Path to Perfection
by Franshes
Summary: Sequel of"Cross My Heart and Hope You Die"basically starts where we left off- the titans must find a way to defeat these new,powerful villains before they wipe out all the heroes in the world but dealing with emotional stress at the time-will they win?
1. The Search Begins

**A/N: And here it is guys, as promised, the much desired sequel of "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die", also trilogy of "Hidden"!**

**Drums!**

**"Path to Perfection"**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**Be warned, as of now (this could change later if I got any flames) the sequel is rated M by reviewers request.**

**This means this story will have true lemons and a little more descriptive-scenes- let's leave it at that.**

**You've been warned.**

**With that said,**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

_1 week after "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die"'s last chapter..._

Jinx was pacing left and right of their cell- the children were all asleep and only Kid Flash, her husband, was looking anxiously at her.

"What is it, love?" he asked her "Are you hurt?"

"No-no" Jinx replied quickly "I'm just worried, Wally, really worried."

"Me too" he mumbled miserably "Plus, I feel like a total looser- I'm here- I'm watching him hurt you and the kids almost every day and I can't do anything about it!"

"Oh, honey!" Jinx said soothingly "Nobody can. Don't beat yourself up about that. _I _can't protect you or the kids either..."

"That's different!" Wally argued "You're a woman. You're delicate. I'm your husband. I'm supposed to protect you. You shouldn't have to protect me or the kids or yourself even, that should be MY job and my job only."

"Nonsense Kid Flash," Jinx said, rolling her eyes "When have we ever worked that way? When have us titans worked that way? Our team is perfect because we have the combined power of male and female minds, working together to create justice for all."

"Yeah, well, I guess you're right," he said defeatedly "It still sucks though."

"We have to find a way out of here though," Jinx said and her voice shook a bit as she added "J-Jake's d-death sh-shocked me greatly. I don't want to die, Wally. I don't want any of the kids to die either- I couldn't bear loosing another child."

"Nor could I" Kid Flash agreed with her "But Jinxie, dear, HOW will we manage to get out? This cell's completely escape-proof!"

And, unfortunatedly, neither of them could come up with a solution to that problem...

* * *

><p><strong>At the T tower...<strong>

Ravenie was freaking out.

And so were Summer, Jade, Changeling, Nightwing, and all the other titans for that matter.

It had been a week since anyone had last seen or heard from Jake.

"Where could he be?" Changeling wondered out loud.

"NO idea man," Cyborg said "I've checked all his favorite places already- I even checked the program and talked with the JLA members to see if Jake had contacted any of them- nothing."

"You don't suppose Creak might've captured him, do you?" asked Aqualad, troubled.

"Don't say that, don't say it!" Ravenie said, anic evident in her voice.

"Nah- here? In the tower? And without us hearing anything? I don't think so..." Cyborg said.

"Okay then, let's re-trace Jake's last steps," said Speedy "Who was the last person to see Jake and WHERE did he/she see him?"

"I was," Ravenie answered "And the last time _I _saw him he- he-"

"He...?" Kole prompted.

"He was sleeping next to me, in my bed, holding me." Ravenie said, blushing madly and avoiding her father's eye at all costs.

No luck.

"You were WHAT with him?" Nightwing screeched.

"He was sleeping next to me dad- JUST sleeping- nothing else!" Ravenie exclaimed.

"You better not be lying to me about that, young lady..." Nightwing said threateningly.

"I'm not dad, and even if I _were _- so what? It's not like we haven't done it before!" Ravenie said "Right now, the most important thing is to find Jake..."

" She's right, you know?" Speedy told a glowering Nightwing "Circumstances don't matter for now. Every little detail counts. So Ravenie- you didn't notice he left?"

"N-no," Ravenie said looking puzzled "And I'm a light-sleeper, I wake up easily, at the smallest of movements or sounds I wake up so it's all very strange- how could I not notice him leaving?"

"Well, he obviously wasn't taken by force," Kole said.

"What makes you say that?" Argent asked her.

"Well, for starters, Ravenie's room shows no signs of a struggle," said Kole "Furthermore, if there HAD been a fight, surely we would have heard the noise? And what about Ravenie? She claims she's a light-sleeper, and you didn't hear anything did you?"

Ravenie shook her head.

"What about security cameras?" Bumblebee asked "Didn't THEY show anything?"

"Security cameras are dead," said Cyborg through gritted teeth "The system failed, conveniently, the day Jake disappeared..."

"Great," said Changeling sarcastically " Just great. I thought you'd said they were _infallible _Cyborg!"

"Well, they are!" Cyborg said, defending his security system "For the most part, anyway." he added when he sensed Changeling was about to retort back.

"Yeah, man- remember this is no ordinary villain we're facing here..." said Aqualad.

Just then, Robin's communicator began to beep loudly.

"Excuse me," he said, then hastily left the room...

The others went back to their discussion.

"You- you don't suppose he's run away?" Summer asked tentatively, and looked at her father, then pointedly stared in Ravenie's direction. Her father got her message.

"Por qué haría eso?" Mas asked. **(A/N: Translation: "Why would he do that?")**

"Yes, it's not like him, no, no puede ser, el no es asi." Menos added. **(A/N: Translation: No that can't be it. It's not like him to do something like that.)**

"Guys- only english if you don't mind!" said Aqualad, irritated.

Changeling however, looked thoughtful and sad.

"Adectually," he said with a sigh "That might be a possibility..."

"No way!" Hot Spot said "That's not the Jake WE know- what makes you say that? What makes you doubt your own son? His courage?"

"Listen- my son is no coward, of that I am sure." said Changeling firmly " But, I also know that he is extremely unstable when it comes to dealing with his own emotional breakdown- and there's been lots going on for him these last few days. He's terribly affected by his sister's d-death. Summer- you told me he even blames himself for that- doesn't he?"

"He does," said Summer nodding"He thinks he failed at protecting her- us."

Changeling resumed his talk.

"Plus, now his mother is in some sort of-well- trance. Scott is still in a comma, and Jade, his favorite sister, is on a wheelchair- we don't know if she's ever going to walk again or not. And yet there's more- what with the Wests captured and possibly injured if not dead-"

Everybody in the room winced when he said this- not wanting to imagine their friends as dead.

"And- and-" Changeling broke off and seemed unable to continue, he looked pointedly at Ravenie who nodded in return, giving him permission to go on.

"And...?" Cyborg asked.

Changeling sighed, he hated to be the one to be delivering this kind of news and wished, now more than ever, that Raven were here with him. She handled these things better than he did.

He took a deep, soothing breath and said, as calmly as he could

"My son is a soon-to-be father."

**A/N: And so, chapter one is done. Hope you enjoyed it. Plz. remember to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	2. What's the Worst News?

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! It was great hearing from you guys again and I'm glad people are sticking with the trilogy.**

**With that said,**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

_From last chapter..._

_"My son is a soon-to-be father..." [Changeling] said._

Every single titan in the room froze when he said this and every single eye in the room found Ravenie at that moment. Feeling all the eyes on her, Ravenie caressed her stomach before pulling off the sweater that she wore, exposing her baby bump. She smiled weakly at Changeling who gave her a small smile in return before turning to face the others.

Ravenie quickly grabbed her sweater and put it on again. Her father hadn't been present when the confessionwas made and she didn't want him to find out about this just YET.

The rest of the titans however, had more to say on the subject.

"Ravenie- how far along are you?" Cyborg asked her, concerned.

"Two months." she answered him **(A/N: Okay I seriously don't remember the last time Ravenie mentioned how far along she was- I think it was just before the bomb destroyed the Logan Manor but anyhow, for this story, let's pretend she's already two months ok?)**

"Have you gone to a doctor yet?" Hot Spot asked.

Ravenie shook her head.

"No," she said.

"Why not, sweetie?" Argent asked.

"Because dad knows nothing about this yet," Ravenie said "And so I don't really want to give him any hints, also I would appreciate it very much if none of you told him- I'd rather tell him myself when I'm ready."

"Wait- Nightwing doesn't know about this?" Cyborg asked sharply, he then looked worriedly at Changeling "He might kill Jake, ya know?" Cyborg said " After this- well, et's just say Nihtwing might do Creak's work for him."

"I'd like to see him try," said Changeling, his hands tightly curled into fists.

"After all," he said " Much as this situation sucks, Jake's not the _only _responsible one in all of this- right Ravenie? 'Cause I believe he had your consent to do THAT with you- is that true? Because I don't think he raped you? You actually enjoyed that didn't you?"

"No-no!" Ravenie said, freaked out by Changeling's interrogatory and cold voice "Changeling, you're right. Jake shouldn't be the one who gets all the blame. _I'm_ partly responsible for this too and I know it. Plus, I DID enjoy it! And I love our baby- we both do! I'd do it again if I had to! And yet...you know my dad won't see it that way."

"Yes," said Changeling, nodding "_I _know that Ravenie, you kow that...and so does Jake."

Ravenie realized what he meant, along with a pang of hurt.

"No," she whispered, tears swimming in her eyes "No, it can't be! You're wrong! I know you are! Jake would never do that to me!"

" I agree," said Changeling quickly " He'd never INTENTIONALLYhurt you Ravenie but-"

"No you're wrong! He'd never hurt me! Not like this!" Ravenie cried.

"Maybe it just got too much for him to handle, sweetie, it's nothing personal, and he'll snap out of it eventually-" Argent said soothingly.

Ravenie was now overcome with a fit of hysterical crying, now realizing how terrible- yet how true- this news sounded to her.

"But still...it doesn't explain why he hasn't come back." Summer said "Just like you, dad, I know my brother, and, stressed out as he were, he'd NEVER leave Ravenie. He never _once _desserted her- even when she hurt and betrayed him- and she's now carrying his child- do you honestly believe he'd leave her?"

Changeling seemed uncertain.

"The thing is, honey..." said Changeling hesitantly "That things MAY have gotten overwhelming for Jake- and don't forget he's already attempted suicide once..."

"No, trust me, that's not the case this time..." Summer said.

"What makes you say that?" her father asked her.

"He confided in me, he told me he wanted this baby, and that he's happy Ravenie was carrying his kid. Saying stuff like they'd form their own little family soon- those are NOT the kind of words that make you think he's going to run away..." Summer said.

"That," said Changeling, seeming happier "Is an excellent point, Summer, sweetie- but it leads us back to square one- what could've possibly happened to him?"

Summer sighed.

"Here's what, I think, has happened." she said gravely "My brother, is a great guy and loves Ravenie more than his own life, so there's no way he's walked out on her- them- because he loves the baby also."

"So...?" Speedy asked.

"However," Summer said "I agree with dad. My brother _can _be pretty unstable when it comes to dealing with an emotional crisis- such as this one- happens. I believe- even though I wish with all my heart to be mistaken- that he left the Tower for a walk- to calm his nerves or something- and, once outside of the Tower's protection, he'd be an easy target for Creak..."

"So you believe Creak's got him?" said Cyborg, nodding.

Summer nodded back, gravely.

Ravenie wanted to yank all her hair out from all the stress and anxiety she was going through. **(A/N: And remember how dangerous that can be for a pregnant woman- or girl in this case) **

She fet a small pang of pain hit her abdomen, suddenly and without warning. She clutched her stomach and breathed hard, trying to keep from crying out. The pain faded after a while but Ravenie now wanted to go to a doctor to get herself checked up- of course AFTER they found Jake.

"We are in trouble," said Changeling, looking concerned " We are, indeed, in ver serious problems..."

"Indeed we are," said Nightwing, coming from behind Changeling "And you haven't heard the worst yet."

"What could possibly be worse than all this?" Changeling asked, miserably.

Nightwing sighed, he couldn't believe himself the misfortune which had suddenly befallen them all- he was sure their quiet and peaceful days were, from this point on, over.

"The mayor called me," he said and then sighed before continuing "To tell me..."

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"Dikos is out." Nightwing said with another heavy sigh " He escaped from prison last night..."

There was a collective gasp of horror from all the titans, followed by many groans.

"Dude, after all our efforts to catch the guy! He's a lunatic! And he ESCAPES?" Speed said, incredulously.

"That's not the worst." Nightwing said quietly.

"Then what is?" Changeling asked.

"I think I just found the Wests..." Nightwing said, looking grave.

**A/N: That's it guys. I hope you enjoyed chapter two, thanks to all of you who reviewed last time, keep it up!**

**Plz forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes should you find any.**

**Updates should be coming quicker, hopefully, now that I'm on vacation.**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	3. Welcome to Hell

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderfull reviews! They make my day! **

**Remember, the more reviews I get, I get motivated to write more and faster too, so...**

**Don't forget to review!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains more swear words than usual and a "strong" scene- not very descriptive but definitely more than my other stories so you've been warned- it IS rated M after all...**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**Disclaimer: I am (nowhere near) close to being able to buy the Teen Titans...**

Kid Flash woe up suddenly and with a start.

Everyhing was dark, except for the bright, green laser shield keepig them prisoners inside this cell. Yet, Kid Flash was sure he'd heard something in the darkness.

Feeling her husband get up and grope about in the dark woke Jinx up.

"What- what is it, Wally?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling. After witnessing Jake's death she felt jittery, and really scared that they might ne the next in line.

"Shh..." Kid Flash said, putting a finger to his lips "Silence awhile, love, I-I think I heard something..."

Suddenly, the sound- very like the one of scurrying feet- happened again. This time, they both heard it.

Jinx gave a soft shriek and clutched Kid Flash's arm. She felt incredibly tiny and defenseless without her powers.

"We're not alone." Kid Flash whispered.

He moved, very slowly, almost unconsciouly, towards his wife, putting her behind him, hiding her from sight, and shielding her with his body. She, in turn, stood in front of her children, putting them safely out of harm's way. They both raised their fists in fighting stance.

"You're damn right you're not alone!" a cold, drawling voice said.

Jinx and Kid Flash froze, because they both knew that voice.

"No," Kid Flash whispered, horrified.

Dikos stepped into the light, his son behind him, each with identical cruel smiles.

**(A/N: Sorry to interrupt but from now on- whenever I say Dikos- I mean Creak's father- whenever I say "Creak" I mean Timothy Creak- original villain okay? Sorry. Just to avoid confusion. On with the story!)**

"Hello Kid Flash, Jinx, dear." Dikos said, in a very dangerous voice that made Jinx shiver involuntarily,

"Long time no see, " said he " Am I ever so glad you could both be our dinner guests. And it is, indeed, a shame that your friend- ah, Jake- had to leave so early- wasn't it?"

Kid Flash knew that Dikos was trying to provoke them, he knew how dangerous fighting him and his son could be, he knew he should stay quiet for his sake and his family's as well but he was just SO boiling mad at them, and hearing them make fun of Jake's murder made him practically see red for a moment.

"You bastard! You killed him!" he yelled at Creak.

Creak's eyes narrowed and glowed black and Kid Flash was thrown to the ground of their cell, writhing in pain.

"Stop! Stop!" Jinx cried.

" Aww... you want this to stop, don't you, pet?" Dikos said, making fun of her terror.

His hand easily crossed the green barrier and by the time Jinx had thought of stepping back, it was too late.

Dikos held her in a death grip and Jinx began to scream

"Get your hands off me you psycho!"

Freed from the cell and its powers, Jinx's eyes glowed pink and she hexed Dikos- making him back off with a roar of pain.

"You bitch!" he yelled at her "I'll make you sorry you were ever born!"and he nodded to his son.

Creak's eyes glowed black again and Jinx began rolling on the ground, in pain, her screams matching those of her husband.

"Now," Dikos told Jinx in a cold, dangerous voice "You be a good girl or else there'll be more pain, understand?"

Jinx, who lay panting on the floor, made no reply.

Dikos crouched down and forced her chin up, making her look at him.

"I said," Dikos whispered " Do you _understand_?"

Jinx still made no reply but spit on his face.

Enraged, Dikos raised his left hand and slapped her hard across the face.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" Kid Flash snarled.

Dikos grabbed Jinx's shoulders firmly, forcing her up. Jinx made no attempt to fight him, she knew that could get her killed by his son.

"What, Kid Flash?" Dikos asked in a mocking voice " You don't like me touching your wife? How about this? You don't mind _this _do you?"

And without warning, he crashed his lips against Jinx's. Jinx whimpered and struggled to get away from him but he had her trapped. Dikos bit her lower lip hard, drawing blood, and then pulled away, licking his lips.

"Oh Jinx," Dikos said, playing with a strand of her pink hair " You are as beautiful as ever- let's have _fun _shall we?"

Jinx wasn't sure why, but she trembled fearfully when he said this.

"Leave her alone! She's _mine_!" Kid Flash roared, pounding the green shield of the cell.

It was no use.

With horror, Kid Flash watched as Creak used his powers to pin Jinx down on the floor, unable to move.

With horror, he saw Dikos remove her clothing and some of his own.

Feeling sick, he watched Dikos rape his wife, over and over again, and heard her screaming, _pleading _with him to stop. And he felt powerless, being unable to do much except keep his children (who were, by now, wide awake) from watching what was happening to their mother. They could still hear her, however, they all could.

"No! No! Please! PLEASE!" Jinx screamed again as Dikos forcefully entered her. She felt nauseous and wanted to throw up but most of all she just wanted him to stop.

Of course, he wasn't going to comply to her wishes any time soon.

After he was done, he forced her to do it orally to him, and when at first she refused, he threatened to kill Lise and her son, forcing Jinx to obey.

Once that was done and HE was done with her, Dikos threw Jinx back into the cell saying

"I know, deep down, you enjoyed that, bitch, 'cause I'm a better fucker than your husband."

And Jinx collapsed into her husband's arms, crying hysterically. Kid Flash stroked her hair gently, saying sadly

"I'm sorry babe, I'm so so sorry..."

And while he held his crying wife in his arms and his crying children all around him, Kid Flash wanted to cry also, not knowing what to do now.

He raised his face to look at a sign which was held above the door through which Creak and Dikos had disappeared not long ago. The sign read

'Welcome to Hell'

_'yeah' _he thought '_what a hell!_'

**A/N: Yeah, and on this sad note I leave you all. I promise though, things WILL get better for the Wests in the future, however this is just the beginning of a bigger war to come. Will things turn out right in the end?**

**Well...we'll see.**

**Keep reading!**

**Review!**

**No flames allowed!**

**PS. Yes, I know it's the 2nd time I mention Jinx getting raped- the first one being "Hidden" but trust me, this has a certain- reason- and she won't break down again like last time, she's stronger than that now. She's no little girl now, she's a strong woman with a family. But still...will she break down under a different crisis Something bigger than this? Anyone want to guess what it is? Something that will- possibly- break down the whole of the West family- maybe even Kid Flash too?**

**Find out!**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	4. A Little White Flicker of Hope

**A/N: Than you to all who reviewed last chapter- you guys rock!**

**This chapter starts on a bitter note but ends with a cheer. Hopefully you'll like that.**

**There is a bigger shock coming ahead, one of you already knows what it is (not saying who and not saying what) but prepare yourselves...**

**You've been warned...**

**With that said,**

**Read!**

**Enjoy!**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The torture of rape happened four more times to Jinx and by the end of their fourth week of imprisonment (which completed the month they'd been in here) Jinx felt weaker and weaker each time. She was tired, worn out from trying in vain to protect her family and herself, she couldn't sleep well at nights, she hardly ate or drank anything at all and was growing skinnier and paler each day.

Kid Flash watched all these changes in his wife and hated himself more than ever for being unable to protect her. He hated not being able to keep her from getting raped by Dikos but both he and Jinx were at least glad that neither Creak nor Dikos had touched any of their daughters.

"We HAVE to escape! I'm going crazy in here!" Jinx moaned, pounding at the green shield, making her hand bleed when she hit the shield too hard.

"I know, I know love, I'm thinking, I'm thinking..." said Kid Flash, taking off his shirt and wrapping Jinx's injured hand tightly in it.

"Why do you think they even have us here?" Jinx asked him "If they wanted us dead- they would've killed us right away- you saw how- how Creak m-murdered J-Jake. Didn't think about THAT twice, he didn't." she said, her voice trembling a bit when she talked about Jake.

"I know, I've been wondering about that too you know," Kid Flash said quietly "It seems to be that we're not the exact target Creak OR his father are after. Changeling and Raven were the ones to put Dikos behind bars, remember? I think, mainly, it's after THEM that they're after, hence why Creak hated Jake so much."

"But if it's the Logans they want," said Jinx "Why take US? Why make US prisoners?"

Kid Flash shrugged.

"As a bait I suppose," he said "They know you're best friends with Raven. They know that, throughout the years, Changeling and I have become practically brothers. They know our children and the Logan children are all very close. I guess they're hoping for another Jake-like episode."

"What do you mean?" Jinx asked him.

"I mean, you know, Jake came here and surrendered, thinking that would save us and his family. We knew he was wrong all along but HE didn't. I'm guessing they're hoping another Logan shows up- looking for Jake or for us, I don't know- and kill him or her too."

"I feel so bad." Jinx said "Like Jake's d-death and our friend's suffering is all our fault."

"It isn't, love." Kid Flash assured her "Jake would've surrendered. Whether we were here or we hadn't been captured, maybe that would've delayed his sacrificing himself a month or so but not prevented it from happening entirely. You heard what his last request to Creak was. Ultimately, that boy just wanted to save Ravenie, and would've sacrificed himself either way, just to keep Creak from going after her."

Jinx began crying in his shoulder. She couldn't believe the horror she had witnessed, seeing her best friend's son murdered, the boy Jinx loved almost as much as she loved her own. Her godson, no less. She couldn't help but feel dirty, knowing what Dikos had repeatedly done to her. And she couldn't help but feel useless, being unable to do much about their current situation. She couldn't believe the nightmare they were all living.

Jinx and Kid Flash were particularly worried about their grandson, Daniel.

Poor Daniel seemed to be starving, and growing weaker and paler each day. Lise tried to feed him as often as she could, but due to the fact that she was breastfeeding him, Jinx and Kid Flash told her to only feed him quietly at night, when neither Creak nor Dikos could see her and get any dangerous ideas about her.

Because he was not getting enough food, Daniel would sometimes scream on and on for hours on end. This would often irritate Creak, or Allison, or Dikos or even the three of them. Whenever they all became annoyed by the baby they'd tear him out of his mother's embrace and torture him with Creak's powers, so much until the poor baby eventually fainted.

This troubled Lise, Ben and her parents, for they all feared the worst regarding Daniel's life.

"He's my life, mom, I don't know what I'll do if I loose him!" Lise cried, late one night in her mother's shoulder. Daniel had recieved another torturous treatment from Creak that day and had been out cold the entire day.

"Don't worry honey, everything'll turn out right in the end, you'll see sweetie, you'll see. We must be strong while this lasts. We need to be together and endure this. We'll get help soon enough, though, I can feel it." Jinx said, rubbing her daughter's back soothingly. She knew Lise's distress for her son all too well. She had lived it almost for her entire life since she became a mother. Being only fifteen at the time, and with the Hive Five after her, as well as many others after Kid Flash, life for them hadn't been easy.

Yet Jinx knew of a greater pain than that which Lise was living right now. And Jinx hoped with all her being that Lise would never have to bear the kind of pain she, Jinx, had to live every day of her life. The pain of loosing a child. A pain which now her best friend Raven shared. A pain which must be doubled, once she found out that, not only was her youngest daughter dead, but her oldest son as well.

As the days turned to weeks and nothing happened, however, the Wests all began to loose hope about ever getting out of there. However, they were very _very_ close to getting out. Only... they didn't know that.

Finally,after much suffering for our poor Wests, Heaven answered their prayers and they were given the perfect opportunity to escape...

It was Speranza who first came up with the idea.

"Guess what I just found out?" she said, five weeks after they'd been captured "Dikos and Creak are going out for dinner tonight, and the only one left behid to guard us will be Allison..."

**A/N: Told you all it ended on a brighter note. Next chapter will probably be about the Logans and the rest of the titans- but mostly the Logans, you'll see why. A very sweet BBxRae moment coming up next. And in the next-next chapter, most likely, the Wests famous escape.**

**Keep reading!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	5. Family's Partial Healing

**A/N: And here we are, with yet another chapter for "Path to Perfection", for this chapter, I know I rpomised some of you to have Raven come back to reality but unfortunately the chapter grew too long dso I was forced to break it down into three parts. Hopefully though, you'll like this sweet Logan Family moment.**

**With that said, let's go on with the story!**

**Remember to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Changeling sighed heavily, coming out from Raven's room, having just delivered her morning breakfast to her and received no response from her whatsoever.

"Are you okay man?" Cyborg asked Changeling, meeting him in the main room. His friend seemed SO sad and there was a terrible, defeated look in his eyes. Granted, Jake had been missing for about three weeks now, and the Wests for five, he knew his friend must be greatly troubled with all their disappearances.

"As okay as I can be, man." Changeling told Cyborg.

"Relax dude, we'll find them, Nightwing already thinks he's found the place where Creak has them all." Cyborg said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Yes, and he's probably right about it, too. Dikos's old swamp storage place had all the perfect equipment for this mission. I remember because Rae and I were trapped inside his special, power-remover, cell. Yet, it's THAT precisely which has me worried." Changeling said.

"And why's that?" Cyborg asked him.

"Well Cy…" Changeling said, rolling his eyes "Think about it. If they're in there that means they can't use their powers to escape and we can't help them from outside because Creak's GOT to be keeping close watch on them- especially if it's true and he's got Jake. Add to that, with Dikos now out of jail, that place is heavily guarded!"

"We'll find a way to get in, man, you just have to be patient…you and Rae managed to get out in the end- didn't you?"

"Only because Dikos underestimated Rae's powers and she was able to blast a whole through that damned thing!" Changeling said "And I'm pretty sure he rebuilt it ten times stronger after that!"

"Hush, don't be so negative, we'll find a way, there HAS to be a way…you'll see. " Cyborg said.

It was the wrong thing to say at that moment, though, and Changeling exploded.

"HOW CAN I, CYBORG? HOW CAN I EVEN TRY TO BE POSITIVE LIKE YOU? IT'S ALL FAIR AND EASY FOR YOUTO SAY _YOU _HAVEN'T LOST A CHILD! _YOUR _SON IS NOT BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY A REVENGE-SEEKING MANIAC, _YOUR _WIFE IS PERFECTLY SAFE AND SOUND AND SO ARE MICHAEL AND REBECCA. SO DON'T DARE TELL ME WHAT TO FEEL BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T GOT THE SMALLEST CLUE ON HOW I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW!" Changeling fumed.

"Whoa, calm down man, take it easy. You KNOW I didn't mean it like that. Of course, I really have no idea what you must be going through, I consider myself lucky that I haven't had half the misfortunes YOU'VE had in your life. What I meant was, being negative and all grumpy about it really isn't going to help anyone, you're just making everyone around you feel miserable…we'll come up with a solution, I know we will, meanwhile, we got to be patient and understanding with each other and careful." Cyborg said.

Changeling sighed.

"You're right, of course, I'm sorry I blew up at you. You didn't deserve it." Changeling said.

"No worries man, I know you're stressed out." Cyborg said.

"Still, I had no right to yell at you like that" Changeling said.

Cyborg just smiled kindly at him.

"Listen grass stain, I know it's awfully tough on you, I know you just lost your youngest daughter. I know your older son is missing. I know Kid Flash is your best friend now and that he's missing also. I remember way back to when we were on our early teens- when Kid Flash wasn't around yet- you were my best buddy then, and if anything had happened to you….well, let's just say I would have been a real mess- also Raven- who's always been like a sister to me. So yeah, I think I can imagine what you guys must be going through. So no worries, but brighten up a bit and see if you can help your family right now as it is."

"How?" Changeling immediately.

"Well…" Cyborg said "Jade's here. She's alive and well-"

"But she can't walk!" Changeling exclaimed.

"I know, I know." Cyborg said, patiently "What I meant, BB, was for you to help your little girl recover. All these weeks you've been shut up in your room, refusing to eat much or to be disturbed, while she struggles in a wheelchair here downstairs, and you KNOW she was assigned physical therapy-"

"Which she IS getting!" Changeling interrupted "She's getting it every day! I hired a professional trainer, just for her!"

"You don't understand Changeling," said Cyborg shaking his head "Jade's also in great need of a father right now. She's very disturbed with all that has recently happened- she's lost a sister, and , in a way, her mother. Her older brother's missing, her younger one in a comma- don't you think that is a little too much for a fourteen-year-old girl to handle? She doesn't need a special therapist right now Changeling, she needs her father, she needs YOU."

"You're right." Changeling said "You've made me truly open my eyes now, thank you Cyborg." And with that, he got up from the chair he'd been sitting in (funny, he thought, he didn't remember sitting down at all) and left to find his daughters.

He found Jade and Summer crying silently in the T tower's garden, which shocked him, up 'till now he'd been so immersed in his own suffering that he'd failed to see just how much pain his daughters were going through.

"Hi" he said, coming up to them.

"Dad!" Summer said, quickly wiping her eyes and face, hoping to hide the fact that she'd been crying.

"Daddy!" Jade said, holding both her arms up and hugging him as best as she could with her chair getting in between them.

That's when he took a good look at the chair she was using and was hit by a pang of hurt.

"Is that-?" he gasped, trying hard not to break down in front of his daughters "Jade is that Starlight's old chair?" **(A/N: Remember how at first she couldn't walk, right?)**

"I'm so sorry daddy, I'm so so sorry!" Jade cried.

"It doesn't matter to me, honey." Changeling said "I-I'm sure S-Starlight wouldn't have minded you using it. In fact, I-I think she might have WANTED you to use it. But if it matters to YOU, honey, if it hurts you too much to use it, we'll go out tomorrow to buy a new one."

That was it, for Changeling AND for his daughters.

The three of them broke down crying, not believing all the suffering they'd had to go through in so little time.

"It's okay," Changeling told his daughters in between sobs as he embraced them " We're going to be okay."

Both girls clung to their father, who was probably the only one able to provide any type of safety for them now.

After they had let it all out of their chests, the three Logans remained hugging but Changeling broke the silence.

"We…need to talk." He said with a sigh.

"About what, dad?" Summer asked.

"About anything." He said "I haven't really been here for you two girls and you've needed me the most these last few days, so…anything, any doubt you've had, anything you've felt, anything…tell me, please."

Jade and Summer both sighed heavily this time.

"Dad…" Jade began "I know I've been receiving physical therapy for the last three weeks but…be honest with me, what did the doctors say? What chances do I have of EVER walking again?" she asked, fearful.

"Listen, Jade, honey that is nothing for you to worry about." Changeling said "I've spoken with all of your doctors and they've told me you're in excellent health so that there should be no reason, once you're done with your physical therapy, for you to be unable to walk still."

"So they honestly think I'll be cured?" Jade said, relieved.

"Yes honey, they do." Changeling said, smiling for what felt like the first true smile in weeks.

"Second, dad, do you think mom'll snap out of whatever's wrong with her?" Summer asked.

Changeling sighed.

"She will…eventually." He said "I don't know how much longer she'll be that way, Summer honey, I'll be honest with you, but I WILL tell you this. Summer, your mother is a bright, talented, graceful, beautiful but above all brave woman. Hence why you're exactly the same as her, my bright, beautiful, brave, talented daughter. She's brave, Summer. She's strong. She'll make it, and soon, I know it."

Summer smiled.

"And Scott?" she asked.

Changeling smiled even wider.

"Well, you two ladies will be pleased to know, that the doctor called me, twenty minutes ago, to tell me your brother is well and awake and being checked by the doctors right now…"

Both girls squealed in delight. Changeling covered his sensitive ears and smiled.

"When can we go see him?" Summer asked, breathless.

"As soon as the doctor phones me to give me the okay." Changeling said...

**A/N: There. The first happy note in a while now, huh?**

**Hope you liked the Logan bonding moment. Sorry if Beast Boy was a bit out of character but do keep in mind...he HAS just lost his youngest daughter and his older son's missing- a parent's bound to get sad and worried.**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	6. Dealing with Different Circumstances

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all your awesome feedback last chapter- keep it up and keep me motivated!**

**Any suggestion you may have are welcomed.**

**Read!Review!Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Path to Perfection ch. 6 "Dealing with Different Circumstances"

Changeling, Summer and Jade got to the hospital pretty quickly after that, Summer pushing Jade along.

"Here I'll help you with her," Changeling offered as they entered the hospital building and began to push Jade himself.

"I'm so sorry to be a bother," said she, looking embarrassed.

"You aren't." Summer and Changeling answered in unison.

After, they got to Scott's room and entered.

When he saw them, Scott grinned tiredly.

"Hi girls, dad." He said, nodding to each in turn. He frowned when he saw Jade though.

"Jade, sis, what happened to you? Why are you in Starlight's chair?"

The three Logans felt a lump rise to their throats when Scott mentioned this.

"Scotty…" Changeling said in a dry voice "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I…can't really think well with this headache, dad." Scott said, wincing in pain "But if I'm not mistaken- hadn't Jake just said he was going to be a father-something about Ravenie being pregnant?"

"Y-Yes, Scott, that's right, J-Jake's going to be a father." Changeling said "Anything else?"

"Not really, no." Scott said, looking strangely at his father "Where IS Jake anyway?"

"Gone." Summer croaked "Possibly kidnapped- by Creak."

Scott groaned. Then he looked properly at his surroundings.

"How DID I end up in here anyways?" he asked.

"There-there was a bomb in our Manor Scott," Changeling said slowly "Our whole house was destroyed and we were all very injured."

"Oh my God- our house, what happened to all our things? And you guys- are you okay? Jade, is that why you…" Scott seemed totally at loss and very anxious.

"Listen carefully, son, because it's very hard for me to say all this- Our Manor is okay and so are our things. Your brother and Summer helped us with that. It's as good as new. However, your mother was the only one who got out of that attack without any serious injuries. Jake, Summer, Jade, yourself and myself slipped into commas. Jake didn't remain in a comma very long, he was the first to wake up I understand, and Summer woke up the same day he did a couple of hours later."

Here Scott felt he HAD to interrupt for none of them had mentioned the person he wanted to know the most.

"Wait, hold on a second…" he said "What happened to Starlight?"

"She-she didn't make it Scotty." Said Changeling, fighting the sobs that threatened to escape him then "She-she died, a-after the bomb…"

"NO!" Scott cried, unwilling to believe such dreadful news, he then looked at his sisters, his gaze imploring as he said "He's just kidding right? Right?"

"Sorry Scott…." Summer said, trying her hardest to not break down in front of him "Dad's telling you the awful truth."

Scott began to cry then, whispering over and over

"Starlight, oh God Starlight, no, no, no, please God, no!"

Changeling hugged his son tightly as best as he could what with all those tubes sticking out of him.

"It's okay son," he said "It's okay my boy, everything'll be alright, you'll see…"

"How can you say that?" Scott yelled "Starlight's dead! DEAD! How is that ever going to be OKAY dad?"

"We'll just have to deal with our sorrow." Changeling said bravely "Listen to me, ALL of you, I know it hurts, I KNOW it does, believe me I do, but life goes on and we have to move on with it. I know right now the loss of S-Starlight f-feels like the end of the world to all of us. But sadly, it isn't, and we probably won't ever be able to stop missing her but we all have to remember…this isn't what S-Starlight would want for us, she'd want us to continue moving on and be happy and achieve our goals and for us to be as strong a family as ever…I-I'm sure she'd want that for us."

His children all cried around him and he cried a bit too. Once they'd let it all out, Changeling continued

"I have two more things to tell you- to ask of you."

"What are they, dad?" Summer said, her voice shaking a bit with unshed tears.

"W-Well…" he said "As you know, the Justice League's private lab has had Starlight's b-body all this time, examining it for unknown or dangerous substances. Well, apparently they're done checking her over and-and- they're giving me her body back to-tomorrow- oh my baby! My precious Starlight! My little princess!" and he cried a bit more then.

Summer, though crying herself, squeezed her father's shoulder in a comforting way.

"We'll be okay, dad," she said "Remember, time heals even the worst wounds- or at least lessens their pain."

"You're right." Changeling told his daughter "Forgive me, though, if I'm not much help to you all. You have to understand, that even though you're hurting because you've lost a dear sister. I-I've lost a daughter…my youngest daughter."

"We know dad," Scott said "We don't blame you nor accuse you of not being strong. We love and we must help each other to get over this crisis. Now, what was it you wanted to ask us?"

Changeling sighed.

"You know that, as much as we'd like to, we can't keep Starlight's b-body forever…h-her f-funeral is in 3 days…and I'd appreciate you all if you could all be there with me…seeing as your mom can't be there…"

"Of course, dad." Summer said but Scott seemed confused.

"Why can't mom be there with us?" he asked.

Briefly, Changeling and his daughters explained Raven's trance to Scott.

"Darn it!" he exclaimed "It just seems as if it's been one bad thing after another for us doesn't it?"

"Believe me, son, it does seem that way." Changeling said.

"And Jake's been captured you say?" Scott asked.

"Yes and so have the Wests." Changeling said, not sparing his son any further knowledge.

"Poor Ravenie, she must be a mess…" Scott commented.

"She IS a mess." Summer said "The again, you'd expect that. She IS, after all, pregnant. Her hormones are running around wild and she's going through all these emotions at once. Going through this crisis alone, too, while her baby's father is in grave danger."

"Poor Ravenie." Jade commented too.

"But back to the original issue- of course dad, we'll be with you. We-we'll say our last goodbye to Starlight too..." Scott said, fighting the need to burst into tears yet AGAIN.

**With Ravenie…**

Yet right they were, they were, the Logans about Ravenie.

She WAS a complete and utter mess.

Like right now, she was shut up in her room crying her heart out, with only her mother beside her, stroking her hair gently.

"There, there, Rae, my love, everything is going to be alright. We'll find him. I know we will." Starfire said.

"What if something's happened to him, mom?" Ravenie cried "What will I do, then?"

Starfire remained silent, not knowing how to answer her daughter's question.

"What will I do without him? I am nothing without him! I love him!" Ravenie wailed.

"You are many things without him, Ravenie," Starfire said "I know you love him but you HAVE to calm down, otherwise the baby might get hurt and he wouldn't want that-would he?"

"But what'll I do without him? What will my baby do without his father? I can't raise a child up on my own." Ravenie said.

At this, Starfire was firm.

"Yes Ravenie, you can and you WILL raise that child without Jake if it must be." Said Starfire "Many girls have done it before you and many girls will continue to do so. I believe what Summer said, Ravenie, Jake would've never purposefully left you and if something's happened to him…well fate wanted it to happen that way for a reason and you must learn to live with it."

Ravenie was shocked. Her mother was rarely firm with her and even on those rare occasions…she'd never seen her mother this way.

"And dad?" she asked quietly.

Starfire sighed.

"Leave your father to me. I WILL tell him, when the time is right of your…condition…we'll call it that. Until then, well Ravenie, you have to really consider your options. Jake might be alive and well, but he also might not be and you have to take that into account. Now, I'm completely against abortion so that's out of the question- but I do understand that you're just seventeen and that the prospect of raising up a kid- especially alone- might frighten you. So if you decide to give it up- give your baby up for adoption I mean- I-I think I'll understand, even if that's not what I want." Starfire said.

"Thanks mom," Ravenie said, glad to at least have her mother's love and support now.

However, things were about to get even harder for poor Ravenie, she just didn't know it yet. She should've guessed it though, as another pang of pain- greater than the last one- hit her and she had to clutch her stomach discreetly so as to not alarm her mother and as the pain faded once again, Ravenie decided to not bother with it just NOW.

**A/N: That's it, hope you liked it. Things look different for each family. They look like a slow, healing uphill for the Logans. A downhill for the Graysons and a definite uphill for the Wests coming after next chapter.**

**Keep reviewing!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	7. Raven's Awakening

**A/N. Hi guys, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I'm currently having difficulties with my internet conection so it's making it impossible to update regularly like I'd like to.**

**Anyways here's the much awaited chapter, a chapter that fills us all with hope for a better tomorrow.**

**Please remember to review!**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Cheers**

**Franshes**

Path to Perfection "Raven's Awakening"

Changeling took his children (including Scott who had already been discharged) back home.

Once they got there, Changeling helped Jade get out and then pushed her in the chair until getting to the tower.

Dylan, Ravenie's younger brother who was fifteen-going -on- sixteen years old, opened the door and grinned at them all.

The four Logans were all sad and tired but even Dylan's brief happiness was a relief to them all.

However, the strange thing was when Dylan offered to take Jade himself and gave her an encouraging smile. Jade smiled back shyly.

_'Jeez' _she thought _'when did he get so cute?'_

For his part, Dylan thought

_'Jade looks beautiful today, she's really becoming a pretty sight. And she seems so sad…I wish I could do something to cheer her up…I wish I could do something to the one who hurt her so! God, she looks as if she were about to cry…I wish I could be the one to reach out and wipe away her tears and make her laugh-maybe make her blush with a gentle kiss or something…Wait! What am I saying? Urgh! I'm starting to sound just like Jake and my sister now!_

Once his children were sitting quietly and eating dinner with the rest of the titans, Changeling went upstairs to his and Raven's room to deliver Rae's dinner to her where he found her, as always, at the edge of the bed looking as far gone as ever.

Except, this time, he noticed a slight change in her. She seemed to be shaking and her face did not seem its normal neutral expression- she seemed to be wincing. Her mouth was moving as well, forming the letter "o" over and over again- as if she were screaming silently.

Alarmed, Changeling sat beside her and laid a hand gently on her shoulder, shaking her a little. She flinched away from his touch, which indicated that things _were_ different this time. Normally, she'd never even notice his presence and now she seemed to acknowledge his touch. Changeling hardly knew what to think- was this a good thing, or a bad thing?

_'Well' _he thought _'I might as well as try to do something about it…'_

"Raven! Rae!" he told her loudly "It's okay, I'm right here Rae, everything's fine, please, believe me, come back to me- please!"

He let a single tear fall from his eyes, feeling terribly lonely and sad.

"Please Rae, I can't do this without you- I can't go on without you- please…please baby!" he said.

Raven fell to the ground, convulsing.

"No! No!" Changeling screamed "No! Don't die Rae! My love! Don't die! I need you!" more tears fell from his eyes unto Raven's hair and body. What Changeling didn't notice though, was how each of those tears glowed white when they made contact with her skin, and how, little by little, her black mantra seemed to be surrounding them both.

Finally, Raven was still.

Changeling, believing her to be dead, couldn't stop crying. That was, until he felt a cold hand touch his own.

He lifted his gaze and saw Raven open her eyes slowly- they were no longer white but their normal amethyst color. She smiled at him, tiredly.

"Rae?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper "Is it really you? Are you awake? Really?"

"Yes, Changeling." She answered him in a hoarse voice "I am. You saved me."

Changeling, overjoyed, carefully brought her to him and hugged her gently to his chest.

"Oh God Rae," he said "I thought I'd lost you for good…"

"Never." Raven told him "I'll always be with you- forever, remember THAT."

"Baby, oh God, I love you so, SO much!" Changeling said, kissing her gently.

"Me too," Raven said with a laugh that was rare, even when she was in good condition. A laugh which was music to Changeling's ears.

Raven tried to sit up but instantly regretted her decision when the world around her began to spin.

"Whoa- watch it!" Changeling told her, catching her smoothly before she hit the ground.

Raven looked up to see her husband's face, he was smiling- that cute smile which had always made her knees go weak- ever since they were sixteen, and his eyes had that sparkle which had first made her fall for him. Sure, he'd matured from a scrawny sixteen year old boy into a full grown 34 year-old man with a nicely built body, and tough experiences had forced both of them to mature, but deep down, Raven loved to know that the caring, funny, and loving boy with which she'd fallen in love with at sixteen was still there, many years later, in her husband's attitude.

Changeling kissed her again, softly and gently and she responded with as much care as he.

Changeling then placed her softly on the bed telling her

"Rest for a bit. You need it." And then resumed their kissing.

After a good deal of kissing, Changeling broke their kiss to say

"Rae, love, I'm relieved and happy that you're back, and I have many things to tell you- I have both good news and bad- would you like to hear them now, or should I tell you later?"

"Now's as good a time as ever." Raven said with a sigh.

"Okay then, let's start by the basic- what's the last thing you remember?" Changeling asked.

Raven took a deep breath as the familiar pang of pain hit her once again.

"Don't worry, Garfield, I haven't forgotten that-that Starlight is-is dead. My poor little girl!" she said and she let two or three tears roll down her cheeks. Tears which Changeling immediately wiped away with his hands.

"Alright then, you remember THAT. Do you remember that the Wests-?" Changeling began but Raven cut cross him saying

"Are missing?"

Changeling smiled a weak smile.

"Yes" he replied with a heavy sigh "They're still missing, and here's the real bad news- Jake's gone missing as well…"

"WHAT!" Raven cried.

Changeling briefly explained the current situation to her. At the end, Raven seemed troubled.

"I think Summer's right." She said "Jake would NEVER do something like that to Ravenie- especially not now that she's carrying his child. Creak managed to get him somehow. Oh, Changeling what'll we do? How can we help save our friends? Our son?"

"I don't know, love." Said Changeling with yet another sigh "I really don't know. I was kind of hoping you might have an answer to that particular question."

"Oh I don't have one alright," Raven said "I don't have one just YET. But I WILL have one. You'll see. Nobody takes my son away from me. Not anymore."

"How's your head?" Changeling asked her, changing the topic for he thought his wife was getting a bit too agitated which, due to her delicate condition, couldn't be a good thing, so he said

"Feeling any better?"

"Not much" Raven admitted "But it'll do, I guess."

"Good." Changeling replied with a smile, and kissing her once more "Because I think the children downstairs need their mother- the sooner the better."

"Yes, you're absolutely right, of course." Raven said immediately.

Changeling helped her get up and, using him for support, they made their way downstairs.

On the way however, Changeling stopped them both.

"What?" Raven asked "Why did you stop?"

"Listen Rae, I forgot to tell you, Scotty's awake- oaky?" Changeling told her with a smile.

"He is?" Raven exclaimed happily "Oh, thank God, thank God!"

And with that said, they made their way downstairs where, just as Changing had said they'd be, the children were jubilant to see their mother up and about once again…

**A/N: And there, that's the end of next chapter.**

**Next chapter is almost ready though I'm having a difficult time writing a particular part in which now I'd like to ask a fanfic friend of mine to please help me with- somebody who's been with me from the very beginning of "Hidden" to here.**

**Wolvmbm- if it isn't too much to ask- PM me because I really need some advice in something for next chapter.**

**With that said,**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	8. All's A Joy Before Tomorrow

**A/N: So we continue where we left off...thank you all for your wonderful reviews and everything.**

**They inspire me to keep writting!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS: This chapter was changed from its original ending so my apologies if the ending feels a little strange but I changed my mind and therefore had to re-write the whole ending okay?**

**Special thanks to Wolvmbm whose advice helped me greatly for this chapter.**

**With that said, **

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned the Teen Titans, however, I don't, otherwise this would be on TV.**

Changeling carried Raven downstairs for she was still too weak to walk by herself.

"Hey guys!" Changeling called happily, as he came down the stairs "Guess who decided to finally wake up?"

"MOM!" all her kids cried and ran to her.

"Whoa! Careful guys!" Changeling said "Your mom is still very fragile and we don't want to hurt her do we? Here, let me put her down her in the sofa so all of you can hug her properly."

"Fragile? Seriously?" Raven asked her husband sarcastically and with a little edge of annoyance in her tone.

"Sorry babe," Changeling said looking sheepish and he gave her a light peck on the lips before moaning.

"What?" Raven asked with a little smile.

"Nothing love, it's just- God, I had missed the taste of your lips SO much!" Changeling answered.

Raven smiled at him and pulled him in for another kiss while their kids whined and said

"Mom, dad…GROSS!" in unison.

Changeling and Raven parted and laughed at their kids' expressions.

The titans all rejoiced as well in Raven's well-being. Cyborg was especially relieved.

Raven then asked Nightwing seriously

"Have we anything that might give us a lead in the search for the Wests or Jake?"

Nightwing sighed.

"We think they might be in Dikos's old swamp hiding place- it's the only one with a magnetic field strong enough to contain all of their powers anyway…"

"Yet…Wouldn't they need Dikos to give them the password in order to use it?" Raven asked.

Robin eyed Changeling incredulously.

"You told her about Jake missing but not about Dikos being out of prison?"

"I- didn't want two drop two bombs at once…" Changeling muttered.

"Dikos is out?" Raven asked horrified "NO! How-why?"

"He escaped." Cyborg said simply.

"Then- they MUST be there!" Raven said "Let's go and-"

"Raven we can't." Changeling said, interrupting her.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Too risky." He said.

"Changeling what do we care about that? When have we EVER cared about that? Besides, our friends are in danger, our son is in danger!" Raven said "We have to go and-"

"We'd risk our lives- and it would probably be for nothing." Changeling said.

"Nothing?" Raven said quietly then "NOTHING? HOW CAN YOU CALL OUR FRIENDS 'NOTHING', HOW CAN YOU CALL OUR SON 'NOTHING'?" she practically screeched.

"What Changeling meant," Nightwing said patiently "Is that we don't even know if the Wests are alive- what if they're not, Raven? What if we went there, got caught, and they're not even alive? What help would that be to anyone?"

Raven had to admit that Nightwing had a point there.

"Changeling!" Raven cried "What if Jake- well- what if he's, well, not well…"

"Don't even say it Raven," Changeling said with a pained expression "I can't bear to even think about it."

"Well…" Nightwing said, looking uncomfortable "It's a possibility and you guys have to start accepting that idea- after all, for all we know, Jake could also be-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Both parents yelled, agitated.

Nightwing sighed again but remained silent now.

_Late at night…_

"What if he's really dead Changeling?" Raven said quietly.

Changeling sighed.

"Then I guess we'll have to mourn another kid, Rae, but we can't fall into depression, not again- our children need us. Look, everything that's happened to Jake has been my fault. I should've been there for my son, if I had, well- he wouldn't have felt so burdened, and if he hadn't feel so burdened- he might not have walked away from the tower late at night and then Creak would've had no opportunity to get him…"

"You're right, it HAS kind of been our fault. Well, if my boy is d-dead…well then, I guess we'll have to be there for one another won't we?" Raven said, attempting to smile and all the while trying hard not to cry.

Changeling pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly against his chest.

"Oh baby," he said "We'll ALWAYS be there for one another…"

"Oh, Changeling!" Raven said "It's a relief to know that, at least, you'll always be there for me, protecting me, that you've got my back and I've got yours."

Changeling smiled before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you baby, even after all these years, I still feel every bit as strong a love as I did when we were sixteen- nothing'll ever break us apart okay? Good times or bad, remember?" he said, holding up his left hand which held his wedding ring.

Raven put her left hand over his so that their wedding rings were together.

"Thanks Changeling- for everything." she said softly.

"It was nothing, baby, but now we must sleep- I have a feeling tomorrow will be tough for us- with S-Starlight's f-funeral- we'll need all the strength we can muster to help our other kids." he said, his voice shaking a bit as he struggled not to cry.

"Y-you're right." Raven said, her voice breaking a bit but attempting to be strong.

"I love you baby, I'm glad you're back." Changeling said as he pulled the covers over them both.

"Me too babe, me too." Raven said softly, and they both fell asleep embracing.

It was a god thing too, that they fell asleep, they would need the strength later on, as Changeling had already guessed for the devastating news they were to receive, and for Starlight's funeral, which was to be held tomorrow…

**A/N: Once again, sorry if the ending's weird- but I hope you like it, I did my best with it.**

**Coming up next!**

**The Wests...do they escape? Are all of them alive? **

**Read and find out!**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	9. A Revelation, A Funeral, An Escape

**A/N: Hey guys! Thaks for all of your amazing reviews! They inspire me to keep writing so keep it up!**

**So...some of you told me that I might be taking too long to update and I realized that's true so I'll try to speed up my updates if you guys promise to keep reviewing! Another commented that my chapters are too short, so I've tried to make this one longer, hope it's okay now!**

**WARNING: This chapter is sad. It includes Starlight's funeral so...well, you've been warned.**

**Read! Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**DISCLAIMER: (*weeps*) I do not own any of the Teen Titans. I own only their children- and grandchildren in Daniel's case.**

Raven woke up before anyone the next morning. She carefully and quietly got out of her husband's embrace so as to not wake him up and then tiptoed out their room.

Because it was 4:30 a.m the tower was dark and silent. Raven made herself a cup of herbal tea and sat on the sofa, remembering earlier times with the Titans- back to when she'd been a teenager.

_'It's strange'_Raven realized _'How my priorities have changed so repeatedly over the years. Before, when I thought the end of the world would come on my birthday, my priority was my friends- and saving them at all costs, as well as being a heroine to convince myself and others that I wasn't pure evil. Then, when Beast Boy and I started going out, he became my world- his safety being my top priority. Net came our children, who are STILL and will always be my top priority from now on-who would have believed this? 18 years ago if anybody had told me I'd live and marry the guy of my dreams and form a family I would've believed them to be crazy. Now...now, I can't imagine life without them- God I hope Jake is alright. I can't bear to loose another child. Starlight's death is already too much-wow, I can't even begin to imagine how Jinx must be feeling now- has she witnessed the death of any more of her children? I hope not...God what do I do? What SHOULD I do?'_

Raven was startled out of her thoughts by Nightwing, who entered the kitchen at that moment.

"Hey Raven," he told her, offering her a small smile "How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected I suppose," she said, managing a weak smile "Considering everything that's happened..."

"I'm sorry Raven," Nightwing told her.

"What for?" Raven asked him.

"For failing you." Nightwing said with a sigh "I'm your leader. I'm supposed to be watchful of every possible danger and still...I didn't see the bomb in your Manor coming, I couldn't prevent all of you guys getting hurt, I couldn't prevent Starlight's d-death and now Jake's gone missing and I've been unable to do anything about that too. You've sacrificed everything for me Raven, and in return. I've failed to protect you and have put you in more danger than ever."

"You must not blame yourself, Nightwing." Raven told him quietly "These things happen. They're practically inevitable if you're a hero.I know you're doing everything in your power to find Jake and I appreciate it. I kow you've never been particularly fond of him but still, you're trying to keep him safe and that means a lot to me."

Nightwing seemed surprised at Raven's words.

"ow where'd you get that I don't care for the boy?" he asked Raven.

"Y-you...you do?" Raven said, surprised herself.

"Of course I do, Raven." Nightwing said "I owe that boy my Ravenie's life in more ways than one. I know what a great hero he is- even now when he's barely a teen. He's got a great heart and he's intelligent. He's already a part of my family- believe me when I say that."

"I'm glad Nightwing that you think like that..." Raven said, uncertain of where this had come from.

"We'll find him Rae, we will don't worry." Nightwing reassured her.

"You sound even more keen than I do, hoping that he's still alive." Raen said, looking at him strangely "Why?"

Nightwing sighed.

"For my daughter," he said "He must be alive, he MUST. It would destroy her if he wasn't and- besides- the kid'll need his father."

Raven nearly choked on her herbal tea when he said this. Gasping, she asked

"You know?"

Nightwing smiled weakly.

"You're asking if I know my daughter is pregnant with your son's child? Of course I do." he said.

"But-how?" Raven asked "And most importantly- wy aren't you freaking out?"

Nightwing chuckled.

"It's kindda hard to miss." he said "She's throwing up a lot in the mornings, she's all weepy, Starfire's constantly at her side comforting her, both of them well away from me so that I don't hear what they're talking about and to top it off my daughter's gained weight- it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

Raven remained speechless, unsure of what to say.

Nightwing continued

"As to your other question...why should I be freaking out? I guess I'd known it all along- Star and I were parents at 18- you and Beast Boy were parents at 16, Jinx and Kid Flash were parents at 15, Lise got pregnant at 16- what else could I expect from our kids? Besides, she's just having a baby- it's not the end of the world. I'm mad at her for not waiting- that's for sure, and for forgetting to protect herself as well but what else can I do other than support her? I can't turn her out on the streets, she's my daughter and I love her, Kid Flash made that mistake with Lise and look where that got him..."

"Wow," Raven said "You really aren't mad are you?"

"Mad-no." Nightwing said "Disappointed-yes, and a lot but that's it."

"You don't seem very shocked about it." Raven said, suspicious once again "You knew about this-before me?"

"I guess so, I suspected it at least." Nightwing said with a shrug "I was a teenager myself Raven. I know all the old tricks and believe me, I recognize them immediately. Did you know Ravenie and Jake have had sex-here- in the tower?"

"Seriously?" Raven asked "How do you know?"

Nightwing shrugged.

"I saw them- or- heard them, really." he said.

"When?" Raven asked.

"Ravenie had ust begun her house arrest. Star, the kids and I were going-to the movies I think and Jake came by to try to explain things to her- as you msy recall, things didn't go well, they argued and screamed loud enough for the whole Jump City to hear- I told Star and the kids to go on without me and that I'd catch up with them later, I was afraid Ravenie might hurt Jake so I stayed behind, then Ravenie said something about not loving him anymore and hating him and Jake yelled right back that that was a lie and that if she DID hate him she'd stop him **(A/N: For further reference of this fight go back to "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die" ch.35 "A Little Incident")**

Next thing I knew, there were kissing sounds coming from Ravenie's room, and then the bed creaked- and it doesn't creak when it's just Ravenie in it, so I assume they were both in it. and soon I began to hear their moans and screams- and it was hard not to know exactly what was going on in my daughter's room, especially when I heard her scream

"Fuck! Jacob- God! Harder!"

So really...I knew all along something like this was bound to happen." Nightwing said.

"Does Ravenie know you listened to her and Jake have sex?" Raven asked with a smile.

"Nope, she'd kill me if she knew I knew. She'll tell me herself when she's ready I guess...until then, I can only pretend I know nothing." Nightwing said "Especially since I don't think I should've listened to THAT time of all times- when they were-finished- Ravenie seemed to realize what she'd just done and she told him, and I quote, to 'get the fuck out of her bed' and she started calling him all sorts of names- she even called him a rapist- anyways, the aftermath was NOT pretty."

"No wonder Jake got back home being such a mess..." Raven said, remembering that time.

"Anyways, let's discuss these matters another time," Nightwing said "The sun is rising and I think that, sadly, we all have a funeral to attend..."

Swallowing the sudden lump that had risen in her thoat, Raven nodded and begn preparing for the day...

_Later that day...outside the tower..._

The titans were all gathered around a deep, rectangular hole at the edge of the island's cliff. The sun was shining, a warm, gentle breeze tickled each of the titans' faces. The sound of the waves crashing against the island was refreshing and birds were singing. Everything wouldve seemed prefectly divine- had it not been for the expressions of pain and sorrow etched in each of the titan's faces. Particularly the devastated looks of the whole Logan family.

They were all dressed in black to say their last good bye to their beloved Starlight.

For although Starlight had been Changeling and Raven's daughter, she'd won the heart of each and every one of the titans with her calm, sweet attitude.

"She was so young," Raven whispered, tears falling down her cheeks "Barely eleven..." **(A/N: Honestly I've got no idea- timelines aren't my thing, I've gone over ALL of "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die" and there hasn't been the slightest mention of Starlight's age. I know only Jake was 17- because he said he had to wait six months until he was 18- when he died so Summer who's one year younger than him has to be 16 and then Jade, who's 1 year and a half younger than Summer must be 14-going-on 15 and then Scott is two years younger than Jade so he's 12- I know, I know, in "Hidden" Starlight was older than Scott but I changed that in the last fic. now Starlight was the youngest so I...guess...she must be 11- I don't know, sorry guys, anyway I'm boring you...)**

Yes, Starlight had been only 11 years old when she died. Yet she had changed everyone's lives in such a way as was unforgettable to anyone who knew her.

"She was so sweet...and caring, and respectful, she was an angel..." Cyborg whispered, tears glistening in his eyes. That girl had struggled so much throughout her short life, she had taught him a lesson he would never forget. Anything was possible if you worked hard for it.

"And now she's in heaven..." Nightwing said, a single tear dropping from his eyes which he quickly wiped away, trying his hardest to be strong. That little girl had been sweet, she had softened his heart and from watching her smile every day day, despite all her difficulties, he had learned to enjoy and appreciate what he had, and to not be so strict with his children, who were, after all, his biggest treasure, as Starlight had pointed out to him one day- after he'd yelled at Dash for not cleaning up his bedroom.

"Where she belongs..." Starfire added, crying harder than anyone. Starlight had been a very sweet, patient girl. She had enjoyed learning very much but had not been vain, despite her man talents. In the past, she would often sit with Starfire for hours, correcting her speech and telling her all about the "Earthly" customs as possible without once complaining about it.

"My baby girl...my sweet, sweet, sweet Starlight...my bright baby..." Changeling whispered, tears cascading down his cheeks. Starlight had been beautiful, yet she'd never once made anyone feel bad about their looks and always considered herself to be "okay" looking. She'd taught him to be sure of himself and to not mind his looks so much- that it was his feeling was really mattered.

Her siblings all cried nonstop and, once her angelical body (in a casket) was placed on the hole and Changeling, Cyborg, and Nightwing began to fill the hole with dirt and everyone cried so much that afternoon that their tears made the soil fertile- flowers would grow in the future to adorn the spot where Starlight rested, forever.

After the ceremony was over, after eveyone had said good bye, and after the grave had been filled, everyone went back inside, everyone but the Logans, who stayed behind.

Changeling was hugging his wife, both crying softly. Jade, Starlight, and Scott cried bitterly too.

They were all staring at the tombstone which read

_'Here Lies Starlight, an Angel Fallen from the Sky'_

"I can't believe she's gone..." Raven said softly.

"None of us can, love." Changeling murmured "None of us can."

They remained there a good half an hour.

They had just begun to go inside when Scott cried

"Mom! Dad! It's Kid Flash in the water! He's running really fast and-Lise and Speranza are with him!"

So they were, crossing the water, running at full speed.

"WALLY!" Both adults cried.

Summer narrowed her eyes and then exclaimed

"And Jinx, Kyle, Valerie and Daniel are at the other side- on land!" she said...

**A/N: The end. Wow, this chapter's been long...hope you've liked it.**

**Plz, remember to review!**

**Review!Review!Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	10. A Mother's Worry

**A/N: Hey you guys! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!**

**To all my reviewers- YOU ROCK!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Wally, Speranza, and Lise got to the outside of the tower before collapsing, breathless and panting. Speranza actually passed out from exhaustion.

Quietly and gently, Raven used her powers to teleport Speranza into one of the Tower's many empty rooms.

Meanwhile, Lise and Kid Flash were trying to catch a breath in order to talk.

Kid Flash tried to speak but began coughing instead.

"Hush," Raven told him gently, and taking hold of his arm "Don't speak yet- rest."

Kid Flash cried out in pain and that's when Raven realized his arm was broken. She mended it quickly.

"Thanks," Kid Flash whispered to her.

"No problem, Kid Flash." she said.

"Jinx-the kids-" Wally said "I-have-get them-"

"No." Raven said firmly "I'll go get them, you stay right here and rest. Changeling?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Look after them for a minute, will you?" Raven said.

"Of course, Rae." Changeling told his wife.

Without further ado, Raven teleported herself to the other side- where Jinx and the rest of her kids were waiting.

"Jinx!" Raven exclaimed upon seeing her friend again.

"Raven! Oh, thank God you're all safe!" Jinx said and the two women embraced.

"Are any of you guys hurt?" Raven asked.

The Wests all looked troubled.

"Daniel is," Ben said sadly.

That's when Raven took a glance at the two month old baby.

She had to suppress a groan.

Daniel was unconscious and looked severely beaten and starved- that could NOT be healthy for him.

Usinng her powers, Raven teleported the Wests to the T tower.

Kid Flash and Lise were resting already in the titans med-bay.

"Wally!" Jinx exclaimed upon seeing her husband who laid on the bed, she ran up to him, embraced him and kissed him hard "We did it, Kid Flash, we escaped!"

"'Course we did, love." Kid Flash said, smiling weakly "Told ya I'd get us all out of there...and if you're wondering where Speranza is, she's sleeping upstairs in a spare room, poor little thing was exhausted..."

"Yeah well, we all are." Jinx said.

"Mom," Lise said in a weak, broken voice "Mom, where's Daniel? Where's Ben?"

"I'm right here." Ben told Lise, smiling and kissing her lips lightly.

"Where's Daniel, Ben? Where's my son?"

Jinx sighed before holding up the infant baby.

"Here honey," she said.

Lise took her son from her mother's arms carefully and tenderly. The sight of her son, unconscious and broken, pale and sickly-looking overwhelmed her and she began to cry.

"Hush, hush, he's going to be alright, you'll see..." Ben tried to comfort Lise.

"You don't know that! Nobody knows that! My son could be d-dead!" Lise screamed.

"He needs a hospital- that's for sure." Raven said, putting a hand in Lise's shoulder to calm down the distressed teenager.

"I'll go with him." she said. She attempted to sit up but both her mother and Raven pushed her back down on her bed.

"No...you need your rest," Raven said "It's enough already with him being sick, we don't need you to get sick as well..."

"Raven's right, honey." Jinx said soothingly "You'll help Daniel more by first recovering yourself and-"

"Absolutely not!" Lise declared "Okay...I get it, you both want to keep me safe but this isn't about me, mom! And I'd understand if it were Kyle or Speranza or Valerie or even Ben but- this is Daniel we're talking about, mom okay? He's not my sibling or a parent or a boyfriend- he's my son! I have a right to decide what's good for him! I NEED to be by his side! If it were any of us in his state mom, what would YOU do?"

Jinx sighed, dejectedly.

"I'd probably do every bit as you're doing now, honey." she said "Forgive me, I keep thinking, or wishing really, that it wasn't this way. That it wasn't you in this problem. I keep wanting to treat you as my little girl and trying to take responsability off your shoulders as I've done in the past- I keep forgetting that now, I can't do that anymore."

"In short," Lise said, offering her mother a weak smile "You keep wanting to pretend that Daniel is YOUR child- and that I'm the little girl you and dad wanted me to be. But I screwed up, mom. And I accept that, and I'm proud of it-sure, I made a mistake with Bryce, but that mistake gave me a beautiful son mom, and I love him so much, I wouldn't trade him for anything. Because he IS my son, mom. I AM his mother. Sure, I'm still your little girl- but right now, my son needs his mother more than you need your daughter- I must go, Aunt Raven, I must go."

Jinx nodded to Raven, tears in her eyes.

"Take her with you, Raven." she said "She's right. She MUST go, but I'm going with you..."

"No mom," Lise said gently "I understand you're worried about Daniel- and I understand you want to be there for me and for your grandson but- you know- you're a mother too. And right now, Valerie, Kyle and Speranza need you."

"But you're forgetting that I'M their father too..." Kid Flash said quietly. He had remained quiet throughout the whole conversation up 'till now, but in his eyes a new light shone as he looked at Lise, a light that had not been there for a long time now-pride.

"I'm their father- I'll take care of them, you know I'll be able too, and right now, you need your mother as well- you might not know just yet how much." he finished.

Lise nodded and hugged her dad and then hugged her mother.

"Let's go then." she said, and carefully craddling Daniel, Raven, Lise, and Jinx teleported to Jump City Hospital...

_At the Hospital..._

Daniel was quickly taken to the NICU.

Lise waited anxiously along with Raven and Jinx to hear news from him.

They waited for hours and nothing new.

Finally, at around 11:30 p.m Kid Flash joined them.

"Da!" Lise said "I thought you were supposed to stay behind and take care of my siblings!"

"All of them are asleep right now honey," Kid Flash said gently "And you should sleep too, it won't kill you to get 10 min. of sleep you know?"

Lise nodded and cuddled up in her father's arms- here she felt safe- just like when she'd been little. Needless to say, she fell asleep quite quickly in her father's arms.

"She's quite heavy!" Kid Flash said in a whisper to Jinx and Raven wh laughed quietly.

"Of course," said Jinx giggling "Did youthink she'd still have the same weight she had when she was six?"

"Well..." Kid Flash said "At least I can still manage her."

"Why shouldn't you be able to?" Raven asked "You're not THAT old- thirty three years old."

"Of course I'm not old!" he said, his gaze softened as he looked at his daughter "Poor girl, she's barely 17 and look at everything she's going through!"

"If Daniel dies..." Jinx whispered "I can't even begin to imagine what her pain might be..."

"Let's hope she doesn't have to go through it, then." Raven said, quietly then she added "Listen, I know now's not the best time for anything but- I-I need to know."

"What?" Jinx and Kid Flash asked at the same time.

"I need to know what you guys know about my son Jake." Raven said.

Jinx and Kid Flash shared a troubled look and then Jinx said, as gently as she could

"Rae-I-I don't know how to say this to you but, listen, J-Jake- Jake's dead okay?"

"What?" Raven cried in a pained whisper "No! It can't be! No! How do you know?"

"We saw him," Kid Flash said in a pained voice "We saw him being murdered by Creak."

"Are you sure?" Raven whispered "Positively sure?"

"Yes," Jinx said "I'm sorry Raven, I wish I could give you any other answer but- but Creak tortured him pretty bad- there was no way anyone could have survived that."

Tears were now flowing freely down Raven's cheeks and she felt her heart shattering again into a million pieces.

"Did he suffer?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

Again, Jinx and Kid Flash shared a look but decided it was best to tell her the whole truth- to honnor his memory.

"Yes," They both said and then they re-counted the horrific details regarding Jake's death to his mother. **(A/N: For more info. go back to "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die"'s 50th chapter "A Tragic End")**

Raven felt terrible, not only was her son dead as well as her youngest daughter but they'd both had horrible deaths.

"He...gave himself up?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"He thought that would keep us and the rest of you safe..."Kid Flash said with a heavy sigh "Especially Ravenie- he made Creak promise him he wouldn't hurt her anymore..."

Raven closed her eyes.

"Of course," she said "Of course he'd sacrifice himself for her- especially now that- oh God- how could I NOT see that coming?"

"Why?" Jinx asked curiously.

"Ravenie's pregnant- two months along- with Jake's baby..." Raven said.

Both Jinx and Kid Flash groaned at this.

"I'm so sorry for her, and you Raven." Jinx said, catching her friend's hand.

"Where's his body?" Raven whispered, unable to stop crying even though it seemed to her that she'd been crying all day "What did he do with it?"

"We're not sure." Kid Flash said uncertainly "Creak just took him away with his powers- teleported him elsewhere- we don't know exactly where."

"Dikos said something about dumping him in the ocean..." Jinx said quietly "Or else a dessert or an abandoned cave- somewhere where no one would find him. He told me this while he r-raped me." Jinx added in answer to Kid Flash's questioning look. Kid Flash clenched his hands tightly in fists.

"My poor boy!" Raven cried "He couldn't even get a decent funeral!" then she looked at Jinx strangely and asked her "He raped you? Dikos raped you?"

"Yes..." Jinx said "Never mind that- I'm fine- we need to concentrate on Lise and Daniel and give them all the support we can- and you and Changeling need to heal too- this tragedy is going to be hard for all of us to overcome..."

"Poor Ravenie..." Kid Flash commented "No one's told her yet the news about Jake, and she's pregnant- she's fragile and delicate right now and she's stressed out- that can't be good for her."

"The shock she's about to receive is even worse for her condition." Raven said "It might cause a miscarriage- we'll have to tell her as gentle as we can and help her through all of this."

Jinx looked at Raven strangely.

"How can you be thinking of helping others at this time? How can you be taking all this so calmly?" she asked "Asides from crying silently...you haven't been much affected by Jake's death...are you okay?"

"I'm not," Raven said 2But I realize now that there's nothing I can do except grieve silently and take care of Ravenie, who is, after all, carrying my grandchild- my son's baby. Jake died to keep her and the baby safe from what you guys have told me- I will not have his sacrifice be in vain- besides, that baby is the last thing I-I'll ever have from my son-" here she broke down cring again.

Her crying awoke Lise who stirred sleepily in her father's arms before she noticed her Aunt Raven, crouched on the floor, crying.

"What's wrong Aunt Raven?" she asked, scared "Is Daniel okay?"

"We-still don't know honey." Jinx said as Kid Flash put his daughter down "Your Aunt Raven's crying because she's just found out about- you know- Jake..."

Lise understood. She put a hand on Raven's shoulder and said

"I know you must be in terrible pain Aunt Raven- but you must think- Jake died a hero- he died to protect us all- you should be proud of him as well as sad."

"Oh, I am." Raven said in between sobs "Trust me Lise, I have never been prouder of either Jake or Starlight in my whole life- I'm just going to miss them so much!"

Kid Flash put a hand in Lise's shoulder and then told his daughter

"You must help Ravenie through all of this my girl- we'll help Raven but you've got to help your friend." and then he told her all about Ravenie being pregnant and all.

Lise felt terribly sorry for her friend and the situation she was in but she didn't have much time to feel pity for her because at that moment, the doctor came out of the NICU, looking grave.

All of them stood up at the same time, a tight knot forming in Lise's stomach.

"I'm afraid I have bad news..." the doctor said.

Lise's breath caught in her throat and she braced herself for the worst...

**A/N: Done. Hope you liked the chapter- it was very emotional. Next chapter you'll find out HOW the Wests escaped I expect.**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	11. Delivering and Receiving News

**A/N: Thank you ALL of you who reviewed! You make my day!**

**And thanks to all who are reading the story, even if you aren't reviewing, though I wish you did.**

**I know I said that last chapter was going to be the last chapter I posted before school started but I managed to put this on.**

**Hopefully you'll like it and it won't seem too rushed.**

**BTW: I just got back from my trip to Roatan- anybody been there? It's beautiful!**

**Anyways,**

**Plz read! Review! Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

"B-Bad news?" Lise said in a weak, broken voice "W-what sort of bad news? Oh my God! My son! Daniel! Is he-?"

"He's not dead, if that's what you mean..." the doctor said, looking at Lise sympathetically.

Everone sighed, relieved.

"But he's weak." The doctor said "He's very weak. He's had several asthma attacks since you brought him in here, each one leaving him weaker and weaker, and he has some nasty internal bleedings- God knows how he got those when he hasnt got the slightest bruise or burn on his skin. In short, he's very delicate Miss-Mrs.- West?"

**(A/N: Two things- Remember how in "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die" I mentioned the possibility of Daniel developing asthma? Remember as well that Creak's attacks, though extremely painful and mortal, should leave no sign on the victim's body whatsoever? Okay only that, read on.)**

Lise seemed very uncomfortable. She knew the doctor could see how young she was, he was probably judging her now, for becoming a teenage mother and for not being married either.

Ben sensed her uneasiness at the subject and quickly filled in for her saying

"Davies, actually. Mrs. Davies- she's my wife, I'm sorry- in our panic and rush to get to the hospital we semed to have forgotten our rings at home."

Lise smiled gratefully at Ben before mouthing

"Thank you" at him.

He smiled back.

"No problem." he said.

Jin and Kid Flash watched all this with amazement (Raven had left a while ago, as soon as she'd heard Daniel was okay, to tell Changeling and her kids about the unfortunate truth- about Jake's death.)

"Why do I feel like a wedding is close by?" Kid Flash muttered to Jinx who sighed and said

"Because- what do we know? One _might_ be closer than we think..." and then she looked at her daughter, who was hugging Ben while receiving instructions by the doctor on how to feed Daniel, and how to handle his special equipment, etc.

"She grew up so fast- too fast." Jinx whispered " Look at her, Kid Flash. She's a grown woman with a son, and a possible husband. What happened to our little girl, Kid Flash? Where'd she go?"

"Bryce stole her away from us." Kid Flash muttered darkly, he spat Bryce's name as one might do a swear word, indicating just how much he still disliked the boy.

"I feel so guilty, Kid, like- God, why wasn't I with her throughout her whole pregnancy? She must have felt scared and alone. Then again, why wasn't I with her when Daniel was born? I could've prevented this whole ugly business. If I'd been with her when Daniel was born, Creak wouldn't have kidnapped her, he wouldnt have raped her, he wouldn't have told her of all his evil plans and then she never would've told Jake that Creak planned on hurting Ravenie in order to get to him and then he would've never sacrificed himself like he did- and with a baby on the way too! He did it for us, Kid Flash- because we got captured- because of my mistakes- God I'm such a terrible mother!"

"You aren't. You're amazing, funny, and caring. The children all love you. So what if you've made a few mistakes? I've made mistakes too, and huge ones. You were always the one wanting to support Lise through the whole ordeal- I was always against it. I still remember how- how cold and cruel I was to her, ever since she told us. I hate myself for it, Jinx. I hurt her myself, as I hurt you and our family by turning her out on the streets. Even now, I know the titans all think I made a huge mistake and I know I did, Jinx, believe me, I do. I don't need Aqualad here telling me every day to remind me what a lousy father I've been..." Kid Flash said.

"Oh Wally, you haven't been lousy. You've been a loving husband to me, all these years. The kids all love you and-well- without you this family would've fallen apart a long time ago. You've always been the strongest of the two of us." Jinx said.

"Only because you've let me be." Kid Flash said sincerely "I know that if you wanted, you would leave me, or anyone else for that matter, flat on their backs. Your powers are amazing. I saw the hex you used on Dikos before-before- you know- and it was a real powerful one. If Creak had not aided his father there, you would've won no doubt." he said.

"I suppose so but- still- it wasn't even enough to defend myself." Jinx said quietly.

Kid Flash sighed, sadly, he knew his wife felt broken and so did he, but they needed to be strong. Now was not the time to break down. Not with the bad guys on the loose and after them.

"Do you think it wasn't hard for me too Jinx?" he asked her quietly "I feel like a complete failure. I let Creak hurt Lise, I couldn't do anything about it and then you- God you. I felt sick, Jinx. They made me WATCH. They made me watch everything they were doing to you, I could see them hurt you baby, I could hear you cry out. I could see how he wasn't gentle with you, how he hurt you again and again. How he touched you in a way nobody should've ever touched you Jinx- nobody but me."

"Don't you hate me?" Jinx whispered "God I feel so dirty...everytime you touch me or talk to me I just keep picturing him and all the things he did to me. All the things he made me do to him. How can't you be grossed out by the mere sight of me?"

"Because I love you." Kid Flash said, looking into her big, round, pink eyes "And none of which happened was your fault. I love you, always have and always will okay?"

"I love you too Wally..." Jinx said embracing him before engaging in a fierce lip lock with him.

Kid Flash moaned and Jinx stuck her tongue in his mouth at this, with their tongues battling for dominance, Kid Flash sat down, pulling Jinx with him, she was now sitting on his lap. He felt her hands go under his shirt and his own hands went under her shirt and up to her breasts, squeezing both lightly. Jinx moaned into the kiss and things felt really heated between them both when-

"Mom? Dad?" Lise came in with Ben, and when she saw what her parents were doing, she immediately covered her eyes and said "EW! Gross! Get a room!"

Jinx and Kid Flash pulled away quickly and readjusted their clothing, both blushing furiously.

Awkward.

Kid Flash cleared his throat.

"So..." he said, breaking the uncomfortable silence "What did the doctor say? Is Daniel going to be okay? When can we take him home?"

"He says he must keep Daniel here for about a month in the NICU- he's in a very critical condition but the Doctor says that with constant supervision and care he'll regain health-in about a month." Lise said. She felt funny. She wanted to laugh, because of the position she'd found her parents in, yet she wanted to cry and yank all her hair out because she felt anxious about her son.

Little did she know that she was not the only one feeling confused at that point...

**With Ravenie...**

Ravenie and her family, along with the Logan family were gathered around on the T table.

"No! No!No!" she screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks "It cannot be! Jake can't be dead Aunt Raven! He just CAN'T be!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Raven said, tears pouring down her own cheeks "I know it hurts but it's the awful truth!"

"My son...my eldest son- and myyoungest daughter too..." Changeling whispered, tears cascading down his cheeks, then he suddenly banged the table with his fist-hard.

"Changeling!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"He's going to pay!" Changeling roared "I will NOT remain silent about all this, Nightwing and I don't care what you say! They killed my son! They killed my daughter! I will NOT allow for them to remain unpunished!"

Starfire was crying really hard, along with her daughter , hugging her tightly.

"I wasn't intending for you to," Nightwing said quietly "But we need a plan, Changeling, we can't be rash- we need a plan that'll help us get back at those bastards!"

"And we will come up with one," Raven said, trying hard to stop crying for she hated to be this vulnerable- especially in front of her children who were all huddled around her, crying silently.

Changeling hugged Raven hard.

"I can't take this anymore!" Ravenie said, getting up from the table "God! What will I do now? I've lost Jake- the love of my life! How can I go on- alone?"

"I know it's going to be hard sweetie but-" Nightwing tried to comfrot his daughter who cut him off with a scream

"NO DAD! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING OKAY? I'M PREGNANT! I'M PREGNANT AND WITH JAKE'S BABY AND NOW JAKE'S GONE AND WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT HIM? WHAT WILL I TELL MY BABY WHEN HE'S GROWING UP WITHOUT A FATHER? I CAN'T DO THIS DAD!"

Everyone (except Raven who already knew of course) remained silent, waiting for Nightwing's outburst.

It didn't come.

Instead, he said

"I already knew that, Ravenie. I knew you were pregnant- hence why I really wanted to find Jake before-before it was too late but- these things happen honey. You¿ll be okay. I know you will make it and youll have your mom and me to help you through it all- and I'm guessing you'll also have Changeling and Raven's help."

"You knew?" Ravenie asked her father "And you aren't mad at me?"

"What's the point now?" he said sadly "I'm sorry things have to be this way Ravenie but-but Jake's already gone. I'm not going to make this any more difficult for you than it already is."

Ravenie collapsed on the floor, crying. She felt the familiar pang of pain hit her, only ten times worse now. It only made her cry harder.

Summer quietly got up and went to Ravenie's side and knelt down in front of the crying girl. She mbraced her and then told her gently

"Get up, here, I'll help you."

Ravenie took Summer's hand and got up, looking surprised.

"But you hate me..." she said softly.

Summer sighed.

"I do- or I did, I guess- because I always knew that, in the end, my brother was bound to do something stupid for you and I didn't think you were worth it- no offense- but, what's done is done. You HAVE to make it Ravenie, like your dad said, and we'll all help you as best as we can. My brother died for you. To save you and the baby. I won't make his death be in vain. You need to take care of yourself Ravenie, for that baby. Sadly, it is the last thing we'll ever have left of my brother..."

Ravenie and Summer embraced hard, Jake's siblings and Ravenie's siblings soon joining them in a big family group.

The adults all watched this with pained expressions, their families had been torn apart by enemies, and they hadn't been able to keep their children from getting hurt.

Changeling, Raven, Nightwing, Starfire, and the rest of the titans realized something at the same time.

They would NEVER be safe- not completely, until their enemies were safely out of the way.

And they couldn't allow their families to suffer more than they'd already suffered.

For that, they'd have to kill them.

Allison, Creak, Dikos- ALL of them.

And each of the titans, began to form a plan...

**A/N: This was a- sad chapter I think, for the most part.**

**Net chapter is a little bit more cheery- as it will explain exactly HOW the Wests escaped.**

**Did you guys like the Summer/Ravenie friendship moment. I thought it was cute.**

**The part where Lise ccaught her parents- in a heated up situation was also funny for me to write it. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I know this story has been only tragedy and tragedy so far but I promise you- things WON'T always be this way. They will probably go uphill in the following chapters- at least for a while.**

**Plz review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	12. Are You Okay?

**A/N: Okay...so I didn't get as many reviews for last chapter as I expected but, oh well, whatever.**

**Here's next chapter, I hope you like it. It ends kindda dramatic so...yeah, you've been warned.**

**Review PLEASE,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ravenie was lying in her bed, crying softly. It had been almost an hour ago since she'd found out about Jake's death and still- she couldn't believe it. Sh was currently shut in her bedroom, cryinh miserably on her pillow.

Summer sat by the edge of her bed, patting Ravenie's back comfortingly while crying herself.

"So..." Summer said in a weak voice, broken by sobs "How far along ARE you, Ravenie?"

"T-Two months a-and a week I guess," Ravenie said, trying hard to control her crying.

"H-Have you gone to the doctor yet?" Summer asked, wiping her eyes. Both girls were trying SO hard to make a conveersation, to forget their pain for a minute or two.

"N-Not yet. I-I was planning to go once-once- you know- we-we- found J-Jake but now...I don't know." Ravenie said "I guess I-I'll have to tell my dad to drive me there- as awkward as that'll be..."

"If you want, I could drive you there..." Summer offered, glad for the distraction, willing to do ANYTHING.

"Thanks, it'd be so much better if a girl accompanied me-especially you Summer." Ravenie said.

"Okay then," Summer said, getting up and checking her watch "Then we'll leave tomorrow at- 9:00 a.m- that okay with you?"

"Sure..." Ravenie said.

"Sleep now," Summer suggested "It's late. You need your rest."

"I'm afraid to sleep..." Ravenie admitted "I'm afraid of the nightmares that I KNOW will come- and I'm afraid of-of the loneliness..."

"Loneliness?" Summer asked "How so?"

"Well...you know. J-Jake used to-to hold me while I was asleep and to hug me and make me feel warm and comfortable and safe. Now...now I'm all alone and-and he won't be there for me when-when I have a nightmare or something."

"_I'll_ be there." Summer said "I know it's not the same but...if you want I can sleep on Rainbow's bed **(A/N: Rainbow is Ravenie's younger sister...**) that way I'd be right next to you if anything should upset you..."

"Thanks Summer..." Ravenie said, offering her a weak smile.

"No problem," Summer said softly "I'm coming right bak, I'm just going to get my pillow and things- put pajamas on- aren't you going to change? Or are you sleeping in that dress?"

"I'm leaving the dress on..." Ravenie said "Jake's gift- remember?"

"Yeah I sure do- Christmas present wasn't it?" Summer said.

"Y-Yes. He gave it to me for Christmas." Ravenie said, grimacing a bit as another of the cramps hit her stomach- she was beginning to fear for the baby- what if she had some sort of food poisoning?

"He spent hours and hours looking for that thing, I remember." Summer said with a sad smile "He never could actually find the perfect gift to give you- until he saw it on a shop window. He told me he knew you'd love it and bought it immediately. Didn't think about it twice, he didn't- cost him half his month's allowance that thing."

"He was so-so sweet a-and s-so gentle." Ravenie said, crying a bit more, then "God, how I miss him!"

"I miss him too..." Summer said, quietly.

"Summer- why'd he have to go there and get himself killed WHY?" Ravenie asked, ignoring as another pang of pain hit her stomach.

"He- he just wanted to save you- save us all."Summer said, quickly correcting herself so as to not hurt Ravenie's feelings.

"I feel so guilty..." Ravenie said, rubbing her stomach in an attempt to soothe the pain "Like all that's happened is my fault."

"It's not." Summer said "At least not all of it. Plus, he loved you, never forget that, Ravenie. He loved you AND that baby more than his own life."

"I know that," Ravenie said "I also know I didn't deserve that. And believe me, Summer, when I say I loved him too- I still do. That's what makes all of this so hard- how can I ever move on if my heart is trapped forever with him?"

"You might love him now," Summer said "But I'm sure that, while you may love him your whole life- him being the father of your first child after all, you'll find somebody else, in time, who'll make you happy again."

"Never!" Ravenie exclaimed "There can never be another one like him."

"You're right about that." Summer said "Jake WAS special. One of a kind. But that doesn't mean that there aren't other nice guys out there Ravenie, and someday, you might find yourself falling in love again..."

Summer's words stung Ravenie a bit. Partly because she couldn't believe Summer thought she'd easily get over Jake and partly because she knew (or at least sort of wished) that she was right. Ravenie knew that she was now destined to be a single mother and that the love of her life was dead. Yet, she hated to think that she and the baby would remain alone in the world- wouldn't it be best for both her and her child to find a nice guy- like Lise had found Ben and try to be as happy as possible? But she quickly pushed the thought away. Just the thought of kissing another guy- being with another guy the way she'd been with Jake made her sick.

And speaking of sick...

Ravenie winced as another pang hit her. Summer, who noticed this, asked if she was alright, a concerned expression in her eyes.

" I'll be fine, go get ready for bed." Ravenie said, quickly changing the subject.

"Fine, you sure you're okay though?" Summer asked her.

"Yes," Ravenie lied "I'm okay, go."

And with that said, Summer went away.

While Summer was away, Ravenie tried to walk around a little bit to see if the pain faded a bit- it didn't.

Summer came back and she and Ravenie began talking, as they'd done in earlier years, of almost anything- anything to forget about the real mess they were in.

Suddenly, another big pang of pain hit Ravenie, worse than the others she'd been having.

Unable to contain a pained gasp, Ravenie fell to the ground clutching her abdomen.

Summer was next to her in a flash.

"Ravenie what's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?"

Ravenie couldn't speak, she was in so much pain, she could only clutch her abdomen and try to keep her whimpers to the minimum.

"Breathe, Ravenie, breathe..." Summer said, and that's when she saw her- properly saw her.

"Ravenie..." Summer said in a horrified whisper "You're bleeding..."

She was. Her white dress had been stained with red. Ravenie barely heard her, she felt she was about to pass out from so much pain.

Summer used her powers to lift Ravenie onto her bed and sprinted out the room calling

"Mom! Dad! Nightwing! Come quickly! It's Ravenie! She needs help URGENTLY!"

And those were the last words Ravenie heard before a total darkness engulfed her...

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I just ran out of ideas on what to put in the chapter- all I knew for certain is how I wanted to END the chapter so...yeah.**

**Seriously...tell me guys which of you didn't see this coming? I had been throwing slight hints all along... What do you think happens next?**

**BTW: Question of the day. Review me and answer me this:**

**Do you believe Jake is alive?**

**If you think he's not then tell me how you think the Logan family and Ravenie'll recover from the blow. Should she find another Ben?**

**If you think he is alive then tell me how you think he made it.**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	13. Mixed Up Feelings

**A/N. Hey guys thanks for all your amazing reviews, they really warm my heart. I'm sorry I haven''t been able to update but... homework's been awfull and besides, I've come down with an awful cold so...yeah. But reviews motivate me so...**

**Keep it up!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Flashes.

Ravenie was struggling hard to remain conscious but she continued to slip in and out of it for a long time.

She thought she distinguished several anguished voices around her but her head was spinnng too much for her to make out what they were saying.

She passed out.

The 2nd time she came around she felt sharp pain in her abdomen and a strange shaking throughout her whole body that, try as she may, she was't able to stop.

She passed out.

When she came round again she heard a voice- male? saying

_"Quick! Quick! We're loosing her!"_

She passed out.

After many times of waking up and fainting, Ravenie was growing really weak and tired. She didn't have the energy to keep fighting, plus, why should she?

It all hurt so much anyway, and within a moment's time she'd be with Jake, in a place where nothing would ever hurt her again.

She passed out...

* * *

><p><strong>With the Titans...<strong>

Nightwing and Starfire were waiting outside with the rest of the titans, practically agonizing.

Ravenie had been in a battle between life and death for over an hour now.

Few of the titans actually believed she would make it.

Nobody had hopes for her baby.

Finally, after waiting for another half an hour, a doctor came out looking tired.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grayson?" he asked.

Nightwing and Starfire immediately stood up.

"How is she?" Starfire asked, scared. She clung to Nightwing's shoulder tightly.

The doctor sighed.

"Stable. For now. Yet, I gotta tell you, this has been one of the worst cases of near-miscarriages I've seen in my life..."

"She lost the baby?" Nightwing asked quietly.

"No sir," The doctor said "How that child survived,I do not know, any other baby would've died but the child is fine- or as fine as it can be in the present circumstances. It's a miracle."

The titans all sighed in relief.

"When can we see her?"Starfire asked anxiously.

"Why, as soon as she wakes up, but I would suggest you enter two and two- if you all go in at once you might cause some stress which wouldn't be good for either her or the baby."

"Yes, of course doctor." Nightwing said.

"I have to ask though," the doctor said "Has she been in some stressfull situations lately, has she mentioned any pains to you?"

"No sir, she hasn't." Nightwing said "Although, she HAS been going through an awful lot of stress lately. Her boyfriend, the-the baby's father was killed recently so..."

"I see..." The doctor said "Well, in that case I suggest she start taking these pre-natal vitamins." and he handed two bottles to Starfire "And...I would also recommend- bed rest- at least for a month or two- until she fully recovers from this episode."

"Yes, of course doctor..." Raven and Nightwing said at the same time.

Starfire walked into the room and began caressing Ravenie's face and jet-black hair softly. Nightwing followed his wife silently.

He put his hand on her shoulder and hugged her.

"God, Nightwing, I was so scared today..." she whispered.

"So was I," Nightwing said, kissing her lips lightly "But our girl is strong, she's a fighter, like both of us, and I know she'll make it."

"Me too," Starfire said.

Just then, Ravenie began waking up...

* * *

><p>Ravenie woke up feeling dizzy.<p>

Her sight seemed so blurred that she couldn't, at first, distinguish her surroundings. There was also a horrible buzzing in her ears.

Finally, she became aware of where she was.

The room was all white and bright, for sunlight came through the window.

She was lying on a white bed.

There was also a constant beeping sound, coming from above her head.

"W-where am I?" she said in a gruff voice- her throat hurt- a lot.

She tried moving her right arm but felt a sharp sting and cried out in pain.

"Shh...honey you're in a hospital, don't move so much you're connected to an IV," Nightwing said while stroking his daughter's hair.

"H-hospital?" Ravenie asked, panicking. Her heartbeat accelerated considerably and the heart monitor beeped warningly.

"Shh... honey, please, calm down." Starfire said soothingly.

"What happened?" Ravenie cried, looking at her father "Why am I here? Oh my God-!" she exclaimed and both her hands flew to her abdomen

"Dad! My baby! My baby! What happened to my baby? Is he okay?"

"Ravenie please, calm down, you had a near- miscarriage but yes, the baby is fine, but you NEED to calm down."

"Okay," Ravenie said, taking several deep steadying breaths "Okay..."

**2 hours later...**

The doctor decided to keep Ravenie for a week to make sure everything was alright. Ravenie had begged that Summer be allowed to stay with her and Changeling and Raven had both permitted their daughter to stay.

"Okay Ravenie," Summer said, as she got ready for bed- she was going to sleep on the sofa next to Ravenie's bed "Remember the doctor said you had to take these before going to sleep..."

"Yes Summer," Ravenie said and obediently took her vitamins with a glass of water.

"Were you able to find out anything from the doctors?" Ravenie asked.

"Yes," Summer said while arranging the mess by Ravenie's bedside table.

"Well...what was it?" Ravenie asked impatient.

"The doctor thinks you're about 2 and a half months which means he's scheduled you for your first sonogram in two weeks..."

"Really?" Ravenie asked.

"Yes." Summer said, taking out her copy of _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen and beginning to read it.

"Will I be able to tell the gender of my child in two weeks then?" Ravenie asked, smiling a little besides the ache in her heart when she thought Jake wouldn't be there with her.

"No, it's too early for that yet, the doctor says you have to wait another month- speaking of which- you're on bed rest for all next month okay?" Summer said, turning a page of her book.

"A _month?" _Ravenie exclaimed "NO!"

"Yes" Summer said "A month, and you'll do just what the doctor says, Ravenie- you don't want to loose your baby do you?"

"Of course not," Ravenie said, instinctively putting her hands in front of her stomach, as if to shield it from harm.

"Then...?" Summer said, Ravenie sighed

"I guess you're right." she said dejectedly.

"Got any plans for the baby already?" Summer asked gently.

"What do you mean?" Ravenie asked.

"I mean- what would you rather have? A boy or a girl?" Summer asked.

"Either one is fine." Ravenie said softly "I wanted a boy but...J-Jake wanted a girl so... I guess either one is fine."

"Got any names planned out yet?" Summera asked.

"Not really, no." Summer said "I was thinking that Hannah might be a nice name for a girl but...if it's a boy I'll name him Jake- a-after his father."

"Don't do that." Summer said, putting a hand on top of Ravenie's hands "It'll be hard enough for you if he's a boy...he'll be reminding you constantly of his father- particularly if his character is anything like Jake's-" here she paused, laughing sadly before continuing "But naming your baby after my brother will be like a knife to you...trust me, everytime you hear the name you'll remember about your boyfriend and what happened and it'll be harder for you to let go..."

"I...don't want to let go." Ravenie said finally.

"What?" Summer asked.

"I feel like I'm- I don't know- cheating on Jake if I even THINK about going out with someone else after all he gave up for me."

"And you think my brother would've wanted you to live a lonely, miserable life?" Summer asked, then she added more gently "Listen...it's okay for youto grieve now- after all- you've just found out. But according to what the Wests have said- Jake's been dead for a month now-do yourself a favor and live your life, for him, and for your child. I'm sure he wouldn't consider it as you cheating on him."

"You don't know how terrible it feels to be cheating on someone you loved- someone you still love." Ravenie said "But I do, I did that mistake once-twice if you count the whole Creak thing-and I don't want to go through all the pain again."

Silence. Ravenie had said what Summer had tried to desperately hide away all this time.

"I DO know..." Summer said finally.

" You never cheated on Ryan how could you possibly...?" Ravenie asked with a sarcastic smile.

"I SAW YOU OKAY I SAW YOU!" Summer yelled finally.

"Huh?" Ravenie asked, shocked.

**(A/N: For more references of this time go back to "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die"'s ch. 41 "Lise's Early Motherhood, Trouble for Jake")**

"I saw you..." Summer repeated, trying hard not to yell "4 years ago! We were in school and Jake's basketball team had just won a game and he left to get something and you made out with Jason Rogers in front of the whole school!"

"You-you saw me?" Ravenie askedm ashamed "Oh My God, Summer I'm sorry- I'm so so sorry! Let me explain-"

"And what's more..." Summer continued "Jake saw you."

"He did?" Ravenie asked, horrified "Why didn't he ever- say anything? Never talked to me about it?"

"He loved you..." Summer said, staring at the floor, tears threatening to fall down "What was he supposed to say? "Hey there babe, I love you, why'd you cheat on me with one of my best friends?"

Ravenie seemed repulsed by the mere memory.

"Don't say anything else..." she said "I remember...I-I don't know what overcame me that time. I was feeling stressed out, and I was mad at Jake- I felt like he was putting me in second place after all his basketball, I was angry other friends around me had perfect boyfriends who could go out with them every Friday night and Saturdays and Sundays without their father's being so obssesed about it like my dad was. I felt it was unfair I couldn't have a normal life without villains who made threats against me every day and- I don't know- I guess I just wanted a shot at a normal life once."

Summer stayed quiet throughout all this- she hadn't thought Ravenie had felt so strongly against her heroine life before.

"By dating Jason..." Ravenie said with a sad sigh "I don't know...I guess I just felt normal for the first and only time in my life. My father thought I was dating Jake so Jason and I could- pretty much do anything we wanted- go anywhere we wanted with the pretense that I was going out with friends, and Jason always treated me like a princess- I know Jake did too but, it wasn't the same- it only lasted a month though, I got bored with my "normal life" because- well- that wasn't my real life was it?"

Summer was horrified by what she'd heard.

"It lasted a MONTH?" she said, then fought hard to remain calm "I- I thought it had only been a spur-of- the-moment thing! Anyways, whatever, it's in the past, we can0t do anything about it- let's focus on right now, you have to get better- for that baby okay? Time to sleep..." se said.

Ravenie nodded, completely unaware of the hatred Summer had for her at that precise moment. She turned the lights off.

Summer was shaking with fury, she couldn't believe this girl!

Her brother had given up everything- EVERYTHING for this girl that wanted a "normal life".

"His whole life..." Summer whispered in the darkness, long after Ravenie had fallen asleep "Wasted..."

**There. Sorry if you feel like the chapter's too long. Even so, I hope you liked it!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	14. Hope Crushed & Explanations

**A/N: I'm back and thanks to all those of you who reviewed! Reviews warm my heart and inspire me so plz review!**

**This chapter was written while I was in mourning- my aunt, my father's sister, died on Sept. 11 2011- ironic huh? So this chapter is dedicated to her.**

**This chapter is also written in honor of all those who lost their lives on the 9/11-2001 terrorist attack. God bless their souls...**

**Franshes**

**PS: Why'd most of you think last chapter was small? Over 2,000 words and it's still small? Should I try to write 3,000 word-chapters? You tell me...**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm saving up to buy the Teen Titans...someday...in a million years maybe?**

Summer was still furious with Ravenie. But, for the sake of her brother, she tried very hard to keep her anger at bay.

A week had gone by after Ravenie's near-miscarriage and she was finally allowed to go back home. Ravenie had begged that Summer be allowed to stay with her, and after much thought, Raven and Changeling agreed.

Right now, they were currently on Ravenie's room, Ravenie lying on her bed while Summer worked in a nearby table.

"What are you doing?" Ravenie asked Summer softly.

"Homework." Summer said, without looking up.

Ravenie sat up on her bed.

"Why?" she asked her.

"Because, unlike you, I still have school." Summer said "And it's my senior year,I really don't want to be repeating my last year in school..."

"But...you don't go to school!" Ravenie exclaimed.

Summer sighed.

"No and that's what's making all of this harder on me, Ravenie. After the bomb and Starlight's death I obviously couldn't go to school, first because I was in a comma and then, after the whole incident with mom _I _had to take care of my younger siblings because neither Jake nor dad helped much and now I have to take care of you and either ways I couldn't go because there are some sick maniacs out there trying hard to kill us all and...well, let's just say I'm having a rough time in here..." Summer said darkly.

She was right. Her only hope in graduating lay in one of her friends who was handing her all her classwork and homework and tests directly to her and then turned them in for her.

"Thank you...for everything, you've done so much for me and you've taken great care of me, I-I don't know what would've happened to me if you hadn't been here...and none of this is your responsability but- thank you, a lot." Ravenie said sincerely.

"No problem..." Summer said with a sigh and turning to look at her "You're no bother- for the most part and- well, I might've disliked you in the past and some things- even now but- that still doesn't change that...my brother loved you and you're having his baby and...that means a lot to me, really..."

"You should hate me even more after J-Jake's death..." Ravenie said quietly " He-he went in there, or so the Wests say, and practically gave himself up- to protect me."

"No..." Summer said "Because you didn't have anything to do with that. You didn't tell him to go in there and get himself killed and- in a way- he did it to protect all of us and- it's kind of worked hasn't it? I mean...after the Wests escaped it's been almost 2 weeks and there's been no more attacks, no more of anything."

"It's actually sad that it kindda worked." Ravenie said "It makes no sense that their only purpose in all this was to kill an innocent boy that- well- I can't say anymore or I'll start crying again and that's- that's bad for the baby..."

"I was angry with you because you cheated on my brother with Jason Rogers. I was angry at you when you dated Creak just to get back at my brother- I was angry that you-you caused so many problems to my family Ravenie, you have no idea just how much you hurt all of us, but...believe me I don't blame you for this tragedy...my brother's death, though related to you, has nothing to do with any of YOUR actions. You did nothing to make him do what he did, and I- I'm sorry for you, because I can see now that you loved him and I'm sorry for your baby because it'll never know his father or just how great it's father was..." Summer said, crying for what felt like the first time in weeks.

By now, Ravenie was also crying.

"I wish Jake was here so I could tell him myself just how sorry I am..." Ravenie said "For everything..."

There was a knock in the door.

"Come in," Both girls said at the same time, each attempting to dry their tears.

Lise came in.

"Lise!" Ravenie exclaimed "I didn't know you were coming here- wh-why aren't you with Daniel?"

"Ben's with him." Lise said "At the hospital- apparently he's had a lot of trouble breathing lately so he went to see what's going on but I- I just had to come see you Ravenie, I haven't been here with you all week...how are you feeling?"

"Lousy." Ravenie answered truthfully "I want to throw up all the time, I don't want to eat anything, I feel like I just want to lay in bed and die...without Jake I feel like I'm falling apart- if Summer had't been here with me, I already would've fallen apart..."

"I guess I know how you're feeling- sort of." Lise said " Bryce wasn't with me throughout my whole pregnancy and my Daniel's never going to know his real father but...then again we'll both have Ben... and at least Bryce is safe- I mean- I know he's a jerk and everything but, at least I know he's safe..."

"But it's harder on you." Summer said " Ravenie at least knows that if J-Jake's not with her while her baby is growing up it's not because he didn't want to. Ravenie knows my brother died for her, and was almost 100 percent faithful to her whereas Bryce..."

"Summer's right." Ravenie said, blinking back tears "At least it's a relief to know he- he loved me so much."

"I guess...there are different kinds of pain in this life." Lise said "But anyways Ravenie, you and Jake were with me the whole time of my pregnancy and I want to be here for you- and for him too through this, so if you need anything- let me know okay?" Lise said getting up and heading for the door.

"I will." Ravenie said.

"Lise wait- don't go yet." Summer said.

Lise turned to her.

"Why? Is something wrong? Do you need anything?" she asked.

"I-I need to ask you something." Summer said, her voice trembled with unshed tears.

"What? What is it Summer? Are you alright?" Lise asked concerned.

Summer nodded, letting two or three tears fall down her cheeks.

"Did you see it?" she asked Lise finally "Did you really see it? My brother being murdered?"

Ravenie gasped, a pained gasp and looked up at Lise with huge, pain-filled eyes.

"No." Lise said "I couldn't watch. I just couldn't. I saw...when Jake entered and...he gave himself up. I-I saw when Creak tied him up to a metal bed and-and I saw how he tortured him but when-when Creak let out some venemous snakes I just couldn't watch anymore...I heard him scream though, and I heard when Creak smashed him against the ceiling and then the floor...I heard how Jake...begged Creak not to go after Ravenie and then- nothing. I-I turned and Jake was sprawled on the floor and he wasn't moving, not a bit so..."

"He might've been unconscious..." Summer said, a trace of hope in her voice.

"He wasn't moving at all Summer, his chest wasn't moving either, he wasn't breathing..." Lise said.

"He- it might've been momentarily." Ravenie said, tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks once more.

"Creak would've never left him alive, he made pretty damn sure he wasn't before he-" here Lise stopped, unable to continue.

"Before he what?" Summer asked sharply "Lise- what are all you guys hiding in all this? What happened to Jake's body?"

"He took it away..." Lise whispered "He dragged it away, he said he was going to dump him in the middle of the ocean or leave it on a desserted cave far away from here where some animal could eat it...it was horrible Summer, you didn't see him at those moments, he looked white, white as a sheet, he'd lost so much blood, and he was drenched in his own blood...it was so hard to see him so broken..."

Ravenie was crying hard now, she couldn't believe the horror she was hearing.

"Ravenie, leave, I have to talk to Lise alone for a minute." Summer said, sensing that Ravenie was in a huge stress and worrying for her baby.

Ravenie ran out of her room, unable to take it anymore.

"Lise..." Summer said, looking at her directly in the eye "I have two questions for you. One, and the most important one, are you sure, positively sure, that there's no way for my brother to still be alive?"

"I don't see how he could be." Lise said I'm sorry Summer but Jake was horribly hurt. His body just couldn't repair the damage any longer and-even if he'd still been alive when Creak dragged him away- and I don't think he was- I don't see how he could've survived afterwards, I mean, he _was_ very badly hurt, he couldn't use his powers, he wasn't healing himself, how could he have had the strength to avoid drowning in case Creak threw him in the ocean or, fighting a wild animal if Creak left him in the wilderness? Furthermore, if he was alive, you'd have heard from him by now, it's been a month after all- six weeks actually..."

"You're right, of course," Summer said, letting more tears fall "I guess I- I just couldn't help wishing..."

"We all would..." Lise said "None of us like this Summer and we all miss Jake but...I guess the best thing we can do now is help Ravenie and our parents and then get back at Creak- somehow..."

"The second question I wanted to ask you is..." Summer said "How did you guys escape?"

Lise sighed.

"By heavy planning." she said "And groupwork. Lot's of groupwork. And of course, with the Lord's help."

Summer waited patiently to hear the rest of the story.

"Creak and Dikos went out one night- I have no idea where-I think they went out to dinner and left Allison behind to guard us. Well, it was nighttime and we hadn't eaten anything at all the entire day. When we ate, it would usually be under Creak or Dikos's supervision because in order to feed us they had to let the barrier down for a few moments. Anyways, Allison had strict orders of not feeding us herself because, without Creak there to watch over us, he and his father feared we would try to escape, but Allison was stubborn and thought she'd be able to handle us herself so when she let the barrier down my mother hexed her while my father ran to open the hideout's various doors. While Allison was still on the floor, doubled in pain by my mother's hex I grabbed onto Ben and Daniel and ran with them as fast as I could and didn't stop until we reached the T tower. Speranza, meanwhile grabbed onto Valerie and the two of them made it here. The last to leave were mom, dad, and Kyle who was in mom's arms..." Lise said.

"Whoa..." Summer said "That was quick thinking on you guy's part, congratulations."

"Thanks," Lise said.

The same story that Lise had told Summer, was repeated by all Wests to the rest of the Titans and the Logans had to accept the painful truth- that Jake was really gone.

For their children's sake and Ravenie's as well, however, Changeling and Raven put on a brave face and went on everyday, making plans with the other titans or discussing the news with Nightwing, Jinx, and Kid Flash, never once letting their grief be shown.

At night however, once alone, Raven would cry bitterly on her husband's shoulder while Changeling stroked her hair, letting his own tears fall.

"Why'd they have to take our babies away from us, Changeling?" Raven asked him "Why didn't they kill us? Why them?"

"Because they knew it would hurt more if it was this way." Changeling said bitterly "And Creak and his father never wanted to make things easy for us. They wanted to make us suffer, See our pain. Let us bear it for a long, long time before putting a stop to it altogether."

"We have to keep our children safe." Raven whispered, with determination in her voice "I won't have any more of my kids lose their life while I live..."

"Same here..." Changeling said quietly. Then he added

"You know, since Creak was a monster and didn't leave Jake's body for us to mourn and bury-ñ we should still hold a memorial in his memory don't you think?"

"I totally agree with you." Raven said, wiping her tears "Our son died a hero, and he should be remembered like one."

"So what do you say if I say this to Wally and Cyborg and Nightwing tomorrow morning and we have the ceremony in the afternoon?"

"Sounds great to me..." Raven said quietly.

They fell asleep holding onto each other, tear tracks still visible in each of their faces along with pained expressions which never quite left them...

**A/N: That's it. I hope it's not too short. Plz review, I love to hear what you guys think.**

**Franshes**


	15. The First

**A/N: Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews and I'm sorry if I didn't put this up as quickly as you wanted but homework's been impossible-even on weekends!**

**Anyways, here's next chapter**

**ATTENTION: This chapter contains a lemon- first one ever so don't criticize! Don't like, don't read!**

**Read! Review! Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Raven and Changeling communicated their wishes to Nightwing the next morning.

"Well ,of course we can hold a memorial for Jake" Nightwing said quietly "He deserves it."

"Thank you," Changeling said "And Nightwing..."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Listen," Changeling said with a sigh "Rae and I just want you to know that...even though our son is-is dead, we-we don't want Ravenie to be alone, especially now that she's-susceptible. We want you both to know that you can count on us-for everything."

"Of course," Nightwing said "I know that. Listen, I'm so sorry we couldn't save Jake, but I know you guys love my daughter, and this child is not just her baby, but also your and Raven's grandchild- as well as mine and Star's..." he shuddered "Grandchild. I feel so OLD. This shouldn't be happening at all..."

"You're right, it shouldn't be happening." Raven said "But it is and we just have to deal with it..."

* * *

><p><strong>That afternoon...<strong>

All the titans and their kids were gathered around Starlight's grave, Jake's grave (though it contained no body since Creak had gotten rid of it) was right next to it.

All the titans had pained expressions on their faces as each of them remembered the boy who had been with them for so long, the boy who had died so young...

But nothing could match the pained expressions on the faces of Raven and Changeling, who had to say goodbye to yet another one of their children. Both clung to each other as they cried silently.

Changeling then gently disentangled himself from his wife's embrace and knelt down by his son's grave.

"Son," he said, or rather, whispered "You left too early. Your mother and I still needed you. Ravenie and your baby still needed you. I'm going to miss you my Jake...we'll all miss you."

and then he got up and resumed hugging his wife and children, who were all pretty destroyed as well.

But there was another person who was also having a hard time not breaking down in front of everybody.

Ravenie was caressing her baby bump while crying softly, being comforted by her mother, Lise, and Summer.

"Why did you leave me Jake?" Ravenie said softly "You promised we'd always be together. You said you'd always be there for me. I can't do this without you Jake, I need you. Why did leave me?"

Needless to say, it was a sorrowful afternoon for everybody...

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later...<strong>

Yet what everyone was forced to acknowledge, is that, sadly, life goes on.

After holding Jake's memorial, the titans all busied themselves with finding Creak and his accomplices and also discovering any further plans he might have.

Jade continued going to her physical therapy and the therapist was optimistic about Jade's progress.

Scott had (most unwillngly) gone back to school and had already begun training for the football team. Ravenie's siblings had also gone back to school.

Summer continued to stay with Ravenie in the tower though, her friend sending her all the work and doing all her tests online.

And today was a big day for Ravenie, as today was her first sonogram.

Ravenie woke up early and rushed (as always) to the bathroom, where she puked.

Once that ugly business was over, she washed, got dressed and went downstairs where most of her family and Summer were already eating breakfast.

"Pancakes?" his father asked her, offering her one.

Ravenie's eyes narrowed.

"Did you make them or did mom make them?" she asked suspiciously.

Nightwing laughed.

"No worries honey, I made them..."

"Okay then, I'll have one." Ravenie said.

"You should eat some fruit too..." Summer said, "That would be good for the baby..."

"You're right, of course...mom, can I have an apple?" Ravenie asked.

"Sure honey, here you go..." Starfire said, passing one to her along with a glass of milk.

"Did you remember to take your pre-natal vitamins today?" Nightwing asked her, handing her a plate with her pancake.

"Yes dad," Ravenie said softly. She ate her breakfast quietly.

Nightwing and Starfire looked at their daughter and then looked at themselves sadly. Their daughter was quiet, and very sad-looking, she seemed like she'd been crying and had gotten little sleep last night. Well, they all had.

"Do you think she'll ever be able to smile again? Starfire asked her husband.

"I don't know. I don't think so." Nightwing answered his wife "Not the way she used to before all this, at least."

They glanced at her again, only to find that she'd begun crying again and that Summer was conforting her.

"Hey, listen..." Summer said, in a cheery tone "Go get ready girl, or else you'll look a mess- and today you don't want to look a mess- it's a big day!"

"Oh, that's right." Nightwing said "Today's your first-sonogram, right honey?"

"Y-yes dad." Ravenie said, wiping her eyes.

Nightwing sighed.

"God, I still can't believe you're pregnant- three months along already!"

"I know..." Ravenie said softy "Time's flying by so fast...Jake's been d-dead for a little over a month now..."

"Don't think about that..." Summer said, her own voice choking a bit "It doesn't do any good for any of us to remember that."

"She's right." Starfire said.

Ravenie could only nod.

"You're ready to leave?" Summer asked her.

"Yeah..." Ravenie said softly.

"Would you girls like me to drive you there?" Nightwing asked.

"No, we're fine, I'll drive us both there- I've got my Porsche." Summer said, Ravenie giving her a grateful smile in return.

* * *

><p><strong>On the way...<strong>

"Thanks for that, Summer, it would've been really awkward if dad had come here." Ravenie said.

"I know that." Summer said with a sigh.

Ravenie looked at Summer strangely.

"Are you okay?" she asked her friend, who seemed to be thinking something.

"Huh? What? Yeah-yeah I'm fine." Summer said.

"No you're not, what's wrong with you?" Ravenie asked her.

"I'm- I'm just...I miss school okay? My friends, my classes, my-my- never mind." Summer said.

"Your boyfriend?" Ravenie teased. Summer smiled.

"Yeah, kindda." she said.

"Tell me about him..." Ravenie said, smiling.

"Well, my parents don't know we're dating, I haven't had the chance to tell them with all this drama going on, and I haven't seen him much either, because I haven't been going to school for like two months, but I see him on weekends, and some days in the afternoon when you're sleeping or doing something else..." Summer said, and Ravenie felt guilty for keeping her friend so occupied with her.

"What's he like?" Ravenie asked softly "Is he anything like Ryan?"

"Not at all, " Summer said "He's sweet, he's nice, he's caring, and he's actually a pretty good student...and he likes me a lot..."

"Do YOU like him?" Ravenie asked.

"Yeah- a lot." Summer said.

"So...has he pressured you to- you know- do it? 'Cause I remember Ryan sure did..." Ravenie said.

"No, he doesn't bug me about it..." Summer said, shaking her head "I mean, sure, he's asked...I mean, what guy wouldn't? But he just asked once and when I said no he's never said anything else to me on that matter..."

"So he IS a true gentleman..." Ravenie said.

"Yeah," Summer said "And we've been going out steady for like, three or four months now...I-I just don't know..."

"What don't you know?" Ravenie asked her.

"I mean, whether or not I should, you know, go further with him." Summer said "It's going to be my first time so I-I'd like it to be special and-and I know that it's going to be special with him but-but-I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Ravenie asked.

"I've never done it before- what if I mess up? Will it hurt? I don't know...lot's of thing..." Summer said.

Ravenie was shocked, she'd never imagined Summer to be feeling so insecure about something.

"How- how was your first time?" Summer asked Ravenie quietly "Who was it? Where was it? How'd it go?"

"My first time..." Ravenie said with a sigh "It was with Jake, you know that, and-and we were actually in-in Jake's bedroom."

"It happened in our Manor?" Summer asked, surprised.

"Yes," Ravenie said, blushing "I was fifteen and so was Jake- his birthday was coming up in like two weeks. You guys were out, I don't know where, Jake's parents were in Europe with my parents and the rest of the titans in some mission and I-I went to Jake's to spend the afternoon...anyways we started talking, then we started making out, the make-out session grew heated, one thing led to another and...before I knew it we were both in Jake's room doing-you know what."

"Did it hurt?" Summer asked quietly.

"Yes" Ravenie said "And a lot at first but...let's just say it got better towards the end..."

"Oh okay," Summer said in a soft voice.

The rest of the drive was silent but Summer had left Ravenie thinking about everything...

_Flashback_

_"Hey Jake! I'm here!" Ravenie said as she entered the Manor_

_"Ravenie!" Jake exclaimed, rushing to meet her "Hi! How are you?"_

_"Great, how about you?" Ravenie asked him._

_"Super great, I'm going to be sixteen in just two weeks!"_

_"I know! Pretty exciting, huh?" Ravenie said._

_"Sure..." Jake said "C'mon, let's do something!"_

_"Like what?" Ravenie said giggling as he took her hand and dragged her upstairs to his bedroom._

_"Let's watch a movie or something." Jake said._

_"Which movie?" Ravenie asked._

_"You pick one..." Jake said, lying down on his bed staring at the blank TV screen (plasma) as Ravenie searched through his many DVD's for a good movie they could both enjoy._

_"How about this one?" Ravenie asked him showing him the movie._

_"Perfect." Jake said "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides I love that movie!" _**(A/N: I know that movie came out this year but...let's pretend shall we?)**

_They watched the movie 'till it's end._

_"It always seems to me quite a shame how Jack just leaves Angelica on the island..." Ravenie said "I mean, if he really does care for her- why leave her?"_

_Jake shrugged._

_"Jack Sparrow is unpredictable, nobody really knows what's going on his mind...who knows? For all we know he might've been protecting her, not wanting to take her on a dangerous journey..."_

_"Suppose she WAS telling the truth and was really pregnant?" Ravenie said._

_Jake made a face._

_"Real difficult to picture Jack Sparrow as a dad, don't you think?" he asked her._

_"Touché." Ravenie said "But still...imagine how tough it must be for Angelica. Supposedly, Jack was her first-you know and then he's just reckless like that? Leaves her and all? I know **I'd **feel bad if it was me in her place."_

_"Yeah, well, you know I'm nothing like Jack Sparrow, I'll always take care of you." Jake said._

_"I know you will..." Ravenie said._

_Both of them leaned in and before she knew it, Ravenie felt Jake's lips on her own, soft and gentle at first but growing more and more passionate._

**(A/N: ATTENTION: Lemon ahead, don't like, don't read, skip this part, first lemon ever so don't criticize!)**

_Ravenie moaned and Jake used this as an opportunity to get his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for dominance and both teenagers' were breathing rapidly._

_Jake's mouth stopped kissing Ravenie's lips and moved down to her neck, sucking on it a bit._

_Ravenie moaned- it felt so good._

_Ravenie's hands slowly lifted Jake's shirt up. Jake just yanked it off and threw it in a corner of his room._

_Ravenie's hands caressed his firm abdomen, puberty and constant training with his father had done wonders to Jake's body._

_Ravenie kissed Jake's stomach and then surprised Jake by beginning to unzip his jeans._

_"You sure?" he asked her. They'd never done anything like this before after all._

_Ravenie took a deep breath._

_"Yeah, I'm sure..." she said._

_Jake slid off his jeans._

_"Not fair," he said "I'm almost naked and you're still fully dressed. Well...we'll change that..."_

_He slowly took off Ravenie's shirt throwing it on the growing pile of clothes near Jake's bed._

_He then unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off slowly._

_Ravenie was now before him, only on her purple lace bra and matching panties. She was also blushing furiously._

_"Sorry if you're disappointed." she said._

_"Not at all..." Jake said "Baby, you're even more beautiful than I'd imagined."_

_He unhooked Ravenie's bra and his hands began toying with her breasts fondling them._

_"Oh God Jake!" Ravenie exclaimed "It feels so good!"_

_"Does it?" Jake asked "'Cause I don't know if I'm doing this right- I've never done this before..."_

_"Yes, oh God, yes Jake, it feels great." Ravenie said as Jake pinched her now-hard nipples_

_Biting his lip in anticipation, he slowly took off her panties. Revealing her to be fully waxed._

_Ravenie closed her eyes, embarrased._

_"You're beautiful..." Jake reassured her._

_"Thanks Jake," Ravenie said before kissing him passionately. Jake then began rubbing her clit making her gasp and then moan at how good the sensation felt._

_"Oh God, Jake, I- I, Oh, God, it feels so- so great "Ravenie moaned._

_"Cum for me baby, please, cum for me..." Jake said huskily._

_Ravenie came, and loudly, screaming Jake's name._

_Once she could think coherent thoughts again she looked over at Jake. It was now or never, she thought._

_With shaky hands she took off his boxers. Her eyes widened at the sight._

_"Wow...you're...um, big." Ravenie commented, blushing furiously as she said it "I-I don't know how all of you'll fit i-inside of me..."_

_"Ravenie- are you sure you're ready for this?" Jake asked her, controlling his lust, wanting to make sure she wouldn't regret it later on._

_"I'm sure..." Ravenie said._

_Needing no more motivation, Jake put on a condom and positioned himself at her entrance before slowly sliding into her._

_Ravenie's eyes suddenly shut tightly and her expression seemed pained. She had known that, since it was her first time, it was going to hurt. She just hadn't expected it to be this much. It took all her willpower not to shout out._

_"Ravenie, love, am I hurting you?" Jake asked, worriedly as he saw his girlfriend wince in pain._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." she said through gritted teeth "It's supposed to hurt the first time just- don't move for a minute."_

_They stayed like that a while before Ravenie felt her pain beginning to fade and instead, a much more pleasurable sensation was taking its place._

_"Oh God Jake- you can move now..." she said, her eyes still closed but her expression relaxing._

_It was awkward at first, both of them inexperienced, trying to find the right rhythm but once they did, the pleasure was great._

_"Oh God Jake, go faster." Ravenie panted as Jake continued to thrust into her._

_"God Ravenie, this feels so good, you feel so good, you're so tight..." Jake said._

_Ravenie was in so much pleasure and before long, both she and Jake came together, shouting each other's names._

_After that, Jake slid out of Ravenie and covered them both with the blanket._

_Both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep in Jake's bed, Jake hugging Ravenie close to him._

_End of Flashback_

**(A/N: Okay guys, you can check in now, those of you who wanted to skip the lemon. For those of you who read, sorry if it´s not good- first lemon ever.)**

Ravenie was startled out of her thoughts by Summer saying

"We're here."

Ravenie sighed. She couldn't believe Jake was dead, if someone had told her, at that time after she and Jake had bonded, that her boyfriend would be dead and she'd be pregnant with his baby just two years afterwards she wouldn't have believed them. But now she sadly did, much as she wanted to think that Jake was alive, she knew there was no one anyone could've survived Creak's torture or the venom from the snakes- especially if they were later left in the ocean wounded, or in the wilderness at mercy of wild animals... God, how she wished he were here with her, to see their child.

She got out of the car, Summer right behind her.

They went inside the doctor's clinic.

The secretary called

"Raven Grayson!" and, shaking, the girl stood up, Summer with her.

"Right this way, honey." The secretary said, leading her to the doctor's office.

The doctor was looking at her file when she came and once she saw Ravenie come in, looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi honey, why don't you sit down?" she said, gesturing to the chair in front of her.

Ravenie did so, Summer next to her.

"So Ravenie...how have you been feeling lately? Any more troubles? It says here you had a near-miscarriage and have been on bed-rest ever since..."

"I- yeah, I have, but I've been feeling fine and I've been taking the vitamins and all..." Ravenie said.

"Good good. And have you been eating healthy?" the doctor.

"Yes." Ravenie answered.

"Great. Ready to see your baby Ravenie?" the doctor asked her.

"Yes..." Ravenie said, smiling weakly, now more than ever she wished Jake were alive to be with her.

"He _is _with you..." Summer whispered to Ravenie, having read her mind "In your heart he is..."

"It just doesn't feel the same..." Ravenie said, blinking back tears as the doctor handed her a robe to change into. She changed quietly, blinking back tears all the time.

Once she came out, the doctor told her to lie down on the metal bed. She did just as the doctor instructed.

"Okay, now Ravenie, I need you to lift up your gown a bit so I can see your belly." the doctor told her kindly "Okay, now I'm going to put some of the gel on your stomach and it's going to be a bit cold okay?"

Ravenie nodded.

The doctor then began moving the probe around her abdome.

A picture of the baby formed at the screen, Ravenie's eyes filled with tears at the sound of its heartbeat.

"It's inside me," she whispered "A little human life is actually inside me..."

"Mhmm...and you're its mother..."the doctor told her.

"Mother..." Ravenie repeated softly "It's strange- I can't see myself as a mother."

"You'll be one soon enough..." Summer said.

"Yeah..." Ravenie said, looking at her baby on the screen with lovign eyes "I guess I will."

_'I love you Jake' _she thought _'And even though you're not here with me, I just hope you can hear me, wherever you are now, thank you, once again you've given me the most wonderful present in the world- your last gift ever...and it's so perfect. I promise you I'll take good care of it.'_

The doctor checked the baby and then she replied

"Well, things look pretty good for you Ravenie, although your baby still seems to have some fetal stress so I suggest you remai on bedrest and take it easy for this month as well...next month we'll be able to find out your baby's gender...you do want to know I suppose?"

"Yes." Ravenie said immediately.

"Then we can go baby-shopping!" Summer said, excited.

The doctor chuckled, then handed Ravenie some paper towel to rub off the remaining gel.

Ravenie then changed back into her clothes and went up to the secretary with Summer to pay for her appointment and also to schedule another one. The secretary handed Ravenie a folder which contained pictures of Ravenie's baby. Ravenie gave one to Summer and the two set off to the T tower, to show everybody the baby.

Ravenie smiled, a sad smile, things seemed good just now...she just hoped the pain of losing Jake would end soon and that she could move on and have a happily-enough life- for her baby...

"It's going to be a cute baby..." Summer commented "It has to be, my brother was very handsome and you're not bad yourself..."

"Thanks," Ravenie said, punching Summer lightly on the shoulder.

"So...thought about names yet?" Summer asked.

Ravenie sighed.

"I already told you, if it's a girl I'll probably name her Hannah and I'm thinking of Isabelle as a middle name so it'd be Hannah Isabelle Logan, and if it's a boy then...I don't know yet- I know you say I shouldn't but I really want to name him Jake."

"Maybe name him Jake but something else too," Summer said.

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know..." Ravenie said "I guess I'll have to keep thinking about it."

"You do that..." Summer said, the rest of the drive was a pretty silent one. Both girls quietly mourning the boy who should've been with them at that sweet moment...the boy they'd never see again in their lifetime.

Little did they know, trouble was about to begin once again, and this time...there was no Jake to save them.

**A/N: And that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter- it's been my longest chapter EVER so I'm really proud, if I may say so myself. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and I promise to try to update soon but for that I need motivation, I need reviews so**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	16. Back to Normal, For Real?

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back!**

**Okay so I was a little disappointed from the lack of reviews last chapter but...oh well, never mind.**

**Those of you who DID review, thank you! It's those reviews which keep me motivated to keep on writing!**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter...**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Everybody had been happy for Ravenie and her baby, relieved they were both okay.

Today, the Graysons had decided to go out on a picnic to Jump City's Central Park in order to celebrate.

The only ones who had stayed behind were Raven and Jinx. Jinx because she'd said she wasn't feeling too well and Raven because she'd said she'd keep Jinx company.

Raven was now currently reading a book in the T tower's living rooom while Jinx was lying on the sofa,facing the TV, flicking through channels with bag of ice on her head. She seemed quite pale.

"You don't have a fever do you?" Raven asked, closing her book and getting up to feel her friend's face for any signs of a fever.

"No- I don't think so..." Jinx said weakly "It's just that my head hurts a lot, and my stomach feels really uneasy."

"Have you taken some medicine yet? It could be some weird food you ate..." Raven said.

Jinx shook her head.

"I don't think so... it's been going on for like a week," Jinx said. Suddenly, Jinx sat up and bolted towards the bathroom. She came out a while later, looking even more sick and pale.

"What happened?" Raven said, noticing how Jinx was sweating and looked flushed. Upon pressing her hand on her friend's face, Raven saw Jinx was sweating a cold sweat.

"I threw up- again." Jinx said weakly.

"Go lie down, you don't look well..." Raven told her.

Jinx nodded and went up to her and Kid Flah's bedroom. She didn't come back down for the next two hours that followed.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later...<strong>

The titans all came back from the park and Kid Flash immediately went up to Raven and asked her

"How is she?"

"Sick." Raven replied "Very sick. She's upstairs in your bedroom if you want to see her."

"Thanks." Kid Flash said and went up.

He found Jinx in the bathroom, puking. He held her hair back until she felt better and then waited patiently while she washed her mouth. Once she was done, he asked her

"Honey, what's wrong with you? Are you sick?"

"I think so," Jinx said "But it's probably nothing..."

"Still, you should get a doctor to check you up," Wally said worriedly "I don't like taking any chances..."

"Urgh, fine." Jinx said, "Whatever makes you happy..."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"Raven could you please come to the doctor's appointment with me?" Jinx asked her.

Raven sighed, closing her book.

"Why can't Wally go with you?" she asked.

"He can't. He's with Lise and Ben at the hospital...something about Daniel being able to come home soon..." Jinx said "Please come with me, Raven, I don't want to go alone!"

"Fine." Raven said, getting up "Just let me check on my family first..."

"Sure..."Jinx said.

Raven went upstairs to find Summer with Ravenie, both of them in deep conversation. She knocked before coming in.

"Hi, what are you girls doing?" she asked them.

Summer shrugged.

"Just talking mom..." she said "Ravenie and I were thinking about going to see a movie later today, you know, since it's Saturday and all..."

"Sure." Raven said "That would be great, have fun girls, but Summer-"

"Yes mom?" Summer asked.

"Be careful," Raven said quietly "In case Creak tries to do anything..."

"No worries mom, we'll be fine..." Summer assured her. Then she and Ravenie resumed their talk.

Raven left the room smiling sadly. She was glad her daughter and Ravenie were finally getting along, she just wished her son hadn't had to die in order for it to happen.

"I miss you so much Jake," Raven whispered "I can't believe you're really gone..."

Next, she went up to check on Jade. She was surprised to find what she found. Summer had told her that Jade was outside, by the island's cliff and sure enough there she was, sketching the ocean and sky in her little notebook , Jade was very good at drawing. She had always been the second-best artist in the family...after Starlight of course...Raven had to swallow the lump that came up to her throat when thinking about both Jake and Starlight.

Yet, beside Jade was Dylan, Ravenie's younger brother who was fifteen- one year older than Jade. Both of them were talking and laughing often. He'd point out to something and she'd look at it and immediately begin to sketch it. Raven also noticed how Dylan brushed his hand against her arm every so often or how her daughter put her head in his shoulder, hugging him close to her.

She had been about to interrrupt the two of them when Jade whispered something into Dylan's ear. Dylan got up and picked Jade up, bridal- style, setting her carefully on the wheelchair (she'd been sitting on the ground before).

Raven was shocked, to say the least, she hadn't seen her daughter and Dylan this close before.

She was even more shocked when she saw Dylan lean down and kiss Jade. On the lips.

_'How could I have missed this?' _she thought _'my daughter has her first boyfriend- Nightwing's son! And I knew nothing about this?_'

Lastly, she went up to Scott, she found him doing his homework, Changeling with him, he was dictating something to him.

"And that is why the African Slave Trade is, in a way, responsible for the deaths of 14 million africans..." he was saying.

Raven cleared her throat loudly.

"Um...boys?" she said.

Changeling looked up at her.

"What is it, love?" he asked her.

"I'm heading out with Jinx, we're going to see a doctor, she's not feeling too well- will you guys be here all morning?"

"Yeah," Changeling said "But not this afternoon, we're going out- we're playing soccer in Central Park- just a one-on-one match- want to come?" he asked her.

"No thanks," Raven said, shaking her head "Soccer's not my thing. Hey, are you aware that your daughter and your son's pregnant girlfriend are going out this afternoon?"

"No- where?" Changeling asked, getting up.

"Movies, at least that's what they SAID..." Raven said.

"Okay, don't worry, I'll make sure they both stay out of trouble, meanwhile, take caare okay?" Changeling said, while giving Raven a gentle kiss.

"Always." Raven responded, kissing him back before telling her son"You be good, alright Scotty?"

"Yes, mom, I'm always good..." Scott said, giving her a mischievous smile.

Raven smiled sadly.

"You look so much like Jake when you do that..." she said softly.

Scott felt a lump rise to his throat when his mother mentioned his brother's name- Jake HAD, after all, been his only brother. However, he put on a brave faced and answered

"No way, Jake was way too much of a dare-devil, I'm much more mature than that..."

"Sure you are son," Changeling said, ruffling his son's hair "That's why _Jake_ didn't get his head stuck in a mailbox and you did..."

"Hey!" Scott defended "I was six and I was curious, I thought there was another world living inside it!"

The three Logans laughed.

"Hey Changeling," Raven said "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure," Changeling said, getting up and joining his wife "What do you need?"

Raven looked pointedly at their son, who was barely out of earshot. Changeling got the hint.

"Let's talk somewhere more private." he said and both went to their room...

**At their room...**

"Listen, I'm feeling like a terrible mother right now..." Raven said softly.

"Why'd youthink that? You're the best! Or is this about Jake and Starlight again? Honey, don't beat yourself up over them! I know it hurts! Believe me, I do! However, baby, they're both in another, better place now. They're finally resting from all evil that used to surround them. Baby, I know it hurts, and I knw we miss them like crazy and it wasn't supposed to be this way but that's how it happened! We still have 3 wonderful, living children and we need to move on and keep going- for them."Changeling exclaimed.

"I know that," Raven said, tears brimming in her eyes from her husband's passionate speech "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, I feel like a bad mother because...well, was I the only one who didn't notice Jade and Dylan were dating?"

"They are?" Changeling asked, surprised.

"You didn't know?"Raven asked.

"Not at all," Changeling said, still shocked "What happened? How did you find out?"

Raven briefly told him everything she'd seen.

"God, I feel like a terrible father..." Changeling said "Why'd you think she hasn't told us?"

"Who knows?" Raven said "I'll talk to her about it tonight though, I need her to know that she's got her parents to look after her and love her."

"Yeah...she does." Changeling said.

"Well, look at the time! I have to go! Jinx is waiting for me! Bye Changeling, see you later! Say good bye to Scott for me!" Raven called. But before she could leave, Changeling caught her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Raven..." he said, his voice low and husky.

"What?" Raven answered, staring into his big, deep, green eyes. Eyes that she absolutely loved.

"You're worrying so much about everything baby...you need to relax a bit." Changeling told her sincerely, then he switched his tone to playful "Besides, when's the last time you took care of me? ME? Your husband? I have _needs _too you know! And as much as you'd like to deny it, so do you too!"

Raven blushed but said nonetheless

"Oh, so you have _needs _?" she whispered against his ear.

He shivered involuntarily.

"Yeah..." he whispered back "I've had them for about 3 months and I've ignored them but I can't anymore...and it's your job to- _satisfy _me."

"You're right, of course..." Raven said against his ear and kissing him slowly, lustfully. Changeling moaned and Raven used this as an opportunity to get her tongue inside his mouth, they both fell back on the bed, still kissing furiously. Changeling flipped them so that he was on top. They continued kissing for several moments. Changeling then began to kiss her neck, sucking a bit on it.

Raven moaned.

Changeling then began to take off her leotard but Raven stopped him.

"Wait, wait!" she gasped, still feeling her heart beating loudly from the previous excitement. She could also feel she'd gotten wet. Really wet.

"Why'd you stop me?" Changeling said. He seemed a bit pissed.

"We'll finish this later, I promise..." Raven told him "I love you and I want you too, and badly, but right now, Jinx is waiting for me and we have to go to the doctor."

"Okay fine," Changeling said with a huff and crossing his arms like child throwing a tantrum.

"But as soon as youwalk through that door again, there's nothing that's going to stop me from undressing you and getting inside of you."

Raven shivered from her husband's words, feeling herself grow more aroused.

Her cheeks flushed, she could only just nod...

* * *

><p><strong>With Jinx...<strong>

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to both women, they teleported to the clinic.

They waited for a little bit before the secretary called

"Mrs. West!"

Jinx and Raven both got up and followed the secretary into the doctor's office.

A smiling doctor greeted them as soon as they entered.

"Hello, Mrs. West, how are you doing today?" she asked Jinx kindly.

"Not so good actually," Jinx admitted "I've been having a lot of headaches, plus my stomach's been very upset, I've lost count of how many times I threw up already, it's like everything I eat I puke, and for some weird reason I've been feeling very hot lately, even when others say it's cool, I feel like it's do damn hot!"

"Hmm...and have you had a fever?" the doctor asked her.

"Not that I've noticed," Jinx said, puzzled.

The doctor wrote this all down. She seemed to be thinking hard. Finally, she said

"Well Mrs. West, from what you tell me, it could be some sort of bacteria or infection in your stomach, or, in the lesser cases...well, something else, but...we'll see first. I'd like to run some tests to be sure..."

"Of course," Jinx answered "Whatever you need..."

"I wouldn't want to give you any type of medication until we know exactly what this is, so you'll have to be patient, meanwhile, I suggest you rest and let's schedule an appointment for- let me see... In three days, is that okay with you?" the doctor asked her "I'll have the lab results for then,"

"Sure," Jinx said.

"Well, Mrs. West, I hope you feel better." The doctor said, shaking Jinx's hand and then Raven's.

Both of them got up, paid for their visit with the secretary and then teleported back to the Tower...

* * *

><p><strong>In Changeling and Raven's room...WARNING, LEMON COMING AHEAD (Don't like, don'tt read, you can skip this part without missing much... I'll tell you when it's safe to check back in...BTW: I'm sorry if in this scene there is another name accidentally- meaning there could be a confusion of names here, I've done my best editing my mistake but, since I'm in the middle of another story, unrelated to this it might happen, sorry if it does...)<strong>

Raven walked in to her and husband's room, a light blush on her cheeks. She was just glad her room had always been sound proof because she and Changeling were...kind of loud.

He was kissing her furiously, madly, lustfully, even before she had crossed the door to their room.

Not breaking the kiss, Changeling kicked the door shut, his hands roaming all over his wife's body.

Her hands slowly traveled through his broad shoulders and chest, unbuttoning his shirt.

Changeling broke the kiss to suck on her neck, inhaling her scent, that perfume he had missed so much these days. He stuck his head into her long, silky purple hair, sniffing her again and again. Her scent was enough to make him hard.

Raven felt his erection poking her thigh, and that sent shivers down her spine. She wanted have him now, actually, she'd wanted to have him for a while now, but things had just been so hard on them. She was glad she could at last love her husband and be loved by him with as much passion as they wanted.

Changeling started to trace little wet kisses all over her jaw and throat while she finished unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it down his shoulder, pulling it off completely. However, he pulled away, rather reluctantly.

"Rae, are you sure you want to this now?" he asked her "I don't want you to feel like I'm presuring you into something you're not ready for, again. It'll be okay if we wait for a little while longer..." Raven silenced him, placing her mouth on his.

"Changeling, you were right, I've had so many problems lately, we both have. It's time we give a little time for ourselves and all I know baby, is that I love you. I love you and I'm hurting Changeling, and onlyyou can make it better. You're the only one that gives me strength to keep going, even after everything we've been through. So today...I just want to love you Changeling, like no one's ever loved you before and no one ever will..." **(A/N: I am so, SO sorry if that line was just...WAY too much, sorry, don't know where it came from...)**

Needing no more reassurance, Changeling began kissing Raven furiously again.

They kissed, this time furiously rubbing their bodies against each other.

Raven tangled her hands in his green hair and yanked, making him yelp. Changeling pulled away to suck on her neck, not really caring if he was leaving marks, because she was his to do whatever he wanted to, and in that moment he wanted to brand her, cover her with evidences of his hunger for her. Raven threw her head back, shifting a moan, god his mouth felt so good on her neck.

"God Rae… I miss you so much, I missed _this _so much…" he moaned, kissing her all over her throat and back to her jaw.

"Me too Changeling, me too...God!" she said, panting from how good he was making her feel. She grinded her hips harder against his arousal, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter.

Changeling slowly unzipped her leotard ,bringing it down her body, leaving her partly exposed. He immediately attacked her breasts, kissing, nibbling and sucking whatever the purple, lacy bra left exposed.

"Oh God… Changeling… don't stop" she cried out, gripping his shoulders for support. Shivering from so much pleasure.

His hands went to the small of her back, then undid the claps of her bra, freeing her breasts. He then began to lick and fondle them, licking all over her cleavage. Making Raven cry out his name.

Both of them fell on the bed, briefly kicking their shoes off.

Raven then rubbed her breasts against his bare chest, making him moan, his manhood hardening even more.

"I need you. Want you… love you so much… I can't be without you Rae" Changeling said in a low and husky voice.

Raven briefly remembered how that stupid pet name had used to anger her so much but it was hard not to appreciate how it sounded now, the honest and sexy way he said it, making her feel hot all over.

"I love you too Changeling. Always have and always will. " she said.

She made a quick work to get rid of his jeans and boxers, leaving him exposed in front of her. Changeling watched as she pulled back ogling his naked body, but her lustful stare was too much for him to take without doing anything. He practically yanked her underwear down her legs, planting wet kisses on her now exposed thighs.

He lifted her leg, and threw over his shoulders, kneeling on the floor to lick the back of her knees. Raven moaned out his name, back arching away from the bed in pleasure. He did the same thing with her other leg, earning a moan from her, before licking and nibbling his way up to her heated core.

Changeling kissed over her clit, and she bucked against his mouth, trying to get closer to him. He separated her lips with his fingers and licked her up and down, agonizing slowly.

"Oh Garfield… Garfield…" she whimpered and he smirked, he knew by now that when his wife started using his real name it meant she was really turned on. Raven spread her legs as wide as they could go, while he kept working on her clit.

Changeling had her panting and shaking underneath his touch, before releasing her clit from his lips. She whined in protest, but moaned as soon as his body covered hers, coming down on top of her. He wrapped his arm around her waist to adjust her, bringing her to the middle of his bed, before lowering his head to kiss all over her breasts.

He lowered his head, plating soft kisses on her shoulders, then her throat and her jaw. He wanted her to feel loved, wanted and special, because that's what she was to him. Raven rubbed her small foot over his leg, up and down his calf making him curl his toes and purr. His wet tongue circled her rosy nipple and flicked it, making the small bud hard.

"Oh… my god…Changeling, touch me" she gasped feeling the need to be touch. The ache between her legs only increased, when his warm hand roamed all over her pubic area, but didn't touch her where she needed to be touched.

"Don't tease me, please, I missed you so much" she begged and Changeling had to suppress a smug grin, not many guys, in fact, not one guy could say (like he could say) that they'd made _Raven _of all people, beg.

He responded by running his fingers over her folds, then dipping two of them in between, grazing slightly against her clit. He felt her, so warm and wet already, waiting for him. Changeling moved his hand from her core to her thigh, feeling it wet as well.

He groaned, she was dripping with desire.

"Rae … you're dripping" he growled.

"Yes Gar… I'm dripping for you" she moaned.

Changeling moaned, her words turning him on even more.

He pressed his thumb against her aching clit, and enjoyed himself as she arched her back off the bed and bucked her hips against his hand with a moan. He continued to rub her, and when he felt she was close, he removed his hand and pulled away.

If glares could kill, he would be dead by now, because Raven was beyond frustrated as she watched him move away from her.

"What now?" she asked him, exasperated.

"You really sure about this?" Changeling asked her.

"Yes… I'm already soaking our bedspread Garfield" she said, seductively.

Changeling groaned, feeling his manhood throbbing with desire, and his heart beating fast, with love.

Giving a sweet kiss on her forehead he positioned himself in front of her entrance. Just to be sure she wouldn't back out,he looked into her eyes and paid attention to her every expression. She was smiling, her eyes shining as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close for a soft kiss.

"I love you, Raven Logan..." he whispered lovingly to her.

"As I love you, Garfield Logan." she responded kissing him again.

Changeling then thrusted, a small thrust between her folds and into her heat, letting her get used to him. It HAD, after all, been a long time since they'd last been together. Raven gasped, but because he felt so good. Changeling too couldn't help but moan at how good and tight she felt around him.

Raven moaned as she felt him move inside her again.

"Oh God Gar, go faster..." she panted.

Those five words were all he wanted to hear since he first entered her. The slow pace was killing him, he needed more friction. Changeling pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in faster. He did this twice, making Raven's eyes roll to the back of her head (by now, after so many years of being married to her, he knew JUST how to please his wife). Raven moaned as he continued to thrust into her, she could feel every inch of him pulsing inside of her, and that made her crazy. She spread her legs wider, wanting for him to go deeper, and he pulled back and thrusting into her harder and deeper.

"Oh lord… oh my god!" she cried out and he groaned.

"Ah… Rae…" he hooked her leg around his hips, and thrust harder than before.

"Fuck Changeling… I love you… oh my god… oh my god!" she gasped and Changeling smiled- it was rare and hot and sexy to hear his wife curse.

Raven bucked against him, lifting her hips off the bed to meet his every thrust, always panting for more. She dug her nails into his back, making him groan. Sweat began to collect at every part of their exposed bodies as they moved in sync.

"Oh God Changeling … oh God… I'm so close… I'm almost there" she hollered, not being able to control how loud she was being. Glad, once again, their room was sound-proof.

"Me too… Raven… me too, my God… I want to feel you… go ahead and lose it" Changeling panted.

His thrusts became harder and faster, deep inside of her, making her moan louder and louder. Wrapping her two legs around his waist, Raven felt her her body begin to shake and squirm against her will. He was making her feel so good, she was right over the edge, just about to fall.

"OH… OH… AH… MMMMMM….CHANGELING!" she hollered, and thank goodness the other titans couldn't hear them at that moment.

"Oh my god…" he moaned when her walls began to clench around him.

It was all so good, the friction, the warmth, the feelings and Raven couldn't take any more of that delicious torture, she needed to let go. And she did, getting lost into an amazing bliss, as her mind went blank and her body arched again, for the last time.

"CHANGELING!" she came screaming his name and that was enough to send him over the edge. Squirming and shifting , moving in and out of her sporadically, as his orgasm washed over his body Changeling collapsed on top of her, feeling complete bliss.

As soon as he stopped moving her body went limp.

Trying to catch their breaths, both kept the position for a while, not able to move. Finally, Changeling pulled out of her, watching his wife pant, still too sensitive. Nothing ever felt so good and he doubted he could ever feel this way with anyone, but his lovely, sexy wife Raven.

"I love you Raven," he said before pulling the covers over them both.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him, feeling safe in his arms. They both fell into a quiet, peaceful slumber...

**(A/N: LEMON'S OVER- THOSE OF YOU WHO READ...WAS IT BETTER THAN THE LAST? THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T- YOU CAN CHECK BACK IN...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Summer and Ravenie...<strong>

"The movie was awesome!" Ravenie said, as she and Summer came in, both laughing, their problems temporarily forgotten.

"Yes it was, wasn't it?" Summer said "Best one ever!"

"So far..." Ravenie said.

"True..." Summer said. She was watching Ravenie closely. She was glad the poor girl was finally getting some relief from all her burdens.

"So..." she asked her friend casually "You DO know what's coming up in just 1 month's time right!" she asked.

Ravenie smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Summer, I DO know, I'm going to now my baby's gender, I get it." she said.

"You don't sound very excited..." Summer said, her smile faltering a bit.

Ravenie saw this reaction and quickly switched attitudes to a more playful one.

"Only because you've mentioned it like- ten thousand times already!" she said, laughing a bit "Seriously Summer...one would think that YOU'RE the one who's going to have a baby and not me!"

"No way! No way!" Summer said "No offense Ravenie, but I have plans for my future, and none of them include a baby at 17 sorry..."

Ravenie smiled sadly.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad..." Summer said quickly "I just meant- you know- you could still go to school you know? College...when the baby's older...I'm pretty sure Aunt Starfire and my parents won't mind babysitting while you-"

"I know what you meant." Ravenie said, interrupting her "And believe me, I'm not offended, not one bit. You just...you got me thinking Summer...I don't know what I'm going to do with my life now..."

"What do you mean?" Summer asked her.

"I meant..." Ravenie said with a sigh "I don't know what I'm going to do next. All I know is that I'm seventeen, three months pregnant, my boyfriend's dead, and there's a maniac, psycho boy after us all..."

Summer sighed. Life was being very hard on Ravenie right now, she had to admit.

"You ever thought...you know, once Creak is in jail...you could, you know, go back to the program?" Summer asked Ravenie quietly "After all...your grandfather's there you know, and a lot of your parents' friends..."

Ravenie shook her head.

"I wouldn't be able to bear it." She said "The only reason I decided to go in the first place was because Jake wanted to go. Now, what would be the point? Everyone on the program believes me to be the murderer of The Flash, Creak and Allison are both there, my grandfather can't even look at me- he's ashamed I got _knocked up _at seventeen-doesn't really want anything to do with me- and besides, the place would be reminding me constantly of Jake...and I don't need that Summer, I really don't."

She was right, Summer realized, going back to the program was no longer an option for her.

"How about going back to school?" Summer suggested.

"Where?" Ravenie said sadly "Our old school? Our old classmates? So that I can be constantly reminded of Jake? So that everybody laughs at the fact I got pregnant? Besides, what would I do? In case you forgot...I already, technically, graduated. You know that, because of my age, I'd be with you in senior year, but I finished all my senior year school-work last year. Graduated early. That was my parent's condition so that I could attend the program this year..."

Summer stayed quiet. Ravenie was right about that as well.

"I wish I'd never gone there..." Ravenie said, her eyes brimming with tears "All of this stupid, horrible year could've been avoided if Jake and I'd never gone there in the first place!"

"You're right." Summer said quietly "But you guys had no way of knowing that. Getting into that program had always been my brother's dream. Becoming a Justice League member had always been his ultimate goal. At least...he died after having tried."

"What's more..." Ravenie said after a while "I- I'm sick and tired of all this. I wasn't kidding you when I told you I had always wanted a normal life. I'm thinking about- about giving up my heroine lifestyle forever..."

Summer was beyond shocked.

"You sure about that?" she asked Ravenie quietly "Because...your parents..."

"My dad's going to be SO disappointed..." Ravenie said "I won't deny that. But if there's something this whole experience has taught me is that I'm not fit for a hero's life..."

"Any plans for a career?" Summer asked her "You could always go to uneversity you know? Your dad's famous, so is most of your family, you've got great school grades and extra-curricular activities from the cheerleading squad and the sscholastic decathlon team...I'd say you are ery qualified for a scholarship."

"I guess so..." Ravenie said, "But a scholarship for what? I really don't know what I want to do Summer!"

"Give yourself some time...think about it throughly. I'm sure something'll come to you, you just have to be patient." Summer said.

"What do YOU want to study for?" Ravenie asked her.

"I want to be a doctor." Summer said "A neurologist in fact..."

"That's so cool..." Ravenie said "Maybe I could, I don't know, be a..."

"A what?" Summer asked her.

"No nevermind," Ravenie said, shaking her head "You'll laugh..."

"No I won't, I promise I won't..." Summer said.

"I kind of like...animals...especially those that live in water, especially dolphins and whales and I was thinking I could, I don't know...be a...I was thinkinh about being a marine biologist..."Ravenie said finally.

"That's a great career, I'm sure, if you really want it, you'll make it there..." Summer said.

"Thanks," Ravenie said, giving Summer a grateful smile.

"No problem," Summer said.

Just then, Lise came in grinning widely and saying

"Hey girls! Did you hear the good news about Daniel?"

**A/N: And...that's it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I did. Tell me what you think. Also, I apologize if my lemons for this story aren't ver good. I am, after all, a virgin so I...can't really know much about it, only what I've read on fanfic so far. The emotions and actions described in this chapter are sort of, inspired, should I say from other stories- not all of them Teen Titans stories. This chapter was, I hope, long and good, I hope, once again, you guys enjoyed it.**

**Plz review, I hate to set a review goal (meaning I hate to say: If I don't get X number of reviews I won't continue the story) but if I don't get enough reviews I'm going to start to need to do that.**

**Plz don't hate me for it!**

**No flames allowed!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	17. I'm what?

**A/N: Hi guys! I thank all of you who reviewed last chapter! You guys rock! Keep it up!**

**Also, I believe it's a great time to set ages right.**

**Lise West s 17 (same age Jake was before he died...)**

**Ravenie Grayson is about 6-9 months younger than them so she's 17 as well.**

**Speranza West is 3-4 years younger than her which means she's about 14. Valerie, the adopted sister has Speranza's same age.**

**Summer Logan was 1 year younger than Jake which means she's 16.**

**Jade Logan was 2 years younger than Jake which means she's (almost, her b-day's near) 15.**

**Scott Logan was 1 year younger than Jade which makes him 13 (almost 14).**

**Starlight Logan was 13 when she died.**

**Kyle West s about 1 year younger than Speranza which also makes him 13.**

**Rebecca Stone is a year older than Jake and Lise which means she's (almost) 19.**

**Michael Stone is 5 years younger than Rebecca so he's 14.**

**Ken Wilson is about 10 years younger than Lise and Jake so that means he's about 8.**

**Mikayla Wilson ****is about 2 years younger than Ken so she's 6.**

**Dylan Grayson is about 2 years younger than Ravenie so that means he's 15- going on 16.**

**Rainbow Grayson is about 3 years younger than Dylanso she's about 12.**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Daniel was coming home.

Jinx smiled, once again, as she saw her daughter and Ben busy making all the necessary arrangements for their son to come home.

"Hey Ben! The crib goes here!" Lise said and Ben groanedas he picked up the heavy crib and carried it to the corner where Lise was pointing.

"How about- this- honey?" Kid Flash grunted, he carrying a heavy table.

"Right here dad, next to the crib." Lise said.

Jinx smiled once again and shook her it came to deciding over where all te special equipment they'd gtten Daniel, her daughter sure changed her mind a lot.

She exited the room and almost ran into Kyle.

"Sweetheart!" Jinx exclaimed upon seeing her son "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if dad was ready..." Kyle said and then made a face once he saw his father was still struggling with things "Honestly mom, if he's not ready soon, we'll be late to the football game..."

Jinx rolled her eyes. _Boys._

"Honey, I'm sure you guys'll make it there just in time, don't worry." she felt her stomach began to churn and she briefly gasped an "Excuse me!" to her son and rushed to the bathroom where she promptly threw up.

Kyle waited by the bathroom door until his mother came out, looking quite pale.

"Here," he said handing her a glass of water.

"Thank you honey," Jinx said weakly, taking a small sip. She looked awfully pale.

"Mom, youre still sick...didn't the doctor give you something for your stomach flu?" Kyle asked worriedly. Jinx looked at her 13 year old son. The poor boy had gone through so much already and still, he could be very sweet and attentive to other people.

"She still hasn't given me anything honey, we're still waiting for the test results..." Jinx said, ruffling her son's red hair.

"When will you get them?" Kyle asked his mother.

"Today actually..." Jinx said "While you and your dad are at the game, Raven and I'll go see the doctor."

**2 hours later...**

"Who would've thought your daughter was even pickier than you when it came to furniture?" Raven teased Jinx as they waited in the doctor's waiting room.

"Hey!" Jinx defended "It's her first child after all! Tell me that you didn't go crazy with furniture and other things when you were pregnant with-" but she caught herself in time, regretting what she'd begun to say.

Nevertheless, Raven perceived her dead son's name in Jinx's cut-off sentence. Her smile disappeared from her face, pain replacing it.

"Yes," she said quietly "I DID go crazy with Jake...I made sure all these years he had everythng he wanted and needed. 18 years and my son never wished for anything, everything he wanted I gave to him- sometimes I've wondered if- if that's the reason God took him away from me."

"Nonsense Raven," Jinx told her friend "How can you even think that? You know it's not true! None of this is your fault!"

"He wanted to much to become a superhero..." Raven said in a pained whisper, her voice quivering from unshed tears "Wanted to become a Justice League member someday...just like his father. I couldn't crush that dream like I'd crushed Beast Boy's all those years ago...that's why I agreed to let him go to the program...and that's where he met that bastard- I-I can't help thinking that if I'd said no to him going to the program, Jake never would've met Creak and he'd still be home safe with me..."

"And he'd be miserable and blaming you for everything he couldn't do..." Jinx said "Listen Raven, like I said before, none of this is your fault. You were just doing what you thought was right. You didn't know what would happen...it's not your fault..."

"Anyways, let's just hope your daughter's son doesn't end up like mine right?" Raven said bitterly, a bit anxious to switch the subject.

"Oh he won't," Jinx said, her eyes darkening "I'll make sure of it, Raven, Jake was Dikos and Creak's last victim, I won't allow them to kill any more of our family..."

Just then, the secretary called

"Mrs. West!" and once again, she and Raven entered the doctor's room. This time, though, the doctor knew EXACTLY what was wrong with her.

"So... what did the blood tests say?" Jinx asked her "Have I got the stomach flu or something?"

"Uh- not really, no." The doctor said "Mrs. West...it apears here that you are- pregnant."

Jinx's face paled and her face turned into that of pure horror.

"Pregnant?" she asked weakly "I can't be pregnant!"

Raven just stared ather friend in stunned silence.

"It seems like you are..." The doctor said, surprised at Jinx's not at all cheerful attitude "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No- no- nothing's wrong..." Jinx said quickly, although panic was evident in her features "A-About how far am I?"

"I would say a month and a half- two at most." The doctor said.

"Oh- okay, thank you..." Jinx said and then quickly got up and left the office, without any other word. Raven followed suit, briefly thanking the doctor who still seemed stunned at this weird behavior.

It was outside the clinic where Jinx finally collapsed into a fit of crying, Raven hugging her hard, as she guided her friend to a bench.

"Shh...shh it's alright, I promise it's alright Jinx, everything's going to be okay..." She said in a soothing tone.

"How can it Raven?" Jinx asked her furiously "I'm pregnant! God, I'm pregnant and with Dikos's child!"

Raven winced at her friend's outburst, sympathizing the situation Jinx was in.

"What am I going to do?" Jinx asked, freaking out "Oh God, Raven, what can I do?"

"First of all, calm down," Raven said "You're not doing yourself any good by freaking ou..."

"How can I NOT be freaking out?" Jinx interrupted her "Dikos raped me! In front of my whole family and then hurt them all! He's a criminal that's caused lots of death and destruction and I'm pregnant with his baby!"

"Calm down," Raven sid again, gently stroking her friend's hand "Jinx really, take it easy and hear me out."

After several moments, Jinx finally settled to soft whimperings, enough to listen to what Raven was saying.

"You have several options," Raven told her.

"Options?" Jinx said weakly "What options Raven? I see no options!" her voice grew agitated again.

"Calm down," Raven repeated again firmly then said after taking a deep breath "There's abortion for one thing. If you really and truly feel like you can't go on with this pregnancy."

"N-no," Jinx said "I can't bear the thought of murdering a child. E-even if it is Dikos's baby..."

"There's also giving it up for adoption..." Raven said "That way, you could give a family a good kid and you'd give your child a loving home..."

At this suggestion, Jinx remained silent, thinking.

"Or you could always keep it and raise it as your own," Raven said.

"Are you craz?" Jinx half-shouted, quickly going back into hysterics "I could never d that! Never! Every day I'd look at him and I would KNOW who his father is, what he did to me, I couldn't-"

"Listen, just think about it okay?" Raven said "As I said, you have plenty of options..."

"What would you do if you were me?" Jinx asked her.

Raven shook her head.

"I really can't say. Your case is complicated Jinx. Talk to Wally. Figure things out. I'm sure you two will eventually come up with something..."

"How could I ever keep him?" Jinx asked, almost to herself, lost in torturous thoughts "Know what his father has done, what his half-brother has done. Would YOU be able to accept him, Raven? Knowing his half- brother killed your son and daughter?"

"Yes," Raven said softly, swallowing the lump in her throat that rose at the mention of Jake and Starlight, "Whatever Creak or Dikos have done- this kid's got nothing to do with it."

"What about Sinistra, though?" Jinx asked, scared "She died in childbirth, didn't she? She couldn't withstand Creak's powers. What if I die too? What'll happen to my kids then?"

"You won't die," Raven said "You're stronger than Sinistra, much stronger. If you could give birht to Lise at fifteen, then you can give birth to this kid at 33, plus, this would be like your 4th time giving birth whereas Creak was Sinistra'sfirst baby..."

"I guess you're right." Jinx said softly But still. I don't feel like I could bear to keep the child. It would just pain me too much. I wouldn't be a good mother to it. I-I guess I'll speak with Wally when- when I'm ready about this. Right now...I just need time to think things through..."

**A/N: Okay I know this chapter's awfully short but I promise you guys that I'll update next one thoughout the week. Thank you all for your amazing reviews!**

**Don't forget to keep reviewing! Reviews inspire me!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	18. We're In BIG Trouble

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm awfully sorry. I know I said I'd update faster but I had some family issues that...well, prevented my updating uick enough.**

**But, cheer up, Christmas holidays arehere for me so I should update more frequently from now on.**

**However, that depends if you guys want me to or not.**

**If I get enough reviews I'll be motivated to keep writing so review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The next week, after the visit to the doctor's office, Kid Flash noticed a change in his wife.

She seemed even more tired than usual, she was constantly angry and lashed out on anyone who was near her. She seemed frustrated, but also sad, scared and...guilty? He couldn't possibly know for sure.

He'd tried to get her to talk to him but so far, that had only led to arguments.

He could still hear her though, late at night, when she thought he was fast asleep. He could hear her cry and could feel how she'd take a hold of her knees and rock herself back and worth, whimpering.

He could feel her turning around in bed and mumbling painfully, as if she were having nightmares.

Such sights as these always broke his heart; but what pained him the most was that she didn't trust him enough to tell him what was wrong with her.

One day though, two weeks after Jinx's visit to the doctor's office, Kid Flash found Jinx crying bitterly on their bed, her head in her hands.

He approached her slowly, carefully and silently so as to not startle her.

Gently, he stroked her hair so as to not alarm her- it was useless. She still jerked away from his touch, as if afraid of him.

"Jinxie, dear, he said gently, taking her hand in both of his own " Please, you're killing me with all this silence. Please tell me what's wrong with you so that I can help you..."

She moved her hand away from his and refused to look at him.

"Nobody can help me with this; now leave me alone Wally!" she cried.

"Please Jinx, please...tell me what's wrong," Wally begged "We'll work on it together..."

Jinx looked at her husband and instantly regretted keeping the secret from him. His face had an expression of deep concern and pain- and she hated herself for being the cause of his pain.

She sighed then began in a soft voice

"You remeber that I...went to the doctor's office last week don't you?" she asked him.

"Yes," said Kid Flash, uncertain of what his wife was getting it, then his eyes widened and he asked fearfully "You're not _terribly _sick are you Jinx? Honey, what's wrong with you? What did the doctor say?"

"No, no, I'm not sick, well, not technically..." Jinx said, trying to reassure him.

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Not _technically_?" he asked her " Now what would you mean by that?"

Jinx took a deep breath to try to calm the nervous flutters she felt in her stomach.

"It means no, I'm not sick...but in a way, I wish I was..." she finally said.

"You wish you were sick?" Kid Flash asked, looking at her strangely "Why? Jinx...come on, it can't be that bad, what did the doctor say?"

"I-I- I can't say it!" Jinx finally exclaimed, her tears flowing nonstop down her cheeks.

Kid Flash gently brushed them away and then told her

"Come on honey, you know you can say anything to me and I'll understand..." he told her.

Jinx simply shook her head no, burying her face in his chest.

"No?" Wally asked her " Well alright then, why can't you tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Because you'll hate me for it once you find out!" Jinx cried.

"Hate you?" Wally asked "Jinx I could _never _hate you! Baby, I love you..."

He hugged her close to him and they both stayed in that position for a long time; until Jinx's sobs finally subsided.

"Jinx," Kid Flash said in a voice that was barely above a whisper "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you..." Jinx said, she sounded frightened.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Now Kid Flash grew frustrated "Come on Jinx! When have I ever disappointed you in these last 19 years that we've been married? You know, when we got married we promised no secrets, remember? You promised o trust me, yet now you don't and I seriously don't get it!"

"That's because you won't understand!" Jinx said, now frustrated as wel.

"Yeah, you're damn right I won't understand if you don't tell me _anything_!" Kid Flash said.

"I'm pregnant!" Jinx finally yelled "I'm pregnant and it's Dikos's baby! Are you happy now? That's what you wanted to hear?"

But Wally seemed to be frozen on the spot.

He automatically moved away from her, avoiding any physical contact with his wife.

Jinx noticed this.

"Great," she said miserably "Just great, now you won't talk to me right?"

The pain in his wife's voice seemed to have an effect on Kid Flash, for he immediately hugged her again.

"Oh Jinx," he mumbled miserably "I'm so, so sorry..."

He held her close to him and let her cry on his shoulder; and even shed a few tears himself. This shouldn't be happening to them.

Finlly, Jinx broke away from him. Wally remained where he was, looking down at their bed.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him "We...we have to consider our options Wally..."

Yet Wally was still staring at the bed. Emotionlessly he answered her

"No, do whatever you want with- _it- _it's YOUR child after all, Jinx, not mine."

His words pierced at Jinx's heart like daggers.

"Still, she whispered at him "I want _you _to have a say in this...it's _our _family Wally- and I don't want this to break it apart..."

"Me either," he said, then added "So...what do you _want _to do?"

"Abortion's definitely out of the question." Jinx said "I couldn't bear to do it but..."

"But?" Kid Flash asked.

Jinx began to nervously play with a strand of her pink hair before she answered him

"Would you say I've gone crazy if I tell you I- want to keep it?" Jinx said.

"You do?" Wally seemed repulsed by the mere idea of it and his face immediately made Jinx cange her mind "Of course, it's much better to give it up for adoption I mean-"

"No, no," Kid Flash said "If you want to keep it then...that's that. But love...will you be alright with a child like that in your life? Seeing it every day and knowing- you now- what led to his creation?"

"I don't know," Jinx answered honestly "But I'm willing to try..."

"Well then, I guess we should give it a go..." Wally said.

"Wally?" Jinx asked in a _really_ small voice "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure thing love, what do you need?" Kid Flash asked her.

"Would- would you mind being his or her father?" Jinx asked him.

Kid Flash seemed taken aback by the question but answered nonetheless

"Uh...sure. Whatever makes you happy."

A million thoughts crowded Kid Flash's mind in that moment and none of them were very pleasant. Yet he knew his wife and family needed him right now; he couldn't let them down. He couldn't let Jinx know the great amount of rage and disgust he felt towards that- thing- growing inside her womb right now.

Instead he said

"I'm sorry love, this is all my fault, I couldn't protect you-"

"Hush,"Jinx silenced him at once "None of this was your fault. None of this was ANYONE'S fault except Dikos's. We'll get through this, Wally. I don't know how- but we will..."

Kid Flash was glad that she, at least, felt certain. Becausehe sure as hell didn't know what was to become of all of them.

After a while of just remaining in each other's embrace, Jinx broke the silence once again.

"Wally...how will we tell the kids?" she asked, her voice panicky again.

Kid Flash sighed and hated the words that came out of his mouth but knew he HAD to say them for her sake.

"We'll tell them the same thing we'll be pretending," he said "That it's my kid." he felt a needto throw up while he said this but controlled himself and finally said

"They don't have to know the truth."

"What if the child looks like Dikos?" Jinx asked, scared.

Kid Flash's hands clenched into fists at the thought of it but he fought to keep his voice calm as he said

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, for now, I say we should get somethig to eat..."

Jinx agreed with him and, together, they made their way out of the room.

They found all of the titans in the common room.

"What's going on?" Kid Flash asked them.

It was Changeling who answered, for Nightwing seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Creak attacked again." he said simply.

Jinx gasped, Kid Flash's hands clenched into fists.

"Where?" he asked.

"The program..." Raven said monotously "Several students were injured, some were even killed, but most managed to get out of there unharmed, just scared."

"Serves them right for accusing Ravenie and Jake of murdering my father," Kid Flash said darkly.

Raven felt the usual pang hit her when she heard her son's name but answered nonetheless

"Now, Wally, they had no way of knowing the truth...besides, that's not the most important thing here. When Creak attacked the program he took a hostage with him..."

"Who?" Wally asked fearfully.

"Batman..." Changeling said.

Upstairs, the children, who had heard everything were horrified.

Lise began to cry softly into Ben's shoulder, holding her son close to her. Jade wheeled herself next to her sister, Summer, and asked her

"Summer? Will he come after us again?"

Summer gave her sister a tight hug and whispered

"I don't know, Gemini..."

Scott simply scoffed angrily and said, his hands in fists

"Personally, I'd like nothing better than to fight the guy. Teach him not to touch my family."

"I'll help you with that!" Kyle said angrily.

"Hush, both of you!" Summer snapped "You boys are only 13 and he's killed men who had years of experience in fighting! What could you guys possibly do against him? Now don't talk that way...we don't need you guys dead too..."

"I'm ashamed of you, Summer!" Scott cried "So you're just going to let him go without any punishment? You're a coward! That's what you are! Jake used to say that you should always fight for what you believe is right!"

"Yes and look where that got him Scott!" Summer sot back at him, tears flowing down her cheeks now "He's dead, Scott! Do you want to die too?"

"I can't believe this...you're ashamed of Jake? Our brother died a hero!" Scott said angrily.

"Yeah, and he left me alone in this mess!" Summer blurted out and then covered her mouth- ashamed of what she'd said.

All of the kids were looking at her then.

"That's what's got you so angry isn't it?" Scott aske her "That's why, out of all of us, you've grieved Jake the less...you're angry at him. Because he left you with more responsabilities. Responsabilities you'd been used to have him take off your shoulders."

"Maybe," Summer said "But I _do _grieve him Scott, he was my brother after all. It's just...if I'm angry wit him then- it hurts less and I miss him less."

Ravenie who had just listened to all of this quietly now began to cry softly, scared for what was to happen to her family. Was she going to lose them too?

_'Why did you leave me, Jake?'_ she thought _' I still need you...we all do.'_

**A/N: Sad chapter, I know that. Things will turn interesting however, Batman's now captured. Bet you guys never saw THAT coming. What does Creak have in mind? Who can save Batman? **

**To find out, keep reading!**

**Review guys! Reviews make my day!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	19. The War Begins

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back!**

**Yeah, I know, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting...**

**Anyways thanks a lot for those of you who reviewed last chapter, reviews make my day.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Wolvmbm**

**and**

**-Royal Duke Armadilloer lll**

**for your reviews!**

**Keep it up guys, you're awesome!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

It was late at night and all the adult titans were sitting in the T Tower's dining table quietly discussing the current situation. The kids were all upstairs getting ready for bed.

"What doesn't make any sense," Kid Flash was saying "Is why he'd take Batman in the first place?"

"I can think of a hundred different reasons why Creak would take my father," Nightwing said.

"Not necessarily," Cyborg said "I see where Wally's getting at..."

"Okay then, explain yourselves..." Changeling said.

"Listen," Kid Flash began "All of Creak's crimes have had a reason so far. Every single one of them. And, in a way, most, if not all, of those crimes have somehow been linked to your family Changeling."

"How so?" Raven asked him "He did tons of other stuff that wasn't related to us!"

"Not directly, perhaps," Kid Flash said "But indirectly? Yes."

"Okay..." Nighting said "We're listening..."

"When Creak began attacking nightguards and students at the program," Kid Flash said "He used Ravenie, who was Jake's girlfriend of course, to irritate Jake and anger him so that the two of them developed a pretty strong hatred towards one another, wouldn't you agree?"

All the titans nodded. Changeling and Raven's faces were masks of pain as they remembered everything which had led to their son's murder.

Wally continued.

"Now, when Creak killed my- my father..." Kid Flash said "He did it, obviously, to weaken the Justice League's power, but his main objective was to incriminate Ravenie, because he knew that Jake would follow her wherever she went, including jail..."

The titans nodded, remembering how Jake had stood up for his girlfriend.

"Now, what he obviously wanted then was to have Jake safely locked up somwhere so he could continue his plans. However, as we can all see, te boy is smart. He knew he'd win in one way or another. As we all know, Creak's original plan to have Jake arrested failed, but the fights that followed with Ravenie greatly weakened Jake- he even attempted suicide once..." Kid Flash continued.

"Yes, well, we can all remember how Jake did several things he wasn't supposed to!" Changeling said, a little bit agitated "Listen Wally, to speak about Jake is a very painful thing for both Rae and me so can you get to the point?"

"I'm getting there..." Kid Flash said " So his main objective was to kill Jake. Alll of his later attacks- on the Logan Manor and everything, had to do with killing Jake. Lastly, when he kidnapped me and my family he- I guess he was using us as a trap- so that Jake or one of you guys would come look for us- afer all, he knew we are best friends with the Logans..."

"I see what you mean..." Nightwing said "Before today, he's only ever attacked the Logans- this would be his first crime which is unrelated..."

"Which would only mean he's following his plans..." Raven said "Remember Jake said he'd heard Creak say his plan was to take out every superhero in the world. Batman's one of the Justice League's most important members, if he's out and The Flash is out then that greatly weakens the Justice League..."

"Theres still Wonder Woman, and Superman, and Hawk Man, and all the others..." said Bee "He's still got a long way to go..."

"But my father was the hardest..." Nightwing said quietly, then he looked up at his team before saying "What makes me so uneasy about all this is the fact that they managed to capture him. You guys know my father, I'm not trying to brag or praise him more than he deserves, but Batman's a master of disguise, he's strong, he's powerful, he's evaded countless situations where he might've been captured- and now he's just gone? Just like that?"

"I know, but Nightwing, remember this is no ordinary villain we're dealing with. Remember Creak's powers- remember how even Batman, along with all of the Justice League, was concerned with his mother, Sinistra. Those kinds of powers are impossible to overcome. I'm really sorry, Changeling, Raven, to bring this up again, but- take Jake for example. He was- possibly the best of all of us...he knew just how to fight, to defend himself, to spy on people and...Creak still- you know- defeated him..." Cyborg said.

"Only because Jake decided to give up... Nightwing said "If he had fought- he might still be alive."

"Don't you go blaming all this on our son!" Changeling exclaimed "After all, had it not been for YOUR daughter, he would have never gone over there and get himself killed!"

"I knew, deep down, you guys blamed me for this..." someone said softly.

All the titans turned, horrified towards Ravenie, who was standing by the door, tears in her eyes, having listened to everything they were saying.

"Honey," Nightwing got up and went to hug his daughter "Hush, no one's blaming you for this- these things just happen..."

"No dad, they don't!" Ravenie said "If I hadn't been so damned stupid I would've listened to Jake and would've stayed away from Creak! Then Creak would've never come after us! Then Creak would've never hurt any of you guys! And if I had been more careful I would've at least used protection and I wouldn't have gotten pregnant and Jake wouldn't have felt the need to go and get himself killed to save us all!"

"Listen Ravenie," Changeling said "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it that way, okay? Listen, yes, Jake loved you, and yes, he died to save you but, ultimtely, that was his decision to take, not yours. You didn't force him to die for you, he chose to do it. Plus, it's not your fault everything that's happened. People make mistakes you know? And big ones too. It's true you didn't listen to Jake, but he'd hurt you too, by sleeping with Allison... and honey, you DON'T have to feel guilty about that child you're carrying. Trust me, that was the best gift you could've given to Jake before he died...and now, that kid's the last we'll all have of him."

Ravenie was crying but hugged Changeling with all her might. Changeling hugged the sobbing girl back, softly patting her back.

They were all even more shocked when they saw Summer enter the room. She'd also been listening to everything.

"Have any of you guys considered," she began "That this might be a trap as well? It worked well with the Wests before, so it could work again. Batman's capture could either be a trap for us or the Justice League- we have to get together with them...discuss and analyze things throughly."

"My daughter's right," Changeling said, still holding Ravenie "We have to talk to them- those three are too much for us to handle on our own."

Ravenie wiped her eyes.

"Guys," she said, her voice trembling from her previous crying " Summer's right in one thing. One way or another, this IS surely a trap. But...what we have to consider as well is that- well, he might've taken Batman for- other purposes...I hadn't thought about it before but when Kid Flash brought it up it made perfect sense..."

"What did I say?" Kid Flash asked "Ravenie, explain, youe got us all lost in here..."

"Remember how- how Creak used to be able to control me? How- how it was ME that killed all those people?" Ravenie asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," his father said softly, aware of just how much all these memories pained his daughter.

"Well...Jake researched about him remember? He said that Creak would be able to control other people as well...not just me..." Ravenie said.

Realization dawned on each of the titans and Nightwing felt his stomach tighten into a knot.

"Well..." Ravenie continued "What if- what if he uses Batman for...you know...making his crimes for him?"

"No...that can't be." Nightwing said, unsure if he was trying to convince his daughter or himself "Ravenie, he was able to control you because you had feelings for him- Batman wouldn't-"

"Precisely Nightwing," Changeling, who had already understood, said " She had _feelings _for him. Feelings of love, of friendship, of admiration, you name it. Batman also has _feelings _for Creak...feelings of hatred, anger, vengeance- just like us."

Ravenie nodded.

"According to Jake, all these feelings would make Creak be able to control him- and easily." she said.

"But if that's how his powers work," Nightwing argued "How come he wasn't able to control Jake? Jake- who was probably the one who hated him the most?"

"Because Jake used to meditate." Raven answered quickly "Due to the nature of my powers, and the powers of my children, you KNOW we have to meditate daily AND keep our emotions under control at all times, Nightwing. This was taught to me from a very young age, and I taught it to my children as well. Plus, Jake wasn't perfect. Whenever he felt anger, he also felt the pain of Creak's powers...we all did."

"I really don't want to say this..." said Kole in a very small voice "But it seems as if Creak and Dikos are declaring war on us."

"They most definitely are..." Cyborg said, the alarm went off and he added "And the war starts now."

"Titans GO!" shouted Nightwing and the titans sprang into action.

"Dad be careful!" Ravenie shouted at her dad as he ran past her.

"I will be, don't worry..." Nightwing said to his daughter.

"You too mom, dad..." Summer added.

In what seemed like no time at all, the titans were gone off to fight...

**Meanwhile, at the T tower...**

"We have to get ready, in case they decide to attack us here..." Summer said tensely.

"They wouldn't do that- would they?" Ravenie asked, scared. Unconsciously she clutched her belly protectively.

"They might," Summer said "In which case, we must be prepared to fight them..."

"I'll help you sis," said Scott fiercely, by now, all titan children were wide awake and alert.

"Okay, here's what we'll do..." Summer said "Michael, you'll be the one lookng out for them, understand? Stand by the window, and shout if you see anything unusual okay?"

Michael nodded solemnly.

"Mikayla," Summer continued "You and Ken will be our first line of defense... see if you guys can reinforce the door and make it spell-proof; that should hold them off for a while."

Ken and Mikayla Wilson nodded wordlessly. Like their father Jericho, they could do simple, defensive magic. And like their mother Kole they could turn things to ice. **(A/N: I know that, technically, Kole turns _herself _to ice, but if you guys recall "Hidden" Kole was able to make her powers work on other things too...)**

"Okay then, if they get past THAT, Scott, Kyle- you guys'll be next. Listen very carefully, I do NOT want you guys to even ATTEMPT to fight him, understand?"

Both boys nodded, looking disappointed.

"Your job," said Summer "Is to create a distraction- whoch shouldn't be too hard, seeing as you two are master pranksters..."

Both boys grinned sheepishly at her.

"Okay so while they distract him, Dylan, I want you and Rainbow to injure him, either by your starbolts or disks- got it? Try to do it in a way where you guys are shielded from him. Meaning, above anything else, do NOT let your bodies be exposed to him- once shot of his powers and you'd be as good as dead- understand?"

Both Dylan and Rainbow nodded, with grim faces.

"Next, Speranza- I want you and Liam **(A/N: He was never introduced , I know, but at the end of "Hidden" it is mentioned that Argent and Hot Spot are expecting a kid, Liam's their son... he has Hot Spots powers, mostly.) **to make it difficult for him to find us. Meaning, I want you guys tocreate as much smoke and other things that make it hard for him to see us- got it? Keep in mind that HE must be the one blinded, not us- understand?"

Both children nodded.

"Lastly, Lise. I want you to create a tornado- confuse him, understand? Attack if you see th chance but you're main goal is to confuse him. Got it?"

"Yes," she said.

"Meanwhile," Summer said "I'll be personally guarding our weak spots..."

Everybody looked at her blankly.

"Meaning?" Scott asked her.

"I'll be protecting those who can't find. Meaning. Daniel, Ben, and- do not argue with me! Jade, Michael, Rebecca and Ravenie..." Summer said.

Of course, they protested to that but Summer was firm.

**With the titans...**

Cyborg fell to the ground, after one of Dikos's lasers hit him, directly on the shoulder."

Creak's eyes, which were gazing intently at Nightwing glowed red. Immediately, a red, blood-like, sot of cable moved towards Nightwing.

Raven saw this and quickly jumped in front of Nightwing, shouting

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" her shield exploded several meters, covering both herself, Nightwing and Changeling, who was closest to them.

The cable reached Raven's shield and pounded it no no avail. The three of them were unharmed, but Raven was quickly weakening from the power she had to exert in order to keep he shield over them.

"What's up Raven? Changeling?" Dikos said with a jeer "You guys afraid to fight my boy? You should, after all, he killed your son and daughter right? 'Course they were no real challenge, hardly worth anything those two..."

The way Dikos made fun of their children made both Raven and Changeling see red for a moment.

"Don't let him get to you guys," Nightwing warned.

Too late.

Creak's eyes glowed black and both Raven and Changeling were thrown on the ground, writhing in pain.

While she was in more pain than she'd ever been in her whole life, Raven thought _'Come on, I can beat this, come on Raven, don't feel anything, just act instinctively...Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos...'_

Raven felt herself calm down from her rage, the pain subsiding as well.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted, opening her eyes. Creak was thrown backwards on a burst of dark magic. Changeling stopped writhing in pain.

Things seemed to be pretty rough for the titans, but not necessarily was this a battle that they couldn't win.

Jinx easily hexed Dikos and paralyzed him.

However, what none of the titans had noticed was the disappearance of Allison from the fight...

**With the kids...**

"Uh...guys!" Michael yelled.

Summer was immediately beside him.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"What is THAT?" Michael asked, pointing outside the T tower, whre a cloud of black smoke was forming, becoming bigger every second.

"_That" _Summer said "Is trouble... guys, positions everyone!"

Allison stepped outside the cloud of smoke and smiled darkly.

She immediately began to shoot rays at the door.

Mikyla and en grunted with the effort to keep her from blasting open the door.

"Its working!" Summer said "Ravenie! Michael, quick! go hide in my room!"

They obeyed wordlessly, Ben and Daniel were already there with Jade.

They stayed like that for a good 15 min. before Ken and Mikayla collapsed from exhaustion.

Wordlessly,Summer teleported them to her room with the others.

Next, Scott and Kyle, grinning poured a whole bottle of oil and another of soap and spread it over the floor which Kyle spread throughout the entrance hall in less than 10 secs. Scott then dropped his whole collection of tiny bouncing balls. Allison entered and slipped, then got up again only to fall back down.

"I'll kill you all!" she shouted enraged and she began sending rays in all directions.

Kyle and Scott began to shoot water balloons ar her.

This kept Allison occupied for another good 15 min.

Unfortunatedly though, one of her rays caught Scott on the shoulder and he fell to the ground, injured.

From her hiding place,Summer could also see that Kyle was about to pass out from exhaustion.

She teleported both boys up to her room.

Almost immediately, Dylan and Rainbow jumped in. Dylan shot his disks at Allison with an inhuman speed and Allison was shot at a hundred places. Rainbow shot a full series of her starbolts at her, making Allison back out of the door.

All the while Speranza and Liam managed to make a cloud of smoke surround Allison, she coughed andvtried to make the fog go away but was unable to do it.

Finally, Summer sent a bal of black energy in Allison's direction. Allison was blasted backwards and fell off the cliff in the T tower, moments later, the kids all heard a SPLASH!

Allison had fallen in the water.

They all ran to the edge to see down where she lay, sprawled, the waves crashing against her motionless form.

"Is she dead?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know," Lise answered her brother in a small voice.

Suddenly they saw that Allison had gotten up shakily.

They all tensed up, ready to fight her again, but then they saw her pick herself up and fly the other direction, fleeing the T tower.

The children erupted in cheers, They had won their first battle.

"Let's not get too confident," Summer adviced, once the cheering had died down "She could always decide to come back and bring back-up."

But the children kept watch for any signs of her return for the whole night and...she never came back.

At around 5 am. their parents came home as well.

They all looked pretty worn out and dirty, but none of them, at least, looked seriously hurt.

Raven threw up once, but after Cyborg checked her up, he declared that she wasjust tired.

All in all, the titans and children alike had had a vey successful first battle.

The second would not be as easy...

**A/N: There it is guys, next chapter.**

**Whew! I had fun witing it but it's very late at night and I need my sleep...**

**Plz review!**

**If you review from now on, you'll get a shouts out at the beginning of next chapter...**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	20. Aftermath and Announcements

**A/N: Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews last chapter.**

**You guys are the best!**

**I hope I'm writing fast enough, it's great to have time to just write and not worry about school.**

**This chapter is not very eventful, it mainly deals with the aftermath of the battle and some days after that bu it contains a little surprise towards the end so, it's worh reading!**

**With that said,**

**Read Review! Enjoy!**

**PS: Those who review get a shouts out!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Wolvmbm**

**-() (sorry I couldn't reply but the site won't let me reply to anonymous reviews...**

**-I live for anime**

**-Royal Duke Armadilloer lll**

**for your amazing review guys!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The aftermaths of the battle were not as bad as everyone had anticipated.

Raven continued feeling a little sick so she went to lie down. She was not the only one, as Jinx soon decided to do the same.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was repairing his robotic shoulder which was badly dented due to the fight. Bee was standing by him, just enjoying the time with her husband. Knowing full well that she might've lost him today- that she could still lose him in the battles to come. Cyborg finally broke the silence.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her, concerned.

"Not at all..." she answered him "Just a few bruises it's all..."

Cyborg didn't believe her for a second. For one thing, Bee was keeping her left arm limp and he could observe she was trying not to move it. He could also see, of course, that it was beginning to get swollen.

"Let me see your left arm..."he said.

Bee immediately walked a step back.

"It's not necesary," she told him "Really!"

"Still..." Cyborg insisted "I want to see..."

He grabbed her arm as gently as possible but she still whimpered in pain.

Cyborg examined it for some moments before saying

"Bee, my love, your wrist is broken...we have to put a cast on it..."

Bee grumbled but didn't argue anymore, the pain was bad.

**Meanwhile, with the other titans...**

"Hey man, you okay?"Changeling asked Kid Flash as he walked past him, his face grave.

"Huh? Yeah, yes- I'm alright..." Kid Flash answered "You?"

"Well my body is sore as hell," Changeling said "But then, I've got just a few cuts and bruises which Rae can heal when she's feeling better..."

Kid Flash grinned weakly at him.

"Yeah well," he said "You're supposed to feel sore, that's what Creak's tortures do to you..."

"Yeah," Changeling said darkly "But I really wish I could've gotten my hands on that boy! I would've taught him not to ever touch my family again!"

"Yeah well," said Kid Flash, smiling at his friend "From what I've heard, Raven did just that for you..."

"Yeah," Changeling said, then, "How's Jinx, man? I heard she was not feeling well?"

Kid Flash shrugged.

"She's- okay I guess, just feeling a little dizzy that's all..." he said.

Changeling didn't buy it. He'd known Kid Flash for ages now, he knew when something was bothering his friend.

"Wally..." he said "What's happening? What's REALLY going on between you and Jinx? Are you guys still fighting?Is that it?"

"No," said Kid Flash in a small voice "Raven didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Changeling asked, now confused as to why his wife would be keeping secrets from him.

Kid Flash sighed.

"Listen Changeling," he said "I'm not ready to tell you just yet, I WIILL tell you, eventually, not just now- okay?"

Changeling nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later...<strong>

Ravenie woke up at 6:00 a.m with a wide grin. It felt like her first real smile in months.

Today was going to be a great day!

She washed and changed into a pair of jeans and a pink and glittering maternity shirt. She hated her genes. She was only five months along but her stomach was much larger than normal because, well, she had Tamaranean roots.

She came down the stairs and found her parents having breakfast together. Most of her siblings were still asleep since it was Saturday...

"Hey honey," Nightwing said "What brings you up so early today?"

"Doctor's appointment," Ravenie said, barely able to control her excitement.

"Honey, you look so happy today..." Starfire commented, glad for the change. Her daugher had been way too sad lately.

"I am!" Ravenie said, barely able o sit still for more than a few seconds.

"Okay," Nightwing said, chuckling at his daughter's attitude "What are we missing here? Why are you so happy?"

"I find out my baby's gender today!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Nightwing's smile faltered a bit.

_'So it's today...' _he thought _'Today's the day when she's either going to get over all this mess or grieve for life...'_

Nightwing didn't like to think this way but he knew it was true. If Ravenie was having a daughter then she'd be able to get over Jake's death slowly, and begin to live her life once more for the sake of her daughter. But, if Ravenie were to have a son, he knew it would remind her of Jake every day of his life- and that she'd never be able to be truly happy.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked her.

"Uh- no thanks I'll eat after the appointment..." Ravenie said.

Nightwing sighed.

"Okay," he said "At what time's your appointment?"

"7:30" she said, then checked her watch.

"Summer should be here by now..." she said, a little worriedly.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I've gotta go, bye!" Ravenie said hurriedly then left, briefly kissing her moher and father good bye.

* * *

><p><strong>With Summer...<strong>

"So," Summer said, once they were in their way to the doctor's office " Excited huh?"

"You bet!" Ravenie said "I can't wait!"

Summer smiled.

"You won't have to wait for long now," she said "In roughly 4 months time, you'll have your baby here with you..."

"Yeah, I know that, I'm scared..." Ravenie said.

"Why?" Summer asked her "You know you have all of us to support you so-"

"It's not because of that, no, it's- it's because...I don't know if I'll be a good mother..." Ravenie said.

"Of course you will," Summer said "Why wouldn't you be?"

Ravenie shrugged.

"So..." Summer said "It's Hannah Isabelle Logan if it's a girl and what if it's a boy?"

Ravenie sighed.

"If he's a boy...I don't know how I'll deal with not having Jake with me, Summer." she said.

Summer looked at her friend sympathetically. She knew it would be hard, not only for Ravenie but for all of them if it were a boy.

"Anyways," Ravenie said "I remembered something- back to when Jake and I were children- I think we were only fourteen but...he said to me that he'd always wished his parents had named him Alexander. He also told me that if he ever had a son, that he'd like for him to be named Alexander so- that's what I'll do. I really hope it's a girl but if it's a boy then I'll name him Alexander Jacob Logan."

Summer sighed. She knew that if Ravenie named her son Jake it would be doubly hard for her to get over him, but there was no convincing her of doing otherwise so she just hoped that her baby would be a girl.

"Just promise me that if it's a boy you'll call him Alex and not Jake..." she said "I couldn't bear to hear my brother's name over and over..."

"Promise," Ravenie said "But as it is...I hope it's a girl."

They got to the doctor's appointment just on time and went inside.

Ravenie knew what she was supposed to do now, so she laid down on the bed and lifted her skirt up. The doctor then put some gel on her stomach and began to move the probe around until images of the baby popped in the screen.

"Ready to know your baby's gender?" The doctor asked her.

Ravenie nodded excitedly...

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere...in a hidden place...<strong>

Batman awoke feeling dazed. He didn't have the slightest clue on where he was.

Suddenly, he became aware that both his hands and feet were tied up. He immediately began to struggle to loosen his bindings.

"Don't bother," said a cold voice coming from the shadows "The chains are designed so as to match your strength and powers, you won't be getting out of here anytime soon..."

Batman froze. He knew that voice.

"Creak!" he hissed.

Creak and Allison stepped into the light, with dangerous grins on their faces.

"Release me at once or-" Batman demanded but Creak cut cross him.

"Or what?" he asked Batman "What can you do to me? Nobody can fight me!"

"The Justice League will find you," Batman said "And when they do-"

"Let them come find me..." Creak said "That's exactly what I'm hoping for. And when they do, the whole world will pay the price for their stupidity..."

"Meanwhile," said another voice that Batman knew only too well.

"Dikos!" he exclaimed.

Dikos stepped into the light, an evil grin that matched his son's on his face.

"You're going to do a couple little jobs for us..." he said.

"Not a chance!" Batman spat.

"My dear Batman," Dikos said "I am afraid that you have no choice..."

Creak's eyes glowed black and Batman's eyes glowed white...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...at the T tower...<strong>

The adult titans were sitting in the living room. The children were all outside, playing.

"We have to come up with plans," Nightwing said "We won this first battle but we have to be prepared for more..."

"You're right of course," Changeling said "We all have to keep our guard. I would say, although we're all jammed in here, that this living arrangement, with all of us together here, is better- it makes it harder for him to fight us all than to defeat us one at a time."

"You're right of course," Cyborg said "We also have to keep our kids safe, we don't want him to take them and use them to his advantage."

All the titans nodded solemnly.

"Speaking about that..." Kid Flash said with a sigh "Kids, come inside for a second!"

The titans all waited as the children came running inside.

"What is it, dad?" Kyle asked, a little bit annoyed "Scott, Dylan, Michael, and I were playing basketball..."

"Yeah, and they wouldn't let us join!" Valerie protested.

"You're a girl!" Kyle said.

"Okay guys that's enough!" Kid Flash said " We called you guys here because...Jinx and I have an important announcement to make...we're having a baby!" he said this with as much entusiasm he could muster and the kids all began to cheer and congratulate them.

None of the adult titans were fooled.

Once the kids had gone safely outside, Raven asked

"I take it, you guys have decided to keep it?"

Jinx and Kid Flash both nodded.

"You guys- are you sure?" Cyborg asked "'Cause...that kid- it's like Creak isn't it? Creak's his brother?"

Jinx and Kid Flash looked troubled once again.

"We're not sure," Jinx said "We're just doing what we think is best- here- we'll at least be able to watch out for the kid...if we give it up for adoption- we'll have no way of knowing how he'll turn out and...you're right Cyborg- he might turn out like Creak- in which case it's better to have him here- where we can all control him..."

"He won't be like Creak," Changeling said "Not if you guys are his or her parents..."

"Thanks," Kid Flash said softly.

"This is what you were keeping from me?" Changeling asked.

Kid Flash nodded.

"Well...since we're all making announcements here," Changeling said "We might as well as make one ourselves- Rae's pregnant."

The titans smiled this time, real smiles, and began congratulating the Logans.

Jinx, however, noticed that neither Changeling nor Raven looked very happy- although they were both smiling.

"Is it just me," she asked Kid Flash "Or do both Raven and Changeling look sad?"

"'Course they're sad, love." Kid Flash said "Just like you and me, this pregnancy wasn't planned- and it can only bring them misery."

"Why do you say that?" Jinx asked, shocked at what her husband had said.

"Because, either way, it's going to remind them of their children." Kid Flash said "If it's a girl, they'll think of Starlight, if it's a boy, they'll think of Jake...either way, my guess is that they feel guilty because they feel as if they're replacing their children..."

"I'm sorry for them..." Jinx said "They must feel every bit as pained as we did when we lost Valete..."

"Yeah," Kid Flash said softly.

Just then, Nightwing's communicator buzzed. He looked at it briefly and his smile faded.

"What is it?" Changeling, who was hugging Raven, asked him.

Cyborg, who had also noticed the change in Nightwing's expression asked

"Nightwing, what's wrong?"

Nightwing shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong," he said then added with a sigh "Looks like Star, Raven, Changeling and I will be having a grandson..."

The smiling faces of all the titans visibly fell, in hearing this announcement.

"She's having a boy?" Kid Flash asked quietly.

Nightwing sighed.

"Yeah," he said.

It was then, for the first time ever since they'd known her, that Raven dissolved into tears; Changeling holding her close to him as his own tears fell.

**A/N: Overall bittersweet chapter I'd dare say. Looks like we have 3 babies on the way. What will Changeling and Raven's kid be? Will they bear it either way? How will everyone, especially Ravenie, react now that they know she's having a boy? Will Ravenie AND the Logans be able to control their grief for the sake of her son?**

**Will Jinx and Kid Flash bear to have Dikos's child in their family? Is the kid truly evil?**

**And what about Batman? What plans does Creak have for him? Will he manage to get out of there alive?**

**The answer to ALL these questions lies in further chapters so keep reading!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Those who review get a shouts out...**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	21. Mystery

**A/N: Hey guys, like I said, I'm glad I have some free time to write. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed, you guys rock!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-fanficfan98**

**-Royal Duke Armadilloer lll**

**-Wolvmbm**

**-longliveteentitans**

**-****MissGleekKoleTigerBabe**

**thanks for your amazing reviews!**

**In this chapter we see just how tough this battle will be for our heroes...and we're introduced to a mystery hero...**

**With that said,**

**Read! Review! Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ravenie was in her bedroom, staring out the window with her hand in her baby bump. She felt a small kick and smiled weakly. The baby had begun to move a couple of weeks ago and it felt very strange, but nice.

She was thinking, sadly, about her son, and what his life would be like without his father in it.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Come in!" she called.

Summer entered the room, smiling weakly.

Ravenie looked at her friend and felt sadder than ever in the expression on Summer's face. Ravenie knew that Summer, as well as the rest of her family, were trying their very best to be happy about all this, but, like her, the fact that she was having a boy made them all sad...knowing he was the son Jake had always wanted and would never have.

"Hey," Summer said softly "What were you doing?"

Ravenie shrugged.

"Just thinking," she said.

"About?" Summer asked her.

Ravenie sighed.

"I was thinking about Alex," she said " And how his life will be without Jake in it..."

"He'll be fine," Summer said, swallowing the lump in her throat that arose at hearing her brother's name "He's got a wonderful mother to look after him, loving aunts and uncles who'll play with him, and grandparents who will care for him and adore him- this boy will be the most spoiled kid in the world."

Ravenie smiled but her eyes were watery.

"What will I tell him when he grows up and asks about his dad?" she said, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"He'll grow up in a family of superheroes," Summer said "Even if YOU decide to give up crime-fighting...that won't make mom, dad, Nightwing, Starfire, and the rest of us stop crime fighting so he'll know about it. You'll tell him exactly the truth- that his daddy died trying to make the world a safer place for him to live in..."

Ravenie nodded and hastily wiped away some tears which had fallen down her cheeks.

"Come on, girl!" Summer said, trying the cheer Ravenie up "Everybody's downstairs, waiting to celebrate, we bought a cake with blue icing and have some light blue balloons and some cookies and juices- it'll be fun!"

"I don't want to!" Ravenie moaned "I don't want to go downstairs and see all of you guys pretending to be happy when I KNOW you're not!"

"We _are _happy, Ravenie..." Summer said softly "Okay so we all miss Jake, and we wish he was here but he can't be! And we have to learn to accept that! With or without his father, this boy is our family and we love him so much already, we're happy that he's coming to us in four months' time!"

"You are?" Ravenie said "But then he'll remind you guys of Jake and that'll make you sad and-"

"That won't make us sad," Summer said "It will be...sort of like having Jake back- not quite, of course, but something like it..."

Ravenie smiled, wiped away her tears and went with Summer downstairs to where her family was waiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Downstairs...<strong>

"SURPRISE!" Everybody shouted when Ravenie came down. She smiled at all of them with all the happiness she could.

"Aww... thanks, you guys, you didn't have to do this!" she said.

"We know that..." said Changeling, hugging her "But we _wanted_ to do it."

"And this is just the beginning, Ravenie dear." Raven said "You just wait and see how grand your babyshower will be!"

"Aunt Raven, you shouldn't be doing this!" Ravenie said "You're pregnant, you'll be tired, you don't-"

"Nonsense, honey." Raven said "This isn't my first child, Ravenie, I know what I'm doing. I know what I can and can't do..."

Ravenie had fun that day, with her family and friends, but in the back of her mind she was still sad. She wished, more than anything, that Jake were here- enjoying this with her.

Besides, although all of this was very nice on the titans' side, it was really starting to tire her out. She _was, _after all, seventeen, and five months pregnant with her first child.

Finally, it was time to open the presents.

Ravenie received baby clothes from Argent and Hot Spot, baby monitors from Cyborg as well as a promise to make the T tower baby-friendly. She also got the changing table and other necessary furniture from her parents and the Wests, but the gift that affected her the most was the Logans'.

"Is that-?" she asked upon seeing it "No it can't be...is that _Jake's_ crib?"

It was.

She had seen it countless times in photos from when Jake was a baby, and later when Scott was a baby since the Logans hd used the same furniture for both their sons.

"It is, honey." Raven said softly "We thought the baby needed something of his father's. You'll also get all of Jake's toys and stuff from when he was young if you want..."

Ravenie could only nod, as she was now crying.

"So..." Cyborg asked her after a while "We can't call him 'baby' or 'boy' or 'kid' forever, Ravenie. Already thought of how you're going to name your child?"

Everybody tensed up. Everybody knew, although they didn't want to admit it, that Ravenie was, most likely, going to name her son Jake. They also knew how unwise that would be. Both for Ravenie's sake, and for the Logans' sake.

So it came as a surprise to everyone when she answered

"Alex, I'll name my son Alex."

"Alex..." Raven said with a smile "I remember that name...Jake made a huge fuss when he was about seven or eight over wanting to change his name to Alex- remember Changeling?"

Changeling chuckled.

"Hell yeah- made huge tantrums as to why he couldn't change his name. He even used to write in all his things and school-papers 'Alex' or 'Alexander' it made the teacher so mad!"

"That's why..." Ravenie said "When we were fourteen he told me that if he ever had a son he'd name him Alex, well, this is not exactly as planned but- Jake will get his wish."

"So...Alexander, huh?" Nightwing asked his daughter.

She nodded.

"Yep." she said "Alexander Jacob Logan..."

There it was. What everybody had expected to hear in the first place.

Raven and Changeling cringed internally but did their best to hide it.

Nightwing, however, made NO attempt whatsoever, to hide his dislike for the name.

"Honey," he said "I don't think that's a good idea-"

"I know what you think, dad." Ravenie said firmly "I know what _everyone _in this room thinks but this is MY son dad, and I'll name him like I want to..."

Nightwing sighed, like Summer, he realized there was no changing his daughter's mind.

"But," Ravenie continued "I also know it would be painful for most of us if I constantly called him Jake so...he'll go by his first name- Alex."

Everyone smiled, relieved.

Just then the alarm went off.

Nightwing groaned.

"What _now_?" he asked Cyborg who was closest to the monitors.

"You won't like this," said Cyborg "It's Creak and Allison again...although I can't see Dikos ANYWHERE in the monitors..."

"Okay, then, kids- you'll stay here. Prepare for battle got it? We'll handle it in the city..." Nightwing said.

The children all nodded.

"Titans GO!" Nightwing shouted and the adult titans sprang into action...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the T tower...<strong>

"Okay everybody we have to get ready in case they come after us again..." Summer said loudly.

"Same plan as the last, boss?" Kyle asked her jokingly.

Summer rolled her eyes and smiled but answered

"No, we can't have the same as last. Otherwise it'll become too repetitive and easy to overcome. We have to think of new strategies. Here's what we'll do...I'll keep a shield around all of us that _should _protect us initially. After that, I want Speranza,Lise, Dylan, Rainbow and myself to shoot at them- all at once. While we're on that, Ken you'll have to keep shield around us so that we don't get hurt- got it?"

Ken nodded.

"Next we'll split up- Lise, I want you to create a tornado- like last time, close in on him- I'll keep a shield around you so you don't get hurt but you HAVE to shoot him while he's trapped in there- got it?"

Lise nodded.

"Liam- after he's had all this- you'll have to shoot at him to make him get out of here okay? Like I did with Allison last time..."

Liam nodded.

"What about me?" Scott whined "Don't _I _get to do anything today?"

"For today you'll be our bodyguard." Summer said "Meaning I don't wat our enemy anywhere close to Rebecca, Michael, Jade, Ben, Daniel, Valerie and especially Ravenie- understand?"

Scott nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Titans...<strong>

The battle with the titans was not going well.

Creak and Allison had brought with them an army of robots which were hard to cntrol and made it impossible to concentrate on the two of them.

"Nightwing there's too many of them!" Cyborg shoutd as he blasted with his canyon a dozen of them.

"Where did they get the technology to do these things?" Changeling asked as he morphed into a T-Rex and swept a bunch of the robots with his enormous green tail.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, a ball of black energy encasing on more robots and blasting them away.

"What's the matter titans?" Allison jeered "Can't handle our new toys?"

Starfire's eyes glowed green and she sent a bunch of starbolts in Allison's direction. Allison dodged them swiftly but her eyes glowed dark blue and she sent a shower of rays in every direction.

One of them hit Starfire's chest and she fell to the ground, injured.

She tried to pick herself up but the pain was too great. With dread, she realized that she was surrounded by robots which were closing in on her, aiming their canyons at her.

She feebly attempted to defend herself but knew it was useless- they had her trapped.

Nightwing saw from a distance the current situation of his wife and with an enraged yell kicked and punched the robots near him and ran as fast as he could towars her, blasting his way though the robots with his disks.

"STARFIRE!" he yelled as he continued to punch and kick at the robots, trying to get to her.

Suddenly a ball of black energy encased the robots that surrounded Starfire and sent them flying in the other direction.

Nightwing looked up and gave Raven a grateful smile, which she returned, before she continued to fight.

Meanwhile, Nightwing helped Starfire into a sitting position and stood ther, protecting her.

However, that wasn't the only bad thing going on right now.

Dikos entered the fighting scene, two laser guns in his hands, and began to shoot those near him. Jericho watched, with horror, as Dikos aimed his gun at Kole and fired.

Blasting the robots away from himself, Jericho ran at Kole and pushed her our of the way, just on time, but got shot himself.

"Jericho!" Kole cried as she froze the robots surrounding them "No!"

Dikos then began to shoot and Kid Flash who, enraged, dashed at him at an amazing speed, hitting him once, twice, three times as he ran back and forth.

Dikos, badly hurt from Kid Flash's punches but still strong, punched and kicked back at him, Kid Flash swiftly dodging some of his blows, but receiving others.

Then Dikos grabbed Jinx, who had been distracted by hexing Allison who was fighting her and held her close to him- putting a gun to her head.

Kid Flash froze.

"One more move, Flash, and she's dead." Dikos said, Jinx attempted to free her hands in order to hex him but he had her in a death grip.

"So, Jinx baby..." he whispered in her ear "I heard you and I will have a beautiful baby together- isn't that nice?"

Jinx felt like she was about to puke but managed to jam her elbow into his stomach. He roared with pain and let her go.

She immediately backed away from him and resumed fighting off the robots and Allison. Kid Flash, meanwhile, having heard what Dikos had said to Jinx rushed to him and punched his jaw hard as he growled

"You will never touch her again, son of a bitch, I'll make you sorry you ever touched her in the first place!" and he began to run around Dikos, creating a tornado. Dikos fell to the ground, the pressure from the tornado was taking away all his oxygen **(A/N: Yep. Got my idea from Sky High- don't criticize) **as Kid Fash began to run faster, Dikos began turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

Suddenly a black cable-like ray entered the tornado and Kid Flash fell to the ground, writhing in pain, Creak above him, his eyes glowing black.

Jinx aimed a hex at Creak which he dodged easily. Cyborg blasted his sonic canyon from behind Creak. This caught Creak off guard and he fell to the ground. Kid Flash stopped writhing in pain and stood up, sore as hell but more furious than ever.

As the battle raged on, however, nobody noticed the disappearance of one of the major villains...

* * *

><p><strong>At the T tower...<strong>

"Um...guys?" Michael called as he saw something out the window "Get ready...they're coming."

Everybody tensed up, ready to fight.

"Okay...listen, everyone." Summer said "We're invisible for now but we won't be for long so be careful."

Everybody nodded.

A red light was briefly reflected on the windows before the door was blasted open.

All of the children had to suppress gasps.

"It's Creak!" Dylan whispered to Summer "How are we supposed to fight HIM?"

"The same way we fought his girlfriend..." Summer answered back in a whisper.

Creak entered the T tower smiling cruelly.

"I know you're in here..." he said, his voice dangerous "Now why don't you make my job easier and just surrender? I'll fight you guys and capture you either way..."

"3, 2,1..." Summer counted softly.

BAM!

Creak was hit at once with Starbolts from Rainbow and Dylan, as well as a couple of Nightwing's disks from Dylan, at the same time Lise and Speranza were shooting painful jinxes and hexes at Creak while Summer herself shot ball after ball of black energy.

Creak was thrown back with a roar of pain.

His eyes glowed black and his black cable shot at every direction but Ken and Mikayla's shield protected them from feeling his powers.

Creak's eyes shone a deeper shade of black and the cable intensified. Ken and Mikayla, weary from having stopped Creak's previous attacks collapsed and everybody in the room felt Creak's powers for the first time.

The children, including Summer, all fell to the ground, some merely writhing in pain, other's screaming.

Creak smiled darkly.

"And you thought you could defeat me..." he said. He raised his left hand and a black cage-like thing appeared in the walls of the the tower. The cage began to shrink, enclosing all the titan children.

Summer was in more pain than she'd ever been in her life, but when she saw what was happening, she made an effort to shake off the pain- to prevent them from all being taken as prisoners.

_'Okay, focus Summer,'_ she thought to herself _'This guy's powers work based on emotions, if I don't feel anything towards him, then I shouldn't feel his powers, meditate Summer, meditate...azarath metrion zinthos...azarath metrion zinthos...'_

She felt the pain fade away and then shouted

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" her black shield encasing on all the titan children, who all stopped feeling Creak's powers and shakily got up. Her shield threw off the black cage.

Creak huffed in frustration but his eyes glowed black once again.

"So Summer..." he said, his voice dangerous "I see you've taken over what used to be litttle Jakie's job... too bad he was such a weak person. I don't know...maybe you'll be more of a challenge, because killing your brother and sister was such a piece of cake!"

Summer was angered at the way Creak spoke about her siblings. As soon as she felt anger though, Creak's black cable broke through her shield and the kids all began to experience the pain once more.

Scott, who had heard all this and hated to be out of the action told Michael, Rebecca, Ben, Jade, Valerie and Ravenie that he'd be right back.

Seeing what was happening to his friends and sister, Scott sent a ball of black energy that hit Creak right in the chest, throwing him on the ground.

The kids stopped feeling the pain.

"What are you doing here?" Summer cried "You're supposed to be protecting them!"

"I'm helping you, sis." Scott said firmly.

However, Creak's eyes glowed red and the children experienced another type of pain. It felt as if they were being shocked over and over again...they all fell to the ground, their bodies would spasm every other second.

Creak went up the stairs.

"He's coming..." Ben said, afraid.

"I'll try to hold him off, you guys just run..." Jade said.

"How CAN you hold him off?" Michael asked "Your powers aren't working yet and you're in a wheelchair!"

Ben held on the Daniel very tightly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rebecca saw something that might perhaps, be their only salvation.

The door to Summer's room burst open and Creak stood by the doorway.

"Hello kiddies," he said "Happy to see me?"

"I wouldn't say that..." Michael muttered.

"Now, you'll either be good kids and come with me or we'll have to do this the hard way, you decide..." Creak said.

"Please," Ben begged "Take me, kill me, do whatever you want with me, but don't hurt my son- he's just a baby"

"We'll never surrender!" Jade said.

Rebecca swiftly grabbed the gun that lay in Summer's bedside table and pointed it at Creak with shaky hands.

"Leave us alone!" she said "Or-"

"Or what?" said Creak mockingly "You're gonna shoot me with the gun? Please, you don't have what it takes to do it."

Closing her eyes, Rebecca pulled the trigger.

BOOM!

Creak backed a few steps clutching his left arm, where Rebecca's bullet had hit him.

"Bitch!" he shouted at her "You'll pay for that!"

He blasted the gun away from her hands easily and his eyes glowed black.

Ravenie saw this and quickly pushed her friend out of the way.

A surprising thing happened...Creak's eyes stopped glowing black- he seemed disappointed.

"Stand aside girl," he told her "You needn't get hurt protecting the fool!"

"What?" Ravenie asked him "Like you haven't hurt me enough already? You hurt my family, you killed my baby's father, now you want to hurt my friends! I won't let you do it! You won't touch them! Over my dead body!"

Ravenie kept waiting to feel Creak's powers on her, like she had in the vacant lot, but Creak looked at her blankly and, instead, tried to force her away from Rebecca and the rest of the kids behind her.

Ravenie yanked herself free of his grasp and her eyes glowed green. She sent a showerof starbolts in Creak's direction.

Creak stepped back, shielding himself from them. Still nursing his left arm.

Now, Ravenie definitely expected him to torture her but he surprised her by saying to Rebecca behind her

"Your friend saved you bitch, but we'll see each other soon enough!" and he turned to leave.

Now Ravenie was seriously confused.

She ran downstairs with him, to make sure he wouldn't touch any of the kids who lay injured or hurting on the ground and was surprised when he didn't even try to touch that he COULD anyways because Summer had wearily put her shield around all of them again.

He left the T tower, slamming the door behind him, Ravenie still following him.

"Wait!" she called out to him, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"What?" he asked her, he seemed angry at her and yet made no attempt to fight her.

"Why didn't you attack me?" Ravenie asked "You've done it before so...why stop now?"

Inside her mind, she involuntarily thought _'Why stop now when I WANT to die so I can be with Jake?'_

"You are a foolish girl," he told her, looking at her strangely "Most people who manage to escape a serial killer don't go after him later and ask him why he didn't kill them..."

"You killed Jake..." she told him "What's so different about me?"

"Here's the thing, princess," he said and Ravenie flinched at his old nickname for her "When I killed your precious boyfriend, he made one last request to me before I finished him off- he made me promise I wouldn't hurt you- and I, despite everything else, keep those kinds of promises..."

Ravenie was crying now.

"What did you do with his body?" she asked him, her voice shaking because of her crying.

He turned to look at her and smiled cruelly before saying

"Now...that's my secret isn't it? I'm not about to tell you...all I can say is that, I dumped him somewhere..."

"He's been dead for four months now!"Ravenie cried "Why can't you at least tell me where it is so he can get a decent burial!"

"Because," Creak said, turning to look at her one last time "I like to watch people suffer, particularly those I can't touch..."

And he left without saying another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day...<strong>

"Well, the only good thing that came out of this battle is that you guys weren't taken." Cyborg was telling the kids.

"Yeah, but we're all badly hurt!" Scott said, wincing from the pain in his body.

"Well, so are we..." said Nightwing "Bee has her wrist broken, Jericho was shot, Star was shot and we're all pretty bruised."

"Hey, at least we're all alive." Changeling said "I'm actually very surprised that Creak took none of you guys as prisoners, especially you guys," he said, looking at Ben who was carrrying Daniel, Jade, Michael, Rebecca, and Ravenie.

"I honestly thought he was going to," Rebecca said "After I shot him-"

"You shot him?" Cyborg asked her incredulously "But you've never held a gun in your entire life! And you've never ever hurt someone!"

The kids briefly told of what had happened upstairs.

At the end of the story, the titans were confused.

"Why didn't he simply hurt Ravenie and then the rest of you guys?" Hot Spot asked.

"I know why..." Ravenie said "I asked him and, well, he told me..."

She briefly said what Creak had told her outside.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Summer said "You went OUTSIDE wih him _alone, _are you nuts?"

"I have to agree with her, Ravenie," Nightwing said "And with Creak. The next time you face a serial killer and escape- don't go after him to ask why he didn't kill you...no offense my dear but that's a very stupid thing to do..."

"Nightwing's right," Changeling said "But as it is, this shows that at least my son did not die in vain. He died to save you, Ravenie, and thank God Creak kept his promise to him..."

Ravenie nodded and excused herself.

She went up to her room and fell on her bed, crying.

_'I miss you so much , Jake' _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Downstairs...<strong>

"So how did you guys escape, dad?" Dylan asked Nighwing "You know, with all of those robots, and you guys hurt and all..."

"As a matter of fact, I don't know, son." Nightwing said"In the middle of the fight, there was a sudden blast which freed us of practically all the and Allison seemed furious and we looked up and this- person- I can't even tell you if it was a man or a woman- kept shooting down at got mad and went after this hooded person and they began fighting. Little by little they went farther and father away from until they were a good distance she realized that she was alone with all of us, Allison panicked and fled."

"And you could never see this person's face?" Summer asked, curious.

"Never," Changeling said.

"Who'd do such a thing?" Scott asked "To go against the most powerful villain, alone, and seemingly unprotected to rescue a bunch of strangers?"

Kid Flash shrugged.

"Some heroes are nomads. They wander from cty to ciy, never staying long enough to be noticed, but always fight crime."

"I used to be one," said Hot Spot "Until I joined the Teen Titans. If this person had stayed a while longer, I have no doubts that he or she would've been a valuable member of our team."

"Dad- what if it's Batman?" Kyle asked "What if he managed to escape?"

"I doubt that, son..." Kid Flash said "You see, this person's cloak was white..."

"So? He could be using it as a disguise to hide his true identity?" Kyle asked.

"I suppose anything's possible..." Nightwing said "But as it is, it is vry unlikely, I know my father...and that just isn't his style."

"Then...who could this mystery person be?" Bumblebee asked.

Nobody knew for sure...

**A/N: And that's it guys.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**I tried to make this chapter long and with mixed emotions as a Christmas treat.**

**Merr X-mas everyone!**

**Hopefully I'll be able to upload one more chapter before New Year's.**

**Review! Those are the best Christmas presents you could give me!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	22. And the Mystery Continues

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks to all of you guys for your amazin reviews! Thet're the only thing that keeps me motivated to write right now.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in SO long but I've bee having besides tons of homework, tons of familly issues. Still, I'm glad I found time today to sit down and write,**

**Plz keep reviewing, they keep me motivated!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The mystery of the white-cloaked person continued to interest the titans over the next few weeks. Particularly because, in all the fights that followed with Creak, Allison, and Dikos, this person was there also. Whoever he or she was, they kept trashing all of the villains' plans, at least until now.

"It's like he's able to predict what they're next movement will be, it's like he's spying on them..." Cyborg said to the others around him. All the titans, adults and children alike, were gathered in the living room. Hoping to decipher who this person might be.

"I don't think he is, Cy," Nightwing said "According to Wally and Jinx that lair is heavily guarded, plus they have many other secret hiding places, I doubt that, being the great villains that they are, they wouln't notice someone was constantly watching them..."

"Okay...so he could be a mind-reader, that way he'd know what exactly Creak was planning in advance, that would explain why Creak or his allies have never been able to defeat him."

"Then he'd have to be a VERY powerful mind-reader, Cy," Raven said "Because I can read minds AND sense emotions and not even my powers can break through Creak's mind-barrier."

"This, coming from the demon Trigon's own daughter," said Nightwing pointedly "How much stronger than that do you think that someone's powers could get?"

Cyborg fell silent, then another idea seemed to pop into his head.

"What if it's one of your brothers Raven? You said your father had more children, scattered throughout the universe! Well...what if-?"

"I doubt that," Raven said interrupting him "You saw how my father is, Cy, most of my brothers are the same way he is, and those that weren't...well, he killed them. So far, I am the only one of his children who has defied him and lived to actually tell the tale."

"And anyways, who said this person was a 'he'?" Bumblebee asked "For all we know, this person might be a woman..."

"Call me crazy, but I have a feeling it's a woman," said Kole "The style of fighting, well, if I didn't know better, I'd swear it was Ravenie's. It's very much like Ravenie's or Lise's."

"Which would mean she's still a heroine-in-training," said Lise "As neither Ravenie nor I are anywhere near of being proffessional heroines..."

"If she's still in training then she's very very lucky. I don't think she's training , Lise, she's won too many times against a villain we titans haven't managed to defeat yet. And they're twenty of us and only one of her. Plus, I know what you mean, Kole, about her style of fighting, but if you observe carefully like I have, you'll see it's not her natural style of fighting. She hesitates and doubts some times and is, definitely, very clumsy on her feet, hence why most of the time she prefers to fly. I think she's faking her fighting skills, why? Who knows..." Jinx said.

"Which leads us back to square one, it could be a man..." Changeling said.

"If he is a guy, then he's one hell of an actor because none of you guys would be able to pull off a decent woman act even of your lives depended on it..." Argent said.

They couldn't get further into the discussion because the alarm started beeping.

Everybody tensed up, knowing what would be their next step of instructions.

"Alright titans, Go!" Nightwing shouted, then added "Children, hiding places!"

The children all nodded and went upstairs, where Summer would further tell them about their defensive plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Upstairs...<strong>

"Alright boss, what's the plan?" Scott asked his sister, as soon as they got upstairs.

"I really doubt we'll need one," Summer said "After all, ever since the whole Ravenie-Creak thing, they haven't attacked us anymore, the hypocrites, as it is though- I'd like to monitor the situation with our parents. Maybe I can find out more about who this mystery person is..."

"You got it, sis," Scott said.

"Michael- do you have anything of Uncle Cyborg's that we may use to see what's going on with them?" Summer asked the boy.

"Umm...let me think..." said Michael, then his eyes lit up "Well...there's dad's spy bug of course!"

"Spy bug? What?" Ken Wilson asked.

"Well...you see, dad's been working for a while now on something that he may use to spy Creak, Allison and Dikos, the only problem is that dad had to make sure that whatever he used, it would have to be practically invisible, so he invented this-" Ken said, and as he said it he pressed his palm into the identification scanner by his dad's lab. The door opened quickly and all the kids stepped inside, eyes wide with astonisment.

"Look at all the stuff that's in here!" Kyle whispered "We could have a whole armed squad with this,"

"Hey! Check out these laser guns!" Scott said, excited "Wow! I wonder how potent they are!"

"Scott, Kyle, don't you guys DARE touch anything in here," Summer commanded.

The boys returned back to her side, grinning sheepishly.

"C'mon Summer, we were just looking at stuff, we weren't gonna do anything!" Scott said.

"Uh-huh, and I'm in love with Superman, yeah right guys, know you two- _especially _you." she said, looking directly at her brother "Both of you have a knack for touching stuff that shouldn't be touched and making a mess out of it. Don't think I've forgotten the last _sixty three _explosions that have happened in this same lab, thanks to you."

"Summer's right," Michael said grinning "After all, you guys are the reason dad had to close this place and put a security system on it."

Both boys scowled.

"Accidents," Kyle muttered.

"Too many for them to ALL be coincidences don't you think?" Summer asked them sweetly then she added in an authoritative voice "Like I said, DON'T touch anything in here!"

"Party-pooper," Scott muttered angrily to Kyle who nodded.

"Anyways, most of the things in here don't work, or dad would've given them to the rest of the titans by now," Michael said "But there's one thing in here that might help us..."

He walked to the far end of the room and slowly lifted a glass container which looked empty, and poked it a bit before closing it again.

He then walked back to the oher titan kids really slowly and carefully, as if afraid to drop something.

"Alright, here it is," he said when he finally reached them. He held out his left hand to them.

Everyone looked at him, then back at his hand, then back at him.

"Where?" Kyle finally asked "I don't see anything..."

"Look closely," Michael insisted.

They did. Sure enough, there was a tiny, _tiny _black dot on Michael's index fiinger which could well pass for a speck of dust or a marker-drawn dot.

"And do you mean to tell us that this thing can actually show us the whole battle our parents are facing now?" Ravenie asked incredulous.

"Yes it can...or at least, I think so, dad said it doesn't work perfectly yet but it's very very close to perfection...I'd say we give it a try."

"I'm definitely up for it," Summer said "C'mon, let us watch..."

"Just out of curiosity's sake...when did _you_ become the leader of us kid titans?" Scott asked his sister jokingly.

Summer lightly punched him in the shoulder and smiled at him but in her mind she cried out

_'Since Jake stopped being here with us, he was supposed to take the lead, not me!'_

However, she shook away these thoughts, lest she might start crying for her brother.

Meanwhile, Michael and Rebecca worked together to set up the camera.

"Okay...here goes nothing..." Michael said, and pressed the button of a remote. He spoke into the remote and said

"Show me the titans!"

At once, a big screen popped up, in it, it showed the the battle that was going on.

"Whoa..." the children said in unison, amazed at how much a mini-camera could show.

Then, they winced as Nightwing and Kid Flash were blasted off their feet by one of Creak's balls of black energy.

"C'mon dad, you can beat them..." Kyle said softly. Speranza at his side, whimpered in fright and began to cry in her brother's shoulder.

"They'll be alright Cissy...they'll be alright," he reassured her.

The children all groaned as Creak's red cable enveloped all the adult titans and they all fell to the floor writhing in pain.

Out of the corner of her eye, Summer saw Ravenie begin to rock herself back and forth and begin to let out soft whimpers of terror. Summer could only guess that as Ravenie knew the pain they were feeling, she was even more worried for her parents and family than the rest of them. Summer also knew that anguish, in Ravenie's delicate state, could not be good fo her.

"Go upstairs and lie down," she told Ravenie gently "It'll be over soon enough and they'll be alright, you'll see..."

Now, Ravenie wanted to stay and continue watching but throughout these four, almost five months since Jake's death, Summer had been her only protector, and Ravenie had learned by now that Summer's word was law. So she didn't protest and merely went up the stairs quietly to her room, where she cried her heart out for her baby, and her baby's father, whose warmth, love, and care she missed so desperately.

Meanwhile, the kids watched as the white cloaked figure appeared in the midst of the fight.

Seemingly unafraid, the figure put itself between Raven and Dikos and blasted a ball of dark blue energy in Dikos's direction.

This struck the titan kids as odd. After all, why wouldn't this person use a cloak whose colors resembled his powers.

They also noticed that what Jinx had observed was indeed true. This mystery person spent most of his/her time on the air, and when he/she DID touch the ground, was indeed clumsy and stumbled a lot. However, there was no denying that this person's fighting style certainly resembled the fighting style of a woman more than it matched the fighting style of a man.

The mysterious person sent a ball of white light in Creak's direction so fast it caught him off guard and threw him to the ground, then he/she leaped into the air and launched another attack of dark blue energy balls, all directed at Creak, who was still sprawled on the floor. Creak's eyes glowed black and his energy seemed to envelope the person but the person seemed immune to his powers. Whoever thisv person was, he/she didn't even flinch.

This surprised, not only the titans, but Creak as well. He had never met anyone who could withstand his powers before. He realized then, that he was the one with a disadvantage in this fight. He realized that he would receive blow after blow from his opponent, while he/she would feel none.

Upon coming to this realization, Creak, Allison, and Dikos quickly fled the place.

Titans, adults and children alike, cheered at their enemies' cowardice.

As the titans continued to celebrate, the figure began to walk away from them.

"Wait!" Hot Spot cried.

The figure halted and turned to face them, his or her face completely obscured by the cloak they were wearing.

"I just wanted to say...thank you, for saving us," Hot Spot said.

The figure gave them a nod and began to retreat again.

"Wait!" Kid Flash said "We need to know...who are you?"

"**_that _**_is none of your business' _the voice said dryly. The titans gasped, it was a high-pitched, female voice.

* * *

><p>"So it IS a woman!" Summer said.<p>

"Has to be," said Lise "No girl would ever speak that way, and as far as I know, boys' voices tend to be MUCH lower-pitched than that voice."

"Shush! Let's keep watching!" Scott said.

* * *

><p>"You could become one of us, you know?" Nightwing offered hesitantly "We could really use your help in our team..."<p>

"_Thanks for the offer but no thanks,_" the person said "_I work alone,"_

"You don't HAVE to," Hot Spot insisted "Listen, I was a nomad before too, I know how that feels like and it's an awfully lonely life, join this team, you'll have a family."

_" I prefer to do this alone," _the figure said _"And as for a family, I'm really not interested in having one..."_

"Why are you working so hard in keeping your identity a secret from us?" Raven asked suspiciously "I've tried to get a good look at what you are but so far, you've blocked my mind- reading AND my empath-abilities to sense emotions..."

_"Has it ever occurred to you titans that I do this because I enjoy fighting crime? It's my life's passion and I'm doing just fine without you guys interferring in plans, so again, thanks for the offer but I'll pass. I really don't want any changes in my life now." _the mysterious person said.

And without another word to the titans, the mystery person disappeared. Vanishd. Just like that. The titans were baffled.

* * *

><p>While the person was talking, Summer said in a whisper to Michael<p>

"Zoom in, to see if we can see his or her face..."

The children al held their breath. This was the moment they'd been waiting for.

The camera became smaller, until only the hooded person's masked face was visible. Now it began to zoom closer, and closer, and...

Nothing.

The screen went blank.

Everyone was shocked and disappointed.

"What happened?" Summer exclaimed.

"Aww darn it!" Michael exclaimed "Stupid, useless thing! I forgot, I'm so sorry Summer...my bad. The thing only lasts like two hours and then it runs out of battery and it's already been on for three hours. I'm so sorry guys..."

"It's not your fault, Michael," Summer reassured him.

"It isn't worth it," Kyle said"You saw what a jerk she was...thinking herself to be invincible, too self-centered. I'm glad she isn't on our team. Personally, I wouldn't be able to stand her."

"IS she a woman though?" Jade asked quietly "They could be modifying their voice for all we know..."

"Possible but unlikely," Summer said "Who'd go to such extents to prevent us from knowing their true identity?"

That was a question everyone wanted to know...

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later...<strong>

"I still don't know whether we should trust this mystery person..." Nightwing was saying that nigt, at the dining table.

"C'mon Nightwing, we've had...what? Eight fights so far and she hasn't turned against us even once! Why should she suddenly switch sides?" Changeling said.

"I don't now if you've realized it, Changeling, but she's not exactly on _our_ side either..." Nightwing argued.

"It doesn't make any sense..." Cyborg said "Where does she go after the battles? Its like her whole mission is to ruin Creak's plans but after that she just...vanishes? Just like that?"

"Yeah...what's with all the secrecy?" Kid Flash said "It's creeping me out..."

"Most importantly, why all the secrecy? I don't like it, not one bit...what is she keeping from us? Why is she so keen in maintaing her secret identity? How does she know Creak so well?" Nighting said.

Everyone had exactly the same questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...in Dikos's evil lair...<strong>

Creak's eyes glowed black and he blasted several objects which were on his father's table. He was fuming!

"Son, calm down," Dikos adviced cautiously.

"I can't!" Creak roared "How can he keep doing that? How can this one, insignificant person keep beating me? ME? The greatest villain of all..."

"Who said it's a he?" Allison said, looking up from the b¿magazine she was reading "For all we know...he's a she..."

Creak's eyes burned red and Allison decided it was best to shut up. It was bad enough that _someone _was beating Timothy in his brilliant plans, but to find out that the someone was a _girl? _That would be the worst possible news ever for Timonthy...

"Son, we have to be cautious in all this...discover the flaw in our plans...only then will we be victorious." Dikos said.

Creak smiled cruelly.

"Well...so the titans have a new friend huh?" he asked quietly, his voice dripping with hatred "Well...I'll send them a little _friend _of my own, let's see how those two get along..."

"You- you don't mean-?" Dikos asked, eyes wide, staring at his son.

"Of course I do!" Creak snapped "I'm not going to sit around and watch all my plans crumble down because of some stupid wanna- be hero! I finished Logan off- I'll kill this pest too. Whatever it takes."

"But- but we don't know if it'll work." Allion squeaked "He's been resisting the mind control ever since he came here, he even broke out of the trance twice already! And it makes sense, really, since he was _trained _to resist mid control. It's too risky...what if the trance breaks at mid-battle?"

"Oh, it won't," said Creak smiling darkly "I'll make sure of that..."

"Son, are you sure about this?" Dikos asked.

"Of course I am..." Creak said "So the titans have been able to fight me all this time? Well then, it's time for some healthy family competition- wouldn't you two agree?"

Dikos and Allison boh nodded, but it was more out of fear than actual agreement.

"Let's see how the titans handle the little surprise I'll have for them tomorrow...and this time, not even mystery-hero ccan save the titans from their fall. Because one way or another, they WILL lose..."

**A/N: Anyone want to guess ****what happens next?**

**Well, you'll find out soon enough!**

**So...mystery hero's a _woman- _or is she? Well...we'll see, I haven't decided yet.**

**Anyone wanna guess who it might be? Or is she actually a nomad? In which case...name suggestions anyone?**

**The most important thing is to review!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**BTW: Plz forgive any spelling/grammar errors...I really and literally have no time to go over my chapters anymore...**


	23. What Does Normality Look Like?

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for your amazing reviews! You guys are the best!**

**I hope you like this chapter...my ideas have been so crazy since last chapter that it's taken me a while to finally organize them into writing so, yeah...**

**Another thing, plz read the question at the end...it's really important, with that said,**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The next couple of days were quiet. No disturbances of any kind. To the titans, this seemed like a bad sign.

"What if he's planning something worse than the bombings of last time?" Cyborg asked worriedly.

"I don't know Cy, I don't know..." Nightwing said.

But as the days progressed and nothing else happened, the titans relaxed a bit more.

The titan kids were forced to go to school again (this, of course, generated lots of complaints from Scott and Kyle) all but Jade, who was still receiving physical therapy, Ravenie, and Summer of course.

"Mom, do we HAVE to go to school?" Scott whined "We could stay here, and help you guys guard the city from Creak!"

"He hasn't attacked in nearly a month," Raven told her son firmly "What makes you think he'll decide _this _day precisely to attack again?"

"You never know..." Scott muttered.

"Yeah right, young man, now go and get ready for school..." Raven said, a smile threatening to form.

"We're going to be SO behind the rest of the class..." Rebecca moaned "We'll have so much work to catch up on!"

"But at least you're smart, Rebecca, you'll catch up in no time, whereas me? _I'll _be lucky if I pass the grade at all!" Dylan said.

"It's not fair! How come Summer gets to stay!" Scott pouted "And Jade also and I have to go!"

"Your sister is sick, Scott, and needs to stay home for her therapy...and Summer needs to help Ravenie, you know that. Ravenie's seven months pregnant now...she needs extra care- from all of us." Raven said.

"I could stay and help!" Scott offered.

Changeling laughed at his son's whiny attitude.

"Nice try, young man, but it won't work, now go...the bus is waiting..."

Scott scowled at both his parents and then he and the other titan kids left for the bus stop.

As he went out, however, he asked his parents

"When will I be able to take my own car to school?"

His parents looked at each other briefly before Changeling answered

"Soon...but you're still too young for now Scott, you're fourteen."

"Jake learned to drive when he was fifteen!" Scott said, his voice shook a bit at mentioning his brother's name but otherwise he showed no sign of being altered by mentioning Jake.

Raven felt her throat tighten into a knot but answered in a monotone voice

"Yes, but he got his car at sixteen...just before he left to the- the program. Don't worry Scott, you'll get the Ferrari...in a couple of years okay?"

Scott's expression changed visibly from annoyance to frightened.

"You- you don't mean that I'll drive J-Jake's car, do you?" he said in a _really _small voice.

Changeling sighed, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. He blinked a couple of times and took a deep, steadying breath before answering

"What's the use of having it there in the garage , if nobody's using it? Might as well as give it you, obviously Jake has no need for it now, anymore than Starlight has a need for her chair..."

Scott turned around and ran off to meet with the others, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks, which he hastily wiped away.

Raven and Changeling watched him go off, holding tightly to one another.

"What are you doing?" A voice whispered furiously from behind them.

They turned to see Summer, who was glaring daggers at them both.

"I'm afraid I don't see what you mean..." Raven said.

"I know what you guys are trying to do and it's wrong!" Summer accused them.

"And what precisely, are we trying to do that's wrong?" Changeling asked, his eyes not quite meeting his daughter's.

"You're trying to erase Jake and Starlight from our memories..." Summer said, tears glistening in her eyes "And don't pretend like you aren't because I know it's true! You two have shut the door to both their rooms and you've never gone in there since they died. Now, all of a sudden, you're giving all of Starlight's dolls to other kids, and you gave Jade, Starlight's wheelchair!You gave Ravenie loads of stuff from when Jake was a baby, and now you're giving Scott, Jake's Ferrari! It's like you're trying to tell us they never existed, like all those things are all brand- new and didn't have owners before! Really, did you care about Jake and Starlight at all?" Summer cried, anguished.

"Did we _care _for Jake and Starlight?" Raven asked in a quiet voice, then "Did we CARE about Jake and Starlight? Of course we cared Summer! They were our kids! You shouldn't talk that way about _anything _because you don't know anything Summer! Sure, it pains you, and you might've lost your brother and sister, but I lost my son and daughter and believe me, that hurts worse! So _excuse __me _for trying to lighten my burden by pretending that the dolls used to be yours and you don't need them anymore, for trying to pretend like that stupid Ferrari is an early birthday gift for Scott, excuse me for trying to forget how much Jake begged for that stupid car which he'll never even get to ride again!"

"Raven, honey, calm down..." Changeling said soothingly, his hands softly massaging his wife's back, trying to comfort her.

"You think I don't understand how you feel?" Summer asked quietly "Sure, I _only _lost my brother and sister, mother, but I've had to take care of all the others as well! I couldn't even cry for the death of my own brother openly because I had to stay strong while you two were weak! Let me remind you that if it hadn't been for me, sacrificing everything I loved for these last _six months _this family would've fallen apart!"

At this, her parents remained quiet. They finally realized how much weight and responsability their daughter had been carrying through these months, how much they'd involuntarily put her through...

Raven reached out tentatively to touch Summer's arm.

"Summer," she whispered "My baby girl, my strong, _strong _girl...I'm so sorry, you're right, you're totally right. We're doing to you the same things we did to Jake. Making you responsible for things WE ought to do, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!"

They hugged each other tightly and Changeling embraced them both.

"I promise you, Summer, things will get better," Changeling said.

From the stairs, Ravenie watched all this with tears in her eyes.

They all missed Jake and Starlight, she realized, but it was time to start letting go...

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, though, the problems continued.<p>

Lise sighed, frustrated, as her attempt to put Daniel to sleep wass ruined, once again, by the loud screaming outside his nursery.

Daniel whimpered, and began to cry, the loud voices frightening him.

"What's going on out there?" Ben asked, coming out of the bathroom, into the bedroom "It sounds like World War III just erupted!"

Lise rolled her eyes, rocking her son to soothe him. Ben took him from her and began to move around the room with Daniel, rocking him.

"It's my parents, they're fighting...again." she said bitterly.

"Again?" Ben asked, his tone sympathetic.

"Yeah, _again," _Lise said "Really, they should shut up already!"

"Why are they so agitated lately?" Ben asked her.

"It's that stupid baby!" Lise said "The one they're _trying_ to make us believe is my dad's baby while in reality all of us know who his real father is!"

"Not so loud, you may think everone knows the truth but your brother and sister do believe that baby is their sibling- and they could hear you..." Bn said but Lise answered

"They won't hear a thing, didn't you know? They went back to school today..."

"Really? Oh well, so much the better for them, lucky them, they don't have to hear all this yelling going on..." Ben said.

_With Jinx and Kid Flash..._

"You're not helping me through all of this, you're just complaining and making us all miserable!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Oh, _I'm_ the one who's making us all miserable? Let me remind you who's idea it was in the first place to keep that monster!" Kid Flash yelled back at her.

"Think this is hard for you? It's harder for me because I'm the one who has to bear all the pregnancy knowing all the time what brought it on! I was the one who was raped and now you're being a lousy husband, blaming me for everything!" Jinx yelled.

"_I'm_ being a lousy husband? You're nuts woman, I'm not the one who's having another man's baby!" Kid Flash yelled at her.

"Oh, and I _wanted_ this to happen? You're acting like this is all my fault!" Jinx said.

"Well, apparently you wanted this because you've made no objections to keeping that thing!" Kid Flash said.

"It's not a thing, it's a baby and it's completely innocent, it's not his fault his father's a criminal! He's got no fault in all this!"Jinx said.

"He'll grow up to be a murderer, just like his father, it's in his blood, and you had the power to stop him and you didn't!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Jericho is Slade's son and he didn't become like his father, did he?" Jinx cried "Wally, why are you being this mean to me?"

"Because you're stupid, that' why!" Kid Flash finally yelled at her and then he stormed out of the room, leaving Jinx crying on the room floor.

_Back with Lise and Ben..._

"And all of THAT began with a simple request from my mother," Lise said, rolling her eyes.

"Why? What did she want?" Ben asked, he still seemed uncomfortable from the fight they'd just heard.

"Mom wanted dad to accompany her to the doctor's appointment today, you know, to check on the baby and such, and dad just...took it the wrong way, he thought mom cared about the kid, and that she cared about the kid because she cared about the father of the kid and...well,you pretty much heard the rest." Lise said.

"That's just stupid, he was there, wasn't he? We all were...and I may not be an expert but I can tell you that your mom certainlly wanted nothing to do with Dikos..." Ben said.

"I know that...and I know that she has to go to the doctor at some point because if not, well, I don't want my mom to die the same way Sinistra did...but at the same time, I get my dad's point. We could've just avoided all of this if she'd just had an abortion in the first place..." Lise said.

"I'm not sure which was the right decision in this case..." Ben told Lise, briefly hugging her.

"Well, neither am I," Lise said with another sigh...

* * *

><p><strong>In school...<strong>

Scott sighed. He HATED school. If he had to bear another hour of his history teacher's endless blabbering he'd go mad! The only one who made it bearable was...Natalie.

Scott's thoughts quickly took a more pleasant turn as he thought about the pretty girl sitting just in front of him.

"Hey Natalie!" he whispered to her.

The girl turned to him, her long, silky, smooth brown hair swishing at her movement.

"What's up Scott?" she asked him. It too Scott a second or two to answer her as he stared dreamily up at her round, big, emerald-green eyes.

"Scott?" she asked again, looking at him strangely.

That brought him back to reality.

"Oh, um, you know, I- I wanted to ask you for a- a sharpener! Yeah, a sharpener!" he said, wildly inventing an excuse.

Natalie giggled.

"Why do you need my sharpener Scott? You have one, you're playing with it right now..."

Scott blushed as he realized Natalie was right, he'd been absent-mindedly playing with his sharpener just seconds ago.

"It doesn't work, I just have it- because it gives me a distraction when the class is too boring." Scott said.

Natalie giggled again as she passed him her sharpener.

Scott inwardly cursed at his own stupidity.

_'I must seem like a total idiot to her!'_ he thought.

Thankfully, the bell rang at that minute, signaling the beginning of recess.

Scott spang out of his chair and dashed out the door before his history teacher could say otherwise.

Out in the halls he met with Dylan and his group of friends. They were all happy to see them back, however, Scott could see their sympathy in their faces and he hated it. He just wanted to be normal again, a kid with his friends. However, he knew his friends knew what had happened to both his brother and sister and some of them even tried to comfort him. He bore it as best as he could before walking away in another direction with the excuse he had to go to the bathroom, Dylan, who wasn't fooled, followed closely behind.

"They're just trying to help, you know," he said to Scott, once he'd caught up with him "They know how you must be feeling, they knew your family quite well so-"

"I know they're trying to help, Dylan," Scott said through clenched teeth "But they're just making it worse, I don't need their sympathy, I don't need their worries over me, I don't need to be reminded by their looks that my brother and sister are dead! I don't need that, Dylan, I really don't... I have enough pain as it is back home, seeing how my parents are hurting, seeing how they're trying to make us all forget our pain while all of us now it's never going to go away! They're giving me that damned Ferrari for God's sake, why couldn't they just get rid of the stupid thing! My brother never got to enjoy it so why should I?"

"Listen Scott, I knoq you're hurting, and I know you're angry but pushing away everyone that tries to help you or comfort you won't do you any good in the end! You have to let us help you...that's what friends are for..." Dylan said.

Scott smiled slightly.

"Now you're starting to sound just like my sister..." he told Dylan jokingly, " You sure you're not dating Summer rather than Jade?"

"Quite sure," said Dylan, returning his smile "I mean, c'mon Scott, she's a year older than me!"

"I've seen weirder couples..."Scott said, teasingly.

"Please Scott...Summer's beautiful but- Jade's gorgeous, I love Jade..." Dylan said softly.

Scott scrunched up his face, disgusted.

"You're starting to sound a lot like my brother now," he told Dylan.

"But you said Jake sounded like a love-sick puppy- hey! I am NOT like that!" Dylan said.

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Sure...whatever you say..." he said.

Just then, Natalie came around the corner and, spotting Scott she waved at him and walked up to him.

Scott smiled stupidly at her before tripping over his own foot. At his side, Dylan roared with laughter. Natalie covered her mouth with her right hand to hide the smile that had formed while she offered her left hand to Scott. He took it gently and stood up, glaring at Dylan who was still laughing.

"So Scott," Natalie said casually, trying to act as if nothing hd happened "Have you caught up with your school work already?"

"No way!" Scott said with a laugh.

"I was thinking, maybe, you might need...a tutor?" Natalie said softly, twirling a strand of her brown hair.

"A- a tutor? Uh... sure," Scott said, stammering a bit "D-do you have someone in particular you'd like to recommend me?"

At his side, Dylan slapped his forehead, embarrased at his friend's denseness.

"She means herself idiot!" he whispered in Scott's ear, Scott elbowed him hard in the ribs, causing him to back a couple of steps, yet not crying out for mere dignity.

"Well...I could help you," Natalie said, blushing madly "O-onlly if yo want, of course..."

"Sure," Scott said, now too shy to look at her in the eye "When can you...?"

"Oh, any day's fine," she said quickly, before covering er mouth with her hand and blushing some more "You...you tell me okay? I-I'll give you my number and you can give me a call- if you need anything that is- I-I mean if- if- you know, you need help with your studies and things, anyways,bye!" and she left rapidly, still blushing.

"Oh, if that wasn't the most pathetic attempt at discreet flirting I've ever seen," Dylan said, coming up to Scott who glared at him "And if you ever touch me again, kiddo, you'll be walking with a broken leg got it?"

"As if!" Scott scoffed.

The two boys spent the rest of the day joking and pranking lie they would in any other day. The day was so much like the old days had used to be that Scott even forgot for some moments of all the misery he was living. For those few, blissful hours that school lasted, Scott felt his life had gone back to normal.

Of course that happy bubble burst, as soon as he got home...

**A/N: Whew! That took a long time to write. I wanted to include in this chapter something else but then I realized it had enough details as it was, so it's coming in next chapter...**

**So, more problems in the West family, and indeed these are serious...sorry to all my Flinx lovers out there but, could this be the beginning of the end? Who knows, we'll see.**

**Next chapter we see Ravenie and Summer go baby shopping! Also, we're meeting a new guy! **

**But will our dreaded villain leave the titans alone for much longer? Who knows? What's his next plan? Anybody want to guess?**

**Mystery heroine/ or hero...I still haven't decided yet, is also coming back next chapter! **

**Also the big question: I realized that I have a bunch of ideas for the ending of my "Hidden" series and so it won't be able to fit into my normal 50-chapter format...**

**SHOULD I WRITE A 100-CHAPTER LONG STORY, OR A FOURTH AND FINAL ADDITION TO THE "HIDDEN" SERIES?**

**Plz answer via review or PM,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	24. The Truth Is Not Always What It Seems

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Wow, I'm feeling like a failure right now, I promised myself when I joined this site that I wouldn't be one of the authors that took ages to upddate, well, school's made it impossible to update more frequently, plus I broke my hand but I'm one month away from summer vacation so bear with me and after that I promise regular updates! Anyways, I was really thankful to all of you guys who answered my question and after seeing every one of your comments I have decided to make a fourth installment to my "Hidden" series, with that said, enjoy the chapter!**

**PS. DISCLAIMER: I'm still saving up to buy the Teen Titans, with what I have saved I'll buy them in...maybe...A MILLION YEARS so, until then, the TT are DC comics property.**

Scott, Kyle, Rebecca, and the rest of the titan children got back from school that day tired, but happy. Although, Scott was a bit annoyed with Kyle at the moment, as Kyle had been taunting him with "his new girlfriend" all the way home.

'_Come to think about it,' _Scott realized '_I hate Dylan too, why'd he have to blab to the idiot that I had a crush on Natalie?'_

As if reading Scott's mind, Dylan came up to him and asked him casually

"So, you still hate me for telling Kyle all about your new girl?"

"She's not my girl alright!" Scott said exasperated "And stop saying that! She was merely being friendly for God's sake and if this rumor spreads then it'll become awkward for us to be near each other and-"

"Hey, relax, dude," Dylan said, interrumpting Scott's mad rant "She likes you too, you know? I saw it in her face when she talked to you, she was staring at you...well, pretty much the same way my sister used to look at Jake...and it was disgusting, by the way."

"You do realize that you and Jade are becoming more and more like Jake and Ravenie nowadays, don't you?" Scott asked teasingly.

"Hell no! I love Jade, alright, and she's beautiful but we're definitely not the cheesy lovers that our siblings used to be..." Dylan said, looking horrified.

Scott smiled sadly.

"It's kind of hard to realize that all that is gone now, isn't it?" he said quietly " I mean, Ravenie really WAS the only love in my brother's life wasn't she? She was his first love and he died still loving her..."

"You know what they say, that nothing, no matter how good or bad, lasts forever..." Dylan said sadly "Still, I wish that things weren't like this, you know? I know that it's hard for you and your family, Scott, to have to deal with your brother and sister's deaths, but I have to watch my sister every day and...well, she's just not the same. She's alive, but at the same time it feels as if she were dead. At first she used to cry a lot, now she doesn't even cry anymore. She's like a walking zombie, cold,and unfeeling. I can't remember the last time I saw my sister smile, a real smile. "

"Kind of like my mom, then," Scott said softly.

"She doesn't even really smile when we're talking about the baby...Do you think that my sister will ever recover?" Dylan asked Scott "I mean, after she has this baby- will things just get worse for her? Will she think about Jake every day of her life from now on or...will she be able to move on? Should I be hoping that she can move on? I don't know Scott, I'm just so confused right now, I can't even think straight..."

"Same here," Scott said with a sigh "You know that my mom is pregnant again, I don't even know if this baby will be a good thing, I mean, it's either going to remind us of Jake or Starlight and...well, I don't think I'll be able to bear having to face the pain of losing my brother and sister every day from now on..."

They reached the bus stop then and remained silent for the rest of the ride.

Once they got back to the T tower they saw that Jade was waiting up for them at the door. Dylan smiled widely at her before stooping down to kiss her lips briefly. Scott made a disgusted sound and Dylan glared at him.

"No, really, man!" Scott complained "If you just HAVE to make out with my sister, at least do it somewhere where I can't see you so that I'm not tempted to break your jaw or any other part of your face."

"Ha, you couldn't do it even you wanted to," said Dylan with a laugh before kissing Jade again.

"Hey guys, watch this," Jade said, trying to switch the topic, with great effort and difficulty she rose from her chair. Slowly and with wobbly legs she took a hesitant step forward before staggering a bit. Dylan caught her and steadied her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa, easy, easy..." he said to her.

"Thanks," she told him, smiling shyly at him.

"Hey no problem, princess, that was awesome, you're making some progress!" Dylan said excitedly.

Scott smiled at the scene before him. He hadn't been kidding when he'd told Dylan that he and Jade reminded him of Jake and Ravenie. Watching them was like watching Jake and Ravenie together and somehow, in a way, this comforted Scott. He grabbed his sister's other side and he and Dylan supported her as she gave slow, unsteady steps.

"You're getting much better at this," Scott commented.

"Thank you," Jade said, "The doctor says that it is likely that I'll be walking normally again in two or three months' time."

"Hey that's awesome!" Dylan said.

Just then the ground shook so violently that the three of them fell to the ground. Fortunately, Dylan cushioned Jade's fall with his own body, with the result that she landed on top of him. Both blushed furiously before the alarm went off.

"Seriously, _now_?" Scott said angrily.

Dylan picked Jade up and set her on her chair before he, Scott and Jade went inside to see what was going on.

They found the titans all reunited already in the main room in front of the large monitor which showed massive explosions taking place in various parts of Jump City. The scene looked hectic.

"Who's behind this?" Cyborg muttered angrily "Creak?"

"Looks like it," Nightwing said "Titans GO!"

And all the adult titans sprang into action. Well, except Jinx and Raven who, because they were pregnant, could be of little help anyway.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Scott asked, he and the rest of the kids all turned to look at Summer.

"Why'd you guys all look at me?" Summer said, her voice a bit panicky "I don't have the solutions to everything!"

"Umm, 'cause, you've...sortta turned into our leader these last months?" Scott said akwardly.

"Well, I don't know!" Summer said agitated "I've run out of ideas, okay? I never asked to be the leader! It was always Jake who-"

"But Jake's not here anymore, is he?" Scott answered his sister angrily "What's gotten into you, Summer? Why are you acting so...scared, vulnerable?"

"Because I don't know what's going on..." She finally admitted "I don't know what's going to happen. Before, it was all pretty predictable. They were trying to get at us and we had to protect ourselves to prevent our captures but now...well, the attacks didn't seem centered around us anymore in the last few fights but besides that, Creak's been quiet for nearly a month now- why attack now? What makes today so special? Also...well, if he's been planning this for this long then...I just don't like it and- I'm scared..."

"Don't be." Raven told her daughter "It'll all turn out right in the end, you'll see..."

The children all huddled around Jinx and Raven, while the explosions continued to happen, and the ground continued shaking.

Daniel woke up and began wailing loudly while Lise tried, unsuccessfully to calm him.

"What do you think is going on?" Summer shouted to Scott over the mayhem.

"I don't know!" Scott said in return, both looked at the other titan children and both Jinx and Raven "Got any ideas?" he asked them.

"We could check!" Michael suggested, pointing towards Cyborg's sealed lab which the children knew cotained the mini-camera.

Michael began to take staggering steps toward the lab, falling down a couple of times as the tremors continued.

"Watch out!"Jinx exclaimed, and pushed Michael out of the way of a falling bookshelf, she then hugged the boy close to her saying "Don't try anything now, it's too risky!"

"Let's all go outside!" Rave shouted. She then put a protective force field around all of them so that they could all walk outside the Tower while books, paintings, lamps, glasses, heck even parts of the roof, smashed against it.

"We have to get to dad's camera!" Michael insisted "It's the only way we'll be prepared in case they attack!"

"I'll go get it, you guys just stay outside!" Raven said. For once, the children all felt relieved for letting the adults take over. So they all stayed outsid with Jinx, while Raven went inside for the camera.

"Don't get too close to the edge!" Jinx warned "Or the tremors might send you into the water!"

"Obediantly, the kids did as they were told.

Then...the ground stopped shaking and everything was still and absolutely, eerily, silent.

"What just happened?" Ravenie whispered, scared.

"I don't know..." Lise said softly, still rocking a softly whimpering Daniel.

"Here honey, let me hold him a while," Jinx said softly, extending her arms out to hold her grandson while her eyes darted from one side to the other, searching for danger.

Suddenly, Raven materialized outside, nearly scaring to death Rainbow and Dash, Ravenie's younger siblings.

"I have it," she said weakly, she looked awfully weak and tired.

"Why don't you lie down a while mom?" Summer suggested gently "You know your powers aren't at their highest levels now that you're pregnant..."

Raven didn't even have the strength to argue with her daughter and so she sat down in the hard ground.

Summer meanwhile took the mini camera and said clearly

"Show me the titans!"

At once, the screen blinked to life, showig a terrible scene in it.

Jump City was in a chaotic state. Several buildings had either collapsed, others had been bombed, others were burning.

Dead bodies were lying everywhere. Several more people were dying, crushed by falling objects or, even worse, set on fire.

Several panick-stricken citizens were running in several directions, not knowing what do do. Once in a while one of them stumbled and fell and was trampled to death by the crowd.

Overall, it was a very dismal scene.

The titans were in full battle with Creak, Dikos, and Allison. Unfortunately, they seemed to be losing. Only Allison seemed injured, and only a minor cut above her right eyebrow, whereas Bee and Argent were both hit, causing Cyborg and Hot Spot to back out of the fight to protect their wives. Changeling and Kid Flash were both injured but were still fighting. Suddenly Jericho was blasted into the wall of a nearby building and fell to the ground, unconscious. Kole gve a tiny squeak of fright and then ran to her husband, standing over him in a protective stance. That made six titans who were out of the fight.

The kids all groaned and Raven and Jinx were no excption.

"Where's mystery heroine?" Jade asks, scared "She should already be in the fight shouldn't she?"

As if she had hard Jade's anxious pleas, the white-cloaked figure appeared in the midst of the fight with a bright white flash.

"Something's not right," Raven muttered "Creak's not stupid, he knows what has happened on the last fights with this person, and he's been quiet for a full month, I'm guessing he has a plan in mind..."

"Maybe he just hoped that thi person was a nomad hero and would eventually, if things got quiet, move away?" Scott asks hopefully.

"I don't think so, I agree with mom," Summer said.

Sure enough, upon spotting the white-cloaked figure Creak said

"So, you've come to aid the titans again have you? And what? Are you still too much of a coward that you don't let your face to be seen? Well, too bad for you because I have a surprise. _I _won'tbe the one trying to kill you today. A..._friend _of mine has asked me for the honor. I'm pretty sure you know him, anyways, I'll let him finish you off..."

The titans and their children alike gasped, horrified as Batman appeared in the middle of the fight.

"His eyes are white..." Ravenie whispered "That's what Jake said my eyes looked like when I was..."

"POSSESED!" Nightwing shouted over the roar of the battle "He doesn't know what he's doing, everyone, stand back! Stand back! Don't attack!"

Of course, the white-cloaked figure WASN'T a member of the titans' team and therefore, did not have to follow Nightwing's orders.

His/Her hands began to glow white, preparing to attack.

Nigthwing seemed to realize this also and flung himself in the middle of the way between Batman and the white-cloaked person, causing the mystery person to hesitate. At Summer's side, Ravenie gave a little squeak of terror.

"Calm down," Summer said automatically "The baby..."

"Might not have a father OR a grandfather if this oerson decides to hurt my dad!" Ravenie snapped tesely, it was the first time, since Jake's death that she'd snapped at Summer so everyone sensed that she was stressed out.

"Calm down sis," Dylan said, soothingly "This person has never turned against us before, why should he do it now?"

"She" Jade corrected, Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" he said.

As it turned out, Dylan was right.

"Please," Nightwing begged with the white-cloaked figure "He's my father, he doesn't know what he's doing."

"Not my problem..." the person answered in the same female voice.

**With the kids...**

"See!" Jade said softly "I tell you! She's a woman!"

"Might be..." Raven said.

"I'm almost a hundred percent sure she's a woman..." Jinx said.

**With the titans...**

"So you're just going to hurt the innocet now, is that it?" Kid Flash answered angrily "That'snot what heroes do!"

However, both he and Nightwing were blasted away by a laser gun which Batman himself had fired.

"And THIS is what you want me to defend?" The white-cloaked figure asked mockingly before creating a whirling mass of white energy and aiming it at Batman who instantly becomes paralyzed.

Creak, outraged begins attacking the white-cloak figure who dodges curse after curse that Creak sends his way. Allison and Dikos both begin firing at him as well while the titans stand there...too uncertain to move and with so many of their members either injured or unconscious.

Finally, the white-cloaked person seems to tire at the endless dodging game and fires a dark blue cable-like ray which encases both Allison and Dikos who are then thrown on the ground, unconscious.

Furious, but knowing that further attempts to fight the mystery person could be futile for him, Creak collects his father and girlfriend before disappearing.

Leaving Batman behind.

After several long moments, Cyborg begins to move tentatively towards him.

"Don't go near him!" The white-cloaked person cried "He's been in Creak's clutches for too long, he might've been brain-washed into thinking you guys are the enemy...its not safe."

"Is he..." Starfire said weakly "Dead?"

"No," The white-cloaked person answered indifferently "Although if it had been up to me, he would be. Heroes that can be used by the enemy are as much of a threat AS the enemy if you ask me...as it is, he's just knocked out- and he will be for a long time..."

"Once again, we owe you our lives, how can we ever repay you all the troubles-?" Speedy began but the white-cloaked figured waved its hand, silencing him.

"Oh don't thank me _yet_, titans," she said "I only said I did not kill him. That explosion that I used to defend myself...it could have other effects as well...he could be paralyzed for life, or else be in pain his whole life or else...well..."

"Well what?" Changeling demanded.

"He might not wake up at all..." The figure said nonchalantly "Like I said...not my problem..."

The titans, adult and children alike gasped horrified.

"Make no mistake, titans..." the white cloaked figure said, and tilted its head enough s they could see a smile form on the person's black lips "I am not your enemy..." she said "But that doesn't mean I am your friend..."

And she vanished, like always, into thin air,leaving a group of very perplexed titans behind...

**A/N: Okay guys, that's the end of the chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait. So what do you guys think now? You guys still like mystery heroine? Is she even trustworthy? Is she another foe? Is she even a 'she'?**

**Well, we'll see!**

**REVIEW!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS. Reviews get a shouts out!**


	25. New Meetings and Baby Shopping

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you didn't feel like it was such a long wait this time. Sepcial thanks to all those of you who reviewed.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-music16**

**-I live for anime**

**-Royal Duke Armadilloer III**

**-MintyMintMint**

**For your amazing reviews! You guys rock!**

**PS. I'm such in a great mood because as of today, May 20th, I am officially 15 years old! yay!**

**Ok not boring you with my life anymore,**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The titans all returned home weary and tired and carrying an unconscious Batman behind them.

As soon as they entered the Tower, Jinx rushed to meet her husband. She flung her arms around his neck, showering him with kisses.

Kid Flash, who had not been anticipating his wife's welcome lost his balance and they both fell to the ground, Jinx on top of him. Jinx didn't seem to mind, though, she kept kissing him, much to their kids' embarrassment.

"Mom, dad, drop it, that's gross!" Kyle exclaimed. No one contradicted him, though the adults didn't seem half so annoyed at this behavior as the kids.

"Jinx, honey," Kid Flash moaned "Baby, we have to get up, they're all watching us..."

With a huff, Jinx got up and helped her husband get up, much to the kids' relief.

"What WAS that?" Kid Flash asked, looking at his wife strangely "Not that I minded but..."

"I was just so worried!" Jinx said "I should've been in the fight with you today! You could've died! Look! You got hurt!"

"It's nothing, a couple of scratches is all..." Kid Flash said, waving off her concern "Baby, you're pregnant, it doesn't do you good to stress yourself over things, I can take care of myself, I really can. Plus, if you'd been there with me, knowing that your powers are not working fully well, I would've probably gotten hurt worse trying to protect you."

He kissed her softly and held her hand in his own.

"How about you? You okay?"Raven asked her husband.

"As fine as I can be, babe, don't worry..." Changeling said, offering his wife a mischievous grin which she returned.

"You're hurt," she observed, her smile quickly turning into a frown as she saw blood trickle down her husband's left arm. His left shoulder seemed to be soaked in blood.

"It's nothing, really," he said.

"Let _me_ decide that," Raven said. After examining his wound for a few minutes she sighed.

"It's dislocated," she said "Here, I'll fix it but it'll hurt and it will probably still be sore for a couple of days..."

Changeling winced as her black magic encased his wound, the pressure of it intensifying the pain and then he gave a little hiss of pain when Raven's powers set his shoulder straight. Raven then carefully folded a blanket into a sling and helped her husband put it on.

"There," she said "Just try not to move it much..."

"Thanks babe," Changeling said, kissing her briefly.

"Dad, are you okay?" Ravenie asked her father, scared "I mean, I saw that Batman hurt you, and that-that mystery heroine...she didn't hurt you, did she?"

"She didn't," Nightwing said "But I don't doubt that she would've if Batman had attacked _her _directly and not us..."

"I'm curious about that too..." Dylan said "What did he-excuse me- she mean when she said that she wasn't our enemy but that she wasn't our friend either?"

"It means," Nightwing said gravely "That I was right all along, we can't trust this person."

"I'm kind of glad that she didnt' want to be on our team..." Speranza said "She could've turned against us in a fight..."

"But she'd never threatened us before this, it's always Creak that she's after, what made this fight so different?" Lise asked.

"Batman was there..." Cyborg said thoughtfully "That was pretty much the only change in things...maybe this person isn't directly our enemy- like she said- but she might be an enemy to Justice League..."

The mere suggestion of this worried all the titans, adults and children alike. Had they, after all, befriended a villain?

"I hate to admit it but Cyborg might be right," Nightwing said "After all, didn't we always wonder how this person could anticipate Creak's next move so easily? Maybe she used to be one of his allies...maybe she even learned alongside him, and then she might've gotten into trouble with the Justice League, blown her cover, and Creak got rid of her because of that...in which case she WOULD be looking for revenge against him...'

"This is all mere speculation," Raven said "I don't know about you guys but this last fight left me uneasy. We've done enough guesswork as it is when it comes to this person. We need to start getting some facts straight."

"You're right, honey," Changeling said "The question is how to obtain those facts? 'Cause this person has gone to all extremes trying to make us know as little about her as possible..."

'She had black lips..." Summer said with a shudder, remembering the smile she'd seen on the camera.

"I saw it too...' Raven said "Which makes me wonder if she could be from another planet-"

"Or a demoness..." Jinx said quietly "Raven, remember what we were saying from the very beginning? That maybe one of your half-brothers might be involved in all this? Well...what if it's a sister?'

"As far as I know I was Trigon's only daughter..." Raven said "'Course he's had years to father more children but...I don't know...guess that could be the worst-case scenario for us"

"That energy-cable technique she used to trap Allison and Dikos was almost copletely identical to Creak's attack... I still think those two had something to do in the past..." Nightwing said.

"The thing here is that we're using too many _may be's _" Kid Flash said.

"So can you think of a way of getting her to talk to us?" Hot Spot asked.

"Actually..." Summer said "I might have an idea...but let's give it some time first, we've all had a rough day and we need our rest...at least I know _I _do and mom, Jinx and Ravenie need one too..."

Nobody disagreed with her on that and they all retired to their bedrooms for some short rest and to take care of their wounds...

**Up in Ravenie's room...**

Summer knocked ligthly befire entering Ravenie's room.

Ravenie was lying on the bed, her hand in her abdomen, tear tracks visible in her face.

"You okay?" She asked her.

Ravenie gave her a teary-eyed smile.

"It's just the hormones...that's all." She said. Summer wasn't convinced.

"What happened?" she asked Ravenie "You were fine some moments ago..."

"It's really nothing..." Ravenie said "I just got- worried, really worried- when that person seemed determined to get to Creak no matter what. I'm scared at how easily he or she might´ve hurt my dad today...if she'd wanted to. And who knows, Summer? She said it herself- if she even is a woman- she said that she wasn't our friend. She could well be planning our downfall right this minute..."

"She also said she wasn't our enemy..." Summer said soothingly "Whatever it is this person's after, I'm sure it's not _our _destruction. Can't say the same about the JLA, however, seems to me like THEY have a very serious problem. They seem to have not three but four foes now. This person seems to hold a grudge against them..."

Ravenie gave a soft sigh as she rubbed her bump gently. She gave a weak smile when she felt a kick underneath her hand.

"Oh Alex," she said softly "I don't know just what kind of world you'll be coming to,"

"A perfect one. You'll see." Summer said "We'll all make sure of that..."

"Thanks Summer," Ravenie said "You've been a great help to me, I don't know what I would've done without you..."

"Hey," Summer said, smiling lightly "You're not so bad yourself...sometimes I just wish that- nevermind..."

"What?" Ravenie asked teasingly "What is it, Summer?"

Summer gave a soft sigh.

"Sometimes I just wish we'd become friends sooner...that I hadn't been half so mean to you-while my brother was still alive." she said.

Ravenie felt a lump rise to her throat at the mention of Jake.

"It's nothing..." she said, her voice shook from unshed tears "At least we're friends now...that's what J-Jake always wanted."

"Hey now, let's not get all teary," Summer said, swallowing her own tears "I have a surprise for you- tomorrow we're going shopping!"

Ravenie wiped her eyes and gave a weak laugh. However, her face turned serious shortly after that.

"Is it safe, though?" she asked, worriedly.

"I should think so..." Summer replied "Dikos and Allison were badly hurt in today's fight and Creak will probably be looking for a way to capture this person now...he's bound to be quiet for a couple of days...it wouldn't be smart of him to attack again-not when his defenses are so severely shaken..."

"Well then, I guess some shopping sounds fun." Ravenie said, and the two girls got up and went to tell their parents of their plans.

**The next morning...**

Summer, Ravenie, and Lise (who had needed new clothes for a fast-growing Daniel) were all walking around the mall, trying to find the things they were looking for. Lise carried Daniel in a blue stroller with multi-colored fish in it, courtesy of her parents.

"Let's go into this baby store," Lise said, pointing at a shop named _Wonderland _in which they could see all sorts of baby clothes displayed.

"Sure, why not?" Ravenie said and the three girls entered the shop.

A nice, middle-aged woman greeted them at the entrance.

"Hello, my name is Cynthia, how may I help you?" she asked them kindly.

Ravenie and Lise liked her instantly, Cynthia hadn't given them the disapproving look most strangers gave them because they were young mothers.

"Hello, my name is Lise," Lise said a bit shyly, extending her hand to the woman who shook it "I'm here looking for some new clothes for my son, Daniel, he's almost four months old."

"Oh dear," The woman said, smiling down at little Daniel, asleep in his stroller "That's the age when they out-grow their clothes so fast! You'll need lots of new outfits to keep up with his growth, dear." she told Lise "No worries, we have enough here...well, isn't he a cute little fella!" she said as Daniel opened his sleepy eyes, gave a confused glance around him then gurgled happily once he saw his mother standing over him.

"Thank you," Lise said "He really is handsome."

She felt the usual pang of guilt hit her when Daniel raised his soft blue eyes to look at her and gave her a mischievous smile. A smile so like his father's that Lise had to swallow a sob that suddenly came to her.

_'How can I have been so stupid?' _she thought bitterly _'To give my son a father like Bryce...'_

Reading her thoughts, Summer answered her quickly.

"Bryce _isn't _his father, Lise," she said "Biologically, he might be. But a father is the one who raises, cares for you, and protects you. Daniel's father is Ben."

"Thanks,"Lise said, smiling gratefully at her.

"Anytime," said Summer with a shrug.

"Ooh, look at this!" Ravenie squealed, holding out a cute duckling pajama " Isn't it cute?"

Summer laughed a little.

"It sure is, Ravenie, let's put it in the cart..."

"I have a feeling you might like that one," Lise said, pointing to a shelf.

"Aww!" Ravenie said "Look at that! A teddy bear suit!"

"You might also want to get your baby some bigger clothes than that," a voice said from behind them.

The girls all turned around and they came face to face with a young attendant. He was tan. His hair was curly and a chocolate brown color and he had matching, big, chocolate-colored eyes. He was smiling at all of them. His nametag read _Will_.

"Hi," he said to them "My name's Will, how may I help you girls today?"

"Oh, umm, we're looking for some- for some...baby clothes, for her baby and-and mine..." Ravenie said, stammering a bit.

"In that case, let me suggest these overalls in here- they might seem a bit big right now but trust me, once your baby starts to grow, they'll come in handy," Will said.

"Thanks," Ravenie said, shyly. He _was _kind of cute. Wait..._what _had she just thought?

Ravenie hated herself for even thinking about that with Jake now dead.

They shopped for half an hour and then, loaded with bags which contained all sorts of baby products, they had to leave.

"So..." Will said, as he helped Ravenie and the girls load their bag to Summer's Porsche "Already thought on how you're going to name the little guy? Judging by the colors you've picked I'd guess it's a guy..."

"I-yes, yes, it's a boy..." Ravenie said "I think I'll name him Alex,"

"Alex, now that's a cute name," Will said "So...you and the baby's father- are you guys- you know- planning to get married?"

Ravenie felt her throat tighten into a knot.

"My baby's father is dead..." she said in a voice, barely above a whisper "He was killed..."

"I'm sorry..." Will said "That must've been pretty tough on you,"

"It is..." Ravenie agreed.

"Well, if you need anything- you can give me a call.." Will said, giving her a small card.

"Thanks," Ravenie said.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I need you girls' home address so the delivery people will know where to deliver your things..."

Summer gave him the address to the T tower.

"No way!" Will said "You girls are Teen Titans?"

The girls all nodded.

"That's so cool!" Will said and the way his eyes shone with admiration for the three of them made Ravenie smile.

"You get used to it..." Ravenie said.

"Well then, I'll see you around, it was nice meeting you, Ravenie..." Will said, giving her a radiant smile which she returned before leaving.

Once they were in the car, Summer and Lise began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What?"Ravenie asked "What's so funny?"

"You!" Lise said.

"Oh if that wasn't the most cute awkward flirting I've seen in my life!" Summer said.

"What? No!" Ravenie said "Me and Will? No way!"

"Why not?" Lise asked her "That boy definitely likes you, Ravenie..."

"And more importantly, you like him," Summer said teasingly.

Ravenie sighed softly, all her good humor evaporating into thin air.

"He's not Jake," she finally said, looking down at her swollen abdomen.

The other two stopped laughing immediately, Lise gave Ravenie's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and Summer replied

"No Ravenie, he isn't Jake, but Jake isn't coming back...you have to start living your life again and Will might be a great way to start."

"In case you girls hadn't noticed..." Ravenie said "I'm pregnant, what boy would be willing to date me like this?"

"Will seemed more than willing to," Lise said "I recognize that look, it's the same one Ben used to give me..."

"Why don't you just- give it a try, Ravenie?" Summer said "Who knows and you could possibly like it?"

"Okay..." Ravenie said defeatedly "I'll give him a try but I'm telling you girls right now, that I don't think it'll work..."

* * *

><p><strong>That night...<strong>

All the things they girls had ordered from _Wonderland _arrived. With it, came a small bouquet of red roses. Attacehd to the red roses was a small card.

Ravenie read it and smiled to herself, clutching the note to her chest.

"Let me see it..." Summer said teasingly.

It read:

_I saw you so sad today,  
>I just had to do something,<br>To brighten your day,  
>Here's a little nothing from a good friend,<br>Hope you like roses._

_Wanna go to a picnic on Saturday?_

_-Will_

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you think.**

**So, Ravenie has a new suitor, even one who's willing to be with her and the baby, will Will turn into another Ben?**

**Maybe...**

**So! Who's this mystery heroine? Is she indeed trustworthy?**

**What further plans does Creak have planned out for our titans?**

**What will happen with Batman? With the JLA?**

**Well the answers to these and more questions coming up ahead!**

**Plz forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS GET A SHOUTS OUT!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	26. Big Fight

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! So...I'm officially on summer break which, thankfully, means I have more time to write, which means my updates will speed up a lot...I would suggest to add this story to your alerts if you haven't already because I promise you guys, my updates will be much faster from now 'till Aug. 13th when I enter school again...**

**So with that said, thanks to all of you guys who reviewed last chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-music16**

**-sweet()**

**-Royal Duke Armadilloer lll**

**You guys rock!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ravenie was currently staring at herself in the mirror.

She was dressed in a strapless blue dress which fell smoothly to her ankles, the dress had a slight cut at her left which left part of her thigh exposed, though not much. She wore simple white gloves and a sparkly, tiny blue handbag. She wore simple white sandals because, being 7 months pregnant, wearing high heels would've killed her already sore feet. Her long, jet-black hair was curled and the ringlets cascaded down her back. She used light make-up.

"I haven't gone on a date in ages!" she hissed, seeming terrified.

"Oh c'mon, you'll do great!" Summer said, coming from behind her.

"You'll have fun!" Lise added.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea..." Ravenie said, playing with her hands uneasily.

"Why not?" Summer asked "Who knows? You might actually like Will..."

"He seems like a really nice guy!" Lise said dreamily "And the fact that he invited youto the fanciest restaurant in Jump City sugests he might be a natural romantic!"

"I don't know if I'm ready for another guy in my life, Lise," Ravenie said "I mean, J-Jake's-"

"Hush now, don't think of Jake- think about Will and how you'll have fun with him tonight okay?" Summer said.

"I-I'll try," Ravenie said defeatedly "But what will people think?" she asked, panicking again.

"About?" Lise asked.

"Well- duh! I'm obviously VERY pregnant! And if they see us together they might think that-"

"Oh, who cares what they think Ravenie?" Summer said, impatient "You know the truth and we know the truth and Will knows the truth so who cares what other people think?"

Ravenie stayed quiet.

"Ravenie!" her father called from downstairs "Will's here!"

"Oh my God, he's here!" Lise squealed, and she and Summer began ushering Ravenie down the stairs.

Will was standing at the botton of the stairs and he smiled when he saw her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs he took her hand gently in his own and kissed it before saying

"Allow me to say, that you look very beautiful tonight..."

Ravenie turned her head to the side, her long curled hair hiding the blush that crept to her cheeks.

"Thanks," she said.

"Shall we?" he asked her, offering her his arm for support.

Ravenie breathed a deep steadying breath before saying

"We shall. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>At the restaurant...<strong>

Ravenie and Will were currently sitting near a window which faced the street lights which twinkled in the chilly, night air.

Ravenie suddenly felt a chill run down her spine and she hugged her arms close to her body, to maintain warm.

"You cold?" Will asked her.

"A little," she admitted.

"Here," Will said, offering her his jacket. He placed it gentlyon her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said, smiling gratefully at him.

"Hey no problem," Will replied "So how about you tell me a little bit more about yourself and I tell you a little bit more about myself?"

"S-sure," Ravenie said "What do you want to know?"

"First off, what's your favorite color?" Will asked, playing with a strand of her hair. Ravenie had to suppress a sob because of how much that simple gesture reminded her of Jake.

"Purple," she said, her voice a bit shaky "Yours?"

"Blue," he answered "So...what's your favorite type of flower?"

Ravenie gave him a weak smile.

"You got it right last time," she told him "Roses,"

"Huh- that's good..." he said "So...are you still up to going to a picnic on Saturday with me?"

"Of course," Ravenie said.

"What's your favorite kind of food then?" he asked her.

Ravenie wrinkled her nose.

"Well..." she said carefully, "Usually, I'm a salad kind of girl, I'm not much of a meat-fan but ever since I became pregnant all I ever seem to crave is chicken, chicken and more chicken, oh, and chocolate cake!"

Will laughed.

"Well, then, " he said "I'll make sure to take loads of chicken and chocolate cake for Saturday then,"

"So...how old are you?" Ravenie asked.

"I'll turn nineteen in about a month," Will said "You?"

"I turned seventeen six months ago," Ravenie said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Will said, noticing her change in tone.

"Oh, nothing, I was just remembering, you know, when I turned 17, my parents threw me a huge party and- it was at this party that I told my boyfriend that I was, you know, pregnant...he was still alive back then," she said.

"I'm sure he's looking down at you right now, fro wherever he is, watching over you and your baby," Will said gently.

"Thanks," Ravenie said, hastily wiping away a stray tear that had trickled down her cheek.

The rest of the dinner was spent on lighter subjects.

At last, it was time to go.

Will paid the bill and offered Ravenie his hand to help her stand up. Overall, she thought, it hadn't been such a terrible thing.

Once they were outside, Ravenie got chills again, this time, though, it wasn't from the cold. She had a horrible feeling that they were being watched, and that something bad was about to happen.

"Well...look who it is," A snarling voice said from the dark " Nightwing's knocked up daughter and her new boyfriend!"

"Gizmo!" Ravenie hissed. Will clutched her arm and attempted to put her behind him before a fist, appearing out of nowhere knocked him cold.

"Mammoth!" Ravenie said horrified.

The whole of the HIVE five stepped into the light.

"What are you doing here?" Ravenie said, trying to be brave, "What do you want with me?"

"Simple. We want to capture you. Somebody's paid us a really nice sum to do so," See-more said.

"What's up princess?" the various Billy Numerous taunted her "Afraid now that Jakie's not here to save you?"

"I can take care on my own!" Ravenie snarled. However, that was a lie and she knew it and so did they. Being seven months pregnant, her powers had disappeared a long time ago. Plus, she couldn't take care of herself and an unconscious Will too.

"Help!" she screamed to nobody in particular "Somebody please! Help!"

"Who can help you, sweetheart?" See-more said "Nobody in here cares enough for you to risk their lives fighting us... and your parents are a long way from here,"

Suddenly, a white ball of energy swept over the whole area, knocking the five of them to the ground.

Ravenie didn't have to look up to know who it was.

The white-cloaked figure landed in the middle of the parking lot. She continued sending rays of both white a dark blue energy in the Hive Five's direction.

"Run! Hide!" The person hissed at her.

Ravenie didn't need to be told twice. She half carried, half dragged Will behind her and hid behind a row of cars. Before she could fully get under cover, one of Gizmo's rays caught her ankle and she fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

Painstakingly, she got up from the ground and got herself and Will under full cover. Ravenie looked at her hands, the were cut and bleeding and so was her left leg, her right ankle though, was starting to swell and Ravenie cursed herself for breaking her ankle RIGHT THERE AND THEN.

The battle didn't last very long. Mystery person who had been, so far, the only one able to withstand Creak's powers had the Hive Five running for their lives in no time at all. Once he/she was certain that they wouldn't be coming back, he/she materialized in front of Ravenie.

"Are you hurt?" The voice asked, genuinely concerned "Should I get someone to check you up? A doctor maybe?"

"No, no ,that's fine, I'm okay..." Ravenie said.

"You sure?" the white-cloaked figure said "Because in the delicate state that you're in..."

"I'm fine, really, what do you care?" Ravenie snapped "You didn't care about hurting my grandfather and father! What's so different about me?"

"I was merely trying to be polite," Mystery Heroine answered irritated "Excuse me then, I see you're fine, I'll leave you be, you and your precious boyfriend who's just going to mean more trouble to me..."

"What does that mean?" Ravenie demanded "Whoever said you had to be our personal guardian?"

"Open your eyes, studpid girl" she snarled "You guys wouldn't last a week without me!"

"I bet you we could!" Ravenie said angrily.

"What happened just now is proof enough that that's not true..." The figure said pointedly.

To that, Ravenie had no comeback.

"As it is, thank you, for saving me, saving us..." She said grudgingly.

"Anytime," the person replied "Now, I know you said you didn't need any help but you're hurt, here, let me help you with that..."

The person's gloved hands begn to glow white and Ravenie felt a searing pain in her hands then nothing, nothing at all.

She looked down at her hands to see that there were many marks that showed where she'd hit the gravel but the wounds were no longer open and bleeding- they weren't even sore.

"You can heal?" she asked the figure.

"A little," the figure said "As you can see...I'm still not perfect...otherwise, you'd have nothing."

"My boyfriend- I mean- my baby's father he-he could heal and so can his mother and all his family... his sister and mother can heal perfectly well, and he could heal perfectly well before he- well- before he died...maybe they could teach you?"

"Thanks but I'd rather not be involved with any of you titans," the figure said. Ravenie noticed that he/she had taken a hold of her hands.

"And yet you still help us," Ravenie said "Who are you? Why do we matter so much to you so that you risk your life to save ours so many times but so little that you won't even tell us your name?"

"My name's Dove," she said nonchalantly "And what I do, I don't do it for you, Creak and I have...history...and he owes me a couple of things which I'll make sure that he pays...yet I don'y join you guys because I don't like your methods and I simply cannot stand your family."

"My family?" Ravenie repeated "What do they have to do with anything?

"You guys are close to the Justice League..." the figure replied "And I can't afford that. They've harmed me too much in the past for me to be-friend them now, just be thankful that I don't kill innocent people on purpose girl, because if your father hadn't come between me and Batman in the last fight, I would've killed him and I WILL kill him and anyone else who attacks me, understand? I don't care who they are...nobody messes with me."

"Then you aren't a real hero..." Ravenie accused.

The figure shrugged.

"The correct term would be _heroine_," she said "But as it is, take it as you will, I'm neither a villain nor a hero...By the way, I would be weary of your grandfather if I were you, from what I hear, he hasn't woken up yet but when he does, you can expect him to be a big threat to you guys. However, it was your choice to keep him alive, if it had been up to me he would've been long dead by now...as it is, you better hope he doesn't cross his path with mine again because if he does I WILL kill him this time..."

Ravenie yanked her hands free of the person's grasp, repulsed to be holding on to a person so treacherous.

However, the mystery person drew her close and hugged her tightly. Ravenie felt totally freaked out by this gesture until she noticed that they were pulling away from the parking lot and before she could blink twice, were back at the T tower.

The person immediately let go of her and used her powers to settle Will gently on the soft grass.

"Take care, Ravenie," she said "I won't be able to save you alll the time, nor do I intend to try to do so..."

And without any other word she vanished leaving no trace behind as always.

**A/N: A little short, yes, and I also totally ruined Will and Ravenie's date so go ahead and hate me for it. Just kidding, I promise next chapter will be happier...for them at least. Next chapter we also get to a special...sad date and- possibly- Batman's awakening and the consequences it will bring to our dear titans. Can they keep him out of the white-cloaked heroine's way, knowing that she has threatened his life? Will he put the titans' lives in danger? Will the white-cloaked figure turn into a foe? And what's up with Creak? What new plans has he got?**

**All this and more in coming chapters!**

**Keep reading!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I'm aiming for at least 5 reviews for this chapter...**

**Plz forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes, I had no time to revise this...**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	27. Nice and Not So Nice Surprises!

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! They warm my heart! As promised, here's next chapter!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-music16**

**-Royal Duke Armadilloer lll**

**-Dude Your Awesome8**

**You guys rock!**

**Well,with that said, enjoy the chapter!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Two days had gone by after the Hive Five's assault on Will and Ravenie and Ravenie was currently shut in her room, by herself, crying bitterly.

Today should've been Jake's 18th birthday. Thanks to Creak though, Jake would now never again age another year.

The titans had been really freaked out by Ravenie's account of the attack, none of them really trusted the mystery heroine-as she claimed to be- but so far it seemed liked they owed this person a lot.

"What makes me so uneasy about this," Nightwing had said "Is that this person obviously must be watching us then, not Creak because, otherwise, how could he or she have known where Ravenie was, much less appear right on time to save her?"

"I think we can definitely be sure that she's a woman," Changeling had said "She hasn't said or done anything that should make us think that she's not a nomad heroine named Dove,"

"Still...the way she held me..." Ravenie said, remembering "It was the way J-Jake used to hold me- the way I see dad hold mom or any other guy hold a girl...I mean, I wouldn't hold Summer or Lise like that- not even for a couple of seconds.."

"Yes, well honey, that doesn't necessarily prove anything," Nightwing said awkwardly "After all, we don't know this girl, for all we know she might be...ya know, weird..."

"What Nightwing means is that...well, she keeps claiming to be a girl, and her name suggests she's a girl...but that doesn't necessarily guarantee that she isn't- different..." Jinx said, blushing at the last part.

Summer rolled her eyes at the adults' obvious discomfort at the subject.

"They mean that this mystery heroine could be lesbian, in which case I would recommend you try to keep your distance with her...otherwise you could find yourself in a very uncomfortable situation..." she said.

"I can't believe you guys honestly think this woman's lesbian!" Rebecca said indignantly " Ravenie could've simply mis-understood the gesture...or she could be right, this could be a guy we're talking about..."

And the discussion had continued for more hours into the night.

Will had been scared by what had happened but he claimed he wasn't as worried for what could've happened to him as to what could've happened to Ravenie if mystery person hadn't shown up.

However, all that had been two days ago.

Today, Ravenie was alone in her room feeling more miserable and lonely than ever. Her parents and Will had long since decided to give up on trying to cheer her up or get her to eat something and none of the Logans had shown up today, not even Summer, they were all buried deep under their grief.

The atmosphere around the tower wasn't all that merry either. Jinx and Kid Flash had fought again and were currently giving each other the ice treatment, making their children miserable.

Daniel seemed to have gotten sick and had been up all night, wailing loudly, making Lise grumpy and no matter what Ben said or did to cheer her up, nothing seemed to ease the young mother's irritation.

Rebecca was currently stressed out about the huge amount of homework load she'd gotten and annoyed the other children with her incessant worries, to the point where Dylan had actually snapped at her and told her to shut up and let him concentrate on his homework.

All in all, the day was, by far, terrible.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ravenie hurriedly wiped her eyes and said in a weak voice

"Come in!" expecting either her mother or father to come in and ask how she was.

To her surprise, Lise came in, smiling weakly, it seemed as if she'd been crying.

"Lise!" Ravenie exclaimed "What's up! What happened? Is Daniel okay?"

"Oh no, everything't fine. Everything's WONDERFUL!" she said with a sigh then she rushed to Ravenie's side and said "Ben just asked me to marry him again, this time for real, with a ring and everything!"

"Oh my God!" Ravenie said, standing up as quickly as a 7 and a half month- pregnant seventeen year old girl could.

"I know!" Lise said, as more tears cascaded down her cheeks "This day was just so awful and I was feeling so bad and Ben- Ben- he just made it the most perfect day of my life!"

"And you said...?" Ravenie prompted Lise eagerly.

"I said yes!" Lise said, excitedly "Obviously! How could I have refused him after everything he's done for me and my Daniel?"

"I don't know, Lise" Ravenie said, though she couldn't cover up the grin that spread across her face where minutes ago there'd been only sadness "Marriage...it's a big step- sure you're ready for it? And your parents? What will they say?"

"My parents can think anything they like," Lise said "I'll be eighteen in a month and after that I'm legally an adult...I can do as I please and marry whomever I choose..."

Ravenie hugged her friend hard.

"Congratulations," she told her friend sincerely "You deserve this happiness Lise, and Ben is a great guy and I can tell he really loves you and Daniel, he even gave the kid his last name!"

"I know..." Lise said "Can I ask you for a favor though? Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Who? Me?" Ravenie asked incredulously "But- Lise...I'd be honored but...hey I would look terrible at the altar being eight months pregnant!"

"Not now, silly," Lise said, laughing "It'll take at least six months to plan this wedding! Alex will be here by then!"

"Well, then...sure, why not?" Ravenie said with a smile "I'd be honored to! But won't your sisters be offended? Shouldn't one of them be the maid of honor?"

"I don't think they'll care...I'll tell them I chose you and they'll be happy 'cause they just want me to be happy..." Lise said "In the meantime, could you please accompany me to the mall? I'm running low on baby formula- Daniel eats so much and I'll need diapers too..."

"Sure," Ravenie said "But we'll have to be careful and be back before night falls...you saw what happened last time, and I don't want that happening again..."

"No, and neither do I," Lise said "You're right, we need to be back early..."

And so, after briefly telling their parents and assuring them they'd be extra careful, the two girls departed...

* * *

><p><strong>At the mall...<strong>

Lise and Ravenie's cart was full of baby items. The girls had to struggle to push their heavy load up to Lise's car.

Suddenly, Ravenie stopped.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" she said "I'll be right back! I'm sorry!"

Lise chuckled as she watched her friend dash to the bathroom , remembering only too well when that had been her, unable to hold on for long. **(A/N: This part, as with the lemons of the whole story, I'm basing merely on other people's opinions...I am fifteen and have never had sex and much less been pregnant so I'm sorry if not all my facts are accurate)**

As she continued to push the cart up to her car she bumped into someone. Some items fell off her cart.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Lise said and crouched down to pick up her items but the other person said

"No, that's alright, I'll get them..." and Lise froze.

Because she knew that voice.

"Here Lise," Bryce said, handing the baby wipes to her.

Wordlessly, she put them in the cart.

"So..." Bryce said, awkwardly "How are you doing? Uh...how's the kid?"

"Why should you care?" she hissed " You left, remember? Said you wanted to have nothing to do with me and the kid!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry-" Bryce began but Lise interrupted him furiously

"You're sorry?" she said "Oh you're sorry! Oh, how wonderful! There's only a slight problem, Bryce, you're two years too late!"

"Listen Lise, I was a kid okay?" Bryce said, pleading with her "I didn't know what I was doing and I was just so scared-"

"Well so was I," Lise said "However, you never stopped to think about what I was feeling did you? You ran off with Banana or whatever her name was.."

"Gosh Bailey, we broke up ages ago! Listen, I know I was wrong to do what I did and you have every right to be wrong with me Lise just please, please let me make it up to you..."Bryce said.

"No." Lise said firmly "You screwed up Bryce- big time- and some mistakes just can't be repaired now good-bye!"

"Please Lise, please!" Bryce said, grabbing her hand, earning a glare from Lise "You're right. It HAS been almost two years but...there hasn't been a single day when I haven't been thinking about you...wondering about how you're doing and if you're okay and wondering what the kid looks like and if he or she's happy..."

"He was a boy. His name's Daniel and he's mine and you can't have any part of him!" Lise spat at him.

"A boy?" Bryce's eyes lit up "Lise! Please, tell me, how does he look like? Is he talking yet? Please...tell me at least this."

Lise was extremely uncomfortable and wondered what could possibly be taking Ravenie so long in the bathroom. She played with her hands and answered, not meeting Bryce's eyes.

"He's seven months old...almost eight. He's already crawling around and he can already say "mama" and "papa" and his laugh is the cutest laugh on this planet..."

Bryce seemed to be paying very close attention to what she was saying so Lise sighed and continued.

"He's blonde- like Speranza and like mom used to be before...you know...the whole issue with her powers- and-and he's blue- eyed and light skinned like me but...his hair is curly like yours and... he's got your smile"

Bryce smiled gently at her.

"He sounds like a really cute guy, I'd like to meet him someday..."

"No!" Lise said, firing up again "You walked out Bryce, you left me and him and we've built our lives without you around! You can't just come and tear everything down all of a sudden because you decided to be paternal!"

"You know...he's a boy. And he's going to need his father as he grows up..." Bryce said.

"And he'll _have_ a father!" Lise said, indignantly " Just not you!"

That's when Bryce noticed the ring on her finger.

"Oh," he said "I see...I'm too late aren't I?"

"A bit!" Lise huffed.

Bryce groaned.

"At least, if I can't be part of _your_ life, Lise, let me be part of his...please Lise, I'm begging you, my parents have given me hell all this past year and my father even threatened to disown me after he found out what I'd done! I can't lose my son now too..." he said.

"I'm sorry Bryce but Daniel's MY son, not yours, you haven't been there for him, and you don't know anything about him and he's not going to be your solution to win mommy and daddy's favor again now good bye!" Lise said angrily.

"You think that's why I want him back? Hell no, Lise, I don't care about my parents' money! I only know that he's my son and when I grow up I don't want to be looking back and wondering about him, whether he's okay- not knowing where the hell he is or if he needs me...Lise I can't be worrying about all that for the rest of my life, I just can't. Besides, you'll have to tell him the truth one day, won't you? Or will you lie to him his whole life- sure...that won't backfire on you. And when he knows about me, he'll want to see me...will you deny him the right to see his father? His REAL father?"

"You _aren't_ his real father," Lise said coldly "And after I tell him how you behaved after you found out I was expecting him I doubt he'll ever want to know about you again..."

"If you change your mind..." Bryce said defeatedly, handing her a card which she took quickly "Here's my number...you or him can give me a call whenever you feel like it, okay? I promise to let you know if I change it... good day Lise,"

And he walked away, looking sadder than ever and leaving Lise more confused. Ravenie came back hurriedly, eating a chocolate bar, she seemed alarmed.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped "It's just, after I went to the bathroom I saw this in a shop and I had SUCH a huge craving I just had to buy it and the line was so long and...was that Bryce?"

Lise just nodded.

"Oh my God! What happened? You HAVE to tell me!" Ravenie said and Lise told her all which had happened.

At the end, Ravenie looked uncomfortable.

"What?" Lise asked as they drove to the T tower "You don't think I did the right thing?"

"I don't know, Lise..." Ravenie said "Partly, you're right, he WAS a jerk to you and Ben's been nothing but sweet but... there's also the fact that, however badly we might wish it otherwise, Bryce is right. He IS Daniel's biological father and...I don't know, he DOES have rights to get to know his kid...now that he wants to...I mean, it's up to you, of course but...I would give anything for my Alex to get to know his real dad and I can't but YOU can, only you don't want to..."

"I don't know, Ravenie," Lise said uncomfortable as well "I'm not sure of anything right now...I have to think it throughly and also, talk to my parents and Ben...they all have a say in this..."

"Ultimately though," Ravenie said "It's your call..."

"I know," Lise said with a trouble sigh "I know..."

**A/N: That's it fans! I decided to stop right there but next chapter will (hopefully) be up soon... so, things have complicated for Lise now that Ben AND Bryce both want to be Daniel's father, plus, Lise has to tell her parents she's engaged! Ravenie and the Logans seemed to be having a hard time in Jake's birthday even though Ravenie got to take her mind off things at least for a little while...I'll go more into depth about the Logans' reaction to this date next chapter.**

**For now, review! Review! Review!**

**Reviews get a shouts out!**

**Plz forgive and spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	28. Cheater

**A/N: Hi guys! It's me! Listen...I'm very concerned right now. As some of you may know, Critics United is a group that has been targetting many stories and I just got, sort of, a warning that I might be affected by them. I have already taken measures to protect myself from CU but one can never be cautious enough. From this point on, and I'm really sorry to say this, I won't allow anonymous reviews and anyone who's from or supports CU- I don't wish to fight with you so I'm asking you NOW to just leave me alone and then that's that. If you have an issue with my stories then there is an easy solution for it DON'T READ THEM!**

**Okay, other than that I also have something to say...**

**DISCLAIMER: The TT aren't mine they're the property of the DC comics and the songs I've used in this trilogy (beginning from "Hidden" and ended, well, not yet,) are all property of the various artists.**

**Now with that said, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers (the ones who mean me no harm), I love you guys!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-music16**

**-I live for anime**

**-Royal Duke Armadilloer lll**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ravenie and Lise got back from the mall and took their bags inside the T tower. Lise had remained quiet and thoughtful throughout the whole ride.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know if telling her parents, telling Ben, was the right thing to do. What would they say? Would they be angry at her for even considering to allow Bryce back in her life? Particularly after all that Ben had done and given up for her?

At dinner, the table was crowded and noisy as usual. Kyle and Scott were arguing about which football player was the best, Rebecca telling her parents all about school, Jade and Dylan flirting discreetly with one another, Jade, Valerie and Speranza laughing about a story Jade had heard from one of her friends, Summer talking to her parents and the rest of the adult titans discussing things amongst themselves. Only Lise remained silent through it all. This did not go unnoticed by either Ben or her parents.

"Are you feeling alright, honey?" Jinx asked her daughter worriedly.

"I'm fine, mom, really," Lise mumbled.

No one was fooled.

"It's nothing, really," Lise insisted "It's just...well, I have an announcement to make," at this she looked pointedly at Ben who immediately understood and stood up.

"Umm...we just wanted to let you guys know that, um, well, we- we- we are-" Ben kept stuttering and blushing furiously, avoiding Jinx and Kid Flash's gazes at all costs.

"Oh my God, just say it..." Ravenie said exasperated, giving Lise an encouraging smile.

"Well, we wanted to let you guys know that...Ben asked me to marry him- and I said yes..." Lise said finally.

Dead Silence.

Every single titan, adults and children alike, looked at Jinx and Kid Flash, waiting for their reaction. The two, very stunned parents just sat there, wide-eyed looking at their daughter.

Finally, Jinx seemed to shake out of the shock and said in a weak voice

"Congratulations guys, we'll talk more about this in private, can we?"

Both teens nodded and dinner went on normally, minus the fact that neither Jinx, Kid Flash or Lise ate much.

**After dinner...**

"You sure about this?" Jinx asked her daughter, she seemed uncertain.

Lise nodded

"I'm positive," she said "Dad? What are you thinking?"

Kid Flash, who had remained quiet and expressionless so far said quietly

"I was thinking" he said "That NO guy, is ever going to be good enough for you Lise, not at least from my perspective...and yet, Ben, I owe you so much, you've looked after my little girl for me, and sacrificed so much to be with her that...I can't deny you anything that you ask for now...my own failures have given you opportunities to show just how great a guy you are for my daughter, and I don't think she'd ever find someone who loved her as much as you...you have my blessing."

"Thank you, sir," said Ben, rather flattered.

"I guess..." Jinx said with a sigh "That this is the best we could hope for, you sure, Ben, that you know what you're signing up for?"

"Quite sure, Mrs. West," Ben said, taking hold of Lise's hand and smiling.

"Then welcome to the family, dear," Jinx said embracing him "I'm glad you've decided to stay, Ben, you'll be a great husband to my daughter, I'm sure, and a great father to Daniel, no doubt..."

At this, Lise looked away from her family guiltily.

"About that..." she said, and then told them everything that had happened earlier that day, and of Bryce's sudden reappearance in their lives.

By the end of her story, both her parents AND Ben seemed outraged.

"That bastard!" Kid Flash growled "The nerve! To show up NOW, and want to claim Daniel NOW! Ugh...I'll kill him- I'll-"

"Dad..." Lise said, pleadingly "Please don't start that again..."

"Well Lise," said Ben with a sad sigh "It's _your _call, he's _your _son after all, you know I'd be more than glad to consider him my own, he even has my last name, but if you think it's best for him to know Bryce as his real dad...well, then, I support whatever decisions you take, I can share..."

"Thanks," Lise told him gratefully "As it is, though, I'm still not sure if I want him near us...it seems we're both so much better off without him..."

"There's also another fact for you to consider, honey," Jinx said softly "I know Bryce is Daniel's biological father and all but...he already left once, remember? Who can guarantee that he won't do it again? And what about Daniel, then? What if he's- say- eight and his dad suddenly leaves...wouldn't that be tough on him? Whereas you know Ben would never do that..."

"I know mom, that's why I don't really know what to do..." Lise said miserably "I'll have to think things through..."

"I can't believe you guys are honestly considering having Bryce back..." Kid Flash said coldly "I can't believe you're actually supporting this, Jinx, what'll come next now? You're gonna invite Dikos to join our family and all...'cause you know, being the biological dad and all-"

Jinx glared at him and shot him a warning look.

"Not here. Not now, Wally." she said, coldly "And this has nothing to do with THAT, either..."

Lise groaned.

"Mom, dad, PLEASE don't fight over that baby again...dad, mom's already six months pregnant, there's nothing she can do about it now, except have it...end of discussion." she said.

"Oh, and she's made damn sure that she'll have it, might I add!" Kid Flash said "Gone to the doctor, twice a month, ever since she found out she was carrying that- that _thing _, wanting to make sure her precious baby's alright!"

"It's not that, you moron, it's just that I don't want to die!" Jinx yelled at him "Remember Sinistra? Giving birth to Tim killed her, I don't want the same thing to happen to me! It's ME I'm worried about, idiot, I could care less about how that baby's doing!"

"Mom...don't say that." Lise said quietly "It's not the baby's fault that it's father's a monster...trust me, I know that..."

"Not you too..." Kid Flash said incredulously "Great! Now there are MORE people supporting that thing! Way to go, Jinx! You set my own daughter against me!"

"Me? I had nothing to do with it!"

Lise sighed and hugged Ben tightly as her parents continued fighting...

**Later that night...**

...

"Hello?"

"B-Bryce? It's me...Lise," she said in a quivering voice.

"Lise! Hey! How are you? Is everything alright? Is Daniel okay? Is something wrong with him?" Bryce asked, concerned.

"No- no! Everything's fine, it's just...I've thought things through and...and I think that you're right. You deserve to get to know your son, BUT, I also deserve to know you won't hurt him...it's a life-long commitment Bryce, once you're in it, you can't walk away...not again, understand?"

"Of course not! I wasn't planning to!" Bryce said, a bit offended.

"Good...but I still can't trust you Bryce, you're going to have to show to me that you're really capable of committing to being a father...you have to prove to me that you're trustworthy. Oh, and you're going to have to learn to SHARE, since Ben will also be a part of Daniel's life..." Lise said

"Who's Ben?" Bryce asked.

"My fiance...his name is Benjamin Davies...Your son's name is Daniel Scott Davies so, yeah, you'll have to get use to the idea that you won't be the only one in Daniel's life, okay?"

"Guess that's better than nothing..." Bryce said glumly.

"Yes, it is." Lise said "Tell me, are you ready to meet your son?"

"Seriously?" Bryce said, brightening up again.

"Yeah...how about we meet in Starbucks- the one next to the mall in two weeks' time?" Lise said "That'll give you time to prepare and me as well..."

"Sure-sure, the sooner, the better!" Bryce said happily.

"O-kay...so, guess I'll see you around, huh?" Lise said, hoping she wasn't making a mistake.

"Most definitely." Bryce assured her.

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later...<strong>

Ravenie, now eight months pregnant lay on the couch of the T tower's living room fanning herself. She was so BORED!

By now, there was little she could do. Her stomach was so big she had a hard time moving from place to place, let alone do stuff.

To top things off, she was sleep-deprived because the baby's kicks would keep her up until late at night. It also didn't help that she and her father were worried sick for Batman, who hadn't woken up yet.

Ravenie picked the remote from the nearby table and bean flipping through the channels...it was better than doing nothing.

Summer came into the room, followed by her mother.

"Hey Aunt Raven, Summer," Ravenie said, managing a nod in their directions.

They both sat down across from her.

"So..." Summer said "Bored, huh?"

"You bet!" Ravenie whined, "I can't do ANYTHING! I feel like all I do is eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom!"

"Well...more or less, that IS all that you do..." Summer said teasingly "But I can't tell the difference from your routine when you weren't pregnant and now..."

This earned her a pout from Ravenie who then threw a pillow at Summer, who caught it smoothly before it came in contact with her face with her powers.

"How can you STAND being pregnant, Aunt Raven?" Ravenie moaned.

Raven chuckled.

"I don't have so hard a time as you, dear," she said "Your Tamaranean roots cause you to have a big baby bump whereas my own Azarathian roots cause mine to be barely noticeable- even now, at six months...so I tend to have a lot more freedom than you do, honey."

"Not fair," Ravenie protested, then she added curiously "Hey, Aunt Raven, did you and Aunt Jinx ever find out what you were having? I mean...I've been so shut up in my own world that I haven't even asked you guys about your pregnancies... I mean, have you found out your baby's gender? Have you got any names picked out? Anything?"

Raven smiled weakly.

"Yes, Ravenie, dear, we have. I found out about a month ago that I was having a girl...your Uncle Changeling and I have decided to name her Taylor, Taylor Logan..."

"That's a nice name, mom," Summer said "So you guys, DID listen to Jade's suggestion,"

"Of course we did, honey, we had no choice..." Raven said, at this, her voice shook a bit "This is my sixth child, Summer, my fourth girl, I was running out of names..."

"True." Summer said.

"So...you know, I know this is a touchy subject and all but...did Aunt Jinx ever find out what she was having?" Ravenie asked.

Raven sighed.

"Yes, and that's what have worsened stuff for her family..."

"So I've noticed," Summer said "She and Kid Flash are fighting more than ever now, aren't they?"

"That's an understatement..." Raven said "I'm surprised they haven't filed for divorce yet..."

"Oh, I hope that doesn't happen...that would be so sad!" Ravenie said "So...guessing by what you've told me I'd dare say she's expecting-"

"A boy, you're right." Raven said nodding.

"How awful! Well, hopefully it'll look nothing like Dikos!" Ravenie said.

"You really think that?" Summer said sarcastically "C'mon Ravenie! You've studied genetics, there's BOUND to be _something _from Dikos in that kid! And whatever it is, whether it be his eyes, nose, smile, ears, or a freaking dimple- it'll remind the Wests of the worst times of their lives... I can actually sympathize with Kid Flash..."

"We all can..." Raven said "We all do..."

"Did you hear that Lise is going out tonight? Bryce invited her for dinner! Can you believe that guy?" Ravenie told Summer and Raven.

"So I've heard," Raven replied dryly "I hope everything goes alright, but as it is, I wouldn't do this if I were her, by allowing Bryce to get close to them again... she's giving him the perfect opportunity for him to hurt them both again..."

"Or for him to set things right," Summer said softly.

"I don't know, Summer," her mother replied "To me, a guy that could just walk away and never worry about her while she was pregnant or in his son's first eight months of life just isn't the type to feel remorse and come back, if you know what I mean..."

"I guess we'll just have to see how this night goes..." Ravenie said with a sigh...

* * *

><p><strong>That night...<strong>

Lise was staring at herself in the mirror.

She was shaking uncontrollably; she felt incredibly nervous.

She had on a simple, elegant blue dress which flowed down, covering her feet.

Her black, high heeled sandals were therefore, almost invisible.

Around her neck was a simple, white-pearl necklace which she'd borrowed from her mother.

She had on light makeup with light purple eye shadow, a faint blush, and a glossy pink lipstick.

Her normally bushy red hair had been straightened and now fell gracefully down to her waist.

She carried aa little black purse which contained her phone and some money- she didn't expect Bryce to pay for anything...that much she HAD learned from him while they were going out.

She looked down and smiled wearily at her son, peacefully asleep in his car seat, his stroller already inside Lise's car, ready for a big meeting which he'd never remember.

With last sigh, Lise took her son and they both headed down to Lise's car, where Lise strapped her son firmly in place and then set out with him to the café.

They finally entered the coffee to find Bryce seated in one of the tables near the window. As soon as he saw them, Bryce smiled. He opened the door for them and then pulled out a chair for Lise.

"Hey," he told her "How have you been?"

"Fine- I guess," Lise said stiffly "You?"

He chuckled lightly.

"I won't lie to you, Lise, nervous as hell about this meeting..." he said.

"Why? He's just a baby...he won't bite you- well, not unless you put your hand on his mouth..." Lise said, attempting to ease the tension between them.

Bryce smiled weakly. He glanced down and his eyes widened in wonder at the sight of his son, asleep in his stroller.

"He's beautiful," he whispered "Much more so than I would've expected..."

"Yes, he is," Lise said, now smiling at her son.

"May I hold him?"Bryce asked her timidly.

Lise immediately snapped back into protective mode.

"I...don't think that's a good idea," she said "He's sleeping now, and that could wake him up and gets real fuzzy when he wakes up-"

"Oh c'mon, Lise, please, I won't do anything to him...I just want to hold him for a bit, please?" Bryce said.

Lise sighed, irritated.

"Well, alright then, just for a bit..." she allowed grudgingly.

Bryce picked Daniel up carefully, so carefully in fact, that the baby never stirred in his arms.

"So pretty..." he said "But then again, I'm not surprised, he looks a lot like you Lise,"

Lise looked away to hide her blush.

"You look beautiful tonight, by the way," Bryce added.

"Seriously?" Lise asked him, it was the first time he'd complimented her, EVER.

"Quite seriously," Bryce said "In fact, you're much too pretty for this place- what do you say about coming to me to the Italian Palazzio tonight, for dinner?"

"Isn't that some fancy italian restaurant a couple of blocks from here?" Lise asked, frowning "That place is expensive..."

"I'll pay for everything, now, c'mon, let's hurry or we'll lose our reservations," Bryce said, taking her hand. Placing Daniel in his strolller and beginning to push him with his other, free hand.

"Whoa, you'd made reservations before? Why hadn't you told me?" Lise asked, shocked. The fanciest restuarant in town? He was going to pay for everything? What had happened to the Bryce, she knew?

"Wait- my car!" she said, attempting to pull away from his grasp.

"Will be perfectly fine in the parking lot, now come on!" Bryce said.

Lise sighed defeatedly and followed him.

* * *

><p>The food was delicious.<p>

The whole placed was incredible and gave such a romantic glow that Lise began to feel uneasy once more.

Suddenly, music began to play.

Soft, slow music, which couples around the restaurant slowly started dancing to.

"Want to dance?" Bryce asked her, holding out his hand to her.

"I'm...not sure that's a good idea?" she said coldly, eyeing his hand suspiciously.

Bryce smiled.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lise," he told her gently "I might've done that, in the past, but believe me when I say I regret it deeply and I'll never do that again...one dance won't kill you,"

Lise sighed but took his hand anyways.

He led her to the dancefloor.

Here, he wrapped his hands around her waist, while she put her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together, slowly dancing to the music.

After a moment, Lise hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder. Bryce didn't seem to mind as they continued to dance.

"You know," he said after a while, whispering in her ear "You really DO look beautiful tonight,"

"Thanks," Lise said softly as he twirled her around once.

"So beautiful, in fact, it's a shame you're taken, 'cause only one thing could've made this night better..." Bryce said, continuing to speak softly in her ear.

He turned her to look at him.

"Which is what?" Lise told him, even though her brain was shouting at her to get away from him.

"This," Bryce said softly, placing a gentle kiss on her mouth.

Lise didn't pull away.

After that, Bryce looked at her before attacking her mouth once again, this kiss not as gentle as before.

Lise didn't seem to mind, her hands went up to his hair, curling around tufts of it, pulling herself closer to him, answering his every kiss with her mouth, tongues battling for dominance.

This was _wrong_. This was so very wrong.

Then why-Lise thought briefly- wasn't she able to stop? Why wasn't she even willing to stop?

Finally, both she and Bryce pulled away rather breathless.

Guilt crashed in to Lise almost as soon as her mouth left Bryce's.

_'Ben...' _she thought miserably.

"Or maybe I'm not too late," Bryce said softly "Think about it, Lise. From the way you just kissed me, I'd dare say you still have feelings for me. I do too. We could form our own little family, the way it should've always been. You, me, and _our _son, Daniel..."

This left Lise even MORE confused and ashamed than before.

The night finally came to an end, and Bryce left, briefly making plans with Lise for meeting her and Daniel next week and Lise walked alone, with Daniel towards her car...dreading the moment when she'd have to face Ben...

**A/N: There. Chapter's done. Did you guys like it? Remember to review!**

**So...interesting turn of events huh? Who will Lise choose? Bryce or Ben? Who SHOULD she choose, Bryce or Ben?**

**What'll Ben say about this? After all, Lise DID already say she'd marry him. Will she break up her engagement?**

**What about Batman? Will he wake up anytime soon?**

**What further plans does Creak have for our heroes?**

**What's going on with Mystery Heroine?**

**When will Ravenie's baby be born (*HINT: Soon, very soon*)**

**Will Flinx survive this story?**

**The answers to all these questions and more, coming up in future chapters!**

**As always, remember to review!**

**Reviews get a shouts out!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	29. It's time

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all of you who reviewed! Your reviews warm my heart! Anyways no more waiting...here's next chapter. THE much awaited for chapter- you'll see what I mean at around the middle.**

**As always, let me know what you think...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Hechicera de la noche**

**-music16**

**-Royal Duke Armadilloer lll**

**You guys rock!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Lise got back to the T tower, holding Daniel close to her and feeling more guilty than ever.

It didn't help that Ben and her mother were up still, waiting for her anxiously.

As soon as he saw her, Ben rushed to meet her.

"Hey Lise," he said, taking Daniel from her "How'd it all go? Did he upset you at all? I swear, if he hurt you I'm going to-"

"N-no Ben, relax, everything went fine," Lise lied smoothly "No troubles at all..."

"So," Jinx said, handing her daughter a cup of hot chocolate which she took gratefully "You're late, very late, what did he want to talk about? Because it doesn't take nearly four hours to just see a kid who's eight months old..."

Lise sighed, taking a small sip of her chocolate.

"He,um, he wanted to know if there was a way...if there was a way for us to- you know- get together again..." she finally said with a sigh.

Jinx and Ben both gasped at this.

"The nerve!" Jinx hissed "That boy is wretched, Lise, I'm not even sure it's okay to let him into Daniel's life, much less into yours..."

Ben's eyes were full of sadness as he looked at her in the eye, Lise felt even more ashamed than before and could not hold his gaze for long.

"What did you say?" he asked her softly. Jinx stopped ranting against Bryce long enough to look at her daughter curiously, waiting for her answer.

"I said I didn't know," Lise said softly "I told him I loved you and I told him we were engaged but, that was before-before..." she couldn't continue, she couldn't bring herself to tell Ben she'd been unfaithful to him when he'd been nothing but great to her this past year.

"Before what?" Jinx said sharply, her eyes narrowing "Lise, please don't tell me that you-"

"No-no!" Lise said quickly, sensing what her mother was about to say "No mom, nothing of the sort! I'm not stupid! I wouldn't make the same mistake twice, I did NOT sleep with Bryce!"

"Oh, ok then," Jinx said relieved.

"Then what?" Ben asked angrily "What DID you do with him, Lise, because you look guilty as hell right now and you won't even look at me!"

Lise avoided his gaze altogether as she said softly

"I only said I didn't sleep with him, however, well...he kissed me, he kissed me and I didn't stop him and then- I kissed him back..."

"Oh no, honey, you didn't," Jinx said, disappointed at her daughter "Why'd you do such a thing?"

Ben, however, made no complaint of any sort, just stuffed his hands into his jeans' pockets and asked Lise quietly

"Do you still love him?"

"I love you!" Lise said desperately, hugging him now.

He held her close to him as he sighed and said

"Yeah Lise, but that still doesn't answer my question, do you love him?"

"I don't know," Lise said softly.

With a sad sigh, Jinx left the room briefly telling them

"You guys need to solve this yourselves."

"Ben, I'm sorry," Lise told him "I promise, it won't happen again-"

"You can promise no such thing," Ben said dryly "You don't even know if you still love this guy, much less what you'll do with him Lise,"

"Ben please, forgive me," Lise begged.

Ben sighed again and took her hand in his own.

"Lise," he said "I DO forgive you, but I want you to know that- this- us- we can't go on until you decide what youreally want...I already told you I love you and want to marry you but if you don't have the same feelings for me then- I don't want you to feel obligated to marry me just 'cause I've helped you this past year..."

"No! Ben! It's not that! Of course I want to marry you, of course!" Lise said "It's just- Bryce- he-he took me by surprise and-and I wasn't expecting him to do what he did and-and I reacted without thinking and I'm sorry, I really am sorry..."

"'Kay then, no harm done..." Ben said pulling her into a hug and smiling gently at her "´Sides, it was only a kiss, not that big of a deal..." and to prove it, he put his mouth on hers briefly.

Lise kissed him back all the while feeling guilty. Because she hadn't told him the whole truth. the truth was, she still wanted to be with Bryce, but she wanted Ben as well.

Lise sighed internally.

She didn't know what to do...

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later...<strong>

Lise, Summer, and Ravenie (who was now due to give birth in two weeks' time) were sitting on the T tower living room. Daniel was currently crawling on the floor, playing with some baby toys.

"So...are you guys better?" Lise asked Summer who nodded and gave her friend a weak smile.

"Yeah," she said softly "Jake's birthday happened a while ago...and you know, that was a horrible date for all of us to remember, it seems to me like me and my siblings just spent the whole day crying while our parents shut themselves up in their room... it wasn't pretty."

"Tell ME about it," Ravenie said with a scoff "I was a complete mess until Lise came and told me she was getting married, the only thing that could possibly brighten my day..."

"Yeah, about that, congratulations," Summer said.

"Thanks," Lise said, smiling feebly. She'd told no one that she had continued seeing Bryce in secret, not her mom, not even her closest friends. All the titans knew about Bryce was that Lise now took Daniel to his father's house every weekend- they didn't know she stayed there as well...they thought she was staying at a hotel nearby.

They hadn't slept together again, not yet. Lise stayed in Bryce's apartment, yes, but in the spare room which now contained a crib alongside a bed to accomodate Daniel.

Nor had Bryce particularly hinted that he wanted to have sex with her again anytime soon. Both teens were still very scared and very aware of the consequences that last time's events had had on them. Particularly because said consequence always woke up at around 3:00 a.m forcing either Bryce or Lise to get up and tend to him.

It had taken a while for Bryce to get the hang of things, after all, being a teen dad wasn't easy, but in the end he'd managed just fine. Lise only hoped that he'd continue being that way.

"So anyways, how're things with Bryce, the jerk doing an okay job so far being a dad?" Summer asked, trying to forget her elder brother's birthday.

"He's okay I guess, I mean, he's still new in all this- being a parent and all..." Lise said.

"Everything'll work out all right in the end Lise, you'll see..." Ravenie said soothingly.

"Thanks Ravenie," Lise said, giving her friend a gratedul smile.

"So how have your parents been lately?" Ravenie asked "They'restill fighting?"

Lise sighed,

"Yeah," she said "And a lot more now that Bryce is back. Dad hates him and accuses mom of trying to bring Dikos into the family next..."

"Which we all know is a ridiculous accusation," Summer said.

"I know," Lise said with yet another sigh "But still...I wish they'd stop fighting. Speranza and Valerie are very upset, they cry all the time. Kyle is grumpier than ever- he's even gotten into a few fist fights at school from all the stress he's carrying..."

"Tell ME about it," Summer said "He gave Scott a hell of a black eye the other day..."

"Yeah, again, sorry about that..." Lise said.

"No worries, mom healed it in a flash, it's easy enough to cure..." Summer said.

Their talk reminded Ravenie of Mystery Heroine and her difficulty with healing.

"Hey, how hard is healing, exactly?" she asked Summer curiously "Because you know, Mystery Heroine told me she was having problems with it..."

"Well," Summer said "I find it easy, and mom and Jake could do it as well...I don't find it hard at all- maybe she needs more training, that's all..."

"Speaking about Mystery Heroine, Creak hasn't attacked in a while, has he?" Lise said.

"He's been quiet for almost a month..." Summer said "And I don't like that. When he stops attacking for a long time, it usually means a worse attack is on the way."

"That or he's figuring out a way to beat Mystery Heroine for sure..." Ravenie said.

"How are things between you and Will, Ravenie?" Lise asked, curious.

Ravenie smiled softly.

"I told him I couldn't go out with him. Not yet. It's too painful and too dangerous, you saw what happened the first time...until things settle down, it wouldn't do him any good to be near all this danger. Plus, every time we went out after that I kept being reminded of Jake and that made me miserable, plus it was unfair to Will that I was thinking of another guy when I kissed him, when he held my hand- we're still friends though..."

"That's why he still visits the tower often," Summer said with a giggle "Don't worry, Ravenie, soon enough it'll be safe to go out with Will."

"Did our parents ever find out who paid the Hive Five to come and get you, Ravenie?" Lise asked.

"They did." she said with a nod "It was Dikos, alright...since he lost my granfather, he wanted another person he could use to lure my parents into a trap."

"But wouldn't that be going against what Creak promised Jake- to keep you safe?" Lise asked.

"I think that we're seeing a division already, between Dikos, Allison, and Creak- they all have their different ideas on how to proceed..." Summer said.

"That's good isn't it? Makes them weaker?" Lise said.

"Uh-oh!" Ravenie exclaimed, eyes wide.

"What? What is it?" Summer asked, noticing the change in Ravenie's tone.

"Uh-oh!" she said again, seeming terrified.

Lise's eyes traveled to where Ravenie was staring and she clapped her hands around her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Ravenie..." was all she could say "Your-"

"My water broke..." Ravenie said, agitated.

"WHAT?" Summer exclaimed, panicking.

"My water broke! Summer! I'm going into labor!" Ravenie shouted, panic evident in her voice.

"Mom! Dad!" Summer cried, getting up and running out the room.

Lise meanwhile crouched down to hold on to Ravenie's hand. The distressed teenager was freaking out.

"Hush, Ravenie it's going to be okay, you're going to be okay..." she said soothingly "Didn't you feel any contractions before? They usually come before-"

"The doctor said they were normal, she said they were called Braxton Hicks contractions and that they happened at almost every pregnancy and not to worry about them, that they weren't the real thing!" Ravenie said, terrified.

"Oh honey, they do but these are different," Lise said caressing Ravenie's hair to keep the girl calm.

Her parents and Raven and Changeling came in then and rushed Ravenie to Jump City Hospital where she was quickly taken to the Maternity Ward.

Once in there, the doctor checked her and told her and her parents

"I'm sorry but she's far too advanced to give her an epidural, she's going to have to do this naturally..." the doctor said.

Nightwing and Starfire could only sigh and grip their daughter's hands tightly.

"I'll go in with her, you stay outside and wait okay?" Starfire told her husband who nodded.

"Summer!" Ravenie panted through her pain "Please?"

Summer paled and gave a shaky sigh but quickly put on a brave face and said

"Sure Ravenie, I'll go in with you..."

Once everything in the room was set up and Starfire and Summer were properly dressed (in sterilized suits and all) the doctor checked on Ravenie and declared she was fully dilated and ready to start pushing.

This went on for a good, painful thirty minutes for poor Ravenie.

A weird thing happened then.

Ravenie knew that nobody could've given her an epidural because she was too far into labor but at that moment, she felt all her pain leave her, leaving no trace behind.

Confused, she told this to her mother and doctor who could only shrug and say that maybe that was normal for a half- Tamaranean half-human girl.

Now completely free of pain, Ravenie continued pushing for another couple of minutes before the doctor said he could see the head.

Pushing now harder than ever, and still feeling no pain whatsoever, Ravenie gave birth to her baby.

Sweating and exhausted, but happy all the same, the doctor cleaned the infant and then wrapped him up in a pale blue blanket and laid him in his mother's arms.

Exhausted and a bit sore but happier than she'd been in a long time, Ravenie gazed into the eyes of her baby son, Alex.

Amethyst blue eyes.

Tufts of blonde hair.

"He's beautiful," she said, beginning to cry a bit "Just like Jake..."

Summer peered down at her nephew.

"You're right," she said "He's almost completely identical to Jake...his skin is lighter though, like yours..."

"Well hello there, Alex," Ravenie said, running one hand along her son's cheek "Aren't you the most beautiful baby boy in the planet?"

"Why was he born two weeks before he was due? Is that bad?" Summer asked the doctor.

"No it isn't, it actually happens quite often, " the doctor said nonchalantly "It just means we must have mis-calculated the dates..."

The Logans, Graysons, and rest of the titan family were allowed to enter then and meet the newest addition to their titan family.

"Damn!" Dylan said "My sister's a mother now! Which means I'm an uncle! I feel so OLD!"

Summer laughed.

"I thought the same thing!" she said.

"Huh- think about me, kiddo, I feel REALLY old, I'm a grandpa!" Nightwing said, at this, everyone burst out laughing.

That day, only laughter could be heard from all the titans, it was the happiest they'd been in a long, LONG time.

Yet the happiest and proudest faces in all the group (excepting Ravenie of course) were those of Raven and Changeling as they gazed into their grandson's face and saw their son in it. It was no longer painful to think of Jake, with Alex here, they could remember him and be glad that his son was there, safe because of his father's sacrifice and promising t be a joy to them all...

**A/N: It's done. OMG I cried writing this chapter. Hold on though, don't mis-understand, this is NOT the end of "Path to Perfection". There's more to come. More drama regarding the BrycexBenxLise love triangle. More problems with Flinx. And of course the birth of Taylor Logan and...OMG Dikos's kid. Also, more fights to come with Mystery Heroine and what every one is waiting for, Batman's Awakening.**

**Don't miss it!**

**Coming up in future chapters!**

**Review!**

**Please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes! And I'm sorry if the birth part was A. cheesy or B. Inaccurate. I did my best with it.**

**Franshes**


	30. It Never Ends

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter, you guys are awesome!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Hechicera de la Noche**

**-Anonymous (BTW: I loved your review but for security reasons I'm thinking about not allowing anonymous reviews anymore so I'd like to ask you if you please have an account to sign in for a review...just to avoid confusions, you're the best)**

**-Anonymous (Again, I loved your review but please try to sign in)**

**-Duke Armadilloer lll**

**Anyways we continue where we left off...Alex is here! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

After remaining in the hospital for three days and the doctors running endless tests on both Alex and Ravenie to make sure they were okay, they were allowed to go home.

It was with a great joy and tenderness that Ravenie carried her newborn son (asleep in his basket) into the T tower where all the titans awaited her arrival, eager to see little Alex.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Jade said, upon seeing her nephew for the first time "May I hold him?"

"Sure, go ahead..." Ravenie said, carefully placing her son in Jade's awaiting arms.

"Aww, he looks just like his father..." Jade cooed.

Nobody contradicted her on that.

Despite the fact that his skin color greatly resembled Ravenie's, everything else about Alex was almost completely identical to Jake. This made the titans both happy and sad. Glad, at least, that they'd have a piece of Jake to continue living with. Sad that Alex's father hadn't been here to witness his son's birth.

On the days that followed, however, nobody could deny the fact that both Ravenie and the Logans seemed much better. Alex was a calm child, unlike Daniel who'd always been very fussy, Alex rarely cried and although he didn't sleep much for a newborn, he wasn't a bother either.

Summer busied herself with helping Ravenie and the baby, she and Ravenie were the best of friends now.

"Alex has certainly helped us all," Summer told Ravenie one afternoon while she was rocking the baby, trying to lull it to sleep.

"He has, hasn't he?" said Ravenie, smiling down at her son sadly.

"My family's much better since he was born." Summer said, gazing into her nephew's amethyst eyes "Mom and dad even laugh now, from time to time, Scott's less troublesome- the little idiot, says that, you know, since Jake can't be here he's going to be Alex's role model from now on and has to set a good example."

"Never thought I'd hear Scott saying he wanted to set a _good _example..." Ravenie said, laughing lightly.

"Jade's simply fascinated by Alex, she loves him so much..." Summer said, smiling at her little sister's enthusiasm to help with anything related to Alex, from heating his bottles, to feeding him, bathing him, putting on his pajamas...everything.

"Yeah well, she was Jake's favorite sister- no offense Summer- it would make sense that Alex was now Jade's favorite nephew..." Ravenie said.

"He's her ONLY nephew..." Summer said laughing "And let's hope it stays that way for a long time..."

Both girls laughed before Ravenie said teasingly.

"Why Summer? You're the next in line...you know that, right? Already thinking about having kids yourself?"

"No way," Summer said "I want to graduate and go to college and maybe, MAYBE after I've graduated from college, MAYBE I might think about a husband and kids..."

"I heard Warren asked you out to prom," Ravenei continued teasing "You sure nothing's going to happen there?"

Summer blushed past scarlett.

"I don't know," she admitted shakily "I don't know if I'm ready for...that...yet, I mean, I still have time, prom isn't until three months from now but- I don't know...Warren's such a nice guy you know? I mean I know he'd make it special but..."

"You're still unsure..." Ravenie said gently "I know how you feel, Summer, I was only kidding, you know that, you don't have to do anything until you're absolutely certain that you want it..."

"I'm actually slightly more worried about Jade and Dylan than I am over you," Ravenie said suddenly.

"Jade's fifteen...I don't think we should be worried about her yet..." Summer said, suddenly uncomfortable.

"My brother's sixteen, though," Ravenie said "And they've been together for almost a year...something's bound to happen sometime. Besides, Jake and I were fifteen when we first, you know, did stuff we weren't supposed to."

"With Jade's paralysis, though, I think it's unlikely that something of that nature is going to happen anytime soon," Summer said "Unless your bother's a seriously sick, freaky, pervert!" she added jokingly.

Ravenie smiled.

"He's not," she said "And I know he'll wait until she tells him it's okay..until she's ready both physically and emotionally for that' but still, you know it's a possibility in the future. Besides, Jade's paralysis is almost completely gone."

It was true.

After months of heavy physical therapy and lot's of struggling from Jade she could finally walk again like she'd used to before the accident, she now rarely used her chair...only when she got too tired.

As the days progressed, the change in mood at the T tower was felt by everyone in it as their days were filled with more and more laughter, rather than tears and anxiety.

The only bad things that remained were that, one, the villains were still out there, and possibly seeking revenge through a dangerous attack and two, because Batman hadn't woken up yet.

That fact had Nightwing and most of the titans worried sick.

"What if he never wakes up, Cyborg?" Nightwing exclaimed, after checking on Batman at the T tower's Med-bay for the millionth time in the nearly two months that Batman had been unconscious and saw that there was still no change.

"Relax man, he will, he's a fighter, he'll come through this," Cyborg said.

"At times like this I'd sure like to hurt that Mystery Heroine, myself, what the hell did she do to him?" Nightwing exclaimed angrily.

"Relax Nightwing, and don't say things like that..." Raven said, coming from behind him, holding Changeling's hand.

"Yeah man, remember we owe this mystery person our lives and, I mean, I know what he or she did to Batman sucks but...she DID still save your daughter's life..." Changeling said.

Nightwing sighed.

"I know," he said "It just hurts to see him like this..."

"He'll get out of it soon enough, dad, you'll see..." Ravenie said, coming into the room, holding a very happy Alex in her arms.

Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Changeling all smiled as they saw Ravenie bring in Alex.

"Ahh, there's my boy!" Changeling said, taking him from Ravenie's arms and rocking him gently.

"Here, hand him to me," Raven said, holding out her hands to take her grandson "Well there, aren't you a nice little fella? Three weeks old already!"

"I know, it seems like it was only yesterday right? That I was pregnant with him?" Ravenie said "I kindda miss having him inside me, at least there I knew he was perfectly safe!"

"He's very safe here too honey," Nightwing said, smiling down at his grandson who was starting to fall asleep in Raven's arms "You know we'd all rather die before letting something happen to him,"

"I know dad," Ravenie said softly, then she added "How do you do that, Aunt Raven? Alex NEVER falls asleep...not when I rock him, not when I lay him down in his crib and play soft music for him, never! Only when you hold him..."

Raven laughed lightly, it felt good to laugh, she hadn't laughed in a while.

"It's my powers, honey, I use my meditation to remain calm, and then transmit the calmness to him when I hold him, I used to do that with all my children..."

Ravenie smiled sadly.

"I'll bet Jake would do the same thing if he were here..." she said.

"I'll bet Jake is watching us, right now, with Starlight from Heaven and they're looking out for all of us..." Changeling said.

"How are things between you and Will?" Raven asked her.

"Didn't I tell you? Oh, I'm sorry, I must've forgotten...I told him that I'd rather stay friends with him right now, you know, let my life settle back to normal and everything before trying to make a relationship work..." Ravenie said.

The adults all nodded their understanding.

Just then, Summer, Jade, Lise, and Rebecca all walked in. Lise held Daniel, now nine months old,tightly to her.

"Hey girls, what are you all doing here?" Cyborg said.

"Escaping out there, it's warring time again..." Summer muttered.

The adults all visibly tensed at this.

"Jinx and Wally again?" Changeling said softly.

"You have to ask?" Jade asked sarcastically.

"Hey, don't talk to your father like that..." Raven said in a monotone that barely disguised her worry.

"What are they fighting about, this time?" Cyborg asked.

"I really don't know... I think they're arguing about buying things for the baby- you know, crib and a changing table and a carseat and all that..." Lise said.

"Why don't they simply use the ones they had before?" Jade asked.

"Because mom and dad thought Kyle would be their last baby and therefore got rid of all the baby stuff from when we were young..." Lise said as Speranza entered the room crying, upset by her parents' argument.

"Now they're insulting each other!" Speranza wailed in Lise's arms "Dad actually called mom a whore- how bad can this whole thing get? Why don't they just get rid of the stupid thing and be done with it?"

"Shh...Cissy, you know that dad's just angry, he doesn't mean half the things he yells at mom, they're just- having a rough time, that's all..." Lise said, trying in vain to soothe her sister.

Lise rolled her eyes, holding onto her sister with one hand while holding her son in the other.

"Here, hand him to me," Ben offered, walking into the room followed by a very sour-looking Kyle and a tear-stained Valerie who also ran into Lise's arms.

Lise gladly handed her son to Ben, feeling a slight twinge of regret at the sight of them together, her mind involuntarily going back to Bryce and their weekends together...

But Lise was snapped out of that trail of thought by her sisters' sobs...both girls were heartbroken.

"I swear if things keep up this way I'll just end up giving all of Daniel's baby stuff to mom so she can use it on the new baby and I'll go buy new ones for Daniel." Lise grumbled.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Changeling said.

"We're sorry we can't be of much help like last time, honey," Raven said "But you know, we gave most of the baby stuff to-"

"Alex, I know, and he needs it, plus, Aunt Raven, you and mom are both eight months pregnant, those babies will be here in roughly a month, you need to get yourselves ready fo Taylor's arrival." Lise said, nodding in understanding.

"Yeah," Raven said sadly, stroking the teen mom's head while she comforted her sisters.

_'Poor girl' _Raven realized _'Not only is she a teen mom who's struggling to raise her son while handling the drama of having two possible fathers for her son...she also has to take care of her family so that they don't fall apart while their parents fight each other...'_

Raven for her part was nervous as she stroked her somewhat bigger stomach (though it hardly was noticeable) and felt her baby girl kick. Raven and Changeling were both happy that they were having another baby but they were now scared of losing her as they had their son and daughter.

Lise was boiling mad. The issues with Bryce were bad enough, she didn't need all this family drama as well. Her sisters were miserable and their grades were dropping, her brother was angry and had gotten in a lot of fights that month in school, hell they were threatening to expell him. Lise had had enough.

Shaking with fury, she walked to where her mom and dad were yelling at each other and yelled at the top of her voice, effectively drowning her parents'

"SHUT UP!" She screamed.

This effectively made her parents silent.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, young lady-" Kid Flash began.

"No, don't YOU dare, dad..." Lise said "I'm sick and tired of hearing you guys fight nonstop, we all are. You two are adults, you're supposed to know how to handle these things yet you're acting worse than little kids with all your tantrums. Listen dad, mom didn't want this to happen, none of us did and you know that. But it did. You said you'd be supportive and you know what? If you were a good husband you'd be! Now mom, I know you didn't want this to happen but there was an easy way out and for some seriously stupid reason you decided to keep that thing when you know all of us are repulsed by it. I'm sorry, but it's true. Even you are! However, what's done is done, but you cannot seriously expect dad or any of us to be HAPPY for that thing because...well, we all hate it. Now you two either suck it up and continue being a family, they way it's SUPPOSED to be- meaning no more fights for the love of God! Or else if you really can't stand each other anymore then spare us, your children, further pain and get a damn DIVORCE!" Lise finished ranting.

Silence.

Jinx and Kid Flash seemed as if they were glued to the ground, wearing identical expressions as if they'd been slaped in the face.

One by one all the West kids went to stand by Lise, none of them contraddicting her words.

Finally, Kyle broke the silence.

"Well dad?" he asked softly "What's it gonna be, then?"

Kid Flash came out of his shock and approached his children slowly.

He then embraced them all, holding them close to him, giving them a kiss in each of their heads.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to them.

Then he turned to Jinx.

"Jinx," he said "My love, I'm sorry, I've been a jerk to you these last few months- can you forgive me?"

Jinx, because of the hormones, because of the stress, heck because of all the time she'd been holding it in broke down crying and ran to Kid Flash embracing him and kissing him hard.

"Of course, of course! I love you!" she said, holding him as close as she could with her pregnant belly getting in the way.

"I love you too..." he murmured while caressing her face.

The adult titans all let out a relieved sigh, glad that _that _at least was solved.

Of course their relief only lasted a short while because in the next minute they all started to hear beeping sounds and they were coming from-

"BATMAN!" Everyone yelled at the same time and they took off for the Med-bay.

And that's also when the alarm went off.

**A/N: Yay it's done! I'm SO sorry, so terribly sorry, I'd kind of lost inspiration and had an author's block, plus I've had a lot of work to finish before I leave on a cruise on Saturday. Yay! The bad news is that school is two weeks away for me and...aww, that could slow down my updates.**

**Either way, review please!**

**Forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes, I literally have NO time to go over this.**

**Reviews make my day!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	31. The Real Battle Begins

**A/N: Hey guys! Yeah, so I totally know what everyone is thinking about...'she made us wait for SO long!' am a right? I know I am.**

**You see, I have thousands of excuses,**

**I left on a cruise, I broke my left foot, I started school again and therefore have more homework, and plus, I've had an on-off writer's block with this story which is seriously starting to worry me.**

**BUT, I've decided I've kept you guys waiting long enough and so...we'll see how this chapter goes...**

**I apologize if it's not great but I literally have NO idea of what to write right now and so...I'll just go with my instincts.**

**To all of those who review, I thank you, you guys are the ones who keep me going, I am sorry you do not get a shouts out this chapter but I honestly don't remember who reviewed and who didn't last chapter and it's late and I'm just WAY too lazy to go back on my hotmail and see who reviewed.**

**BUT, no worries, if you review THIS chapter you'll get a shouts out in next, promise.**

**I apologize for this VERY LONG author's note,**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**R&R!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Nightwing was torn. His head kept darting from left to right in the direction to the Titan's garage (where his R-cycle was) to the direction of the Titan's Med-Bay where his father was.

It was Changeling who made the decision.

"Nightwing," he said "You stay here, with Raven, Jinx, and the kids. Cy, it'd also be a good idea if you stayed..."

"But- Creak! And-and you guys!" Nightwing protested.

"We'll manage them," Kid Flash said gravely "But you'll need all the help you can get man, seriously..."

"Then it's a plan, Titans GO!" Changeling said, seeing as Nightwing was too bewildered to say his usual phrase.

As soon as the titans had left, Raven and Cyborg rushed to the Med-Bay. Jinx gave Nightwing a gentle push which seemed to take him out of his stupor and he too followed them.

"Come on kids," Jinx told all the titan children "Let's go see how the battle progresses..."

"Mom, it's not good for you to stress yourself out..." Lise told her mother gently.

"Honey," Jinx said, stroking Lise's cheek "I'll go mad with worry if I DON'T see how your father's doing in the battle..."

"Well, okay then," Lise allowed grudgingly, picking a crawling Daniel from the floor. Daniel struggled in her arms and whimpered softly.

"Somebody's fussy today," Ben commented.

"He doesn't like to be picked up anymore," Lise said "And he's trying to stand up on his own now, the doctor says that pretty soon he'll be walking and bumping all over the place."

"He'll also start talking soon," Ben said softly.

Lise bit her lip.

She knew what Ben's barely concealed question was.

Who would Daniel call his father?

"I'll stay with my dad," Ravenie said, holding baby Alex to her closely "He-he needs me right now..."

"I'll go with you, sis," Dylan said firmly.

"No," Ravenie said "You need to be with Jade and the others, I'm trusting youto keep them calm, no matter what happens at today's battle. Understood?"

"Fine. But only because I love Jade." Dylan said, then went with the others and Jinx.

* * *

><p><strong>At battle...<strong>

The titans had arrived at the scene to find that Creak had once again built a whole army of robots, more powerful than the last and, to make matters worse, Dikos had taken a bunch of civilians hostage wich prevented the titans from fighting at their full potential.

It did not help when Creak started killing the civilians, starting with the men, making the crowd panic and begin to run in all directions, interferring with the titans' fighting.

Bee felt faint as one of her sting-rays hit, not Allison whom she was aiming at, but at a woman who chose that time to fling herself into Bee's path screaming wildly. The woman collapsed to the floor, clutching her stomach in pain, where the ray had hit her and in less than 2 min. had been killed by one of Dikos's laser guns, right before Bee's eyes.

Bee switched her aim in Dikos's direction but with a dozen or more robots surrounding her, a clear shot at him was impossible.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash watched, sickened, as he witnessed a man being blown to bits by a robot's explosion, he ran as fast as he could from one side to next, getting rid of dozens of robots in the process but it was no use. The more he destroyed, the more there seemed to be.

Kole and Jericho meanwhile were working as a team, bringing down as many robots as they could while deflecting Dikos's laser guns. They managed to take most of the ones in their area down, though not before one of Allison's rays hit Kole in her chest, mere inches from where her heart was. The blow itself was not fatal, but Jericho knew that Kole was losing too much blood and that in there, in the middle of the fight, they were an easy target with her now wounded.

Glancing apologetically back at his friends, he took Kole in his arms, bridal-style and took off running to the nearest hospital.

All in all, the scene seemed chaotic.

* * *

><p><strong>At the titan's Med-Bay...<strong>

Things at the titans' Med-Bay weren't much better.

Cyborg was trying, unsuccesfully to stabilize Batman's failing heart.

Raven followed his every instruction while the beeping from the monitors continued.

Nightwing meanwhile was a mess, wanting to help yet not knowing how to. Ravenie squeezed her father's shoulder comfortingly.

"He'll be alright dad," she said "He's a fighter, like all of us."

"I hope you're right honey," Nightwing said, smiling wearily at Alex who lay craddled in Ravenie's arms. He gurgled happily, unaware that anything was wrong and his amethyst eyes shone brightly.

"He's a beauty, he'll be a heart breaker when he grows up," he commented.

"Just like his daddy, won't you Alex? You'll be just like your daddy..." Ravenie said.

"Let's hope he ISN'T that much like his father because he'll drive me crazy if he is..." Nightwing said jokingly but tensed as the beeping changed, not knowing if the change was good or bad.

"Cy?" he asked wearily.

"He-he's okay- for now..." Cyborg said "His brain waves are normal despite the stroke, in fact..."

But he didn't get to finish all his sentence because at that minute...Batman woke up.

Ravenie could tell something was wrong almost from the moment her grandfather woke up.

By the time she realized it, however, all she had time to shout was:

"Get back! Get back!"

Batman's eyes weren't their usual color...they were white.

* * *

><p><strong>With the titan kids...<strong>

The titan kids winced as they saw the titans, all wearied out from battle continue fighting though weakly now.

Half of them were injured in some way.

Others were downright unable to fight.

The few who remained able to fight had to keep protecting the others while all around them, more people were getting themselves killed.

"Where's mystery heroine? She should be there by now!" Scott said.

"Maybe she thought Creak wouldn't attack again after his last defeat...maybe she moved on to another city." Jade said worriedly.

"Don't worry kids, the titans can take them," Jinx assured them, although she winced when Kid Flash fell to the floor, writhing in pain courtesy of Creak's powers.

She felt the kid inside her kick repeatedly and felt sickened by the idea that he might be happy at all the destruction his father was causing. Of all the pain he was causing her.

So it did not occur to her to think that the baby might be moving because he felt her uneasiness and was unhappy with it.

Suddenly Lise and the kids let out screams of alarm as Creak's blood-red cable-like attack crept dangerously close to Kid Flash.

Jinx closed her eyes, unable to see what she knew would happen next.

So she was very surprised when she heard, not her husband's pained yells, but Changeling's.

She opened her eyes to see that Changeling had lunged forward, pushing Kid Flash out of the way but had gotten caught up in the attack instead.

That was the last thing she saw before she heard screams coming from an entirely different direction...

The titan's Med-Bay.

The next thing she was aware of, was an explosion.

As soon as she could open her eyes, Jinx was met by a horrible sight. Batman, eyes white, was firing his weapons all around him, throwing punches and kicks to all those near him.

"Get back!" she screamed at the kids.

She grabbed Lise, who was nearest to her and craddling a wailing Daniel in her arms.

"Listen to me," Jinx said as she and Lise both ducked a falling bookshelf which had been knocked down by Batman"You have to get away from here,"

"No mom," Lise said, while deflecting a flying starbolt. She knew the other titan kids were trying to help but with all the smoke and confusion it was impossible to know if they were aiming at friend or foe.

"You HAVE to get Daniel out of here," Jinx said panting "Go! Take him and run! Get him into a safe place and then, if you want to, come back and try and get your siblings out of this but right now, you and Daniel are an easy target, go! Get away from here!"

Lise did not want to do as she was told, but she knew her mom was right so, taking one last glance at her mom who was firing weak hexes at Batman, trying to immovilize him she grabbed Ben's hand and both fled the place.

Others began to do the same.

Ravenie screamed as her grandfather swung blow after blow at her and she felt trapped, unable to do anything except avoid the blows as she was carrying Alex in her arms.

Suddenly a black shield encased around her.

She looked around and saw Raven struggling to keep the shield around her while trying to restrain Batman. But it was too much for eight-months pregnant Raven and she collapsed.

Ravenie screamed, trying to get at Raven but she felt a hand grab her.

"Go," her father told her gravely "I'll look after Raven, you have to get to a safe place with Alex,"

Ravenie nodded and took off running in the opposite direction, dodging falling objects and bright lights, slipping every so often of broken objects in the floor.

Dylan meanwhile grabbed hold of Jade and carried her bridal-style outside the house.

"We have to get away from here," he told her.

"But-the others- my family..." Jade objected.

"We can't help them now, we can only protect ourselves, can you fly?" Dylan asked her.

"Only a little, my powers aren't back to their full strenth yet." Jade said.

"It doesn't matter, it'll have to make do, let's go!" Dylan said.

Jade sighed before turning into a hummingbird and she and Dylan flew out of the Tower into Jump City.

Summer and Scott meanwhile had managed to teleport outside the tower.

"We have to find mom!" Scott yelled over the roar of the battle "The others are probably gone now!"

"We can't leave Scott!" Summer said "Nightwing and mom are still inside, like most of the others!"

"But we can't go back either, we could get killed!" Scott said, tears streaming down his face.

Summer knew that too.

For all they knew, their families inside were deadand they could be killed as well by going back inside.

Suddenly they saw saw two streaks flying past them.

"Those were Speranza and Kyle!" Scott said.

"They're all heading toward the city!" Summer said, anguished "We have to stop them! Creak's in there!"

Taking one last, fleeting look at the tower and the explosions sounding within, Summer and Scott teleported to Jump City where they rounded up Lise, Ben, Daniel, Speranza, Kyle, Dylan, Jade, Rebecca, Rainbow and Dash.

But none of them knew what had happened to Raven, Jinx, Cyborg, Nightwing, Michael, Valerie, Ravenie or Alex.

So they decided to go back, invisbly under Summer's powers.

What they saw when they got back had them all gasp horrified. Batman had cornered Ravenie, who was holding a crying Alex in her arms, trying to soothe him while tears streamed down her face as well.

Summer and all of them closed their eyes, afraid to watch what they knew was coming next.

BAM!

The kids opened their eyes to see Mystery Heroine had arrived in their midst and had knocked Batman out cold with a punch. However, as she turned to leave, Batman slowly and shakily got up only to be knocked down again by one of her bright balls of white energy.

"Get away from here!" she told Ravenie, though her voice seemed off, it was rougher.

Ravenie didn't need to be told twice and she took off running to find shelter.

"Psst!" Summer said urgently.

Ravenie heard it.

"Summer?" she asked strangely as she approached.

"Yeah it's me, stupid, now get under here!" Summer hissed pulling Ravenie and Alex under her invisibilityspell.

"How did she know-?" Ravenie asked, referring to Mystery Heroine.

"She's obviously watching us, not Creak...I don't know," Summer said.

"It could be both," Dash suggested.

"What's wrong with her voice?" Rebecca whispered "She sounds off, different from last time, her voice has gotten a lot deeper."

"She's either been crying or screaming or something that's left her throat sore," Summer said "Or I was right all along and she's using a device to alter her voice."

"Why?" the titan kids asked.

Summer shrugged.

"She could be a criminal on the loose," she said " Or else an ex-titan who left the team long ago..."

"Not necessarily an ex-titan, but yeah, an ex-heroine," Scott said.

"Where's mom?" Jade asked.

"Right there," Summer said, pointing to Raven who was helping Mystery Heroine control the struggling Batman.

The titan kids gasped and groaned as Batman fought to free himself of the powers that were immovilizing him and managed to free himself only to take a shot at Mystery Heroine whose hands inmediately glowed dark blue and threw him off with such a force that he hit the ground with a huge force and then moved no more.

Mystery Heroine was obviously not done with him, though because she continued throwing balls of energy at him, alternating between white and dark blue.

"Have you ever seen such a power?" Kyle asked.

Nobody answered him, 'cause they never had.

Nightwing then flung himself in front of Mystery Heroine's path, shielding his father from further attack for the second time.

"Stand aside," Dove (Mystery Heroine) growled.

"No!" Nightwing said "He's hypnotized! He doesn't know what he's doing! If you could just break the trance-"

"There IS no breaking the trance," Dove said wearily "I already tried that once, it didn't work now move. He's GOT to be killed now, before he kills you all..."

"No! I won't allow it!" Nightwing said.

"Fine by me, you deserve to go down with him if you protect him..." Mystery Heroine said, her hands glowing white.

"NO!" Ravenie yelled, flinging herself in front of her father "Don't hurt him, please, don't hurt him..."

Mystery Heroine's hands immediately stopped glowing white.

"You've GOT to be kidding me," she said exasperated "That guy over there almost killed your son and you're protecting him? Seriously? How dumber can you people get?"

"He's family and I've already lost too much without you killing off the rest." Ravenie said firmly, her voice breaking only at the end.

"Fine," Mystery Heroine said and, before anyone could stop her, her hands glowed white causing a mini-explosion which threw Ravenie and Nightwing on the ground where Mystery Heroine encased them in a cage-like energy wall, removing them from Batman over their many protests.

She then directed her white energy balls at Batman who immediately began to stir.

"I must be off," she said gruffly "I have much to do..."

She then began walking out of there but stopped mid-way and turned around facing Raven.

"If I were you I'd go to Jump City hospital, I hear your husband's in there in really bad shape. Your kids-" here she paused to look and nod in the direction where Summer and all the kids lay, although they were still invisible "would do well to go with you..."

"How did you know-?" Summer demanded, taking down the invisibility shield.

Mystery Heroine chuckled.

"Oh please," she said "I know everything about you..."

And then she vanished, like always, faster than a blink and leaving no trace behind.

**A/N: And it's done. I hope you guys liked it, I'll try to update next week. I'm pretty pleased with the outcome of the chapter although at the start I had no clue on what to write.**

**Your thoughts on this chapter would be appreciated though,**

**REVIEW!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS. Plz forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes, I had no time to edit.**


	32. Don't Make the Same Mistakes Twice

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back!**

**So...I'm currently bored and with nothing to do. It's P.E class and since I'm in a cast I can't do anything nor do I have any homework (as of yet) to work on.**

**So...I've decided to write next chapter for this story.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Hechicera de la Noche**

**-Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**

**-kadienewberg**

**-Psomaster**

**You guys are the best!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Raven and all the other titans, adult and children alike, stared dumbstruck at the place where Mystery Heroine had vanished.

A loud groan seemed to shake then out of their stupor.

"Batman!" Nightwing cried, rushing towards his father "Batman, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Batman opened his eyes slowly and everyone was relieved to see they weren't white anymore.

"I have to get going," Raven said glancing apologetically at Nightwing "If what Mystery Heroine said is right, then Changeling..."

"Go, I understand..." Nightwing said as Batman blinked a few times, trying to get a good look at his surroundings.

"We'll go with you, mom," Summer said, her siblings all nodded.

"Of course," Raven said.

"May I go with you, Aunt Raven? I'll help look after Jade..." Dylan said, making Jade blush.

"Don't you want to know if your grandfather's alright?" Raven asked him.

"My siblings'll tell me, meanwhile, I want to be with Jade." Dylan said.

"Go," Ravenie said, craddling Alex who appeared to be falling asleep miraculously "I'll let you know everything that happens but you have to promise to do the same with how Changelin's doing,"

"Will do sis," Dylan said, taking Jade's hand.

Jinx and Kid Flash also wanted to go with the Logans, while their kids remained at the Tower, and so in a group, they all left...

Meanwhile, Batman was complaining that his head ached and that the world was spinning.

"Shh...rest, you've been through a lot dad," Nightwing said softly.

"Wh-what happened?" Batman asked "The last thing I remember is Timothy Creak-" and then his eyes widened in realization and he pounded his fist hard on the ground.

"That bastard!" he roared "I-I'll kill him, I'll-"

"Shush!" Ravenie said firmly "You'll do nothing of the sort. You almost got killed fighting him, you're weak and unstable, seeking a battle with him now will only make you end up like Jake."

Batman's gaze softened as his eyes fell on his granddaughter, carrying his great-grandson.

"Yes honey but, remember, Jake- although he was a very good fighter, of that I am sure- he...he didn't have all the experience I have-"

"He knew more about fighting Creak than you did, Batman," Ravenie said "Or have you forgotten the multiple times they fought each other both in and outside the school campus?"

"That reminds me," Cyborg said "I'll go and tell the Justice League you're here and safe with us, they've been sick with worry..."

"So...what have I missed?" Batman said as soon as Cyborg had left.

The titans all looked at Nightwing who closed his eyes and sighed.

"Guess there's no point in keeping it from you now," he said and slowly told Batman of all which had happened during the months he'd been either captured or in a coma.

By the end of it, Batman was furious with Creak and his side-kicks but he was more worried about Mystery Heroine's identity.

"You guys have no clue who she is?" Batman asked.

"Not at all..." Nightwing said.

"Have you asked the Justice League for help in identifying her?" Batman asked.

"We have, but so far they've come up with nothing..." Cyborg said, coming back into the room "By the way, they're coming here later to check on you, they're glad you're alright."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that..." Batman said slowly, eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" Ravenie asked him, concerned.

"I-I can't feel my legs, I can't move them..." Batman said.

It was true.

After running some tests on him, Cyborg determined that whatever Mystery Heroine had done to him had left Batman's lower half of his body dead.

This greatly distressed all the titans, more so Nightwing, Ravenie and the rest of the Grayson family.

"Maybe it's temporary?" Starfire suggested hopefully.

"Let's hope it is," Cyborg agreed.

"She makes it impossible for us to classify her as either villain or heroine!" Ravenie exclaimed.

"Well sweetheart, she may be both..." Batman said wearily "From what you guys have told me, she seems to bear you guys no hard feelings and yet she seems to be holding a grudge against me and, I'm guessing, the rest of the JLA members as well..."

"And she's so mysterious," Argent commented "We're not even a hundred percent sure is she's a she."

"True," Batman said thoughtfully "What's with all the secrecy? What is she hiding or who is she hiding from?"

"No idea," Ravenie said, Alex still in her arms "The most we've gotten her to tell about herself is that her name is Dove..."

"That doesn't ring a bell..." Batman said, then his gaze softened as he gazed into Alex's sleeping form "So," he said "Is this my great grandson? Let me see him..."

Ravenie smiled and carefully placed her son in Batman's awaiting arms.

"He's a beauty," Batman said "And the spitting image of his father..."

"I know," Ravenie said softly.

"He'd be proud of you..."Batman told his granddaughter "And I'm pretty sure he's watching you right now, from Heaven, looking out for you both. After all, he's the son he always wanted."

"I remember Jake always said he wanted our first baby to be a girl and then have a boy, but he always did say he wanted a son..." Ravenie said.

"Yeah, but did it have to be so young kiddo? Do I look old enough to be a great grandpa yet?" Batman said teasingly.

"Hey, think it's easy being a single mom at seventeen? Think again!" Ravenie answered him, joking lightly.

"Well kid, you brought it on yourself..." Nightwing said, stroking his daughter's head lightly before moving the caress his grandson's tufts of blonde hair.

"Hey guys," Lise said suddenly "I'd love to stay in here and chat and all that but, you know, it's Friday and Bryce'll be expecting to see Daniel soon so..I have to get going, traffic's impossible at this time."

"Do you HAVE to go?" Ben asked with a groan.

"Of course, Ben, you know I have to," Lise told Ben apologetically "But we'll be back on Sunday before you know it."

"You staying at your friend's house again?" Ben asked her.

"I-yeah.." Lise said, feeling sick at having to lie yet again at her FIANCE.

"Why?" Kyle asked her.

"Y-you know...Bryce is still new at this whole ´father´thing and I like to be close by in case he needs help with Daniel during the night...diaper change and those things..."Lise lied smoothly, feeling even worse.

"Oh- alright. Call me if you need anything okay love?" Ben said.

"Of course, always." Lise replied, giving Ben a gentle kiss on the lips and feeling dirtier than ever.

"Remember we have to go Sunday afternoon to see the florists to see the flower arrangements for the wedding..." Ben reminded her gently.

"I-yes, yes of course," Lise said, forcing a smile.

Right, because she was ENGAGED. She was going to get MARRIED.

"Hey Lise, when are you taking us out for dress fittings?" Speranza asked "Because if Valerie and I are going to be bridesmaids..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, it'll be soon, I promise..." Lise said "Bye guys!" and then hurried out of there, guilt eating her from inside out.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Logans...<strong>

"Hi, I'd like to know, do you know where my husband, Gafield Logan is?" Raven asked the receptionist at the information desk. Her children were all peering anxiously beside her.

"What was his name again?" the lady on the other side of the desk asked, opening a file in her computer.

"Garfield. Garfield Logan," Raven repeated.

"Ah yes, Mr. Logan, he was admitted here with several internal bleedings, his co-workers said he'd had an accident at work- am I right?" she asked Raven.

"Yes, yes, that's right," Raven said impatiently, angry, now more than ever, that, despite everything, they had to keep their annoying secret identies.

"He's in surgery right now, you can wait outside in the waiting room or in his room, where he'll be taken after he's out, room 218. Your friends are all in the room, if you want to go with them..."

"Thank you, we'll do just that," Raven said, forcing a cordial smile.

She and the kids silently took the elevator up to room 218. In there, they found Bumblebee, Speedy, Jericho, Kole (who was in a wheelchair and in a hospital gown which showed a bandaged chest wound which was, even now, stained in red) and the rest of the titans.

"What happened?" Raven said upon seeing her other friends.

"Dikos killed a little girl, about Starlight's age, in front of Changeling," Hot Spot answered "As you can imagine, he was furious and attacked him without checking for dangers first...one of Allison's rays caught him from behind and, well, Creak wasn't easy on him either..."

"What did the doctors say? Did they say he was going to be alright?" Raven asked anxiously.

"We don't know, Raven, and neither do they. It all depends on how he does in the surgery..." Speedy answered the distressed wife honestly.

Raven sighed.

"Then I guess there's nothing left to do but wait..." Raven said, her black magic making a chair zoom into the room where she sat down.

Her kids all sighed and flopped down on the floor as well.

"He'll be alright, mom, you'll see..." Summer said, patting her mother's hand comfortingly.

"I hope so, Summer," Raven said, her eyes closed "I've managed to live through the deaths of my son and daughter but if your father were to die as well...I'm not so sure I could manage with three deaths..."

"Hush, don't say that..." Summer scolded her mother gently "Dad'll pull through and so will you, now stop being so negative..."

"You're speaking to a grieving mother, Summer," Raven reminded her daughter with sigh.

Summer offered her mother a weak smile.

"And you're speaking to a grieving sister, mom, trust me, I know it's not easy but thinking negatively can only bring us more unfortunate events..." she said.

After what seemed like an eternity to all titans, Changeling was wheeled into the room, his face was pale and bandages covered his entire abdomen, his legs and arms were bandaged also, though less heavily than his chest and abdomen.

Yet his heart beat as strong as ever, a comforting fact to all his family and friends.

"He's still out cold from the anesthesia from the surgery but he'll wake up soon enough, twenty minutes at most." the doctor told Raven.

"Okay, thank you doctor…" Raven said.

"No problem, but, Mrs. Logan, you must know, he was very lucky this time. Most people with half the injuries he had would've died...you have to tell him to take it easy the next month or so...too much force may reopen his wonds and we don't want that happening, do we?"

"Absolutely not, doctor, thank you for everything, I'll make sure he rests this month." Raven said firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>With Lise...<strong>

"Here, I'll help you," Bryce said, taking the basket containing a sleeping Daniel inside.

"Thanks," Lise said, handing Daniel to him.

"No problem," Bryce said "Are all those his bags?" he asked, gesturing to the 5 bags Lise was struggling to unload from her car.

"Well-" Lise said, putting the bags down with a huff "The _blue _one's mine, the rest are his..."

"He's a baby, how much stuff can he have?" Bryce asked incredulously.

"Lots," Lise replied "This dark blue one here is his stroller, this green one holds all his favorite toys, this red one has his clothes, and the small white one has all his diapers and baby wipes and all the things he'll need to take a bath..."

"Wow," Bryce commented "This kid does need a lot of attention, doesn't he?"

"He does," Lise said with a smile "But I don't mind at all, he's my whole world and I wouldn't trade him for anything..."

"So..." Bryce said after they'd taken Daniel and his things to Bryce's spare room "You ever think about, you know, graduating? Finishing school?"

"I don't know," Lise said softly "I just don't have the time, you know? What with Daniel occupying almost all my time, and this crazy boy who wants to kill us all, and now the wedding I-I find it hard to believe I'll find the time to go back to school."

"What do you plan to do with you life?" Bryce asked her, eyes narrowing "Or do you plan living off your parents and their friends all your life?"

"I-I don't know..." Lise said softly "Ben and I, we-we haven't really talked about it much..."

"This guy, Ben, does he work or anything?" Bryce asked her.

Lise shook her head no.

"Did he finish High School?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah," Lise said softly.

"Does he have any plans for the future? College or...a job, maybe?"

"His-his parents disowned him...when he ran away with me," Lise said, not meeting Bryce's gaze.

"I see...no money either..." Bryce said "Lise, what are you doing? What kind of life do you intend on having? You're almost eighteen, you should start thinking about these things, and it's not just your life you have to worry about anymore! You have a son! OUR son who'll need to go to school, to college someday...and those things cost money Lise..."

"Well, what do you suggest I should do?" Lise said, tears brimming in her eyes for Bryce's rather harsh words "I'm eighteen years old! I didn't want to be a mother but I am, and there's a freak after my whole family who wants us all dead and I have literally ZERO time for studying, what more can I do?"

"Listen," Bryce said, his voice gentle now "My parents didn't disown ME. Ben can offer you no financial support whatsover but _I _can. I'm working Lise, you know that, plus I'm studying business administration, not a bad career if you ask me...and he's my son too Lise. I can help you, but only if you let me. I can only help if I'm a part of your lives..."

"Okay," Lise said finally, with a sigh "I guess you're right...thank you,"

"No problem," Bryce said with a shrug "Besides, who'd refuse to help a pretty lady such as yoourself?"

And before Lise could object, Bryce was kissing her lustfully.

Lise moaned, it had been a very long time since he'd touched her like this and she couldn't help but like it.

**(A/N: There's a lemon coming right on ahead, if you guys don't like reading those things then feel free to scroll down, I'll let you know when it's safe to read again).**

"B-Bryce," she gasped, pulling away for some air "We-we can't..."

"Why not?" Bryce asked her, smirking while he played with a lock of her hair.

"We-we just can't," Lise said, failing to hold back a moan when he began to suck on her neck.

"Why not?" he asked with another smile "You want this as much as I do Lise, stop denying it, stop denying your feelings for me..."

Lise said nothing but didn't resist him anymore. Guiltily, she removed her engagement ring and placed it on his bedside table before turning to kiss him again.

She opened her mouth and let his tongue explore inside, expertly hitting all her sweet spots.

Before she knew it, they were both on the bed.

Lise wrapped her legs tightly on Bryce's waist while he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it at a corner in the room.

Lise licked her lips at the sight of Bryce's well-toned chest. It never ceased to amaze her how firm his abs were.

"You need to get this off," he whispered huskily in her ear, making her shiver in anticipation at what was coming.

She didn't complain when he began to unbutton her blouse, or when he peeled it off her body completely.

He then moved to unzip her jeans pulling them down, placing butterfly kisses on her legs, making her moan.

He removed his jeans and crawled over to her, looming over her in just his boxers.

Bryce began to kiss her once more, his hands unclasping her purple bra. His hands then fondled her breasts, pinching her hardened nipples lightly, making her yelp in pleasure.

He then removed his mouth from Lise's, earning a whine of protest from her which quickly turned into a moan as he took her right nipple in his mouth, biting it softly. While he did this, his left hand massaged the other, rejected breast, making Lise underneath him writhe and squirm in pleasure.

"Eager are we?" he teased her lightly before capturing her lips in another heated kiss. He then moved down to her neck, biting along the way. Lise was sure he'd left marks and she briefly wondered how she'd explain it to her parents but quickly forgot the thought as Bryce's hand entered her panties and began rubbing her clit.

Lise moaned and arched into his touch.

Bryce removed her panties and began to slide one finger inside of Lise, making said girl scream.

"Does that feel good bitch?" he asked her.

It didn't bother Lise that he called her that, he always called her that whenever they had sex.

"Mmm...yes, oh God, Bryce, yes!" she panted.

He removed his hand and quickly got rid of his boxers, his excitement springing free from its confines.

He rubbed his dick along her entrance, making Lise mewl with want.

"How much do you want it Lise?" Bryce asked her. His eyes were black with lust.

"Lots," she gasped "Please Bryce, please!"

Her eyes suddenly widened and she gasped.

"Wait Bryce, stop! Stop!"

Bryce groaned.

"What?" he asked her.

"I'm not making the same mistake twice," she said "Do you have a condom?"

"I'll be right back,"he said and disappeared into his bathroom.

Lise waited patiently on the bed, her lower side aching with desire.

Bryce finally came back and without warning thrust inside her making her squeal.

It was a little uncomfortable at first, after all, she'd gone for nearly two years without any type of sexual contact but they were both moaning by the end.

Finally they came together and Bryce rolled off of her.

**(A/N: You can read now, this last part's kind of important...)**

Lise laid on the bed, panting heavily, trying to catch her breath and still coming down from her sexual high.

"Damn!" she heard Bryce curse behind her.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily, turning to him.

"It broke..." Bryce said, looking at the spent condom on the bed.

Lise felt faint...

* * *

><p><strong>With the Titans...<strong>

Changeling was awake and well, much to everyone's relief. Of course, he'd complained about the month bed-rest he'd gotten but his wife was firm.

The doctor checked Changeling once again and told him he was going to keep him in the hospital overnight for observation but that he could leave tomorrow first thing in the morning if he pleased.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." Raven said, hugging her husband tightly.

"So am I love," Changeling said "So, how's our little Taylor doing inside her mommy's tummy?"

"The baby's fine Changeling," Raven said, pushing his hand down from her abdomen "It's her crazy daddy which worries me..."

"We're glad you're okay," Kid Flash said, holding onto Jinx's hand "And thanks for taking the blow for me out there, man,"

"No problem Kid," Changeling said "That's what friends are for, right?"

Just then, Nightwing entered the room followed by Ravenie who carried Alex.

"Hey! There's my grandson!" Changeling replied, holding his arms out to take the cute baby from Ravenie's arms. She handed him along gladly, her arms tired from carrying him around.

"You okay?" Nightwing asked him.

"Of course," Changeling said "The others told me about Batman, how's he doing Nightwing?"

"Not good." Nightwing said with a sigh "The doctors confirmed the paralysis..."

"I don't know about you guys..." Hot Spot said "But I'm tired of this guessing game...I want to know who this Mystery Heroine is NOW..."

The titans all nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Whew! Done! I hope you guys liked it, I tried to combine several things in this chapter, plus it was the first lemon I wrote without any help! Yay for me! I hope it didn't suck, as I've explained before, I'm fifteen and a virgin but I've read enough smut to be able to manage some, lol. At least I think so. More drama to come in future chapters as we get closer and closer to discovering who Mystery Heroine is, if she is indeed a she, lol. (*laughs evilly*) you guys'll have to wait and see.**

**REVIEW!**

**Reviews get a shouts out! And, maybe, in future chapters, special surprises!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	33. Falling Apart

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? Thanks to all of those out there who reviewed...try to guess how awesome you are? That's right, VERY awesome!**

**Anyway, I've been wanting to keep posting as fast as I can 'cause as I've mentioned before, I've been having an on-off writer's block with this story and the only way to keep that from happening is to keep ideas about this story flowing, by constantly thinking (and writing) how I want this story to go.**

**So, without further ado, here's next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar or spelling is terrible, I've come down with two infections which, besides my leg being in a cast, are literally making my life HELL! so I've had zero time (or patience, really) to proofread.**

**Also, I apologize if this chapter isn't very good...it's more sort of a filler chapter for more drama to begin starting next one...**

**SHOUTS OUT TO THE VERY AWESOME PEOPLE I MENTIONED AT THE BEGINNING!**

**-Hechicera de la noche**

**-kiwi at summit**

**-kadienewberg**

**DISCLAIMER: The TT aren't mine (*sobs*), though if there's anybody from DC comics reading this who'd like to make me a gift by giving me their copyright I'd sure welcome it! (*Hehe like THAT'S ever going to happen*) However, I DO own the plot and the titans' kids and grandkids so (*glares at anyone who tries to steal her ideas*) watch it! Lol.**

Ravenie was giggling as Alex squealed in laughter as she bathed him in his bathtub. He was squealing in delight as she quacked the rubber duck at him. She didn't care at all that she was getting all wet so long as it made her son happy.

She then finished rinsing her son off and took him out of the tub, wrapping him in a yellow towel.

She dried him then put some baby talc on him and fastened his diaper before putting him in a light blue baby suit. It was about 10:30 in the morning but all the titans were out, having gone to the Justice League with Batman to try to figure more about Mystery Heroine.

It was Monday, so Lise would be coming back soon with Daniel (she'd phoned yesterday and told them she couldn't make it back on Sunday for some unknown reason). Because she knew that Ravenie wouldn't be alone for long, Summer and the rest of the Logan kids were at the hospital, visiting Changeling who was also due to come home today.

"Who's the prettiest baby on Earth? You are!" Ravenie cooed, lightly pinching Alex's nose. She then fed him and burped him before setting him on his crib, trying to lull him to sleep.

Alex remained wide awake.

Ravenie sighed.

"If your father was here, I'll bet he could make you sleep all the hours you're supposed to," she complained lightly to her son "I mean, you're a month old! You should be sleeping a lot more than 6-8 hours a day, that's how much _I _sleep, baby!"

Alex did not seem to get his mother's words, for he continued to stare up at her placidly, his thumb making its way into his mouth.

Ravenie laughed before removing that thumb.

"Well, aren't you a cutie?" she said, still laughing.

Suddenly, the door opened loudly and them slammed with a hard THUD!

The noise made Alex upset and he immediately began to cry. His crying seemed to wake Daniel who began to cry also, making a chorus of cries.

"Sorry about that!" Lise gasped as she set her bags down and attempted to soothe Daniel while Ravenie attempted to quiet Alex.

Once the girls had finally managed to quiet the two babies and Daniel lay asleep on his crib while Alex lay awake and content in his mother's arms, Lise finally broke down.

"What happened?" Ravenie asked her friend, alarmed "Did Bryce say something mean to you? You know I can go beat him up and-"

"No, no, it's not that..." Lise blubbered "I-I-I slept with Bryce...again,"

Ravenie gasped.

"You didn't!" she said with a groan.

Lise could not even look at her in the eye.

"Lise, why'd you do something so mean and terrible to someone as nice and sweet as Ben? And over someone like Bryce! Really, Lise, what's gotten into you?"

"I don't know!" Lise exclaimed, while sobbing "I wasn't intending it to happen, and I really do love Ben, but then Bryce started talking about the future and about my plans for Daniel's future and he-he said we could be a family he-he said he'd help me and that-that-that he'd be a part of our lives if I let him in and it just happened! I swear, Ravenie, I didn't want this to happen but then he looked so handsome and-and I just felt- felt it was_ right _and now I-I- oh God what've I done? What'll Ben think of me when he finds out?"

Ravenie held the crying girl in her arms, feeling sorry for her friend.

"Lise," she said gently "Do you still have feelings for Bryce?"

Lise wiped her eyes before replying quietly.

"I think I might," she said.

"Then you have to talk to Ben," Ravenie said "You guys can't get married until you're sure, a hundred percent, that he's the guy you want to spend the rest of your life with, otherwise you'll make this same mistake again, only you'll be married and you'll hurt him even more than you will if you tell him now. He loves you Lise, he'll be willing to wait, you'll see..."

"You're right,"

Lise said softly "I'll talk to him but, also, there's something else you should know..."

"There's more?" Ravenie asked, surprised.

Lise nodded miserably.

"When- when Bryce and I- slept together we-we used protection but- but the condom broke..." she said.

Ravenie's eyes widened.

"You're not on birth control are you?" she asked.

Lise shook her head.

"The doctor said it wasn't adviceable, since I was breast-feeding Daniel..." she whispered.

"So, so you might be- you know- pregnant?" Ravenie asked fearfully.

Lise could only nod before she dissolved into more tears...

* * *

><p><strong>That night...<strong>

The titans came back weary, tired, and disappointed.

Not even with the help of the JLA had they been able to find out Mystery Heroine's identity. Batman, meanwhile, stayed behind with the rest of his team...his paralysis had been confirmed at the JLA's Med-Bay again. It seemed there was no denying it- Batman simply wouldn't be able to walk again any time soon if ever.

"Cheer up dad," Dash said, trying to lighten his father's burden "That means grandpa will be safe from further attacks- he won't be going into the fire-line any time soon..."

"I guess you're right, son," Nightwing said, ruffling his son's head.

"The important thing here, is that Mystery Heroine has at least helped us keep Creak under control," Changeling said "You guys have to give her some credit, she's one hell of a fighter to stand up against a guy such as Creak..."

"She could easily be equally dangerous or worse than he is," Hot Spot pointed out.

"He's right," Kid Flash said "Look at what happened last time, he turned on Batman and Nightwing even, she was right all along that she wasn't our ally or friend..."

"What I'd like to know is what she's after...what she wants, where she's hiding..." Raven said.

"Those are all excellent questions, Rae," Cyborg said.

"She has to have allies herself," Kole said "She keeps disappearing...obviously someone's giving her food and shelter, otherwise, she'd have no means to be spying on Creak..."

"Or ourselves," Summer said, joining in the adults' conversation "Lately I've been thinking it's us she's watching..."

"We'd have noticed her by now...wouldn't we?" Kyle said uncertainly.

"If she was any ordinary person then no doubt we would've..." Cyborg said "But if her concealing powers are any bit like Creak's- just like all her other attacks are similar to his, then, nothing's certain..."

And so, the mystery remained unresolved...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Ben," Lise called softly. They were both in their room, getting ready for bed, Daniel already sound asleep.

"Yeah?" he said, coming up to her, only in his sleeping shorts.

"I-I have to tell you something," she stammered, unable to meet his gaze.

"What is it, love?" he asked her, concerned.

"You- you might want to sit down for this..." she said, still stalling the conversation which was unavoidable.

"O-kay..." Ben said slowly, sitting on their bed, eyes narrowed suspiciously "Whats' going on, Lise?"

"I-I...oh God, I'm sorry Ben, I'm so so sorry, I love you but you'll hate me after- after I tell you..." she broke down crying.

Ben immediately wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, making her feel even guiltier.

"Lise, pet, I love you, I could NEVER hate you, now why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he said kindly, offering her a gentle smile.

"I slept with Bryce again!" Lise blurted out before covering her mouth, horrified, and bursting into tears again.

Ben's smile immediately dropped.

"Oh," he said.

"I'm sorry, Ben, I'm sorry..." Lise said, kneeling before him.

"Don't- don't do that..." Ben said, immediately picking her off the ground.

"Ben, do you hate me?" Lise asked, afraid.

"No," Ben said with a sigh.

"But you won't marry me either, right?" Lise asked suspiciously.

"No," he answered curtly.

"Okay," Lise said, nodding when it became apparent that Ben would talk no more.

She got on the bed quietly, her heart breaking as she saw Ben scoot as farthest from her as possible.

She snuggled next to him, in an attempt to get him close to her, he turned the other way around.

Lise sighed, frustrated and wrapped her arms around him.

He immediately stood up.

"I...think I better take the couch tonight," he said gruffly.

Lise watched, broken-hearted as Ben stood up and pulled his blankets from their bed and threw them on the nearby blue couch. He then grabbed his pillow and set it on the couch before laying down on it.

"Are you very angry with me?" Lise asked softly.

Ben sighed.

"I'm not stupid Lise," he said finally "I knew you were staying with him and not at your _friend's _all this time. I just- I don't know...hoped, that you wouldn't do something stupid- that you'd love me as much as I love you and not waste yourself over that asshole again. But I was wrong. You know, I don't care as much that you had sex with him, I mean, sure, I care but...I could've forgiven that. Yet I just hate that adoring look you get whenever you're talking about him. The guy left you, he could've cared less about you and now he comes back claiming you and Daniel when _I've _been the one looking out for both of you ever since you got pregnant! And yet it's _him _you love...that's what I can't forgive, Lise. How, after I've given up all my life for you, I'm still only second-best to _him _in your heart. And don't even try to tell me that isn't true because you yourself know it or you wouldn't have done what you did..."

Lise remained silent, fighting back tears.

"Good night Lise," Ben said curtly and turned around so he wouldn't have to face her.

Lise cried all through the night...

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

The next morning wasn't any better.

The overall feeling in the tower was gloomy and depressing.

Only Ravenie and Alex seemed to be able to put a smile to everyone's faces that day.

The titans had been worried by Batman's condition, Mystery Heroine's identity, and Creak's further plans.

Furthermore, Jinx was crabby because she was sleep-deprived, having been kept awake all night by the _thing _kicking her stomach repeatedly.

Lise and Ben could hardly look at one another, something which did not go unnoticed by anyone, though nobody said anything about it. Only Ravenie, of course, knew what was going on.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

The titans all groaned.

"Not again!" Speedy complained "Back again so soon?"

"It's not Creak..." Cyborg said, staring into the titans' monitor "It's Cinderblock..."

"Wow...I never expected to see HIM again," Starfire commented.

"Either way, this should be easy..." Nightwing said "It should take us twenty minutes, tops...Titans GO!"

"Wait, wait, wait..." Raven said suddenly, making everyone pause "Changeling, where do you think you're going?"

"To fight?" he answered his wife uncertainly.

"Absolutely not, doctor said bed-rest, remember?" Raven said sternly, grabbing his arm and pulling him back "Nightwing?" she asked.

The titans all chuckled.

"She's right...sorry Changeling, you'll have to sit this one out..." Nightwing said.

"But-but it's Cinderblock! It's easy!" Changeling complained.

"Easy maybe but you could still get hurt..." Bee said "Which isn't an option for you right now, we'll be back soon,"

"Mom, can _I _go help them?" Summer asked "Like you said...it's easy..."

"Sure...but be careful," Raven said.

"You let my daughter go but not me?" Changeling asked incredulously after they'd all left.

"She's not injured, Changeling, besides, she's a very good fighter...like her dad." Raven said.

Changeling huffed in annoyance but didn't reply.

"This is all so weird..." Ravenie said.

"What?" Rebecca asked her.

"Well, call me crazy but these last few months it's only been Creak attacking us and...well, it makes a really big change to have the normal villains back..." Ravenie replied.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked her "The Hive Five attacked you not that long ago..."

"Under someone else's instructions..." Ravenie said "'Cause they're too idiotic themselves to have come up with such a plan on their own..."

"Who do you think was behind the attack?" Jade asked, curiously.

"Allison or Dikos. THEY made J- Jake no promise to keep me alive..." Ravenie said with a sigh.

As predicted, the titans' fight with Cinderblock wasn't hard to win at all. However, it DID take longer than they'd anticipated.

While waiting for their friends to come back, the rest of the titan kids, Raven, Changeling, and Jinx watched the battle on TV- since it was being broadcasted live.

"Those reporters...don't they know they could get hurt filming these videos?" Jade asked.

Dylan rubbed her arm soothingly.

"That's part of their job, love, they have to take risks..." he said.

"Still, sometimes the only thing they do is get in the way..." Changeling agreed, caressing his wife's pregnant belly.

"Ugh...guys?" Speranza said suddenly, seeming very scared.

"What is it, Speranza, what's wrong?" Raven asked.

"I-I think something's very wrong..." she said, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"What?" Lise said, concerned by her sister's tone.

"M-Mom's fainted...I think...and-and-" Speranza couldn't continue.

She didn't have to.

The titan kids (Plus Raven and Changeling) all turned to look at Jinx who'd previously been laying on the couch watching the news with them all.

She was sprawled on the ground, white as a sheet and-

"Is that-is that blood?" Changeling asked, repulsed as he saw Jinx's purple skirt be stained with a dark liquid which could only be blood.

"Changeling..." Raven said, eyes wide, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Yeah?" he answered back, in the same way.

"We have to take her to the hospital. Like, NOW..." Raven said.

**A/N: Anyone wanna guess what happens next? Bwahahaha. Evil me. Sorry, if I rush some things in the later chapters it's just I'm so SICK and TIRED of my two favorite heroines having to sit out of the action because they're pregnant. SO...let's get those babies out of the way. No, I don't mean it the mean way.**

**Or maybe I do...**

**Who knows? We'll see...**

**Oooh, so Ben and Lise's wedding has been called off as of now. What'll happen with these two? Will Lise stay with Bryce? Has he really changed or will he show his true colors soon?**

**Will Batman be able to walk again?**

**And the biggest question remains unanswered.**

**WHO IS MYSTERY HERO/HEROINE? Yep...it's STILL not certain if she's indeed a she. Although she probably is.**

**The answers to all these questions AND MORE coming up in future chapters so...stay tuned.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...reviews make my day.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	34. How Will We Cope?

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and I'm really running out of things to say in these author's notes. Sad, huh? Pathetic much?**

**Anyways since I have nothing really to tell that's worh any of your time, on with the story!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Royal Duke Armadilloer lll**

**-kadienewberg**

**-Guest: Sorry I couldn't reply but you need to sign in for that ;)**

Raven teleported herself and Changeling (who was carrying Jinx) to the hospital.

Meanwhile, the West kids were left on the T tower, fearing for their mother. Summer offered to teleport them to the hospital and all of them agreed except Lise who shook her head and said she'd wait for Kid Flash to come home from the battle to tell him what was going on.

At the hospital, the West kids were further worried when they saw the concerned expressions on Changeling and Raven's faces.

"What's up, Aunt Raven?" Speranza asked, afraid "Is mom gonna be okay?"

"We don't know, sweetheart," Raven answered the young girl truthfully "We can only hope..."

"What's happening? What have the doctors said is wrong with her?" Kyle asked, determined to be strong for his sisters, for his family.

"The-the baby's coming...they think," Raven replied.

"Sinistra died during childbirth, didn't she?"Valerie asked, scared "Could the same thing happen to my mom?"

"Hush, don't say things like that, of _course _nothing of the sort will happen to your mom," Summer snapped, she was really worried yet refused to even consider the possibility of Jinx not making it.

"Why don't they just kill the thing now and save mom?" Kyle muttered angrily.

"It's against the law..." Changeling replied softly "Technically, he's a human being now, killing him would be murder according to Jump City law."

"It isn't fair!" Speranza cried "That thing will live but mom dies?"

"Your mother made the choice, honey," Raven said, hugging the young girl to her "And he's your brother too guys, you should stop referring to him as a _thing"_

"Oh right, because Dikos's kid is DEFINITELY going to be our brother," Kyle said angrily "He's Creak's brother, not ours..."

"He's your brother every bit as much as he is Creak's brother...as nasty as that may sound to you," Changeling said.

Just then, Lise came rushing back into the hospital with Kid Flash right next to her.

"What's up? Lise told me what happened... Is she alright? Is she going to be okay? What have the doctors said?" Kid Flash asked anxiously.

"Calm down, Wally, we know nothing, the doctors have told us nothing..." Changeling said, clapping Kid Flash's shoulder sympathetically.

As if he'd heard Kid Flash's distress, a doctor came out to them right then.

He approached them, his expression somber.

"Mrs. West's family?" he asked.

"I'm her husband..." Kid Flash said weakly "How is she doctor?"

The doctor sighed.

"Not good," he finally said "The baby isn't cooperating with her body and it's causing several internal bleedings because it's in the wrong position...we're going to have to do an emergency c-section but she's so unstable right now that we might lose her anyways...however it's her only hope. Not doing the c-section would only kill her faster."

Kid Flash swallowed hard, holding back tears.

"Okay," he croaked, signing the consent form the doctor handed to him "Just as long as you're sure it's her best option..."

"Thank you Mr. West, we'll do all that we can to save your wife and child...however, there-there may come a time when you might be forced to make a decision between your wife and your baby..." the doctor said carefully.

"Jinx," Kid Flash said immediately "I don't care about that thin- about anything other than Jinx being okay..."

The doctor nodded before going back inside the doors.

For several hours all they could hear from the other side of the walls were beeping noises and doctors shouting frantically inside.

Suddenly a loud wail was heard and everybody outside froze.

_Was that...?_

Sure enough, roughly 20 min. later, a nurse came out holding a light blue bundle, smiling.

"Here you go," she told Kid Flash showing him the baby "He's really handsome too, very chubby and with hair already! Such a cute child..."

She held the baby out to Kid Flash who took a step away from it, as did all the West kids.

"How's Jinx?" he asked.

The nurse sighed.

"Still unstable," she said "But she's better than before, that's for sure, with God's help, she'll make it."

She then held the baby out again for Kid Flash to take.

"I don't want it," he said brusquely "Take it away,"

The nurse seemed startled by such hostile attitude but turned to the kids smiling weakly and said

"Well, any of you kids want to hold your new baby brother?"

Nobody spoke for a long time.

"I'll take him," Summer offered and the nurse, seeming relieved and more puzzled than ever, handed him to Summer.

"Wow, he sure is heavy..." Summer commented.

"Does-does he have a name?" the nurse asked Kid Flash tentatively.

"No," he said and with that the nurse fled the place, afraid of such a hostile environment. Of Kid Flash's angry glare.

"Wally, you're being too mean in all this," Changeling said "You know, he's going to be your son too and-"

"He is SO not going to be my son," Kid Flash declared "That thing almost killed my wife, there's no way I'll-I'll-"

"He's only s a baby..." Raven said, taking the baby from her daughter's arms "And the nurse WAS right, he IS cute..."

The baby was cute. He was blonde, like Valerie, and like Jinx used to be before her powers developed. His skin color was definitely Jinx's and the smile he gave Raven as she held him was definitely his mother's. The only unfortunate thing to poor baby seemed to have were his eyes. His big gray eyes which resembled his father's so much-too much. Nobody else in the West family, or titans family really, had gray eyes.

* * *

><p>The other titans, adults and kids alike finally joined the West family in their waiting for Jinx to come out.<p>

Everyone took turns holding the new baby.

Everyone, that is, except the West family themselves.

"Hi," Ben said, coming from behind Lise, holding Daniel.

"Hey," Lise said softly, her hands reaching out to take her son from Ben but Ben held him back.

"No," he told her gently "Not until you've held your new baby rother..."

"But-" Lise exclaimed, annoyed.

Ben shook his head.

"No, no buts." he said "That baby has nothing to do with what happened to your mom, don't punish HIM for Dikos's crimes...he'll only turn into one more of his victims and you'll turn into his accomplices then."

"I hadn't looked at it that way..." Lise said softly.

"C'mon, hold him for like five minutes, he won't bite you or murder you...besides, do it as a favor to me, you owe me one after all..." Ben said.

"Why are you still here?" Lise asked him "After all the hurt I've made you go through...why ae you still here?"

"I still love you," Ben said "And you need me here, I'm mad at you Lise but that won't stop me from being here for you when you need me to because that's what people do for the people they love."

Lise smiled weakly at him before asking Rebecca (who was currently craddling the newborn baby) to hand him to her.

Surprised but pleased, Rebecca handed the baby to Lise who held him close.

She smiled.

He really was cute.

His eyes aside, there wasn't a trace of Dikos in him.

One by one, all of the West kids grudgingly followed Lise's example and held their new brother.

Each time, the baby won them over.

The only one who refused point blankly to hold him was Kid Flash.

* * *

><p>After hours of waiting, the doctors finally came out and told Kid Flash that Jinx was stable and awake and wished to see him.<p>

He entered the room slowly.

She was lying on a hospital bed, pale and her hair a tangled mess, but she was smiling teary-eyed at him.

"I love you," she told him hoarsely as soon as she saw him.

Kid Flash smiled at her, moving closer to her and stroking her hair and face.

"I love you too," he said, gently picking her right hand up and giving it a kiss.

"Are you in pain?" Kid Flash asked her, concerned, lightly tracing the stitches of the c-section.

"No," Jinx said softly "At least not for now..."

"Good," Kid Flash said, giving her lips a light peck before resuming to caress her face, her hair, all over her body. Relieved she hadn't died. Relieved she was still with him.

Jinx frowned.

"Did it die?" she asked him, she couldn't keep the longing out of her voice.

"No," Kid Flash said "He-he's outside, the others have him..."

Jinx's expression visibly changed from calm to terrified.

"I don't want him, Kid Flash," she said "He'll- he'll kill us all, he'll destroy our family, I can't let that happen, I can't..."

"We can't give him up either," Kid Flash said with a frustrated groan "Dikos might find him then and God knows we don't need another Creak..."

"What'll we do?" Jinx asked.

"I don't know, love, I don't know..." Kid Flash said with a worried sigh.

Just then, another nurse came in, smiling.

"Hi Mrs. West, I'm glad to see you awake and alert. That was quite a scare you gave us. Your little boy is waiting outside...do you want to see him?"

"NO!" Jinx and Kid Flash said.

The nurse's smile vanished, replaced by a puzzled look.

"I-I mean, not NOW..." Jinx amended quickly "I'm- I'm still too tired...I'd rather sleep."

"Oh, alright then," the nurse said, smile returning "Does the pretty boy have a name yet?"

"No," Kid Flashed said gruffly before forcing himself to be civil and adding "We haven't decided yet."

"Oh, okay then, let us know when the fella has a name..." she said brightly before setting some pills by Jinx's beside table, telling her to take two and departing.

Shortly after the nurse had left the door banged open.

Jinx and Kid Flash looked up to see, startled as Changeling and the rest of the adult titans stormed in angrily.

"Okay," Changeling said angrily "Enough is enough guys. You can't evade this forever. Look at him, this is YOUR son guys, and you can't go on forever pretending he doesn't exist and that everythings okay 'cause it's not like that. At all."

And he dropped the light blue bundle by Jinx's chest.

Out of sheer, mothering instict, Jinx caught the baby smoothly before he could finish falling.

She held him to her with repulsed wonder.

The baby stared at her unfocusedly, with his big gray eyes. Jinx turned her head, avoiding her son's gaze. Trying to ignore the cold feeling that crept to her whole body when she looked into those eyes. Dikos's eyes.

"Okay," Kid Flash said, sending a murderous glare in Changeling's direction, "You've made your point now take him away."

"No," Raven said, siding with her husband "He's your child guys, start acting like it."

"He's not mine-" Kid Flash began but Nightwing interrupted him.

"He's Jinx's son and you love her don't you? How can you hate a person that's half her?"

"Because he's half Dikos!" Kid Flash exploded.

"And still half of her," Bee said logically.

"Besides, he'll only be Dikos's son if you want him to be," Argent said "Biological fathers aren't necessarily the REAL fathers, father's raise you, are kind to you, protect you, you could be this kid's father Kid Flash...if you truly wanted to be."

"Please," Jinx said, her hands shaking as silent sobs shook her entire body "Please don't do this to me, please, take him away somebody..."

"Fine," Changeling said, picking the baby up again "But you'll have to face this sooner or later Jinx, there's no evading this forever."

"He can't be name-less baby forever either guys.." Cyborg said.

"I'M not naming that thing- him..." Kid Flash said, seemeing nauseated.

Jinx remained quiet.

"Fine!" Changeling snapped again "I lost a son and I'd give anything to have him back! You guys that have yours don't want him! Fine! _I'll _name him..."

Then he looked softly into the baby's soft gray eyes. The baby smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Mark." he said finally "You'll be Mark, little fella, won't you?"

"You want him named after YOU?" Kid Flash asked, grossed out by the idea.

"Have a problem with that? It's my name, I can do with it whatever I want, give it away to whomever I please!" Changeling snapped at Wally.

"Got a better suggestion?" Nightwing asked Jinx and Kid Flash.

They remained silent.

"Then Mark it is," Nightwing said with a sigh "I'll go tell the nurse..."

"Mark what?" Raven asked the pair with narrowed eyes "'Cause I'd say Mark West, like it's supposed to be but if you guys are going to be acting like that with him all the time then let's name him Mark Creak..."

Everyone in the room winced when she said this.

Kid Flash's hands balled into fists and he looked at the ground rather than his friends as he muttered

"Fine. Mark West it is, happy?"

"Not at all, Wally," Changeling said, staring at his best friend with sad eyes "Not at all..."

"Well, what more can I do?" Kid Flash exploded at him.

"You're a hero, Kid Flash, you protect the innocent. And there's nobody more innocent in this room that this little baby right here that you already hate so much..." Changeling said, gently stroking baby Mark's face.

"I can't love him," Kid Flash finally wailed, helplessly "I don't want to hate him but I can't help it...I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry Jinx, but, you can't force me to love him..."

"Who even said _I_ loved him?" Jinx replied weakly.

The titans all sighed before exiting the room with the baby, Jinx in Kid Flash were left in the room alone and embracing each other, crying their hearts out for all they'd gone through in the last 9 months...

**A/N: Kind of a sad note. Not an actual battle in this chapter but, no worries, one's coming up soon enough. Next chapter more drama to come regarding Lise and her own love triangle, besides, Jinx and Kid Flash try (unsuccesfully) to cope with the newest addition to their family. I might add a lemon next chapter, not sure, we'll see. Oh, and I'll warn you, Taylor Logan'll probably be in next chapter, I might skip the birth part, just because I think it's boring...both for me to write and for you guys to read birth scene after birth scene- I don't even know why I made them all pregnant in the first place. Ugh. So tiresome.**

**ANYWAYS, to summarize everything that's going on: Lise is in between picking Ben or Bryce as her baby's future father, and, posssibly even her future partner. Jinx and Kid Flash will try to raise a kid that brings them only terrible memories, will they succeed? The Logans are on the slow way to acceptance of Jake and Starlight's deaths, meanwhile Ravenie and Alex continue being the main joy source for all. Summer has taken over Jake's role as the Titan kids leader, will she crumble under pressure? Jade and Dylan's relationship continues flourishing while the rest of the titan kids have on-off romances (ahem, Scott and Natalie?). Meanwhile, Batman can't walk. Is his paralysis permanent?**

**AND Mystery Heroine continues being a secret...**

**So...stay tuned 'cause there's LOT'S to go on.**

**Whew, long good-bye note.**

**Love y'all!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I can't even BEGIN to tell you how crucial reviews are to me...**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	35. Uncertainty and Chaos Begin

**A/N: Hey guys! Again...I have nothing to tell you worth your time so, let's move on to the story!**

**It was great hearing from you guys, your reviews warm my heart!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-NicoleR**

**-Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**

**-Hechicera de la noche**

**-kadienewberg**

**-Anonymous**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

As matters turned out, Jinx had to stay in the hospital for at least another week due to some complications which arose from the emergency c-section.

Mark, however, was a perfectly healthy baby and was allowed to leave the hospital after two days of observation.

"What am I supposed to do with it-him?" Kid Flash asked, horrified, when he was informed of this.

"Don't worry, he's just in shock, worried about his wife and all..." Changeling told the startled nurses who had informed Kid Flash the boy was ready to go and who were not expecting such a cold remark from him.

The nurses nodded, handed some more paperwork to Changeling and then exited the room, still in shock over Kid Flash's attitude towards his "son".

"Wally," Changeling said in an undertone after the nurses had left "You _have _to stop acting this way, you have to stop yourself from repeating those comments! Don't call him an 'it', he's not a thing, he's a person! He's supposed to be your son but already people are beginning to whisper because of the way you've been acting! Do you want the media to get hold of the fact that he isn't your son? They'll start calling Jinx an adultress then, do you want that drama for your family?"

"No," Kid Flash said, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Then start acting more convincingly," Raven told him, the rest of the titans murmuring in agreement behind her.

And so, it was with a fake, forced smile that Kid Flash took Mark out of the hospital, carrying him in his arms, cameras flashing everywhere while he tried, so very hard, to appear happy while all he wanted to do was drop the kid in someone's dorstep and never see him again.

"Don't worry, Wally, we'll help you look after him," Raven offered kindly to her friend.

However, this soon proved to be false as she went into labor the very next day, giving birth to her baby girl, whom she and Changeling named Taylor Logan.

Changeling and Raven both apologized profusely to Kid Flash for being unable to help him with Mark, but life was what it was and they couldn't leave their newborn daughter unattended.

Meanwhile, things at the Tower seemed to be crowding up yet again.

The titans now had four babies to look after and accomodate. Three of which were newborn (Alex still being a month old) and one who was slowly going into toddler stage, beginning to crawl and wanting to walk already, bumping into everything, breaking things constantly, said toddler being Daniel.

"Maybe some of us should start moving out again?" Hot Spot suggested to Nightwing that day "Liam, Argent, and I wouldn't mind going back to our old apartment for some time...you know, until things settle back down to normal."

Nightwing shook his head.

"Too risky," he replied "We don't need another kidnap episode- what happened to the Wests was bad enough, we don't need you three in danger as well."

"Look at the facts, Nightwing," Kole said, coming up "We're trying to fit roughly 50 people into this tower...half of which are teenagers, nothing good'll come out of this."

"And what good will come out of any of you getting caught by Creak?" Nightwing snapped at her.

'Hey! Don't talk to her like that, she was just trying to help' Jericho signed angrily, defending his wife.

In the end though, the titans all agreed it was indeed too risky for them to sepparate and that they'd, somehow, manage to fit.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Dylan and Jade were cuddled up in Dylan's bed, watching an old movie on his T.V. Okay, not THAT old, it was Pride and Prejudice but still, not that recent either.

"I love this part! It's so romantic!" Jade said with a sigh as the last part played and Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy declared their love for each other **(A/N: Yep. The last part where Elizabeth tells Mr. Darcy that her feelings for him changed and all that).**

Dylan sighed exasperated. He STILL couldn't get what his girlfriend saw in this movie...

"Oh c'mon, Jadie-bear, how romantic can it be? They don't even freaking kiss! OR play the engagement part!"

"That's because in the book they don't either..." Jade said, trying to be patient of her boyfriend's lack of knowledge in english literature.

"Old novels are so...old-fashioned." Dylan muttered "If you wanted to see real romance you wouldn't go for these things...I only watch them 'cause I know you love them so much but that's not romance, THIS is romance..." he said and with that captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Jade was shocked but returned her boyfriend's hungry kisses all the same.

The movie in the T.V now showing the credits, Dylan was now propped up on his elbows, still kissing Jade who lay beneath him.

His hands made their way inside her blouse and began fondling with her breasts.

Jade gasped and Dylan used this opportunity to get his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, Dylan eventually winning, as Jade kept letting out moans of pleasure.

Jade's own hands fisted Dylan's shirt, tugging it, trying to get it off.

Dylan got the message and quickly took it off. Jade got a few seconds to admire her boyfriend's well-toned body before Dylan resumed kissing her.

Dylan kisses began to trail downwards, reaching her neck where he nibbled at her pulse point playfully, earning a moan from her.

"N-no Dylan, stop..." she gasped.

He pulled away, seeming a little disappointed and, obviously, very turned on.

"What's wrong?" he panted.

"We-we can't do this now, I'm not ready, not yet," she said, blushing furiously.

Dylan backed off immediately and, even though he was evidently turned on, he replied

"If you're not ready, then of course we'll wait...it's your first time after all, you have all the right to want it to be special..."

"I-I was thinking..." Jade said, biting her lip "You know, my fifteenth birthday happened some time ago but, you know, with Jake and Starlight's d-deaths and all we didn't really celebrate it all that much. Mom and dad asked me the other day if I wanted to celebrate it and I said that I did...after all, it's a distraction to them, right? If they focus on planning my party and on taking care of Taylor, then they won't think of Jake and Starlight as much…"

Dylan nodded his understanding, and waited for her to continue.

"So…I was thinking that, you know, during the party the Tower's going to be overly-crowded. Nobody's really going to notice we're missing if we're gone, say, an hour or two?" she asked, blushing even more.

Dylan stroked her cheek gently.

"Baby, if you want to then it's fine with me but, you know, I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for, I'll wait all the time you need…" he said honestly.

"No, no, it's fine. I-I want to do it, it's just-I'm nervous, that's all…" Jade said.

"Understandable." Dylan said, nodding "Where do you want to do it? I can book us a room in a nearby hotel, it's really nice and comfy, plus, nobody we know will be there to recognize us…"

"Fine by me," Jade said, trying her hardest not to let her voice shake "Dylan?" she added softly.

"Yeah?" he asked her, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I-I want to know, how was _your _first time?" she asked timidly.

Dylan seemed surprised at the question.

"I haven't, well, you know, done it before either," he answered, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Oh," Jade said "I just assumed…since you'd dated Sasha and other cheerleaders before me that you'd-"

"Oh, I'm not innocent at all if that's what you mean," Dylan said with a sassy smirk "I just haven't really, done the deed with anyone yet, but sure, I've had my share of _other _experiences when it comes to bedroom things…"

"Too much information?" Jade said with a smile and Dylan laughed before giving her a chaste kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>With Ravenie, Summer...<strong>

"I can't believe her, she honestly did that with him, again?" Summer exclaimed after Ravenie told her about Lise's current situation.

Ravenie nodded.

"And she could be pregnant? Again?" Summer said.

Ravenie nodded one more time.

Summer groaned.

Just then, Lise entered the room, with Daniel in her arms.

She came in with a smile but her face quickly dropped under the cold stare Summer gave her.

"Again?" Summer said softly, and Lise understood.

"You know?" she asked softly.

Summer's silence confirmed her question.

"I had to tell her..." Ravenie said apologetically "If-if you ARE pregnant...which, let's hope you aren't, then-then-"

"Then you're going to need all the help you can get." Summer completed coldly "Because Bryce will scram like last time, that's for sure, and if your parents were able to kick you out last time, they'll do it again and I'm not sure Ben will want to be here for you a second time..."

Lise gave a soft, defeated sigh. She knew Summer was right.

"How long until you can take a test and discover whether or not you're pregnant?" Ravenie asked.

"Not for another couple of weeks at least," Lise answered helplessly.

"Does Ben know?" Summer asked.

"Sort of," Lise mumbled.

Both Ravenie and Summer raised their eyebrows at this answer.

"It means, yes, he knows I slept with Bryce but no, he doesn't know I might be pregnant with his child yet again..." Lise said.

"Lise," Summer asked suddenly "Are you sure you haven't had any other- affairs- lately?"

"No, why?" Lise asked her.

"Really? You and Ben are engaged and you've never slept together?" Summer asked, a bit ironically.

"Never," Lise replied.

Summer sighed.

"Forget it, then," she said "I was going to say that, if you and Ben had slept together recently then, the baby might not necessarily have been Bryce's, it could've been Ben's but if it's true and you guys have never slept together..."

"Never," Lise confirmed "I'm sorry Summer, I want to believe that too except I know it's impossible, Ben and I have never had sex..."

Just then, a soft whimper seemed to come out of Lise's handbag.

Ravenie and Summer both looked at it strangely.

"What is that?" Summer asked.

"It's a baby monitor," Lise said with a sigh, taking it out, the wails becoming louder as she did.

"Daniel?" Ravenie asked but Lise shook her head.

"No, Mark," she said.

Summer and Ravenie both looked at her strangely.

"Shouldn't your dad have that?" Summer asked.

Lise forced out a sarcastic laugh.

"He should!" she said indignantly "But he says he won't have anything to do with the baby and since mom's not here...well, it's either I feed him as well or the kid goes hungry! It's like having two children!"

Summer and Ravenie looked at each other before offering to help her feed and clean Mark up.

It was true.

The titans had learned, from previous experiences, to build the nurseries as sound-proof so now the baby monitors were the only way any of the four babies could be heard. Raven and Changeling had one, Ravenie had one, and Lise apparently, had two.

If it was true and Kid Flash really did want nothing to do with the baby then that was a terrible although subtle way to do it. Because the baby could be slowly starving to death and nobody but Lise would hear, would hear and if, for some reason, she wasn't there...

**A/N: And that, my dear readers is where I'll leave you, thank you all for your amazing reviews! Keep reviewing! I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been working on another story which I'll soon post, it's my first story which is un-related to the Teen Titans so, I'm a bit nervous but...I guess I'll do well enough. I should have next chapter up by next week.**

**A PREVIEW OF WHAT'S COMING UP...**

**-Lise finds out just how stupid she was.**

**-Lise is, once again, in terrible danger, but it's a different kind of danger.**

**-With all this drama surrounding Lise, who'll watch out for Mark? Or will the boy die of neglect?**

**-Mystery Heroine makes another appearance!**

**-All this and more coming up! Stay tuned!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS GET A SHOUTS OUT!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	36. On Edge

**A/N: Hey guys! So...Against my better judgement, I am now writing this story and another one,completely unrelated to the TT...it's a Big Time Rush fic, if any of you by some random chance also like BTR you're welcomed to read, though, it's a yaoi fic so...yeah...**

**Anyways, don't despair, this story is still my #1 priority**

**That said, thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-kadienewberg**

**-NicoleR**

**-NicolethePenguin**

**-music16**

**-Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**BTW, kadienewberg this chapter is especially for you, who wanted to know what was going on with Rebecca.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (TRAGICALLY) DO NOT OWN THE TT, I OWN ONLY THE CHILDREN (AND GRANDCHILDREN) AND THE OVERALL PLOT...**

**WARNING: Mentions of an overall dark theme...**

Over the course of the next few days Jinx was allowed to return home, and so were Raven and Changeling.

The tower DID feel very crowded, but, for safety's sake, the adult titans managed to keep it all under control.

The same thing, however, could not be said for the kid titans.

"Will you just shut it, already?" Rebecca shouted enraged at Dash who had his stereo up at full volume "Some of us are ACTUALLY trying to study in here!"

"None of us are nerds like you Rebecca!" Dash snapped back at her.

"Guys, drop it!" Summer commanded "Dash, turn the volume down, Rebecca's right, she and I have SAT's in a few weeks and Rebecca's applying for Harvard at the end of the school year, she needs good grades and so do I..."

"Nerds," Dash said in an undertone.

"Oh, you are SO gonna get it this time!" Rebecca snapped, reaching out for Dash who moved swiftly out of the way before Summer stepped between the two of them to prevent them from getting physical with each other.

"It's true," Dash said "What else do you call a girl who's eighteen, almost nineteen years old and has very few girl friends, has never had a guy friend and even less a boyfriend?"

"I plan on having a good future, Dash!" Rebecca snapped, her eyes starting to tear. She left the room before either Dash or Summer could see her cry.

She slammed the door to the room she shared with the West girls (Speranza and Valerie), grateful that they were not currently there.

She threw herself on the bed, crying miserably.

She hated Dash! Hated him! What did he know? He was just a stupid thirteen year old kid who didn't have the slightest clue on how bad life could be! For him, it was all very easy to say. He, Kyle, and Scott (and sometimes even Dylan) always took life as a joke...how could they be so irresponsible!

And yet, the comments he'd made about her social life (or lack of) had really hurt her. Rebecca was very conscious that, asides from the other Titan children (specifically Lise, Ravenie, and Summer) she had zero friends.

She'd lost Jake when he died. Lise and Ravenie were now too busy being mothers themselves to really have time to hang out with her anymore. Summer was busy protecting the others from crumbling down that Rebecca couldn't bring herself to give Summer an extra burden. And to top it all, there was a psycho boy who still held a grudge over the time she'd managed to shoot him. Yeah, life for her was great.

With trembling hands, she opened her desk drawer, taking out a small, broken shard of a mirror she'd accidentally shattered right around the time Jake had been killed and then taking a dee breath rolled up her long-sleeved shirt.

Her left arm showed several, tiny healed scars, all left by the same thing.

Taking another deep breath, Rebecca pressed the blade to her skin, sighing with relief as she felt a small ut sharp twinge of pain and looking down to see a couple droplets of blood seeping from the freshly made wound. She then wiped her arm, cleaning the wound, before rubbing a cotton ball with alcohol with it. The stinging pain felt almost gratifying to Rebecca and after making sure her cut was well dressed, she began washing the shard of mirror, cutting her fingers in the process, not minding the pain, and later washing the wounds on her fingers as well.

Rebecca sighed and returned to her studying, no longer caring about Dash's loud music. She felt so much better now...

**With Ravenie...**

Ravenie was putting Alex on his crib. He'd miraculously fallen asleep while she was rocking him, singing softly to him and she did not want to waste this opportunity for her son to get the sleep he so desperately needed.

Summer came into the room, having finally managed to make Dash turn down the volume so Alex would not be disrupted and so she could study.

"Everything alright?" Ravenie asked Summer softly.

Summer nodded, smiling down at her nephew.

"Rebecca and Dash were fighting again, but I managed to make them settle down..." she said quietly.

"Where are the others?" Ravenie asked softly.

"The Wilson's are all out, they went to get new shoes for Ken and Mikayla tagged along, saying she wanted some new cover for her cellphone. The Wests are all-scattered. Kyle and Scott are outside playing soccer, Lise is with- you know who and she took Daniel with her- Ben's outside, you know he gets depressed when she goes out with Bryce. Speranza and Valerie are, I think, over at a friend's house and well, your brother went with my sister and parents to see some stuff about her birthday party and well, let's just say everyone's busy doing something else," Summer said with a laugh.

Ravenie smiled. Things had been tough, for all of them, but they were finally starting to settle back down.

Or at least that's what she thought until she saw Lise enter the room red-eyed and seemingly very altered.

She set Daniel carefully on the floor (Daniel being asleep in his basket) before collapsing on the bed, crying hysterically.

Summer and Ravenie looked at each other, puzzled by Lise's sudden break down.

"What's wrong Lise, tell us please, we'll help you," Ravenie said, attempting to soothe her friend.

Lise shook her head.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she kept repeating while banging her head on her pillow.

"What? No! Lise, you are NOT stupid!" Ravenie said.

"No...Bryce is stupid." Lise said "And so am I, for believing in him again!"

"What did he do this time?" Summer asked, eyebrows raised.

"I-I found him...in bed...with someone else...some girl he met at- at a bar or something!" Lise exclaimed "I swear! I'd been gone for only 10 min. and I went back because I'd forgotten my hairbrush and he was there, screwing some other girl like I didn't even exist!"

"What a jerk!" Summer said "Don't cry over him Lise, he's SO not worth your tears..."

"She's right, Lise," Ravenie said quietly.

"I know..." Lise mumbled miserably "And I told him I never wanted to see him again and that he'd better stay away from me and Daniel, but, it just feels so unfair! I really did think he'd changed this time. I blew up everything I had with Ben to be with him, give him another chance..."

"You did not," Summer said gently "Ben's still here, isn't he? That means you did NOT blow everything up with him...he just needs a little time to be alone, but he'll forgive you eventually, because he loves you..."

Unconsciously, she looked at Ravenie, who then felt a pang of guilt in her stomach.

Because that's exactly what Jake had done for her, time and time again.

Forgiven her mistakes, overlooked all her flaws, all because he loved her.

And what had she given him in return?

More betrayal and heartbreak.

Ravenie felt the tears well up in her eyes again, as they always did when she was reminded of Jake.

However, she wasn't able to act on her messed up emotions, and nor was Lise able to continue her self-pity because the alarm chose to sound at that same moment, and it was followed by a loud noise, just outside the Tower.

Summer's eyes widened.

They were under attack.

**A/N: And that's it for now. I'll post more up hopefully in the next couple of days.**

**Keep reviewing!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	37. Secrets Uncovered, Mystery Solved

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I will not include my normal shouts out in this update but I literally lost count of all the reviews I received with my other stories going on so, I'm really really sorry.**

**Also, I apologize for the long wait, I've kind of lost inspiration with this story which is kind of sad, really.**

**I've decided that I'm going to omit a fourth part to the Hidden series and just, maybe, have a longer story here, I don't know**

**I promise if you review this time though, I'll DEFINITELY include you in my next shouts out.**

**With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

"Quick!" Summer said, snapping into leader mode "Get the babies and get as far away from here as you can!"

Lise and Ravenie nodded, however, that proved to be easier said than done as a powerful blast threw the three of them on the ground.

The sound of Daniel and Alex's wails filled the room.

The tower shook as the fighting turned even more dangerous.

"Who's attacking us?" Lise asked, having finally gotten hold of Daniel, Ravenie having gotten hold of Alex, all of them under Summer's protective shield.

"It seems," Summer said horrified "That it's the three of them..."

"We have to help the others, Creak will kill them all!" Ravenie said furiously.

Summer turned to look at her, tears in her eyes.

"We HAVE to get away from here," she said "We're easy targets in here, with the babies and all, we need to get under cover..."

"What, and leave our families here to die?" Ravenie shouted over the mayhem "Not a chance Summer!"

"Ravenie," Summer said tensely "Think this doesn't pain me as much as it does you? They're my family too! But- when my brother died I vowed to protect you- protect his son...we have to get away from here if we hope to get out of here alive, if the others are smart, they'll follow our example."

"I hate to say this but Summer's right," Lise said, biting her lip, blinking back tears "We can't think of the others now, Ravenie, we have to think of our sons and getting them out of here alive,"

Ravenie hesitated before nodding slowly, tears streaming down her face.

She tried to tune out the yells, the bangs, the explosions after that, while the three of them struggled to get out of the towerm trying not to imagine how many of the titans had fallen under this surprise attack.

Summer was finally able to teleport them outside the tower, only to find that the battle was raging on there too...

With a gasp, Ravenie watched her parents bring Dikos down while Raven and Changeling kept Creak occupied.

Lise watched as streaks of light flew past her and understood that her father had come to the same conclusion she had and was trying to save her siblings.

She watched her mother hex Allison but fall down when Creak's army of machines began firing everywhere.

Overall, the scene was looking very dismal for the titans.

Until...

There was a bright flash of white light and suddenly half the army of robots were gone.

Mystery Heroine began attacking Creak who snarled, annoyed that his plans had been once again foiled by this pest.

With a few, well-placed energy balls that alternated between white and dark blue and a couple of punches and kicks, Mystery Heroine had managed to subdue the army of robots and bring down Allison and Dikos. Angrier than ever but unwilling to risk getting captured, Creak gathered his father and girlfriend and fled the scene.

That's when the girls took a proper look at their surroundings.

The Tower was almost completely destroyed.

Loud wailings filled the air, they seemed to be coming from Mark who then woke Taylor up and both babies began to make a chorus of cries.

Summer gasped as she saw her mother strewn across the floor, very obviously injured yet trying to get to Taylor.

"Here mom, let me," Summer offered, picking her baby sister up and placing her in her mother's arms.

Raven smiled, a pained smile and Summer could see how she was slowly losing consciousness, a deep wound in her abdomen.

"Mom!" she cried, anguished.

"Summer..." Raven croaked "Summer get the others...your brother...your sister..."

"Rae, Rae I've got them Rae," said a voice from behind and Summer turned around and let out a relieved sigh as she watched her father come out from under all the smoke and debris left from the battle holding onto Jade and Scott.

Changeling's arm was in a very bad shape, it looked like something in it had broken but he was carrying his children nonetheless over their many protests.

Jade and Scott were both injured, though lightly.

All of them were very dirty.

"Here, let me," Mystery Heroine said quietly and her hands began to glow white, immediately healing Raven's deep wound and Changeling's arm.

"You'll still need a sling and some bandages because it's very delicate," she told him "But it's better now..."

"Thank you," Changeling said, looking into the hood that hid Mystery person's face "For everything..."

"It was nothing. It's my job," Mystery Heroine said "Here, I'll cure your other children too, while I'm at it..."

Meanwhile, Lise went and picked the wailing Mark up off the ground. She understood with a sinking heart that, while her father had been able to get out her sister, brother, Ben, and her mother, they'd all purposefully left the baby in there...

She rocked both Daniel and Mark, attempting to soothe the distraught babies.

And then her eyes widened because she understood.

This had been no ordinary attack, the villains had come with a purpose. They'd wanted to take Mark away and make him into the next Creak. That's why they'd attacked the way they did, separating all the titans, with all the smoke and mayhem, getting them to flee the place and leave their target unattended.

"Has anyone seen my parents or siblings?" Ravenie asked anxiously, clinging to her son.

"We're right here honey," Nightwing called out. He was holding Starfire who appeared to be unconscious, his children around him. Dash and Rainbow appeared to be just fine. Dylan's shoulder seemed injured, though not much.

"Oh no," Ravenie heard Jade say softly before she walked up to her boyfriend, hugging his waist. Dylan held her tightly while still worried over his mother.

"What happened?" Ravenie exclaimed upon reaching her father and siblings.

"We were fighting- and the infrastructure was damaged- we didn't really notice and-and- the w-wall...it, sort of, fell on her..." Nightwing said, his voice shaking a bit "I-I couldn't even do anything to help her then, we-we were under attack. It was only after-after Mystery Heroine showed up that I could- pull her out from under the wreckage. She was unconscious from there..."

"Is she...?" Ravenie said softly though she couldn't bring herself to complete the question.

Mystery Heroine materialized out of nowhere, nearly scaring them all to death.

Wordlessly, she took Starfire from Nightwing's arms and gently touched his forefinger to her wrist.

"She's not dead," she declared, gaining a relieved sigh from all the people who'd been around "But her pulse is very weak, she has to be taken to a hospital right away..."

"Nightwing, I'll take her," Raven offered "I'll get there faster..."

"M-Raven, you're not strong enough yet," Mystery Heroine said, her voice betraying some emotion for once.

"Doesn't matter, she's my friend, I have to help her," Raven said.

"No, mom, I'll take her," Summer said "Mystery Heroine's right, you're weak, you need to rest in order to fully recover, plus you have to take care of Taylor, Scott, and Jade..."

"I think Jade's in good hands," Raven said with a light smile as she watched her daughter hugging Dylan. Dylan smiled at Raven's statement and leaned in to kiss the top of Jade's head, Jade resting her head on his shoulder afterwards.

"I think you should leave that to the adults kiddo," said a voice from behind and everyone, but especially Lise, breathed another sigh of relief as they watched Kid Flash enter the half-demolished Tower with Jinx, Speranza, Valerie, and Kyle- all of them unharmed. Ben came a little behind them.

"Dad!" Lise cried and she ran towards her father, hugging his neck tightly.

"Lise, oh thank God," he exclaimed "Honey, we looked foryou everywhere and we couldn't find you and we thought you'd already left so- oh God, can you forgive me Lise?"

"There's nothing to forgive dad," Lise said "You had to save them. I understand."

Next, Lise held her mother tightly before embracing each of her siblings, glad they weren't hurt.

"But we can still help,"Kid Flash said "Here Nightwing, I'll take Starfire to the hospital and be back before you can even blink,"

The titans laughed lightly at Kid Flash's humor before Nightwing nodded and passed Starfire to Wally who then ran out the nearest broken window as fast as he could.

When Kid Flash came back, not even five minutes later, Lise told everyone what she believed had been the reason for the attack.

Jinx and Kid Flash paled upon hearing this.

"Oh God," Kid Flash said "So it's all our fault...and we even left him here, they could've grabbed him at any time and then-"

"Wally, it's not your fault," Raven said firmly "It could've happened to any of us, now, the important thing is to avoid this happening again, we can't afford to have them get Mark as well, we don't need another Creak..."

"I have to get going but-she's right," Mystery Heroine said with a sigh "Just- keep that baby safe from now on okay?"

"Why do you keep doing this?" Summer demanded "Helping us but attacking the Justice League? Saving us but then leaving so suddenly- never once telling us even your name!"

"I've told you before, my name's Dove," Mystery Heroine answered dryly.

"And I don't believe that in the slightest," Summer challenged "You're hiding something from us and I want to know why,"

"She's right," Ravenie intervened "If you really are one of the good ones, what do you have to fear from letting us know who you are?"

"You-you wouldn't understand..." Mystery person replied, her voice seemed shaky "It's not me I'm concerned about- it's you guys!"

"Us? Why us?" Nightwing replied sharply.

"Because-if anyone finds out who I am you'd be in terrible danger," Mystery Heroine replied.

"And you've cared about that since when?" Ravenie said "I mean, you had no problem in threatening my dad and grandfather before, you left Batman in a wheelchair and who knows if he'll be able to walk again! How come you suddenly care for us, huh?"

"Because I did all that to protect you," Mystery Heroine answered quietly, earning an overall incredulous look from everyone.

"Just stop it with the lies okay?" Ravenie said softly "If you want to help then we'd appreciate your help in winning this war but please, I've already lost way too much for you, or anyone else to make me lose even more..."

Everyone nodded in agreement to Ravenie's words because, yeah, they'd all suffered heavy cassualites in this war.

"I don't get you," Summer replied "Do you like to be alone? Is that it?"

"No," Mystery Heroine said quietly "I hate it...but if I have a family again- I don't want to lose it..."

"You won't," Argent offered quietly "We're all going to be your family, and you won't lose us, promise..."

"You can't promise anything Argent," Mystery Heroine replied "But you're right...you guys ARE my family and I've kept this up long enough..."

"Huh?" Everyone said, confused.

With a sigh they heard a click from under Mystery Heroine's cloak.

"You want to know who the real me is?" A man's voice came out.

"I knew you were using a voice disguiser!" Summer said triumphantly.

Mystery person chuckled.

"Yeah Summer...always so smart," he said before he lowered the cloak.

Everyone gasped.

"JAKE!" Ravenie screamed.

**A/N: Okay I hope this chapter's worth the wait and that you guys didn't feel like I rushed into it. I promise to try to have next chapter up by next week.**

**That said, please remember to review,**

**Reviews make my day and inspire me to write more,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS. If anyone's confused over how Jake's alive if Jinx and Kid Flash saw him die, I'll explain it in next chapter...**


	38. What Really Happened

**A/N: Hey guys, it was wonderful to hear from all of you again, and I'm glad you haven't forgotten me or my story...that said, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting much so here's next chapter, hope you like it!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-longliveteentitans**

**-Black Rose**

**-Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**

**-Hechicera de la Noche**

**-kadienewberg**

**-All other anonymous reviews I got, **

**You guys ROCK!**

**Also, my sincere apologies to whoever 'waiting sucks' is. I know I couldn't update as fast as I'd hoped but I'm in the middle of my semester exams and if I don't flunk the chemistry test it'll be a miracle so bear with me for one more week, it's been hectic but Christmas break is almost here, I promise to make up for it then.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

All the titans remained frozen after Ravenie's exclamation, staring at Jake wide-eyed.

"J-Jake?" she stuttered, coming out of her shock.

Jake gave them half a smile and a shrug.

"But-you're dead..." she continued saying, her eyes wide.

"Well, I'm not, as you can see..." he said slowly, trying to let them all come to terms with the fact that he was still alive, trying not to alarm them any further.

Summer's eyes narrowed in distrust.

"How do we know you're not some sort of trap Creak or another villain has set up for us?" she asked.

"C'mon! Would Creak really clone ME and program me to make all his plans fail? Summer! You're smarter than that!" Jake exclaimed.

Summer crossed her arms.

Jake huffed, annoyed at his sister's unwillingness to trust him.

"Hmm, let's see how I'll prove to you guys that I'm real..." he said "Okay, here goes nothing, Summer, when you were little dad used to call you Sunny, a name which you outgrew around the time you were nine, Jade's nickname for me which has stuck all these years has been Jay-Jay and my own nickname for her has been Gemini. Ravenie, you told me you were pregnant the eve of your 17th birthday party and it took me two days to tell you Summer, you were the first one I told the truth about the baby. Then mom, dad, you guys found out two weeks after when I told you at the dinner table. Nightwing, I don't know when you found out about your daughter being pregnant but before it even happened I went to the tower and told you I loved Ravenie and you made me promise I'd protect her which has always been my goa and all of you know it. Lise I know Ben called me when you were having the baby and that, because Creak decided to attack my family that same day, Ravenie and I couldn't be with youor your baby. And if you guys still don't believe me after all that...Ravenie, our first time happened in my parents' manor while watching Pirates of the Caribbean on Stranger Tides when we were fifteen and if that doesn't prove it's really me then I don't know what else does..." Jake finished.

That's when Ravenie broke into a run and embraced him hard, nearly causing them to fall over, before, like always, Jake steadied them both.

"Jake, oh Jake, it's really you!" she sobbed into his shoulder, hugging him hard.

Jake also held on to her tightly, unwilling to ever let her go again.

"Son..." Changeling took two hesitant steps toward Jake, as if in a trance.

Jake didn't let go of Ravenie but looked up at his father.

"Dad..." he said uncertainly.

That's when Changeling hugged his son tightly, hugging Ravenie as well, letting a few tears run down his face which he hastily wiped away.

"I thought I'd never see you again..." he said.

"I'm here dad, I'm right here and I'm not going away..." Jake said, hugging his dad with one arm while holding Ravenie in his other.

Raven then ran to her son and embraced him and Ravenie as well.

Soon, Jake was surrounded by all his family and friends, all wanting to hug him, touch him, see for themselves that he was really here.

"But how is it possible?" Lise asked after everyone had had a turn hugging Jake and the noise had died down "We all saw you die, me and my family, how can you-?"

"You guys thought you saw me die," Jake said calmly "And so did Creak. I wasn't really dead, more like, knocked out I think, and since I was hurt I was breathing in short pants which-at a distance- may have seen like I wasn't breathing at all. Creak didn't even bother to check whether I was dead or not. He just transported me to this cave. I remember very faintly that it was cold and wet. I was hurt very badly, I was cold, and I was hungry. I remember thinking that I was going to die there...well, after some time I found out I wasn't the only inhabitant of the cave. A huge grizzly bear came in and when it saw me it began attacking me-I would've died if it hadn't been that, for some lucky chance, a group of hunters came in and rescued me."

The titans were all speechless, listening to Jake's tale while he continued.

"Anyways, the leader of the group, ironically his name is Hunter, took me back to his village where I passed out. When I came about I had amnesia, I didn't know who I was or where I'd come from and I couldn't answer their questions when he and his wife asked me. They were very kind to me. His wife, her name's Mary, nursed me back to health but even after I had recovered, a full month later, I couldn't remember anything about my past. Hunter and Mary treated me like their son all that month, and I went by the name Mike."

"So how come you're Mystery Heroine- Hero, sorry, sorry," Scott said.

Jake chuckled.

"No worries bro," he said "And be patient. I'm getting there...anyways, one day- I heard something on the radio-something-something about Ravenie being in the hospital I think..." Jake said confusedly looking at the titans.

Ravenie bit her lip.

"I had a near-miscarriage," she told him quietly "Sorry, I ended up in the hospital and the media made a fuss over it 'cause they found out I was pregnant and all..."

"Love, I'M sorry," Jake said looking into her eyes "I should've been there for you, protected you...I'm sorry,"

"Neither of you have any fault in this therefore don't apologize and continue please," Nightwing said, looking sternly at the two teens.

"Anyways, I heard her name on the radio," Jake said "And it sort of unfogged my memory. Suddenly, it all came back to me, who I was, what I was supposed to be doing. But I realized that if I went back to you guys then we'd be back at square one, Creak hunting you all one by one until he got to me. And I also knew that if I 'revived', then Ravenie would be his main target and I couldn't let that happen. Not when I'd finally gotten her safe. So instead, I decided to go undercover. I spied him for long days and nights. I studied his attacks, all his tactics and strategies and I began learning them myself. I taught myself how to defeat him and over time began to develop new powers."

The titans nodded. All this had happened during the months Creak had kept quiet after Jake's 'death'.

"So after I deemed myself ready to fight him I began watching you guys," Jake said sheepishly "I hacked into Uncle Cyborg's computer system so that when you guys got a call, I would too...and you guys know the rest..."

"Why couldn't youlet us know you were alive?" Summer demanded "You have no idea of the pain we've gone through these last months, thinking you were dead idiot..."

"I couldn't let you guys know, one of you guys might've accidentally given me away and then- you know what would've happened with Creak..." Jake said "As it is, I see you did a great job taking over my job as team leader Summer,"

"That time you saved me from the Hive Five's attack..." Ravenie whispered "There was no alarm, how can you have known-?"

"I was watching the Tower at the time, monitoring that you guys were okay, that Creak had put no new explosives in and I saw you go out all dressed up and such...I'll admit, I got curious and I followed you- I'm glad I did though," Jake said.

"Oh my God, that means you saw me with Will!" Ravenie exclaimed.

"You WOULD think about THAT and not the attack," Summer said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry, I'm so terribly sorry I-" but Jake put a finger in Ravenie's lips to silence her.

"It's okay," he said, looking tenderly at her "Ravenie, it's fine, really. You thought I was dead...I was glad to see that in the case of my death you'll be able to move on...'cause that's what I want for you..."

"All the same Jake," Ravenie said but Jake shut her up with another kiss. A more desperate and needy one that ended only after Summer cleared her throat rather loudly.

"Why did you make us think you were a woman?" she asked "Brother, I've seen you fight all my life and the way you've done it in the battlefield this past year...that's not you...and the voice disguiser?"

"Well I HAVE spent a lifetime watching you sis, and Lise, and Ravenie fight. I tried to imitate it as best as possible and used the voice disguiser to make it more convincing...I wanted you guys to have absolutely NO suspicions about who I really was so...yeah," Jake said.

A loud shriek interrupted the moment and everyone froze.

Alex, who'd been all this time in Starfire's arms shrieked again.

Ravenie immediately reached out to take her son in her arms looking at Jake as she did so.

"May I?" Jake asked timidly.

"Of course Jake," Ravenie said blinking back tears "It's been too long already..."

Jake took his son into his arms, sighing in relief at finally being able to hold his baby.

He smiled gently at Alex who smiled back at him, making bubbles and moving his chubby hands and feet up and down.

"Hey little man," Jake said softly "Sorry we didn't meet before but I'm so glad to have you here...I'm your daddy..."

Ravenie was now crying and Summer held her friend sympathetically while her brother stared, still mesmerized by Alex.

"What's his name?" he asked softly without turning to look away from his son.

"His name's Alex," Summer said softly.

"Alex?" Jake asked delighted "Ravenie you-"

"I remembered," Ravenie said smiling and wiping her eyes.

"You're incredible, you know that right?" Jake said, moving to hug her with his left arm while keeping Alex secure in his right arm. He gave Ravenie a gentle kisss on the lips.

"I love you," he told her softly.

"And I love you Jake!" Ravenie said, breaking into tears again because she'd thought she'd never hear him say that again.

"Ravenie was very brave during the pregnancy," Summer commented "Sorry we couldn't get his birth on tape for you though, it happened all of a sudden..."

"Oh I was there," Jake commented casually.

"You were?" Everyone exclaimed.

Jake grinned.

"C'mon!" he said "You guys didn't actually think I'd miss my own son's birth did you?"

"But you-how did you-?" Ravenie stammered, amazed.

"I told you before, I was watching you guys constantly to make sure you were alright..." Jake said, "It so happened that I saw you the day you went into labor. When they took you to the hospital I teleported myself to it as well. Remember how you didn't feel any pain after the initial contractions?"

Ravenie nodded.

"That was you?" she asked shocked.

Jake nodded.

"Yep," he said "That was me. I used a simple nerve-dulling, sort of anesthetic trick I learned from Creak's spellbooks which I stole for a short while without him noticing and then used it so you'd stop being in pain 'cause I hated to see you in pain because of me..."

Jake then turned to Nightwing.

"Nightwing," he said "I'm sorry...I never got to tell you this before but...I really am, we should've been more careful more-"

"You should've," Nightwing said, interrupting him with a smile "But what's the use now Jake? The important thing is that you're here and you'll be with her to help her raise the kid, who even now has all of us wrapped around his little fingers.."

Everyone laughed for what felt like the first time in a long while.

"Guys, it's late," Changeling said, checking his watch "I'm sure we all need some sleep after today's revelations, especially you Jake...I'm glad you're back son,"

"I'm glad to be back dad," Jake said.

"We'll talk more about this in the morning okay?" Nightwing said "I want to know all the details you might've found that can help us defeat this boy and...I want to tak about Batman..."

"Yeah, I was wondering when you'd bring that up," Jake said, his smile turning into a grim expression. At his side Ravenie stiffened but did not get out of his embrace, nor did she attempt to get Alex away from Jake.

"Oh, Jake, there's things you need to know before we go in," Cyborg said smiling as he and Bee walked ahead of the group.

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"You have a new sister!" Bee said enthusiastically.

"Mom? Dad?" Jake asked smiling again, amazed, at his parents who just blushed.

"Ahhh...yeah, we were gonna tell you- at some point..." Changeling muttered embarrased while he held Raven "Thanks for that Cy,"

The titans all laughed.

"Anytime man," Cyborg said "Anytime..."

"What's her name?" Jake asked, excited.

"Her name's Taylor, honey," Raven said, ruffling her son's hair "Taylor Logan..."

"Wow, anything else that I missed?" Jake asked "I can't wait to meet her by the way!"

Changeling and Raven both laughed.

"Well...you'll meet her soon enough dear," Raven said.

Jake's smile faded slowly and he added quietly.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry I couldn't save Starlight,"

"Jake," Raven said "Your father and I've made peace already with Starlight's death. S'rthe's in a better place now...we miss her, but it wasn't your fault Jake and you needn't feel guilty over it, okay? It's already a miracle enough that you're alive when we all thought you'd died..."

Changeling nodded in a agreement to his wife's words.

"There's also...another thing you should know..." Kid Flash said with a sigh "Um...there's this-new-baby as well..."

"You and Aunt Jinx as well?" Jake asked grinning again "Wow, congrats!"

Kid Flash winced.

"Not...quite." he said.

"Huh?" Now Jake looked confused and all of the titans kids and adults alike glared and Jinx and Kid Flash.

"It's Dikos' kid...he raped Jinx and she got pregnant from his kid and now Wally's being an ass about it," Changeling said.

Jake gasped horrified.

"He raped you?" he asked Jinx who turned away from him and could only nod "God, I'm so sorry, I left you guys all alone in there, I'm sorry, I should've done something..."

"There was nothing you could've done that we didn't try ourselves," Kid Flash said "Don't blame yourself Jake, we just gotta accept things as they are right now,"

"Fine thing to say when the one who's less accepting here is you," Changeling said.

"I'm doing my best okay!" Kid Flash exploded "And until your wife gets raped by Dikos in front of your eyes and your children's eyes and then gets pregnant don't try and tell me what's the right thing to feel Chageling 'cause you don't know anything okay? Just...lets leave it like this, there's two newborn babies at the Tower not counting Alex, got it?"

Jake nodded.

And they all headed back inside.

"Sleep with me tonight?" Ravenie asked quietly as they entered.

Jake smiled tiredly.

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything but that love," he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in Ravenie's room...<strong>

"You didn't hear Alex's full name yet..." she added lightly

"Surprise me then," Jake said jokingly.

"His full name's Alexander Jacob Logan," she said.

Jake's smile vanished.

"You named him after me? Ravenie! What if I had really been dead! You'd never have been able to move on! Why hurt yourself so unnecesarily?"

"It was necessary," Ravenie said smiling down at her son as she set him in his crib, already having washed him and put him in his pajamas.

"Why?" Jake asked as he slipped on a white t-shirt and some loose white shorts to sleep in.

"Look at him Jake!" Ravenie said "He's your spitting image! I would've been reminded of you regardless of what his name was and...I didn't want to let your name die...I didn't ever want to forget Jake..."

Jake hugged her again.

"I love you," they said together at the same time.

"I thought you'd hate me by now," Jake said serously "I left you, I lied to you, I hurt your family, how can you still love me after all that?"

"I can't hate you," Ravenie said as they both laid down on her bed and she curled up on top of his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat "You were only doing all that to protect me and you gave me my son who is the greatest treasure of my life...you're my everything Jake, I can't hate you... I love you..."

"I love you too..." Jake repeated closing his eyes and letting sleep overcome him.

Ravenie also fell asleep soon after that, lulled to sleep by the rhythm of Jake's heart beating. Glad to know that when she woke up tomorrow, she'd still have all this for it was no longer just a dream...

**A/N: Whew! Long chapter! Anyways, hope you liked it, again, sorry for taking so long to update but I'm in vacation now so I'll update soon I promise.**

**That said remember to review, reviews get a shouts out.**

**I'm under the impression that I didn't mention someone who reviewed in this shouts out but, you see I've had some technical difficulties with my computer lately so, yeah, sorry if I did skip anyone, promise it won't happen again.**

**So, coming up, Jake's explanation about why he attacked Batman AND more JakexRavenie bonding time!**

**REVIEW!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	39. Catching Up

**A/N: Heeeelloooo! I'm back!**

**So, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting and thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, it meant the world to me.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-NicolethePenguin**

**-kadienewberg**

**-Black Rose**

**You guys rock!**

**So...without further ado...**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ravenie opened her eyes sleepily, surrounded by warmth.

She smiled as she snuggled deeper into Jake's chest.

"Morning beautiful," she heard him whisper in her ear.

"Jake..." she said turning to look at him and being met with his bright, dazzling amethyst eyes "You're still here..."

"'Course I am love," he said laughing "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm glad you weren't just a dream..." Ravenie said then asked him "How long have you been awake?"

Jake shrugged.

"15 minutes- 20 at most..." he said.

"Why didn't you wake me up then?" Ravenie exclaimed.

"You looked like you needed your rest," Jake said "Besides, you look cute when you're asleep...all peaceful and-cute, there's no other word for it..."

He smiled kindly at her as he caressed her face and hair softly.

"Jake," Ravenie said in a small voice "Don't ever leave me again? Please?"

"I'm never leaving you again love," he told her softly.

Ravenie reached out to capture Jake's lips on hers and Jake returned her kiss eagerly.

They were interrupted by rather loud shrieks and giggles coming from the baby monitor in Ravenie's bedside table.

Ravenie rolled her eyes and laughed good naturedly.

"I was already beginning to wonder how he'd managed to stay quiet all night," she said as she began to get up.

"I'll go with you," Jake said, starting to get up as well.

"No,no, stay here, rest, I'll be back in a few minutes," Ravenie said, placing her hand in Jake's chest and pushing him back on the bed gently.

"Alright, if you say so," Jake said before laying back down.

Jake waited for roughly ten minutes until Ravenie came to her room again, carrying a happy Alex in her arms.

Jake smiled at how cute they both looked.

He reached out to take Alex from Ravenie and she handed him over to Jake with no hesitation.

Alex cooed happily in Jake's arms.

Jake began to make silly faces at Alex, making the baby shriek in delight.

Ravenie watched the scene in front of her with tears of joy in her eyes. Jake would finally be the father he'd been born to be.

After a while of just playing with their son, the two teens decided to get up.

Jake carried Alex downstairs where he saw his mother and father already up. His father was drinking a cup of coffee with his right hand while holding baby Taylor in his left arm while his mother drank some herbal tea.

"Morning mom, dad," Jake said.

"Good morning Uncle Changeling, Aunt Raven," Ravenie said politely.

"Morning guys," Changeling said smiling at them.

"And how's our favorite grandson today?" Raven said, smiling at Alex.

"He's been a surprisingly good boy," Ravenie commented "He didn't cry at all last night,"

"Hmm, well, believe it or not that was actually a general thing apparently," Changeling said "'Cause Taylor here didn't wake up at all and, I might be wrong, but I didn't hear Daniel or Mark making a fuss as well..."

"Mark?" Jake asked blankly "Who's Mark?"

"Jinx's son," Raven said while taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh, so his name's Mark..." Jake said "Curious dad, they named him the same way as you,"

"Rather I named him like me," Changeling said sourly "They would've left the kid nameless if they could've..."

"Huh?" Jake asked.

Ravenie briefly explained to him, in full detail what he'd sort of been explained the night before. Of Jinx and Kid Flash's weariness towards their son.

"That's awful," Jake commented after Ravenie finished.

Before long, they were joined by the rest of the titan family.

"Hey guys," Lise greeted them with a smile, though Ravenie could tell she was worried.

Ben came behind her, carrying Daniel who was struggling to get put down.

"He doesn't like to be picked up much anymore," Lise said "Ever since he learned to crawl he prefers to be on the floor..."

All the titans laughed in understanding.

They all sat down in the dining table to eat breakfast and talk some more to Jake.

"So Jake," Nightwing said as he handed the teen a coffee cup which he took gratefully "Is there anything else you left out last night?"

"Not that I can think of," Jake said.

"Why'd you decide, after being so meticulous about hiding your identity to us, to reveal to us who you really were?" Hot Spot asked.

"Well...I missed my parents, my family, and I wanted to be with Ravenie and my boy..." Jake said "I thought, enough is enough, and although my decision was a dangerous and selfish one for it puts you all back in danger, forgive me, I couldn't help it... I'm only eighteen, there's only so much I can handle,"

"You've handled enough as it is, don't worry Jake, we're not mad at you and we're glad you came back," Bumblebee said, the other titans nodding in agreement.

Suddenly, a rather loud wail was heard, everyone tensed, and all eyes found Jinx and Kid Flash in the room.

Jinx sighed. Kid Flash gripped her hand tightly.

"I can't do it," she whispered.

"No worries mom, I got this, I'll go," Lise said, standing up.

The titans shot Jinx and Kid Flash a dirty look for letting their daughter take care of their son for them.

Ben shot her a warning look.

"Lise," he said "Don't over-stress yourself, you've been sick all night..."

"You have?" Jinx asked sharply "Lise! What's wrong?"

"Nothing mom,"Lise muttered "It's just some random cold, I expect, I have a sore throat, headaches and some mild fever, nothing to worry about..."

"You should still get checked by a doctor," Kid Flash said worriedly "It might be an infection,"

"She forgot to add the part where she has a rash," Ben commented "She should totally go to the doctor..."

"I told you Ben, it's only an allergic reaction to that new hand lotion I got," Lise said angrily "See? The rash is only in my palms now please...stop making such a fuss over it."

"I'll go," Ravenie offered and when Lise was about to protest she added "It's for the best Lise, you're tired, besides even if you ARE sick with just a minor cold, you might make the baby sick and none of us wants that right?"

Jinx and Kid Flash seemed like they could argue with Ravenie's statement but for the sake of others they remained silent.

"I'll go with her," Jake offered and the two teens got up, Jake carrying Alex...

* * *

><p><strong>In the Titan's Nursery...<strong>

Jake and Ravenie got to the nursery where Mark was beginning to get real fussy.

Ravenie scooped him up and took a small whiff at him and instantly knew what was wrong.

She scrunched up her nose adorably.

"He needs a diaper change," she told Jake who could only laugh "Hang on, you can wait outside if you want to, it's disgusting ...ugh, and I had to change Alex's diaper too!" she moaned.

Jake laughed.

"Hold Alex for me, will you?" he asked her gently.

"S-Sure but why-?" Ravenie asked puzzled.

Jake didn't answer her but instead took hold of Mark. He carried the baby to the corner where the changing table was. In quick movements he opened the dirty diaper, slid it carefully from his body and tied it up neatly so that it wouldn't be immediately evident what it contained inside.

Next he took the baby wipes and began to clean Mark up.

Ravenie watched this amazed, Jake was doing everything she struggled with each morning, keeping a straight face and in record time.

"He has a rash," Jake commented when he'd finished cleaning the baby.

"Yes, um, I don't think Lise really noticed...she hates diapers and-I noticed but I didn't know what...I mean Alex hasn't got any skin rashes so far, thank God..." Ravenie stammered awkwardly "And Jinx and Kid Flash don't pay enough attention to-whatever, so what do we do?"

"Well, I think his rash is caused because of a lack in hygiene- how often do you change his diapers?"

"Well, it's usually either me or Lise who change the diapers...sometimes Summer helps but since we're all so busy ourselves- you know with Alex and Daniel and Taylor...whenever we have time I guess?" Ravenie answered slowly.

"Okay, that's bad itself because it means he's staying dirty for a couple of hours," Jake commented, trying not to think about how heartless Jinx and Kid Flash were being to this kid "How often does he take a bath?"

"I usually bathe him because Alex is less of a handful than Daniel so I have more spare time than Lise but if I forget or if I'm too busy...well, it might be that he takes maybe three or four baths a week?"

"Okay so that's definitely it," Jake said "Well, I'll start helping you with him so this little man will stop getting these uncomfortable rashes okay?"

Ravenie could only nod and smile as she saw Jake turn his natural baby-charm on and begin to tickle Mark who writhed and squealed delighted. Not many people found the time or energy or just plain wish to play with him.

"To cure this rash," Jake said "I'll need some oatmeal- do we have any?"

"I'll go get it!" Ravenie said but Jake held a hand up.

"No need," he said, his eyes glowed white and the oatmeal materialized in his hand.

"Oh," said Ravenie shocked "New powers...right,"

"Hand me that washcloth will you?" Jake asked her and she gave it to him "Thanks," he said.

"Now we wrap this oatmeal in the washcloth and wrap it like this-" he gave it a twist "And we soak it in warm water,"

He held the washcloth to the nearby sink, testing the water with his hand until he felt it was warm enough.

"And we put this in the affected area.." Jake said finally.

Mark cooed.

Jake applied it for like ten minutes while Ravenie watched him.

Eventually his parents came to see what was taking him so long and they had to smile at the scene before them before going back to the breakfast table, deciding not to disturb their son.

"Okay," Jake said "Now we press some cool cloths here to soothe the rash," he pressed the cold cloths to Mark who cooed again "Now we dry his skin with a dry towel, we add some baby talc, the diaper cream and finally the other diaper...and he's set."

"Wow," Ravenie said amazed "How do you know all that?"

Jake shrugged.

"I did spend a month at that day-care..." he said "Plus, I saw my parents do it with my siblings over and over through the years..."

Ravenie smiled.

"You'll make an amazing dad, Jake," she told him, giving him a gentle kiss.

"I sure hope so," Jake said, smiling back at her, giving her another kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day...<strong>

"I'm actually surprised Nightwing hasn't asked me about Batman yet," Jake said as he and Ravenie sat in the living room, cuddled in the couch, watching TV.

"I think he doesn't want to know your reasons," Ravenie said biting her lip nervously "And neither do I. What's done is done, you know why you did what you did. I don't particularly agree with your decisions but...that's why I prefer not thinking about it..."

"You're just going to pretend like it never happened?" Jake asked her, stroking her hair.

"Pretty much," Ravenie said.

Jake decided that, for now, his explanation could wait.

They were interrupted by Lise who came into the room, effectively looking pretty sick.

"Lise," Ravenie said, standing up and guiding her friend to sit down at the sofa "You look terrible! You should rest for a bit..."

"I'm fine," Lise moaned.

Jake touched a hand to her forehead.

"No you're not," he said "You're burning up in fever,"

Summer came in with Rebecca behind her and when the two girls saw the state their friend was in they rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked fearfully "Lise, you're awfully sick..."

Summer bit her lip, in deep concentration, doing the mental calculations in her head.

Lise who saw Summer's look and knew what her friend was thinking sat up weakly.

"I know what you're thinking," she said wearily "And it might be a possibility, I really don't know..."

"What?" Jake asked, he wasn't used to having his sister know something he didn't.

"During-during these months Jake, I-I met up with Bryce again and he-he said he'd changed...that he wanted us to be a family...me, him, and Daniel. I believed him Jake! I let him back into mine and Daniel's lives! And then he-he cheated on me-again...I dumped him obviously,"Lise said, ashamed.

"Well then, good riddance," Jake said, smiling at his friend "I'm sorry you had to go through all that pain all over again though,"

"That's not the worse thing," she said quietly.

"Then what is?" Rebecca is, who also didn't know the truth.

"Before-before I dumped him we-we slept together again and...we used condoms Jake, we did, but it broke and-and-"

Realization dawned in Jake's face.

"You're pregnant?" he asked her.

Rebecca could only stare at her friend horrified.

"I might be," Lise said weakly "I haven't taken a test yet, I'm too scared to take it,"

"Well let's get it out of the way!" Jake said "We can only be prepared if we know, for sure, what we're dealing with. For all we know, this might be a false alarm and it's just the flu and we're getting agitated for nothing..."

Summer smiled.

"That's the brother I knew," she said "Always taking control of the situation,"

Jake smiled at her.

"You didn't do so bad yourself little sis," he said "You were a good leader...obviously not like me but still...you know..."

"Better," Summer challenged jokingly.

Jake gasped as though offended.

"Not better! Never better! You can't beat me Summer, I'm the best!"

"Guys, not to be rude or anything but can we get back to the problem at hand- please?" Ravenie asked while she held Lise's hand sympathetically.

"Right...sorry, so take a test," Jake said.

"It's not that simple..." Lise said "Ever since I got Daniel I've spent all my savings on him, the only money I have left is in my credit card and my parents get the receipts for that and if they find out..."

"Yeah, you're right," Summer said "We don't want a repeat of last time..."

"So have someone else buy it for you," Jake said, he turned to his sister "Summer?"

"Sorry Jake I can't do it," she said "Ravenie and I also spent all our savings in Alex and the rest of our money's in the bank. We can't make a withdrawal without mom or dad there and I don't want to lie to them...mom can read through my lies way too easily..."

"And you're credit card isn't an option because...?" Jake asked.

"I'm-kind of-grounded..." Summer said "Mom and dad took it away because I broke curfew last time I was out with my boyfriend and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on. You have a _boyfriend? _Summer! Who is he?" Jake asked, his gaze turning murderous.

"It's Warren King and he's amazing, don't start with your stupidities Jake! It's bad enough that mom and dad still treat me like a little girl when I'm graduating in three weeks, I don't need you as well..." Summer snapped.

"Guys, solve problem, fight later- remember?" Ravenie said again.

"Right, so Summer and Lise can't do it. Ravenie?" Jake asked.

"I could but then dad'll find out..." Ravenie said "My credit card's the only cash I've got now but since I already bought a pregnancy test for last time and dad knows it he's had this weird system installed that tells him if I repeat the same purchase..."

"Even if it's in another pharmacy?" Lise asked incredulous.

"Yep," Ravenie said "It's coded by brands and-well-that's the most common AND precise one so..."

"So?" Jake asked "It's not like you've had the chance to get pregnant again so soon...I only came back from the dead yesterday..."

"So dad'll question me about it and after he finds out I bought it for a friend he'll tell the other titans and then Lise's secret's out..."Ravenie said.

"I'll buy it," Rebecca said suddenly "I've got cash, and they can't trace that...we'll figure out what to do if it's positive..."

"Rebecca, you'd really do that for me? Thank you..." Lise said smiling gratefully at her friend.

Rebecca smiled back at her.

"Anything for my friends," she said "When should I go get it? Now?"

"Now's as a good a time as any..."Jake said "C'mon, I'll drive us to the pharmacy...Summer, please tell me mom and dad kept my Ferrari..."

"It's downstairs next to all the other titans' vehicles- only it's covered up...it should be a bit dusty..." Summer said "We can take my Porsche if you want..."

"Nah, we can handle some dust, I want to drive my baby, it's been a year since I was last in it..." Jake said.

"You realize how bad that line sounds now that you actually have a baby, don't you?" Rebecca teased, making everyone laugh.

"Speaking of babies, I'll go let mom and dad know we're heading out and have them watching Alex for us for a couple of hours...since we're going out we can very well make this a friends' night out, can't we? We haven't had one in so long..."

"Rather," Summer said jokingly "You're dying to go out with Jake again and are using us as a cover,"

"Oh Summer, you caught me," said Ravenie laughing and making all others laugh again.

Even though she was sick with worry, Lise couldn't help but feel safe and content, surrounded as she was by friends.

Rebecca too realized she'd not felt this happy in a long while...

* * *

><p><strong>With the Titans...<strong>

"But won't you guys be too exposed?" Nightwing asked worriedly "Creak could very well be out there, waiting to get you, you know?"

"We'll be careful dad," Ravenie said, she then took Jake's hand and smiled "Besides, I think we know just how to handle Creak..."

"Yeah, yeah don't get too confident, and don't stay out long do you hear me?" Nightwing said "And if there's any, and I mean ANY sign of trouble Ravenie, you call us and head straight back home, got it?"

"Will do, dad," Ravenie said.

"I'll watch Daniel for you," Ben offered Lise "That way you can have some fun time with your friends, yo look like you need it..."

"Thanks," said Lise gratefully.

The titans sighed, worried, but let the teens go out by themselves nonetheless...

* * *

><p><strong>On the way to the mall...<strong>

"So, what've I missed with you four?" Jake said as he drove towards the mall, Ravenie beside him, holding his hand and Summer, Lise, and Rebecca in the backseat.

"Well, you know of my screw ups but what you don't know is that I'm engaged!" Lise said, the news making her excited despite of her current worries.

"Really? That's awesome!" Jake said, not taking his eyes off the road but smiling at his friend nonetheless.

"So I take it Ben didn't break off the engagement even after he found out?" Summer asked Lise.

Lise shook her head.

"No," she said "He's an angel, he said he needed time to accept it and everything but when I asked him if he still wanted to marry me he said yes,"

"Aww Ben is just too cute," Rebecca said "I wish I could have a boyfriend like that- or a boyfriend at all!"

"Relax Rebecca," Ravenie told her "Your time will come,"

"This coming from the girl who's had a steady boyfriend from when she was twelve, yeah, I wouldn't worry about finding a special guy if I were YOU Ravenie," Rebecca said "Jake's one of a kind..."

"Yeah well, we haven't exactly been what you'd call _steady_..." Jake said "We fought many times when we were at the program and did many stupid things to hurt one another, I slept with Allison, she dated Creak, I dated Gina, she had a thing with Jason Rogers, and now we've been separated for a full year...yeah we haven't exactly been the world's steadiest couple..."

"So? The important thing is that you two always come back together...that's what true love's about right? Good times and bad, but in the end, always together..." Lise said.

"Which reminds me..." Jake said "hat time I saw you with that other guy...Will? Was that his name? Anyways, him...what happened with him Ravenie? Are you guys still-seeing each other?"

"No, we're just really good friends. We broke up not even a month after that time you remember. I just couldn't get you out of my head and then Alex came along and he was just like you so I was thinking about you 24/7 and I thought it was unfair to Will if I continued leading him on when I was still completely head over heels for you..."

"Good," Jake said smiling smugly "That means you're mine..."

"Wasn't I always?" Ravenie said with a roll of her eyes "And funny you should mention Jason Rogers...when were you planning on telling me you knew about- that..."

"Never," Jake said "I thought I'd leave it buried in the past but I heard from a little bird that my sister here opened her big mouth already so what's the use in playing dumb? Yeah, I know about that, don't care about it anymore either..." **(A/N: If anyone's confused on who Jason Rogers is, he's the basketball player in Jake's old school team that Ravenie dated in secret and whom Jake witnessed her kissing. For more reference go back to Ch. 13 in this story or Ch.41 of "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die") **

"Okay then," Ravenie said "For the record, I'm sorry though, okay?"

"Apology accepted..." Jake said wrapping an arm around her "We're here by the way,"

The girls all sighed before getting out the car.

Before heading out, Jake pulled a hoodie over his head and put on his sunglasses. There was a good chance Creak had already figured out that he was alive but if he hadn't realized it already then Jake wasn't taking any chances.

Ravenie took hold of Jake's hand and together, the five of them made their way to their first stop- the nearest pharmacy...

**A/N: Okay, this chapter's exceptionally long and contains no new information, I know, but think for a minute if you were Jake. He needs to find out about what's been going on with his family and friends for the past year he's been absent doesn't he?**

**Also, I hoped you paid enough attention to the little scene with Jake, Ravenie, and Mark, that'll have a special importance in the future.**

**SO! **

**Lise is sick, who thinks she's pregnant again?**

**Who thinks it's just the flu?**

**Who thinks I'm evil for leaving you here with no apparent answer, lol.?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**And you'll get your answer to this and more questions soon!**

**Next chapter I DO promise we find out Jake's reasons for attacking Batman, I PROMISE...**

**AND I think it's high time for a smut scene so you've been warned. Not sure if I'll manage to fit it in next chapter though, but it'll happen soon enough.**

**OKAY! Got nothing more to add except:**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh, and forgive any spelling and/or grammar mistakes...**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	40. Nothing's the Same

**A/N: AND I'm back!**

**I've really got nothing interesting to include in this author's note except that Dec. 20th was my one-month anniversary with my boyfriend! Yay for me!**

**Okay so, on with the chapter!**

**Thank you to those who favd/alerted/reviewed!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-NicolethePenguin**

**-kadienewberg**

**-Black Rose**

**-music16**

**-topazprincess10**

**-Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**

**-hokie26**

**-raven hells light angels**

**-Hechicera de la noche**

**-Anonymous**

**You guys are AWESOME!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Lise sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day as she waited, nervously for the test results.

Around her, Jake, Ravenie, Summer, and Rebecca all smiled encouragingly at her though they were all quite visibly nervous as well.

"What will I do if it's positive?"Lise moaned.

"Give Daniel a sibling," Summer said simply.

"Yeah, if mom and dad don't kill me first!" Lise said.

Summer checked her watch.

"Okay guys, I think it's time," she said, her voice heavy with concern.

Lise sighed before turning away, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't look," she said.

"I'll do it," Rebecca offered.

She took the test from Lise and read it briefly before letting out a relieved sigh.

"It's negative," she said.

All the teens in the room let out a relieved sigh, all becoming visibly more relaxed.

Lise finally dared to look at the test that, effectively, showed a little negative sign.

The teens then began hugging one another relieved.

"Then I guess you only have a cold," Summer said, smiling at Lise.

"Yeah," she said smiling back at her friend.

Suddenly, a loud wail was heard.

Jake immediately sprung to his feet but Ravenie placed a hand to stop him.

"That's Taylor," she told him "Let your parents go,"

"How can you tell?" Jake asked her, looking at her strangely.

Ravenie shrugged.

"A mother just knows her baby, I guess," she said.

Then another wail, or rather, a shriek was heard.

Ravenie sighed and smiled.

"Guess we'll have to go after all," she said "C'mon, that's Alex,"

Jake and Ravenie said goodbye to the other three girls and made their way to the Titans' nursery.

They found Changeling and Raven already there, Raven sitting in the rocking chair while giving Taylor her bottle while Changeling gazed adoringly at his wife and daughter.

Both parents looked up when they saw their son and his girlfriend walk in.

"Hey," Jake said, smiling at his parents "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Raven told her son "Want to get a closer look at your baby sister Jake?"

"Sure," said Jake, edging closer while Ravenie picked Alex up and began to feed him as well.

"She sure is pretty," Jake commented "She reminds me of Starlight...in more ways than one,"

"She does, doesn't she?" Changeling said, smiling at his daughter sadly.

Raven and Changeling finally put Taylor to bed again while Ravenie carried a wide-alert Alex outside, gesturing for Jake to follow them.

Jake held his hand up for her to wait.

When he was sure his parents were well out of earshot he picked Mark up and turned to Ravenie.

"I'll give him a quick bath and change him into new pajamas, it's almost bed-time anyway," he told her.

She nodded and stood nearby, watching as Jake worked swiftly on cleaning up Mark before putting the happy baby back on his crib.

"His rash is better, but we need to keep applying the ointment," he told Ravenie who nodded. Alex gurgled happily in his mother's arms but held out his little pudgy arms, reaching out for Jake.

Jake smiled and took his son in his arms, bouncing him a bit, much to Alex's delight.

Mark, clearly not wanting to be left out of the action, shrieked to get the teens' attention.

"My, my you, we thought you'd gone to sleep already!" Ravenie said, laughing, picking Mark up.

"Don't these two ever get tired?" Jake asked smiling as both babies continued to be wide awake, quite opposite of Taylor who was sound asleep.

"Well, Alex hardly sleeps at all, he's always been like that...Mark-I really can't say, I haven't observed him as closely because Lise and I always took turns taking care of him. I'm only now beginning to notice certain patterns about him." Ravenie said.

Jake sighed and gave Mark a sad smile, rubbing his belly affectionately.

"When do you think Jinx and Kid Flash will snap out of whatever it is they're in and actually start taking care of him?" he asked Ravenie quietly.

"I don't know Jake," she answered back honestly "They might do it soon, or they might never actually do it, it's up to them..."

"It isn't fair to him," Jake said softly "He didn't ask to be put into this world..."

That's when both he and Ravenie heard angry shouts coming from upstairs.

"What's going on?" Ravenie asked, her eyes looking upwards towards the source of the yelling, moving almost unconsciously to stand before Alex in a protective stance.

"I don't know," Jake said quietly, visibly tensing and his hands beginning to glow white.

The shouting continued.

"Ravenie," Jake said quietly "I want you to pick up Alex and we'll both go upstairs invisibly...if anthing gets out of hand, I want you to get out of here as fast as you can...I'll come find you later, when everything's safe. Understand?"

Ravenie gave him a single nod before picking their son up and then the two of them made their way up the stairs.

_"How dare you gu_ys _hide and protect such a traitor? He's an enemy to mankind!" _they heard someone yell and both teens froze because they knew that voice, and it wasn't that of someone either of them particularly liked or trusted.

"It's Superman," Jake said finally, then he gave a dark chuckle "So my own family ratted me out. It took this for the Justice League to figure out who I was..."

"Jake..." Ravenie whispered scared "We could always leave and come back when they've gone..."

"No," Jake said firmly "I'm sick of hiding. They want me? I'm right here..."

"They could...hurt you Jake," Ravenie said, choosing her words carefully.

Jake snorted.

"I'd like to see them try," he said.

Saying no more, Jake grabbed hold of Ravenie and materialized the three of them in front of the rest of the titans and JLA members, scaring half of them to death.

"YOU!" Superman exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at Jake.

"Yes...me," said Jake coldly before narrowing his eyes and saying monotously "It's rude to point at people, by the way,"

"You dare show your face again, you ingrateful bastard after what you did-!" Superman ranted while the rest, titans and JLA members alike stood frozen, watching the confrontation.

"So I dare," Jake said simply before saying tauntingly "What are you going to do to me now? Arrest me? Ha...please,"

"Jake-don't-" Nightwing said warningly but the damage had been done.

"What you've done is a serious crime boy," said Superman with a smirk "I couldn't have said it any better myself. Justice League, take him down,"

The other members hesitated, looking wearily at Superman.

"NOW!" he barked.

"Sorry kid," Atom said looking at Jake with sorrow-filled eyes.

"Please, don't make me laugh," Jake said rolling his eyes.

His eyes glowed white.

"Retrivis captek!" he muttered.

From his hands shot white lightning-like streaks which encased all of the Justice League members, enclosing each of them in a magnetic field shaped like a ball.

"You were saying?" said Jake, eyebrows raised.

"Let us out!" Superman snarled "You stupid brat-!"

"You know, insulting me doesn't really help convince me to let you go..." said Jake darkly, grinning smugly at Superman.

"Jake stop this, stop this now! What are you doing?" Raven exclaimed "You know better than this! What is wrong with you!"

Raven's eyes glowed black as she attempted to break her son's powers.

"No use, dear mother," Jake said "I've grown stronger, nobody can pin my powers down anymore,"

"You mean he's a menace!" Superman snarled "A menace to society..."

"Only if you want me to be," Jake said with a shrug "You haven't seen my real bad side Superman, and you better _pray_ you never do. It's not pretty, I've done many things in the past but so far I have yet to take responsability for a murder. I've never killed...but that doesn't mean I don't know how to and I could very well start now...with you..."

"JAKE!" Ravenie exclaimed, running up to him, tears in her eyes "Stop this! Stop it!"

Jake groaned.

"See this, THIS is why I really hate coming out to you guys..." he said exasperated "Alright, alright, I'll let you guys down but if any of you make a move towards me you're dead- got it? I mean it..."

The titans all stared at Jake dumbstruck, not believing their ears.

Jake released them.

"And THIS is the boy who wanted to save the world from evil...join our ranks...what a disgrace," Superman said, dusting off his suit as the rest of the JLA picked themselves up from the ground.

"I figured evil comes in many ways- it's basically just something _or someoneone_ who wants to hurt me or the people I love," Jake answered.

"You've changed, Jake," Wonder Woman said, looking at him sadly.

"That was my intention," he said, looking at her indifferently.

"Why'd you fake your own death?" Vixen asked.

Jake briefly told them what he'd told his family days before.

"Why'd you attack me?" asked Batman softly "I'm the good guy, your family..."

"Are you really?" Jake asked, eyebrows raised "As I can recall, I warned you- and the others- countless times before this whole mess got too serious. None of you believed me. You all ignored my warnings and let Creak grow more powerful. You blamed us for all of Creak's initial crimes and when my family suffered heavy losses and attacks on Creak's behalf you guys were nowhere to be found. Fine heroes you make really! You just interfere with real heroes' work and then step in and take credit for whatever accomplishment we've made and you know what? I grew sick of it. I realized my enemies were not just those who were attacking me directly, but also those who gave my direct enemies a chance to get stronger and you, my dear Batman, proved to be worse as you actually became Creak's most dangerous weapon. By using you to attack my family he knew they wouldn't fight back so they wouldn't hurt you and I knew that if I didn't stop you you'd end up killing one of them and, once you came back to your senses, you'd walk away unharmed and we'd be left to mourn another death. So I decided to kill you before you could kill anyone else since nobody in my family seemed smart enough of brave enough to actually do it. HOWEVER, Ravenie stepped in between that. I was willing to take Nightwing down, if that meant taking you down along with Creak's clever plan...but I couldn't harm Ravenie. So instead I decided to use a spell, which, before you can ask, has no reverse that I know of, and incapacitate you so that it'd be harder for you to get up in the middle of the night under Creak's influence and hurt the others. I...honestly cannot say I'm sorry for doing what I did. After all, it's what you guys taught me also. We're heroes, we put crime-fighting before anything. ANYTHING...including family,"

Everyone was silent after that.

"Jake..." Raven whispered, seeming as she might cry. She didn't recognize the sweet, caring, funny boy she'd used to call her son. In his stead was this cold, calculating, hatred-filled, dangerous cynic who didn't seem to have a care in the world for them all.

"You-" Superman said, advancing towards Jake, making him quickly stand in fighting position, hands glowing white.

"Superman, stop..." Batman said "It's not worth it, you'll only get yourself killed, the boy's too powerful now..."

Jake smiled.

"Finally learning from your mistakes, are you?" he asked.

"Son..." Changeling whispered, looking at Jake as though he'd grown two heads "My boy, what happened to you? What have you become?"

"It's not what he has become," Wonder Woman said finally "It's what he COULD become...he's mastered his powers alright, that's for sure. Now he has the ability to become a potential superhero...or a potential villain depending on the situation..."

"You're smart," Jake commented, smiling darkly at her "What's it going to be then?"

"We won't arrest you Jake," Batman said, before looking at Wonder Woman who nodded "We WILL though, ask you to join us..."

Jake laughed jeeringly.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked, still smiling darkly at them.

"Because we need you..." Wonder Woman said simply, causing Superman to drop his mouth open in disbelief "And because you know yourself that you can catch Creak faster with our help...plus you won't have to worry about your family's safety while you're hunting him down 'cause we'll take care of that. You work with us and catch this boy...you're rid of your enemy and you're family's safe...it's a win-win for all of us..."

"Say that I join you..." Jake said "What's in it for me? I'll still have to follow your orders which'll slow me down because I'll have to listen to idiots like him-" he pointed at Superman who looked beyond pissed at the moment.

"You won't," Hawk Man said "You'll follow your own rules, we won't intervene unless we deem it ABSOLUTELY necessary..."

"Even then, I don't promise to listen, much less obey..." Jake said lazily playing with his magic.

"We're not asking you to," Green Lantern said.

Jake yawned.

"Alright then," he said "I'll join you, for what it's worth, you might not be so useless after all...BUT you're wiping my name clean, posting guards to protect my family while I'm gone, and no matter what happens you are to STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS- got it?"

"I can't believe this!" Superman finally exploded "This kid does the unthinkable, attacks one of our members and we REWARD him? How is that fucking justice?"

Jake smiled.

"You know, I wondered the same thing when you imprisoned Ravenie and me when CREAK killed The Flash," he said placidly.

"You..." Superman said "I'm going to get you boy...one of these days...I'm going to get you,"

Jake shrugged.

"Not if I get you first," he said simply.

"Enough! Both of you!" Wonder Woman said "We need to work together to catch this wretched boy and that cannot happen if we're threatening one another- Superman, Jake, give it a rest you two at least until we catch this boy...then you guys can solve whatever issues you have left..."

Superman glowered at Jake.

"Fine," he said.

"Fine," Jake said, glaring back at him.

"Jake..." Batman said "Before we go...I want you to know...I don't blame you for this, I blame myself. You're right...through our negligence we forced you turn into this...I'm sorry Jake, truly very sorry, you were a good boy..."

"Being sorry doesn't fix things at all," Jake said with a shrug "Actions do...and speaking about that. The spell I used on you has no known reverse but you can always try to break it...who knowns and by some miracle you'll be able to walk? Someday..."

"We'll leave now, before I kill this son of a-" Superman started, but Jake's eyes glowed black and blasted him to the nearest wall, making all of them gasp horrified.

"You finish that sentence and insult my mother and I don't care, I'll kill you, here before them all _vermin_" Jake spat out.

"Whoa, Jake- easy, easy boy..." Hawk Man attempted to soothe the enraged teen.

"We'll leave now, things are bad enough already..." said Wonder Woman, before the rest of the JLA followed her out, Superman last after Jake dropped him.

He remained glowering at the door long after they'd gone.

He was brought back to his senses by a strong slap to his shoulder.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his shoulder "The hell was that for?"

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Ravenie said, tears streaming down her face "What was that?"

The rest of the titans were all staring wearily at Jake, even his own family.

"I have to second my daughter's question," Nightwing said quietly "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you're not Jake..."

"I'm not the Jake _you _knew, that's for sure..." Jake said.

"What you did out there was totally out of line," Changeling said.

Jake scoffed.

"Oh, so now _I'm _to blame for all their stupidities? Yeah, that makes sense..." he said.

"You're an idiot," Summer said "You're acting no better than Creak, trying to show off and take advantage of others just 'cause you got the powers..."

"My actions have an ulterior motive which is, ultimately good, his motives are bad, that's the big difference," Jake said "But you're right, Summer, I've found out these last couple of months that Creak and I aren't so different..."

"You acknowledging that makes me feel a whole lot worse, son," Raven said "Because it means you know what you're doing is wrong and you're choosing to do it anyway,"

"You guys didn't question Mystery Hero," said Jake, eyes narrowed "You knew he did whatever he had to do and at the end of the day he still managed to save your lives. You didn't question his methods...why should you question mine?"

"Because Mystery Hero's fights did not seem personal," Cyborg said "And your fights ARE personal Jake, and there's nothing worse you can do than turn your fights personal because then what motivates you is not finding justice, but about finding revenge and that's never a good thing."

"Justice is crap," Jake muttered "I don't know whether you've noticed it, any of you, but I have. Justice isn't the way the world works. Survival of the fittest. That's how the world works and I'll let you know...I intend to be that survivor,"

And, because he was sick of hearing everybody criticize him he vanished, like Mystery Hero had used to vanish, without leaving a trace behind.

Lise rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's certainly mature,"

Raven looked at Nightwing worriedly.

"Don't worry he'll be back," he told her "He just needs to calm down..."

"We all need to calm down," Kid Flash said "And figure out a way to help him, because the way things are right now, he's been out of control for a while now and Wonder Woman was right...that's not good either. We need to re-teach him that rules are there to be followed and obeyed in order to have an orderly society..."

Jake listened to his family all talk worriedly about what he'd become with a smile on his face while he softly craddled Mark.

"Underestimated...that's what you and I are little one," Jake said softly, taking care no one would hear "You and I both have great potential, but they'll want to drag us down. Don't get me wrong Mark,"

The baby cooed in Jake's arms.

"I love my family, and I wish them no harm, but they're not fit for the battle that'll come. They're not fit for doing what needs to be done, but I am. I'm strong enough and I won't let anyone, ANYONE come in the way of what I must do. Creak'll go down...but he's not my biggest issue anymore. They have no clue...it's all so much worse, oh, so much worse than what they've imagined..." he said.

Mark stared up at Jake and his eyes began to glow white, sending several objects in the nursery flying, but Jake caught them smoothly with his powers before they could break.

"You're very strong," Jake commented "And my son is strong as well. The three of us are strong and we need to be, little guy, because this fight is only the beginning..."

**A/N: Who thinks Jake's gone mad with power? Who thinks he's discovered more than what he's letting the others know? Who thinks I'm just plain mean for drastically changing the little, sweet, tender boy we all loved so much?**

**Well, I was planning on writing smut this chapter but it grew too long with the confrontation so...**

**COMING UP!**

**RaveniexJake bonding moments!**

**Lise and Ben try to sort their problems out and begin wedding plans while Lise is still sick...**

**DylanxJade bonding moments!**

**Scott goes back to school and his beloved Natalie (go back if you don't remember who she is).**

**Summer graduates and, who knows, maybe something'll happen with her boyfriend Warren...**

**Jinx and Kid Flash still can't accept Mark!**

**Changeling and Raven are left to deal with the fact their son may be turning into a sociopath (not really) but you'll see.**

**AND Creak's been too quiet lately...will he make a comeback?**

**Will Jake save the day? (of course he will!)**

**Stay tuned!**

**REVIEW!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	41. Cold as Ice

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so terribly sorry for the delay in this chapter, I swear I had it ready a long, LONG time ago and then my computer decided to die on me so I couldn't upload it until today, plus, I lost a great part of the ending which I had to re-do so I apologize if this isn't my best work.**

**That said, I do appreciate all of you who reviewed/favd./alerted last chapter, you guys were my inspiration for this chapter.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-beastmaster203**

**-Hechicera de la Noche**

**-NicolethePenguin**

**-kadienewberg**

**-Shad0wman**

**-RavenofObsidian**

**You guys rock!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

After a while had gone by since the Justice League members left the titans decided to go to bed as well. Ravenie sighed as she made her way to her bedroom and laid her son down on the bed before slipping on her nightgown, deciding she'd had enough drama for the day.

After she finished getting ready, she readied Alex and then slowly walked him up to the Titans' nursery where she laid him on his crib.

She observed how Mark was, curiously, already sound asleep and briefly wondered who'd readied HIM up before deciding it had probably been Lise since Daniel was next to him, also sleeping soundly.

She then made her way up to her room where she turned her night lamp on her bedside table on before turning off the rest of the lights and laying comfortably on the bed, grabbing _Wuthering Heights_ from the nearby table.

She was half-way through the second page when she felt a gust of cold wind and someone materialize right next to her. She gasped loudly and scooted a little farther away from Jake who was now next to her, staring at her while smiling, a smile a lot warmer then the ones he'd been giving lately, but it still wasn't the sweet smile she'd been used to.

She glared at him shortly before turning away from him.

"What do you want Jake?" she muttered angrily at him "I'm surprised you even have the nerve to come here after everything you've-"

"Oh please, are you trying to tell me you're angry at me?" Jake asked.

"Well, yeah!" Ravenie exploded "I have a right to be! You attacked my grandfather and left him in a wheelchair! You nearly killed my father and you attacked the Justice League and the worst is that you feel no remorse against any of those things!"

"Why should I?" Jake asked simply "I did what I had to do and, so far, it's worked. It's kept you alive and well and it has protected our son- isn't that what you want?" he caressed her cheek.

"Oh I want so many things other than just that Jake," Ravenie said shrinking away from his touch.

He seemed pained by her attitude.

"Ravenie," he moaned, his eyes and tone full of sadness "Please love, let's not fight, not again, not when we JUST got back together-not when I've finally got you again...please!"

"Jake I can't just see you do things like that and then forget about-mph!" the rest of her sentence was cut off by Jake's lips crashing to hers with an urgency she'd never felt before. She kissed him back just as passionately, having missed this too much in the past months to be able to resist.

She felt him run his hands through her body desperately, craving to touch every part of her and that's when she realized what he wanted to happen.

She pushed him away immediately.

"I can't believe you just did that," she said coldly, narrowing her eyes at him "That was LOW Jake, even for this new you,"

"That wasn't low," said Jake, breathing heavily, his eyes black with lust "That was love, Ravenie, real love. God, I can't describe to you right now how I feel for you...it's so much stronger from what it used to be, even. All these past months I've only been-watching you- it's been killing me not to be able to reach out and touch you, hold you close to me...you have no idea...of the torture I've been through..." he said.

"I love you Jake but, we can't, you've changed. Way too much and I don't know you anymore. I'm sorry, Jake, but-I'm rather scared of you now..." Ravenie said softly.

"You're scared of me?" Jake whispered, his eyes full of pain "Why? When have I ever hurt you Ravenie? Ever! Even Mystery Hero refused to hurt you! I-I've never raised a hand to hurt you, you know I'd rather kill myself than do that, and you know I'd give my life to save yours at any point. I think I've proven how much I love you many times love, why would you suddenly be afraid of me? Why can't you trust me?"

"How can you ask me to trust you when you don't even tell me the whole truth?" Ravenie said, tears running down her cheeks with Jake hurried to wipe away.

"I've told you as much as it's safe for you to know," Jake whispered back at her "Don't forget you're still vulnerable to his powers and, once he finds out I'm alive, if he hasn't already, you'll be his main target. You can't know too much Ravenie. Just in case I'm not fast enough to save you this time. If he doesn't get the information he needs from you, he'll have to keep you alive to bait me to come to him. If I tell you everything and he finds out, not only will he be invincible- he'll kill you when you're useless to him...and I can't let that happen, you have to be protected..." Jake said.

"Promise me you'll never go ballistic again like you did today Jake," said Ravenie, continuing to sob silently "Promise me"

Jake groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't force me make promises I can't keep Ravenie," he said simply "Like I said, my only alliance is to you and if those bastards are threatening you in any way-I won't hold back Ravenie, and I beg you- please don't ask me to."

Ravenie stayed quiet.

"Ravenie..." Jake moaned again, reaching out to collect her in his arms.

She offered no resistance this time as he hungrily devoured her mouth before running his kisses down towards her neck and shoulders.

She knew now that the Jake she'd known and loved was gone forever, but she loved him enough to be willing to accept whatever small part had been left of him.

She raised her arms obediently when she felt him tugging at her nightgown and he lifted it off her body, revealing her naked form to him.

She shivered involuntarily as she stared back at Jake who was looking at her with half-crazed eyes, looking at her as though he were a hungry lion and she a big piece of meat.

Wordlessly, he removed her panties before discarding his own shirt and unbuckling his belt.

The click of the belt as it became loose sent another shiver through her.

He lowered his jeans and boxers in a swift movement and crawled over to her, showering her entire body with kisses and gentle nips here and there.

Ravenie gasped and her back arched off in pleasure as he tweaked both her nipples with his hands.

She vaguely heard him mutter an incantation which she knew to be the contraceptive spell they'd used before.

He then preceeded to lick her abdomen, slowly and torturously until he got down to her clit where he swiftly stuck his tongue into her, making her writhe and fist the sheets in sheer pleasure.

She was close and he could tell by the way her breathing had become more labored so he stopped, earning a whine of protest from his girlfriend as she looked at him with reproachful eyes.

He kissed her sweetly once more before he lightly thrust into her.

She gasped in slight discomfort, having been a long time since she'd last been touched this way.

Jake for his part was doing his very best to contain his moans, having desired her for far too long, her body felt like heaven to him.

"Jake, move," she said after a while.

Jake began to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace, making both teens moan and hold each other tightly.

"Faster," Ravenie begged him, running her hands down his back, her touch driving her wild.

Jake picked up his pace, 'till they were both screaming each other's names along with a few other curse words.

Ravenie came first, with a cry of Jake's name and Jake came a few thrusts after that, feeling her walls contract around him, calling her name.

He then pulled out of her and rolled to his side, both of them were covered in sweat and were trying to breathe normally again.

However, Jake felt discouraged by the fact that she turned her back on him.

"Don't," he begged her, his voice filled with pain "Don't do that Ravenie, let's not make this a repeat of last time..."

"Last time?" Ravenie asked him confused, though still not looking at him.

"You know, the last time we had sex- you kindda shoved me out afterwards, you were cold, and you were angry at me...God this is reminding me too much of last time and I don't want that..." Jake said.

She smiled softly.

"That wasn't the last time we had sex, was it? I really can't remember, it was so long ago and the events that happened afterward kind of-blurred it from my mind..."

"Well I do," Jake said "I remember it very clearly, maybe because I've nearly gone crazy with longing these past few months without you..."

She finally turned to look at him, still smiling.

"You _nearly _went crazy with longing?" she teased "That's funny...I thought you WERE crazy..."

Jake smiled at her, reassured by her newfound light mood and pulled her into his arms.

She snuggled into his embrace, letting her eyes close. She was comforted by the fact that at least some parts, like this one, still remained of the old, caring Jake. She could see now that he'd still be sweet to her and, however messed up he might be, he still loved her...

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

Both teens laid on Ravenie's bed, having already showered and put on some clothes so their parents would not find them naked and on the same bed.

"Ravenie?" he whispered after a while of comfortable silence"How would you feel about having another kid?"

She opened her eyes wide in surprise at his question, she had NOT seen this coming.

"I-haven't really thought about it much..." she said "I mean, Alex was unexpected and then...well, you left and so the idea of ever being...romantically involved with someone else enough so I could get pregnant again never really crossed my mind...not with you gone..."

"But now that you know I'm not really dead..." Jake said "Would you like to have another kid with me?"

"I-I guess..." Ravenie said, blushing "I mean, I wouldn't want Alex to be an only child. But Jake! Don't you feel we're a little too young for...another one?"

"I meant it rather in a couple of years..." Jake said rolling his eyes "Obviously right now's not a good idea...besides your father would not let me see the light of another day if that happened before we-got married..."

"I think you've proven that you'd survive a confrontation with my father thus far," Ravenie commented lightly, Jake laughed.

"I guess you're right..." he said "Hey, I have an important question to ask you, and I want you to be honest with me, because I think I've put this off for way too long now,"

"O-Kay," Ravenie said slowly, looking at Jake strangely as he got up from the bed and rummaged through all his things.

"What's this all about Jake?" Ravenie asked as she looked at him, resting her head in her arms.

"Ravenie," he began "We've been through a lot together, right from the very start, but I want you to know that- even though I've changed, and I might not be the same person you knew before, I'm still me and I still love you like I'll never love another girl in my entire life. I've loved you right from the time when we were kids and I'll love forever. I promise to protect you and care for you and our son always so now I guess-the question is- Ravenie, will you marry me?"

And he dropped down on one knee and got out a black velvet box, before briefly opening it.

Ravenie's mouth dropped open in disbelief at the whole situation. Her thoughts became a whirlwind of emotions and she couldn't help but feel panic at the very pit of her stomach.

"Y-yes," she managed to squeak out "Y-yes Jake, of course! I love you! God, I love you so much!"

She flung herself at him, kissing him furiously. Jake kissed her back just as desperately.

He slid the ring on her finger and they both admired it. It was a fancy silver ring which contained a big diamond at it's center framed by smaller diamonds on the outside. Ravenie also noticed it had an inscription in it which read "Always & Forever".

She felt tears begin to cascade down her cheeks which he wiped away, surprise and panic evident on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her "Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you?"

"No Jake," she whispered "You just made everything perfect..."

"Should we tell the others now or do you want to wait...?" Jake asked her smiling gently at her.

She wiped her eyes with her shirt and laughed.

"Now's as good a time as any, come on," she said, holding her hand out for him to take it which he did and together, they made their way to the titan's dining room where the rest of their family would be eating breakfast...

* * *

><p><strong>At the dining room...<strong>

"Hey everyone," Jake said loudly making all eyes turn to him.

Funny enough all the titans and older kids were already up and about and they hushed rather quickly when they noticed Jake in the room. Jake had the funny feeling that they'd been talking about him before.

"Oh-hey Jake," his dad greeted him weakly "We didn't hear you guys come in and..we assumed you guys were either still asleep or else with Alex,"

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Don't lie to me dad," he said "I know you were all talking about me only seconds ago and how you could _help me _so I wouldn't become a menace like last time..."

"Well you gotta admit Jake, you DID go a bit cuckoo last time," Summer said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah kiddo, we just want to help you not get into any more trouble," Kid Flash said.

Jake scoffed.

"As if I haven't showed you all I'm perfectly capable of looking out for myself," he said "Anyways, don't waste your time anymore 'cause there's nothing you guys can say or do that'll change me now...plus, Ravenie and I have an announcement to make..."

Ravenie sighed as all eyes turned to her and she did her best to fake a smile at them all and put on a brave face when in reality she felt like dying on the inside. This wasn't how her Jake would've gone about announcing their engagement in the past. He'd have been happy and bouncing with excitement, not cold and, even now, looking to pick a fight with anyone who might come in his way.

"Well," she said, hoping her voice didn't quiver with her unshed tears "I guess there's no point in making you guys wait to know the news...Jake and I are getting married!"

Kids and parents alike remained frozen, mouths hanging open, stunned at Ravenie's statement.

Briefly, they all looked at Jake for confirmation.

Jake gave them only a brief nod and shrug, not really smiling at any of them at all.

Nightwing, for once, was the first to recover.

"A-are you sure?" he asked his daughter hesitantly "Ravenie, isn't this rather rushed? Shouldn't you guys...wait, for a little bit, I don't know, make sure this is what you REALLY want..."

"Nightwing's right," Raven said, coming out of her shock "You guys are quite young and marriage is a big step...isn't it rather early to be thinking about such a huge deal?"

"Oh please, Ravenie and I've been together since forever," Jake said, rolling his eyes "We even have a son together. Lise and Ben are getting married. You and dad got married at eighteen...why are we so different?"

"Because what you just said isn't true Jake," Nightwing said quietly "Yes, you and Ravenie have dated since you guys were young and yes, you guys have Alex but...you've changed this last year Jake, none of us recognize you anymore, not even your own parents and siblings...I don't think Ravenie knows this new you...and I'm not sure that, once she gets to know it, she'll like this new you..."

"Dad I'm-" Ravenie said, her voice shaking a bit "Don't worry dad, I-I know what I'm doing...I love Jake and I DO want to marry him, and yeah, I might not really KNOW him anymore but...he's still Jake and he's still the boy who's given everything to protect me and I know he loves me and our son and-and that's all I need...I want to marry him..."

Nightwing sighed, looking at his daughter troubled.

"If you're sure..." he said defeatedly, not daring to contraddict Jake any further.

"The-um-the Justice League called," Cyborg said awkwardly "They want you with them..."

"What-now?!" Ravenie exclaimed incredulous, she then looked imploringly at Jake "Please don't go Jake, please don't, I need you..."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Jake said monotously "Promise. Guess I gotta go now, huh?"

"Jake..." Raven seemed lost for words, torn with the feeling of helplessness, wanting to help her son, protect him, yet not knowing how.

"Don't worry mom," Jake said in the same dead voice that made Ravenie cringe internally "I'll be back in no time..."

He briefly hugged Ravenie before disappearing into thin air, making all titans sigh, worried as hell...

**A/N: Whew! Long chapter! Anyways, review?**

**Confrontation's coming up soon enough as you can probably guess and there'll be more about Mark in next chapter...I believe, as well as Ben and Lise and their wedding plans so stay tuned!**

**REVIEW!**

**Apologize if you didn't feel this chapter was particularly good, next one's better, promise.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	42. Brilliant Plan?

**A/N: Hey, so, hopefully I won'take long to update this time. Why, you might ask? I'm finally on summer break! Yeah! To be quite honest I have no idea what I'm about to write about right now so I apologize beforehand if this chapter's crappy...I honestly have no clue where I'm going with it...but I have to write something right? And I have a few...very vague...ideas so we'll so how this goes.**

**That said, I do appreciate all of you who reviewed/favd./alerted last chapter, you guys were my inspiration for this chapter.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-NicolethePenguin**

**-kadienewberg**

**-RavenofObsidian**

**-Guest**

**-music16**

**PS. If I missed anyone in this one, I apologize, my e-mail's been giving me problems and it's been a while since I updated so...sorry. Won't happen again, PROMISE.**

**You guys rock!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The titans were all getting edgy and worried. Jake had left to meet with the JLA hours ago and still hadn't returned.

Quite honestly, all the titans were fearing the worst by now. Especially as it neared nightfall and they still had received no news.

"What if he flipped out on them?!" Ravenie asked afraid, holding Alex close to her.

"Let's hope not," said Summer with a sigh "What did they want to talk to him about in the first place?"

None of the titans could even guess the answer to this question.

They waited anxiously for what seemed like hours for Jake to return, until he suddenly reappeared among them, scaring half of them to death.

"Jeez Jake!" Kid Flash exclaimed, clutching his chest "Don't-just-_appear_- like that, it creeps us all out!"

"Sorry," said Jake with a shrug and an apologetic smile.

"I take it everything went well with the JLA?" Nightwing asked, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"Well enough," said Jake skipping over to Ravenie and Alex, draping an arm around them both, pulling them close to him in a tight hug, eventually taking Alex out of Ravenie's arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hot Spot asked.

"It means that no, I did not attack them if that's what you're all so worried about..." said Jake, a hint of annoyance in his voice "I still think they're the world's biggest group of phonies but...never mind me..." he bounced Alex up a bit, making the baby gurgle happily.

"What did they want to talk to you about, son?" Raven asked him worriedly.

Jake shrugged.

"They offered me a position in their ranks..." he said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" All the titans' exclaimed, astonished.

"What did you say?" Ravenie asked, looking up at him.

"I said yes," Jake said simply.

"Wait...what?" Scott asked, his eyes bugging out "Jake! Why'd you do that? Are you out of your mind?"

"I have to second your brother's question Jake," Changeling said alarmed "What WERE you thinking, son?"

Jake shrugged.

"Well, what's so bad about it?" he said "That way we won't be playing cats and dogs all the time and we can focus all our time and energy on finding and killing- ahem- I mean _capturing _Creak..."

"There you go, that right there is your answer..." Raven said, eyebrows raised at her son "Jake this is foolish. You hate the Justice League, not to mention that you and Superman can't stand one another and are likely to get into a fight over the most insignificant things. You guys won't be able to work as a team regardless of whether or not you guys are ON the same team. Besides, IF you guys by some miracle manage to capture him what'll you do? You've obviously got some sort of revenge plan-which I don't agree with by the way- but the JLA will never abide by your rules..."

"They don't have to," Jake said "Who says I'll ask for their opinions, I'll kill him and be out of the place before they can even blink..."

"Really kiddo? If killing him were so easy, you'd have done it AGES ago..." Speedy said, Argent nodding beside him.

"I'll figure something out," Jake mumbled, ruffling his son's hair.

"This-this arrangement is just...temporary, right?" Changeling said softly "What I mean is...you'll come back to us eventually-won't you son?"

Jake shrugged.

"Well...I don't know, really. I mean, I might or might not decide to stay with them, I DID always say I wanted to be a JLA member...then again, if I find it's too dull or fake- well, I really don't know, dad. For now though, the important thing is to catch Creak and kill him before he can cause any harm."

Changeling sighed defeatedly.

"Just be careful Jake," he told him "I already lost my son once, and believe me when I say, I do NOT want to go through with that ever again..."

"I will dad," Jake said "And trust me, I know how you're feeling...for as long as you thought me dead, I myself was unable to hold my son and...I'd never want to go through that again,"

"Well, for now I guess there's nothing else we can do...for the record, I want you to keep me posted on anything, and I mean ANYTHING, that you might find Jake," Nightwing said sternly "Remember, Creak may be YOUR enemy but he's targetting all of us, we need to be prepared,"

"Yes sir, you're right...I'll keep you guys posted," Jake said with a nod.

After briefly exchanging good nights, the titans left for their respective rooms.

Before she could leave however, Jake grabbed Summer by her wrist.

"Hey, what's wrong? Let go of me Jake!" Summer said angrily, Jake could tell without having to read her mind she was pissed at him for accepting the JLA's offer.

"Summer...I need you to take a walk with me...outside, please," Jake said, his expression one that clearly wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

"Jake?Aren't you coming?" Ravenie called softly as she held Alex tightly to her, aware that Jake wasn't following her to bed.

"I'm coming in a minute babe, don't worry," Jake reassured her, flashing her a comforting smile.

She smiled back tentatively.

"Don't be out for too long," she said before retreating to what had become THEIR bedroom.

Jake smiled as he saw the diamond glinting in her left hand by the soft moonlight. She was finally going to be his.

However, he quickly shook those thoughts away, after all, he had other, if not more then equally important matters to attend to.

"What is it Jake?" Summer asked, tapping her foot impatiently "Hurry, will you? I need my sleep...you might be this superb superhero or whatever that can still do his job despite being sleep deprived but I'm not so..."

"Oh would you just drop it already?" Jake said exasperated "I've told you already...I'm doing what I think is right!"

"Yeah, what seems right to YOU Jake," Summer retaliated "'Cause no one else agrees..."

"It's mental control!" Jake finally exploded before lowering his voice again "It's mental control Summer, and not partial mental control or hypnosis but completely overtaking over its victims bodies!"

"I'm sorry but what the HELL are you talking about?" Summer asked.

"Creak and Dikos," Jake said "They've built this machine...it's even worse than their powers, it's shaped like those medieval torture contraptions only it's so much worse than that...whoever they get in there- they lose their mind. Completely and, most likely, forever. I've been spying on them for the last few months and they've been doing it with students from the JLA's program. Just one student at a time, subtle and discreet and the JLA has noticed nothing. I need to stop this madness, Summer, before it gets out of hand and too much for me to be able to solve..."

"And you're planning on doing this...just how exactly?" Summer asked him quietly "In case you hadn't noticed, dear brother, this hunt for Creak isn't exactly children's play where nobody gets hurt and you'd be back home by dinner time...and you're not exactly warmly welcomed inside the JLA either..."

"Think I don't know that?" Jake hissed.

"What's your brilliant plan then?" Summer countered.

"I..." Jake took a deep steadying breath "I was actually hoping that you'd help me out, Summer. I'd do it myself but...I don't know whether Creak knows I'm alive yet or is still clueless. I think he knows already but until I'm sure I blew my own cover then I can't take any chances in risking Ravenie or Alex. That's why...I'm wondering...if you'd like to join the JLA program..."

"What?" Summer countered "Jake have you gone mad? Why would I want to do that?"

"Oh, I can think of lot's of reasons..." Jake said quickly "Because you're mad at the JLA for not listening to you about Creak's plans, or because you want to avenge your brother and sister's deaths. Because you're ambitious and want to join the JLA ranks despite everything...the list can go on Summer."

"Um...you're alive, which means I've lost no brothers. Starlight...I loved her Jake and I miss her, but she wouldn't want me to put myself at risk to avenge her death. And _I _hold no grudge over the JLA- that's you, Jake, not me. As for being ambitious...I'm not ambitious Jake, and I never will be!"

"Sure you are," Jake said coldly "As soon as I was out of the way, you jumped up to take my place as team leader..."

"That's because I had no choice!" Summer cried anguished "You left us, Jake! We were crumbling down! It was either I stepped up and attempted to settle things down or we would've all been plagued by panic and fear..."

"That's alright," Jake said, his gaze softening "Leadership is no easy feat, Summer, I know that. And I'm sorry I had to thrust it upon you with so little notice. Anyways, I'm not asking you to believe in these things...but these are the things you'll say to anyone who asks you about them at the program. I need you to go undercover in there for me, Summer. As one of the Logan children, you'll be a definite appeal to Creak and Dikos...and it'll be a great way to catch them in the act."

"You want to send me out as bait?" Summer asked incredulously.

Jake shrugged.

"Essentially," he said "Don't tell me you're actually worried that I might fail. I won't let anything happen to you Summer, I'll get them before they can hurt you."

"Yeah, well, your plans have a tendency to fail," Summer countered.

"MY plans...yes," Jake admitted "But not Mystery Hero's..."

"You just won't drop that alias will you?" Summer asked exasperated.

"Nope..." Jake said smiling.

"I still think you've gone insane with power..." Summer said slowly "And that you're too confident in yourself which in itself is a weakness Jake...but fine, I trust you, I'll do it. Just...don't send me out there alone..."

"I wasn't planning to," Jake said, winking at her "You're the second one I've informed of this plan, Summer..."

"Second? Who was the first?" Summer demanded.

"Me..." said a quiet voice from behind. Summer wheeled around.

Rebecca offered her a weak smile...

**A/N: Whew! Finally, it's done!**

**Oh...so how exactly will Jake convince the titans of this new plan of his? And is Summer right? Has Jake gone too insane with power so that he's become blind to the dangers he's putting his sister through?**

**Will this brilliant plan backfire or will it bring about Creak's downfall?**

**Don't miss all this and more in coming chapters of "Path to Perfection"!**

**Again, sorry for the delay in this, but I should have next chapter ready by next week!**

**Please, reviews would be welcomed,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	43. Success Means Sacrifices

**A/N: As promised, here I am with another update. I'm sorry it took longer than the week BUT I've been awfully sick so...that's why. Even so, thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter and those who favd. and/or alerted as well! It warms my heart that, even though I've been very negligent with this story lately, people are still reading and enjoying it.**

**Without further ado...**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**DISCLAIMER: The TT aren't mine...and I'm sort of glad for that because I'd be a lousy owner...we'd only get one new episode per year at my rate. ALTHOUGH, the show wouldn't have been cancelled...NO OWN.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but you want to do WHAT?" Changeling exclaimed, arms crossed, staring disbelievingly at his daughter.<p>

All of the Titans, adults and children alike were gathered in the main room after Summer had requested to speak to all of them about what she claimed to be a very serious matter.

"I said I'm going to enroll in the JLA training program as a student," she said firmly.

"Absolutely not," Changeling said, glaring at his daughter "Summer...have you gone mad? Have you forgotten that place was the beginning of all our problems. I sure as hell wish I'd never allowed Jake to go and I refuse to make the same mistake twice. You're not going...end of discussion."

"Dad, it's not fair! The JLA program is much safer now that Creak's out! Besides, you know the JLA have doubled their security of the place since the attacks! Just because Jake messed up doesn't mean I will do too!"

"Let her go..." Jake said quietly before chuckling and shaking his head "Heavens knows the girl needs to ACTUALLY learn something about self defense..."

"Watch it, Jacob," she said, wheeling around and glaring at him.

"Summer...honey, it's not just YOUR safety I'm worried about," Changeling said slowly "There are others involved as well..."

Summer crossed her arms defiantly.

"Really, now?" she said "And who could those, OTHERS, be?"

Changeling said nothing and tried to keep his eyes from heading in his son's direction but both Summer and Jake got the message.

"Oh, c'mon!" Jake scoffed "Are you going to start treating me like a baby now?"

"Once Creak finds out you're alive..." Changeling said with a shudder "Heavens knows what he could come up with! I don't ever want to lose you again, Jakie, never..."

Jake had a hard time maintaing a straight face at that one.

Like 'Sunny' had been his father's nickname for Summer when she was a child, 'Jakie' had been HIS nickname while growing up. It hurt him to hurt his father this way...but he couldn't let others see that.

"I don't know whether he knows I'm alive yet," Jake whispered "Until I do, dad, it would be foolish for me to confront him openly...Summer would be a great asset dad, in this fight. Together, both of us could ensure we win this battle without any more deaths...howeve, she needs proper training for that."

"Why can't you train her then?" Raven asked her son.

Jake shook his head.

"I can't," he said "I'm her brother...you know I'd lose objectivity..."

"The kid is right..." Hot Spot said with a sigh "And I hate to say this but...our methods won't be enough to beat this guy, we need more aggressive tactics...it's a good idea to let Summer go..."

"But-at least-you wouldn't go alone...would you?" Changeling said, biting his lower lip in worry.

Summer shook her head.

"No dad, Rebecca's going with me..." she said "She said she wanted to come too,"

"WHAT?" Cyborg sputtered "No, no, Rebecca no, my baby, my princess...it's too dangerous..."

"Dad, trust me please, it's for the best," Rebecca pleaded.

"She's right, Cy, besides, it won't be a repeat of last time...security's much better now..."Bee said, taking her husband's arm and rubbing it soothingly.

"I guess..." Cyborg said hesitantly.

"It's settled then," Nightwing said with a sigh "You two will go to the program beginning next week..."

"I want to go too..." Lise said.

"Lise, you can't, you're sick," Ben said, holding her back.

That caught Jinx and Kid Flash's attention.

"You're STILL sick? Honey!" Jinx exclaimed "That's no ordinary cold anymore, I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow, first thing!"

"Mom, I'm sure it's nothing," Lise said.

"You should go to the clinic, Lise," Jake adviced "Your mom's right, you've been sick for too long...besides, my sister's right, you can't go, not only are you sick but remember...he's caught you before...you're a bit more-sensitive-to his powers than Summer and Rebecca..."

"And Daniel needs his mom," Ravenie added.

"Oh, alright," Lise said exasperated "Just be careful, Summer, alright? Promise me you'll be careful..."

"I promise," Summer said firmly.

Everyone seemed a bit nervous after this and while they agreed that this was for the best, they were still worried that something could go wrong.

The quiet that had settled over the room was suddenly broken by a loud wail.

Everyone's eyes turned to Jinx and Kid Flash.

"It's Mark," Lise said immediately "I should probably go check on him and-" she couldn't complete her sentence because she was overcome with a fit of coughing.

"No way, you're sick Lise, you need to go lie down," Ben said, taking her hand and leading her gently towards her room.

"When's, uh, the last time you fed that thi- him?" Jinx asked her daughter awkwardly.

"Me? I haven't been taking care of him these last couple of days...like Ben said, I've been sick mom..." Lise said, before her eyes widened "You mean to tell me you haven't been feeding him or anything while I've been sick?!"

"Jinx?" Raven asked her best friend shocked.

"Well I-I-" Jinx said helplessly "Fine! No! I haven't, and I'm sorry! It just-slipped from my mind okay?"

While the rest of the adult titans continued arguing with Jinx and Kid Flash, Jake and Ravenie slipped quietly away from them and into the nursery...

* * *

><p><strong>At the nursery...<strong>

"Hello there, little guy,"Jake greeted the crying baby, picking him up "What's the matter?"

It was evident almost instantly from the smell what the matter was.

"Hey, I'm going to go get his bath ready, meanwhile, can you clean him up for me?" Ravenie asked Jake who nodded.

Jake then wiped the baby clean and threw the dirty diaper on the nearby trashcan before handing him over to Ravenie and helping her give the baby a sponge bath.

Mark squealed delightedly as Jake quacked a rubber duckling at him.

Ravenie smiled, despite Jake's harsh attitude when dealing with Creak or crime-fighting he was still the old, tender, caring Jake when dealing with kids.

"You're a natural at this," she said as they took Mark out of the wáter and wrapped him up in a towel, beginning to dry him up.

"So are you," Jake said "Do you know where I could find some clean clothes for him?"

"He doesn't have any...Jinx and Kid Flash didn't buy stuff for him but I usually dress him up in Alex's clothes. They're a little big on him, but they work..." Ravenie said.

"Alright then," Jake said handing her one of Alex's sets of clothes.

"While you dress him up, I'll go heat a bottle for him, he must be hungry," Jake offered.

"Sure, that'd be great, thanks!" Ravenie said.

"Hey, have you noticed how our own little squirt hasn't cried all this time? Or made a sound at all?" Jake said to Ravenie while preparing the baby formula.

"He's asleep, miraculously," Ravenie said, sparing her son a glance before returning to the task of dressing Alex up.

Jake waited some time for the milk to warm up in the microwave befor handing it over to Ravenie.

"Sometimes I feel like I have two sons instead of one," Ravenie said, while looking down at Mark who was happily sucking his bottle, her eyes full of tenderness.

"Yeah, me too," Jake said "I'd actually been meaning to talk to you about it..."

"About what?" Ravenie said, looking up at Jake.

Jake bit his lip.

"Well..." he began "You know Jinx and Kid Flash haven't been the best of parents to Mark lately..."

"That's an understatement but sure, go on..." Ravenie said.

"Well, I've been thinking that...maybe he's too much for them, I mean, you know what led to his being born and, you know, that can't be easy on either of them. Maybe they'll never be able to be good parents for Mark, and I wouldn't entirely blame them for it either..." Jake said.

"Well and what do you think we should do about it?" Ravenie asked him.

"Well, I think we'd make better parents for Mark," Jake said "What I mean is...sure, we're young and all and we even have our own son to care for, but...we've been handling both babies since I came back here and...we seem to do a good job at it."

"We can take care of both babies, yes, like you said, we've been doing it for the last month," Ravenie said.

"No, but...I mean it more, as in...legally too. Ravenie, I know this will sound crazy but...don't you think that we could, like, adopt Mark?" Jake said softly before bracing himself for her outburst.

It never came.

"Honestly Jake? I think you're right..." she said softly "I mean, we're getting married, we've already got a stable family for Alex, which Mark could join, sure, no problem. But Jake, we'd never convince Jinx and Kid Flash of this. They might hate Mark, but they'll never admit to themselves OR the other titans that we, who are so much younger and less mature and experienced than them would do a better job..."

"Yeah, you're right, convincing them would be tough," Jake said "But we could try, right?"

"What about what your parents, or my parents will say?" Ravenie said "I mean, I hate to break this to you but, economically speaking, we're still dependent on them..."

"No we're not," Jake said immediately "What did you think my main motivation for joining the JLA was?"

"Seriously? You joined them for money?" Ravenie exclaimed "Jake!"

"Oh, c'mon, it's not like they don't know it either, Wonder Woman was the one to bring the financial subject up, not me!" Jake said defensively "Besides, if we're going to form a family...I want to properly be able to take care of you, Ravenie, not rely on my parents to buy everything for me..."

"I...guess you're right," Ravenie agreed grudgingly "Which takes me to our next topic of discussion...what are we going to do, once we get married Jake?"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Well," Ravenie took a deep breath before continuing "I've been thinking things over and...I want to go back to school Jake. I don't want to be a heroine anymore, I've seen enough pain and destruction as it is...I don't want to be a part of this world anymore..."

"You know I won't ever give up being a hero," Jake said "But I understand that you wouldn't want to do the same...still, Ravenie, college's expensive, have you thought WHAT you'd even like to study? And after that, how will we afford it with two children to take care of? I know I said I'll be working but...I don't know if my job can cover all that..."

"I know, Jake," Ravenie said "And then there's a house to think of, how will we buy one, and the expenses that come with it...I think I can convince my parents to pay for my career, I mean, I'm still their daughter and I'm guessing dad will be overjoyed that I'm going back to school instead of risking my life. I've thought long and hard about it and...I think I want to be a nurse, Jake, maybe work at a school or hospital the morning shifts so I'd be home to take care of the kids...and you...by nighttime. Besides, it'd be a great way to know how to help you in case you ever get hurt or something..."

"I can't argue with that," Jake said with a smile "Well, alright, if your parents can pay for your college career then I guess I can get mine to help us with our house...something small, nothing too fancy would do..."

Ravenie smiled and nodded.

"I guess we're really doing this then," she said.

Jake returned her smile.

"Guess we're growing up," he replied as she settled Mark down for a nap.

"I guess you are," said a voice from behind them.

Jake and Ravenie whipped around to see all the titans, adults and kids alike standing in the nursery's door, looking at them strangely, the one having spoken having been Nightwing. Jinx and Kid Flash looked especially guilty.

"Dad!" Ravenie exclaimed "F-for how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough..." was all he answered.

Jake felt his stomach tighten into a knot...this conversation wouldn't be pretty...

**A/N: Not much of a cliffhanger...I mean, yeah, it is but...well, you'll see.**

**Next chapter we all find out Jinx and Kid Flash's decision regarding Mark's fate.**

**Who thinks they should keep him and attempt to be better parents? Who thinks Jake and Ravenie are right and they should adopt him and raise him as their own?**

**Your reviews will decide Mark's fate.**

**Summer and Rebecca will also be going undercover soon and we shall, soon, see Creak make a come-back.**

**Does he know Jake is alive or does he still think Jake is dead? What complications will this do to Ravenie and Alex if Jake's secret is found out?**

**Also, Lise is sick, what in the world is wrong with her? Will she and Ben still be getting married?**

**Don't miss the answers to all these questions in the coming chapters!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	44. Prevention

**A/N: So...here's next chapter guys. ALL of you wanted Ravenie and Jake to adopt Mark so...guess that's what the plan is for now, though I gotta say, none of you think they're too young for this? I mean, they're only just eighteen...but oh well, you guys have your opinions so...without further ado, next chapter!**

**Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed, it means so much to me! Especially since I am, once again, at school...which is why this has come up so slowly...I literally have NO time! *sniff sniff***

**Keep 'em coming guys!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS. Yes, I know this took a LONG time but I have gotten over my author's block and am currently working on the next one so it won't be as long. So sorry.**

"Could we, you know, maybe have this conversation somewhere else? The living room maybe?" Jake suggested.

"I agree," Nightwing said with a curt nod.

"Alright, we'll be there in a minute, just let me lay Mark down on his crib and-" Ravenie began but Nightwing interrupted her.

"No, bring him with you...seeing as he's part of what we're discussing," he said simply.

Ravenie bit her lip, concerned but nodded, holding Mark close to her.

Suddenly, Alex began to squirm.

Jake sighed, picking his son up, rocking him a little until he quieted down and went back to sleep once again, however, Jake remained holding his son close to him and together, he and Ravenie carried both babies to the living room, closely followed by the other titans.

They all sat down, the adults all facing Jake and Ravenie.

"So..." Nightwing said "Where do you want to begin this conversation?"

"I guess we can start on the easiest subject..." Ravenie said, biting her lip nervously "Dad, you know Jake and I are getting married and we'd really benefit from at least one of us having...you know, a normal career...do you think you could-?"

"Oh I can definitely arrange for you to go to Nursing School..." Nightwing said "But are you SURE that's what you really want, love?"

"Yes," Ravenie said "Believe me dad, I've thought long and hard about my posible career and it's the one where I feel I'd be the most helpful, the one I think I'd enjoy and be good at..."

"Very well then," Starfire said "Then we will get you into this-school..."

"Um, next I think would be the whole housing thing..." Jake said awkwardly "Mom, dad, do you think you guys could... maybe, help us there?"

"Oh, consider that done, Jake." Raven assured her son "You guys will have a house, no problem,"

"Lastly, I think it's..." Ravenie said softly, her voice trailing off as she gazed at Mark who was falling asleep in her arms.

"Yes," Nightwing said while nodding "He's our main concern now, isn't he?"

All the titans turned to look at Jinx and Kid Flash, including Jake and Ravenie.

"Well...?" Nightwing asked them.

"W-what?" Jinx asked, staring at the ground rather than her friends.

"Jinx, Wally, c'mon, you guys know what we're talking about..." Changeling said "You've heard that Jake and Ravenie are willing to take Mark in and raise him as their own...and we've all seen how cold and distant you've been with the por boy since day one...are you really willing to give him up so two kids can raise two kids? Do you really hate him that much that he'd be better off being raised by two teenagers than by yourselves?"

A long pause followed his words.

"Yes," Jinx whispered finally and seeming mortified by her answer.

"Jinx!" Wally himself exclaimed, not having been expecting his wife's answer, he himself having been prepared to give any excuse about the matter.

"It's true, Wally," Jinx said with a sigh "You hate him, you've hated him from the very beginning, and _I _can't raise him... I can't raise him on my own when all I see when I see him is-Dikos- and what he did to me...to us...to our family, if we can even call it a family after everything that's happened..."

"Jinx..." Kid Flash seemed pained by her answer and he moved to touch her arm lightly "Baby, we're still a family...what happened...it doesn't change the fact that- I love you baby and I always will...and you love me too, don't you?"

Jinx couldn't look at him in the eye.

"I don't know, anymore..." She whispered softly.

Kid Flash's eyes filled with tears at his wife's answer and the rest of the titans couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It was true hat he hadn't been the best husband OR father in the last year but that still hadn't changed the fact that he loved his wife and they all knew that.

"Mom, dad," Lise whispered, torn between the two, not knowing who was right and who was wrong anymore, not knowing whose side to take as she watched her family fall apart right before her eyes.

"Lise, honey, I'm sorry..." Jinx whispered "Kyle, Speranza, Valerie...I'm sorry...I tried, I really did..."

All of the West kids ran at their mother, embracing her while beginning to cry.

Kid Flash watched the scene before him, powerless to do anything about it, feeling his heart was being ripped out from him, not daring to go near his wife right now and yet every cell in his body was aching to be near her, brushing away her tears and taking away her pain.

"I think it's best if you guys let us keep him, at least for a while..." Ravenie suggested timidly, feeling like an intruder for barging in on their sadness right now "You guys don't have to decide right now...it can wait until after...things...settle down."

"I think she's right..." Changeling said, placing a comforting hand on Kid Flash's shoulder while Raven went to hug Jinx.

"Right then, it's settled" Nightwing said, a bit stiffly "Jake and Ravenie will take care of Mark...for now..."

Ravenie cradled Mark close to her, cooing lovingly at the infant in her arms.

He cooed and looked up at her, smiling cutely.

Jinx finally managed to calm down enough to approach her husband, hugging him tightly and held on to her for dear life, afraid that if he ever let her go, he'd never get her back again.

The rest of the titans, adults and kids alike, sensing the Wests distress, slowly made their way out of the room, wanting to give their friends some space.

Jake and Ravenie were no exception as they followed the rest of the titans outside, wanting to put both Mark Alex in for their naps.

* * *

><p><strong>(Late that night...)<strong>

"I feel so guilty," Ravenie confided in Jake later as they prepared to get to bed "I-I know it's silly but...I feel like..._we_ broke them up..."

"We didn't," Jake said immediately.

"We were the ones that brought the adoption subject up," Ravenie said miserably.

"Ravenie, we HAD to bring it up!" Jake exclaimed "Mark is a baby, he has a right to a loving family who care for him and they were neglecting him! We couldn't just turn a blind eye on that like everybody else around them..."

"I know you're right..." Ravenie said as she glanced at both Mark ad Alex who were sleeping peacefully in their cribs which they'd moved into their room just for tonight.

"Then what's bugging you, my love?" Jake asked her as he stroked her cheek gently.

Ravenie sighed.

"I know what they're all thinking Jake," she said "And what if they're right? What if we ARE to young to handle this? What if two babies are too much for us? Alex was already bad enough, but what if we screw up and screw both their futures up as well, Jake? What if-"

"Ravenie, stop," Jake said "Okay, you MAY have a point, saying we're too young but, so what? Our parents were roughly our age when they had us and we're doing okay...we're both good people Ravenie...why should our kids turn out any different?"

"What if Mark IS indeed evil?" she whispered mortified "Are we indeed putting our own son into danger by bringer a stranger into our home?"

"Ravenie, _nobody_ is born evil," Jake said wisely "And growing up with us? This child may be whiny and spoiled and lazy-"

Ravenie smiled.

"But there's _no_ way," Jake said "That Mark is going to be evil..."

"Thanks Jake," Ravenie said wiping her eyes and snuggling into his embrace "I really needed to hear that..."

* * *

><p><strong>(With Lise and Ben...)<strong>

"Do you really think your parents might be getting a divorce?" Ben asked her as they got ready for bed, having moved Daniel in with them for the night just like Jake and Ravenie, wanting to give the adults some much needed peace and quiet.

Lise sighed.

"I don't know," she said "They've been together for so long...it's hard to imagine them going their separate ways NOW after so much has happened. I mean, they got over losing Valete, mom being raped not once but _twice_ and, of course, countless attacks but...I'd never heard mom say she didn't know if she loved dad. She's always loved him. I-I don't know Ben, I don't even know if I still want them to be together anymore...they've fought so much since Mark came into the picture..."

"I'm sorry Lise," Ben murmured sympathetically, rubbing her tense shoulders.

"No, it's not your fault..." Lise said "I'm really glad you're here with me, Ben, though,"

"What did the doctor say? You went to the doctor today, didn't you?" Ben asked her, attempting to switch topic.

"Yes," she said with a sigh "And she drew some blood samples, said she was going to call me back as soon as she had the results..."

"Good," Ben murmured "With everything that's going on, it wouldn't do well for you to get sick..."

"No, you're right, that'd be a terrible thing indeed..." Lise said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Late that night...<strong>

"Couldn't sleep?" Summer asked her brother as she busied herself preparing some herbal tea in the kitchen around midnight and she caught her brother sneaking into the kitchen for a midnight snack.

Jake sit he'd, running a hand through his messy, disheveled blonde hair.

"Not really, and you?" he asked her.

Summer shrugged.

"No, but it's become a rather bad habit for me over the last few months, ever since you...went missing..."

"Sorry," Jake said "I never meant to distress you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do," Summer said "So then...ARE you guys going to adopt Mark or what?"

Jake sighed.

"I think so, I mean, I know it wouldn't really be easy on us, with Ravenie and I being so young and all but...we really love that kid and he's better off with us than with Jinx and Kid Flash," Jake said.

"Are you sure that's what's motivating you and not because your crazy mind has thought to use him as a weapon against Dikos and Creak?" Summer asked eyebrows raised "He'll most likely develop great powers, you know..."

"And with great power comes great responsibility, Summer, _I_ would know that," Jake said firmly "No, I'm not planning to use him as a weapon...it wouldn't even work anyways, regardless of whether he is his son or not, Dikos would kill him in an instant if he felt threatened by the boy. Besides, I'm trying to keep him away from Dikos and Creak who WILL use him as a weapon if they can find him. And you and I both know I'm the best one when it comes to fighting off Creak,"

"Be careful Jake, that sounds a lot like you're becoming overconfident," Summer said worriedly "Stronger powers and everything included, you STILL have some weaknesses, brother, which I'm sure Creak will throw at you once he figures out you're not dead...if he hasn't already..."

"Well then, we just have to hope he DOESN'T already know, don't we?" Jake told her but Summer knew her brother too well.

He was worried.

And with the JLA threatening to crumble down from the inside, and having a family to protect that had become weaker over the past few months and two deadly enemies after them...so was she.

**A/N: Okay, short chapter, I know and definitely not worth the wait but it's something, at least to let you all know I'm still alive and planning to continue this story.**

**As I mentioned, next chapter is already in the making so do not despair people, I will have it out soon.**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Let me know!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


End file.
